Impossible Chance
by Luzsingravedad
Summary: Bonnie will do anything to protect friends and herself from the dangers lurking around. But is She ready for the most dangerous predator? This AUish and by the way this is my first fanfic. And It's a Klonnie. BonnieXKlaus.
1. Chapter 1: Not an Ordinary Monday

**Impossible Chance**

**Chapter One :Not an ordinary Monday**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh..."<em> Bonnie thought to herself as she heard that screeching sound of her alarm clock. It read 6:45. Another Monday morning or was it?. Dragging herself up and pushing the blanket off her body, and twisting as she let out a small yawn. As soon as her feet touched the floor she felt an electric shock curse through her body. Of course she ignored the sensation and walked quickly to the bathroom. As soon as she turned on the light, she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her mossy green eyes, seem as though they had lost their spark and fire. Her reflection showed a worn down and tired Bonnie.

Bonnie just let out a big sigh as she inspected her dark curly wavy hair. She could see how the last three months of her life had become hell. Yeah, She knew she would do anything to protect her best friend and the ones she loved, but she was still feeling tired and empty. Her life was going spiral. All of Bonnie's time consisted of having her head buried in Emily's grimore and finding ways to keep everyone safe. Sure she had time for school but that was just it… no time for herself. Shaking her head as she saw her reflection she decided to start her morning tasks, she was not going to dwell on those things. She had to keep her head in the game. She needed to, in order to find a way to defeat Klaus and try to bring back good hearted and self-martyr Stephan. Yes the one they all loved and cared for; oh and let's not forget the love of her best friend's life. _"Stephan…oh Stephan"_ that's all Bonnie could say.

Bonnie felt helpless. She could not help but think back of her childhood and how simple things were. Of course life for the young Bennett Witch has never been easy. Losing her mother at a young age and not knowing why a mother would walk out of their child's life. The very thought of this would always upset her and anger her at the same time. Then having her Grams taken away. Ooh the irony as she felt all her emotions coming into a mesh inside her. But as soon as anger crossed her face; Then the image of Damon's face would appear. Bonnie swore that it was all his fault. If it weren't for this particular vampire, things would be better and her grams would be here. DAMON..oh why oh why had he returned to Mystic Falls. As soon as he entered her mind the lights started to flicker and her toothbrush, colgate toothpaste and other objects started to levitate. As the objects encircled Bonnie, she started to shake. Then suddenly she remember to breath and think of happy memories. That calmed her down and the objects return to their designated spots. She let a huge relieved breath out. Bonnie made a mental note _gotta learn to control my emotions._ She walked out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and taking a shower. Bonnie walked into her ocean blue colored room and walked straight to her night stand where she had her ipod and plugged it into her ihome base. She took her ipod and scrolled down until she found the song and the music started to fill the whole room as the lyrics spill out seductively as Brandon Flowers the lead singers of Killers sanged those words.

_When you were young_

_Can we climb this mountain  
>I dont know<br>Higher now than ever before  
>I know we can make it if we take it slow<br>Let's take it easy  
>Easy now<br>Watch it go_

_We're burning down the highway skyline  
>On the back of a hurricane<br>That started turning  
>When you were young<br>When you were young_

As the words flooded in, Bonnie just walks to her closet and searches for her skinny jeans she got from New York and Company. Then she proceeds to find her crop off top from charlotte rouge and her matching tank top. After she finds her articles of clothing she starts to swing to the music as she wiggles in to her skinnies. Then after she all dressed she continues on to straighten her hair. As she takes her straightener and runs it down a section of her hair she can smell the smoke coming from her strands of hair. As soon as the smell hits her nose she remembers to take her heat protector spray and spray it all over hair. When she is done with hair , she decides to put on some lip gloss and foundation. Finally finishes looking at herself through the reflection of her dresser's mirror. And she thinks to herself _Damn .. I don't look so_ _bad .. bad after being so sleep deprived._ She smiled at the thoughts she had running in her mind. Taking one last look at her room she exited it.

* * *

><p>Walking towards Mystic High School as she step out of her Prius. She let out a small sigh as she saw Jeremy approach her. Jeremy started to actually pick up the pace as he saw Bonnie trying to avert him in any way possible. He finally caught up to her and took hold of her arm. Jeremy spun her around as he said in a stern voice " you are going to listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not!" Bonnie looked into his brown eyes with such annoyance and hurt before she could muster something. Then she said " Look JEREMY I have nothing to hear" a beat " what you did is self-explanatory and I seriously don't have time to listen to the excuses. You see that's all I heard all my life and today is the day I put an end to all of the BS, So if I were you.. You let go of my arm." Jeremy stood there looking at her while his arms drop to his sides and with his eyes filled with guilt and then he whisper<p>

_"Bonnie…please.I-I never meant to hurt you. You have been one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I take full responsibilities of my actions."_ Bonnie shook her head and lower it, she could not look at him. She knew the moment she did she would start to cry. Then saying to herself _Bonnie Bennett no crying... no crying. _But as if her body and emotions reacted to the opposite of her command as she felt a small tear trickling down from the corner of her eye. Bonnie quickly brush it away and with all the anger and venom she had in her ,she said

_" **Jeremy** you were a mistake and I knew it from the start. I mean who was I kidding. me(as she pointed to herself) dating Elena's little brother unfreaking-believable. Seriously you are young and you don't know what you want. Wait..scratch that is not the fact that you are not certain in what you want; its your lack of honesty with your feelings. And here am thinking that I could possibly be in love with you. "SO..."_ a beat _" By taking responsibility for what you did, does not make anything better. YOU KNOW what this is just a waste of time. SO STAY THE HELL AWAY from Me. And don't YOU EVER put your hands on ME or you'll regret it"_ as soon as those words came out Bonnie stormed off before Jeremy could say anything.

Bonnie walked through the hallways not caring into who she ran into she just wanted to get to the nearest bathroom. As she reached the bathroom she ran straight towards a stall. In the small crowded stall Bonnie dropped to the floor as her knees curled up against her chest and she let her tears fall as a cascade. She let her pain, frustration, anger, hopelessness, and sorrow fill every inch of her. After she was done crying over her broken-heart and everything else that had dawned while she cried in the stall. She got up and wiped her tears, and walked towards the bathroom mirror and sink.

Bonnie just looked at her puffy eyes and she couldn't believe how pathetic her life was beginning to become. In all seriousness why would she be crying.. blame it on the fact that everything is becoming unbearable, but Bonnie knows she can't let it consume her. After all she's a Bennett. That what her Grams would tell her and with those simple she always found her strength. Remembering this, Bonnie stared long enough to say _"ENOUGH BONNIE ENOUGH_."

* * *

><p>With that she walked to her first class. It took all of her strength to pay attention to her English teacher as he spoke about the book 1984. Although the book was kinda interesting she smirked at the fact that the only problem the characters in the story had been not being able to decided their destiny.<p>

Bonnie thought "_I wish that was my only problem, instead of trying to keep everyone safe and staying alive. I mean what the heck did Lucy mean, when she said 'in the middle is where you need to be'. Smsh…please, that's some real BS." _With that last thought Bonnie resumed to her boredom and doodling in her notebook.

By the time she settle in her seat for history, she had dealt with Elena's breakdown once again. Plus she had to listen to Caroline's constant love triangle issues. I mean should not it be easy to choose who you wanted to be with? Tyler or Matt or neither. Oh my Gosh sometimes it was draining, but anything for her besties. Elena had gone through some bad things and yet she was lucky to be surrounded by people who loved her and she was not as lonely as she perceived it to be. Also there was Caroline adjusting to her vampire life style and having Sheriff Forbes coming to terms with her daughter being a vampire. In times like this Bonnie felt jealous. Especially for the Elena part and then again she was a bit jealous of Caroline because she had a mom that was there for her regardless if she was at work. The good thing about Sheriff Forbes was that she would always check on her daughter. So Bonnie smiled at the fact that she could be there for them.

Anyways after she was done dissipating the nervous breakdown Elena would experience, she assure her best friend that everything was going to be ok. Bonnie only hoped that everything would turn for the better, because she couldn't see those she loved in pain. Even though sometimes she wanted to leave everything behind and forget all this witch "mojo" like Damon would say. Regardless of her selfish thoughts she knew she did not have the strength to do it.

While sitting in history class Bonnie thought about all of this, she just could not understand how being in the middle of the Salvatore/Gilbert drama was where she needed to be. After two minutes of scanning around the classroom, Bonnie fixed her eyes to a crow that was at the edge of a tree's branch. It was odd the way the animal behaved… it almost seem to have some kind of intellect. The crow just looked back at her with piercing eyes and the way it followed her movements made her a bit paranoid. Shaking her head she turned to her brunette friend and whispered "_Elena are you ok? Oh and what do you wanna do today afterschool?"_ Elena met Bonnie's green orbs and said "_Sulk for a while.."_ Bonnie scrunched her nose and then Elena smiled and gave her shove a little shove and said " _Actually how about we go to the grill get something to eat and meet up with Caroline. You know have some girl bonding._" She tilted her head and _said " well I believe that's a fantastic idea Ms. Gilbert."_

* * *

><p>Entering the Mystic Grille once again always puts Bonnie on good mood. It was like all her senses came alive. Inhaling the smell of freshly fried fries and the smell of Mr. Clean's ocean scented wipes, that were used on the tables and the smell of plywood. Those smells reminded her of the times she and her friends would come here and chill. She remember the lazy afternoons where Elena, Caroline, Matt , Tyler and her would just sit there and just talk about the newest songs or the next biggest party of the year or which teacher got on their nerves. Yep, those were the days until the Salvatores showed up again and all hell broke loose. Pushing through the double doors she spotted Caroline leaning against the wall were the pool tables were at.<p>

"_Hi! Care"_ Bonnie said as she walked over and hugged the new born vamp.

It was still weird to see Caroline as vampire and then again she felt as though she was still seeing the same Caroline from 5 months ago.

"_So"_ said Caroline bringing Bonnie back to reality.

"_Huh….what?"_ Bonnie answered. "_I said what should I do about Tyler. I mean Lockwood has it going on and he could be a total jerk, sexy, strong, caring and complex all at once. Then there is Matt. I mean Matt is sweet, loving and nice. But he is still human and I just can't hurt him, you know."_

She just looked at the blonde and said_ " Look Care, I think you need to not talk to either of those two, first find out what is that makes you happy. By the way you have told me that with Tyler, you feel that he wants to be with you out of gratitude ..right? and well I think you have to figure out how you feel about him." _

Caroline just looked at her and let out an exasperated sigh and continued by saying

" _That is what I have been brooding and rethinking for the last three weeks. I am so upset that I can't find a solution to this." _

Seeing eye to eye the two girls started to giggle. After settling and muffling their giggles, Bonnie said _"thanks Care, you seem to give some normality to our teenage lives. Despite the supernatural crap" _Ten minutes after both of the girls saw their brunette friend enter the grille. As soon as Elena saw them she waved and smiled. The girls took their seats in the booth and smiled once more. Elena was the one to start up the conversation by saying _" Its just great to be here together, just the three of us. I miss this and just chilling."_

After saying that Caroline gave Elena a hand squeezed and replied by saying_ " yeah me too… so as you all know. It our senior year and Senior prank is a must. I mean as the body president is my duty to execute this event precisely and plus is going to be fun— ."_

Elena interrupted by saying _"why do we have to this ? most of us are not in the mood." _Then Bonnie decided to intervene before her two best friends would start to banter.

She _said " Well I think is a great idea to do something normal. And yeah I know none of us are in the mood but a little mischief won't kill. C'mon Elena you know you wanna."_ As she said this she gave the brunette a shove. Elena smiled and concluded in saying "alright..alright put me down for whatever it is that we are doing." Caroline eyes lit up and she gave 'em the hugest smile she could make. After eating their food, the girls left the grille for some shopping.

* * *

><p>The mall was actually packed and it seem lively. Caroline took reigns in the destinations of stores and where they were going. Caroline had them walking around the mall for four hours in which they spent 2 hours in Charlotte Rouge checking out the new arrivals. Then the other two hours they just browsed through stores like Debs, Claire's, Express and Guess. After those four long hours the Elena and Bonnie crashed onto a bench that was across the foodcourt. The girls looked at each other and gave each other exhausted looks. Bonnie looked at her feet and groaned. Then she asked Caroline if they were done, because she had to leave soon to make dinner. Caroline said that yes, they were done and that they should go home cause she needed them fresh as lettuce for their senior prank.<p>

* * *

><p>Pulling into the Bennett's residence, Bonnie parked her Prius and swung over all her bags from her shopping. She started walking towards her porch, when suddenly she heard this loud piercing noise.<p>

Out the nowhere she saw everything go pitch black and when she open her eyes she was surrounded by fire. She could see blood all over the place. Bonnie saw herself near the tomb. But Bonnie sees herself ... she is different. She sees the darkness that surrounds her and she's chanting a language and she doesn't understand. Then out of the chaos she sees wolves and her friends they are strung around everywhere. The wolves are ripped apart and she sees Caroline. Caroline's body is ripped apart that is hard to make sense of what she sees and Elena in a pool of blood and Stephan is Stephan the ripper but he has stakes all over his body but his heart is unscathed. As Bonnie began to look around she realizes it is her that caused havoc. As Bonnie screams in despair of what she sees, the screams are drowned by the surge of dark power flowing through the air. Dark Bonnie in the vision is smiling while pale arms swoops across her waist. This just makes dark Bonnie smile in delight. As Bonnie sees the scene being played out she notices that the pale arms belong to no other than Klaus. Dark Bonnie turns around to meet the eyes of the original hybrid and the hybrid proceed by meeting her gaze and saying _"Well done, Love. Told you... we would be together and invincible."_

* * *

><p>With that the Bonnie came out of her trans. She looked around as she felt herself shaking and bleeding from her nose. Bonnie wipes the blood from her nose as she clutches her head from the pain of the vision. She shakes her head and asks herself <em>"what the hell was that."<em> Bonnie takes hold of the door knob and opens the door of her house. Once in her house she closes all the doors and windows, after doing that she crashes onto her sofa and drifts into sleep hoping that the vision she saw was just a bad nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **C.W. and L.J. Smith own the characters. No in fragment intended.

Lyrics of song used: "_When you were young_"- By the Killers

So this is my first fanfic and i would love to see if this story is worth writing. Also i accept positive/constructive critisism. Plus I intend in making this a Klonnie since there is not many of them in the market but i am wondering if any of you guys would like to see some Bamon in this fic? Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: If its the last thing  I DO

Chapter 2: If its the last thing_** I Do.**_

After crashing for two hours, Bonnie wakes up. She stretches out and rubs her left thigh since she fell asleep on top of the remote control. Bonnie gets up from the couch and sees that it 8:30 p.m. and her father has not returned from work. Her father's late night irritates Bonnie just bit and then again this is the routine of her life. Her father Sean Edward Bennett treasures his job more than the moments he could share with her daughter. Then again she understands that ever since Abby Bennett disappeared out of their lives. It seems as the only way to mask the hurt for Sean is to be immerse with work and Bonnie understands this but why does he have to shut her out?.

Groaning in annoyance Bonnie gets up from the couch and walks straight to the kitchen. She decides to reheat the chicken tenders from the night before and make some spaghetti with tomato sauce. Before starting on the spaghetti she remembers to make a salad. She thinks to herself _let's keep it healthy._ Forty five minutes later Bonnie has finished cooking and she is ready to make herself a plate, when she hears the doorbell ring.

She walks to the door and looks through the window adjacent to the door and she sees Damon standing in front of her porch. Bonnie finds this unusual and she starts to debate if it is a good idea even to open the door. When Damon raises his voice to ensure she can hear him and he _says "Judgy ! I know you are in there. I can hear your heart beat and by the way I just want to talk to you. This is very important …"_ After hearing that Bonnie just let out a sigh and opened the door before Damon would go on bothering her and she really does not want to be anywhere around him. So might as well get this over with. She proceeds to open the door and she sees Damon leaning on the side of her porch's railing. He stands there with his usual dark attire. Damon has his black leather jacket, black v-neck t-shirt from Armani and dark jeans. The witch smirks and thinks how can something so evil can be hot all at the same time. Damon looks at her with a smirk painted on his face and at the same time ogling her body. Then he says _"What took you so long Judgy?"_ and Bonnie gives him a dirty look a beat _" it is not an everyday thing that I get to encounter a psychopath. But tell me Damon what is it that brings you here?" _

He replies _" well Bonnie oh dearest. I came by to tell you that I saw Stephan. And since we have been on the lookout for him for the last month. I wanted to remind you that my baby bro is off the rails and that you should be careful...ok?"_

"_Wow"_ replied Bonnie with a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes. A beat _"It that all you came by to say. Could you not have Care or Alaric call me or come here themselves? Also I know that Stephan is not the same since he been associate with that outrageous psychopath. Plus I would like to get your filthy corpse off my porch. Before I grill your putrid persona. Unless this heartfelt warning has something to do with Elena. Because everything you do revolves around Elena—." _

Before Bonnie could finish Damon cuts her off and says _"Ouch.. Judgy that really hurt my feelings and why do you have to be a jerk?_." A beat. _"Oh and thanks for the analysis but as much as it pains me to admit this. We are a team now and I wanted to make sure that we are all in the same page. Oh and yes it does has to do with Elena. I want her to be safe and I know how much you matter to her so… I want to make sure her loved ones are safe as well."_

Bonnie says _"Ok. Damon thanks and you know you are not the kind a person many like to be around so save the drama queen impersonation for another day, will ya. Oh and I will keep my eyes open."_

Damon just looked at Bonnie and _said "alright Bennett that's all I wanted to tell you and trust me coming here was not something I enjoy. And by the way __**bon**__ appétit"_ With that Damon disappeared. Bonnie shook her head before her anger and confusion would take over. She turned around and went back inside her house.

Bonnie resumed to her dinner. She finished eating it and then she put the rest away. Bonnie fixed her father a plate and left a note on which read : _Hey daddy, left you some of food. I hope you like it and I wished you would have come earlier. Anyways love you and enjoy the food. –love bunny Bons. ;)_.

After writing the noted she went upstairs and she entered her room. Bonnie turn on the light and head towards her drawers to find her pajamas. She found her checkered Joe boxer pajamas and her black tank top. As soon as she laid on her bed the vision replayed across her mind. And what Klaus said resonated in her mind "_Well done, Love. Told you…we would be together and invincible"_

She started panting and her heart was raising. Just the thought of being involved with Klaus and inflicting pain on those she love made her skin crawl. Then suddenly Bonnie felt a surge of power run through her veins and she started to chant a spell. After she was done chanting she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The room was lit up with the sun rays that reached through the windows of Bonnie's room. The sunrays hit the young's witch face and as it did the witch began to stir due to the light hitting her eyelids. Bonnie woke up and she rubbed her eyes as the sunrays irritated her eyes. She looked at her clock , it said 11:30. Holy guacamoly… Bonnie was late for school by 4 hours. She got out of bed and got dressed quickly. She skipped breakfast and she head out towards her Prius.<p>

Once she got to school she met with Caroline who was leaning against Bonnie. Caroline saw the witch approaching and with that she said _"Bonnie Bennett! Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? It's about to be lunch time—."  
>"I know Care…Sorry .Can you relax for a second and please breath. Oh and yes I know what time it is."<em> Bonnie said that before the blonde would start her crazy lectures. Caroline took another look at her best friend. Caroline noticed something different in her beastie's demeanor and she wanted to desperately figure what was going on with her almighty powerful witch best friend. _"Bonnie are you ok? I mean you seem different…has anything happened?"_ said Caroline as she looked at Bonnie and taking in Bonnie's body language. Bonnie shook her head and shrug and _said "No ,Care I am fine. But I should get going. I have class plus today we are meeting to figure out what we are doing for senior prank_." After telling Caroline that she was fine, the young which hugged blonde vampire and walked way giving her a smile. Though that smile did not reached her eyes. Bonnie was still shaken up about the vision or the nightmare she saw.

* * *

><p>It was 330 and Bonnie sat on the steps of the stair of her high school. She was waiting for Caroline and everyone else to talk about the senior prank. The only thing she knew was that they had the date set for Friday and well today was Wednesday. With that set in place it would give 'em time to get the supplies that they needed to set their school to havoc. When she saw her fellow classmates made their way towards the auditorium she got up to follow. But suddenly she started to shake and then she clutched her head. Before she knew it she was strung on the floor. Elena and Caroline rushed to her side and pushing the students before them that encircle Bonnie. Elena look up to one of the girls that were looking at Bonnie and asked "<em> What happened to her?"<em> and one of the girls said _"She was walking and then she started to shake. It looked as if she was having a seizure."_ Caroline got up and look at everyone and said _" Alright everyone just make your way to the auditorium and don't worry about Bonnie she will be fine"._ Caroline turned to her best friends. She said "Bonnie please wake up" as she caressed her friends cheek. Then Bonnie started to stir and then she open her eyes. Her green eyes seem greener than usual. She looked to her two best friends and said "_Hey guys, what happened? And why are you two looking at me with this worried look" _Elena touched the bonnie shoulder and rubbed on it before saying _" You collapsed on the floor and you were shaking. Are you ok?"_

Bonnie got up and smiled _" yeah am ok. Also it's just my powers acting up"_ But Bonnie knew that this was not at all the product of her magic. She could tell there was something else behind it all. But she was not about to say it and make her friends more paranoiac than they were already. The witch got up and started to walk away and the vampire and the doppelganger gave each other confused looks. Bonnie turn around with a smirk on her face and said _" I take it, you guys are coming to scheme with our fellow classmates for an unbelievable senior prank. I bet Caroline you want this to go down in the history of Mystic Falls High?"_ Her two best friends shrugged and followed Bonnie towards the auditorium. With that the three girls linked arms and made their way to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>The day has finally arrived: Operation Senior Prank was full on. You could see the giddiness and the mischief in each and every single one of the seniors. Bonnie walked in to her history class and she said<em> " sup mr. Saltzman"<em> Alaric smiled and shook his head and said "_Well miss Bennett. It seems like you are in happy mood today_" Bonnie replied in a chirpy tone _"Oh yes I am"_ and she smiled back at her history before she sat down. Bonnie thought to herself thankfully that the disturbing nightmare has not come to hunt her in since Wednesday night. Taking her seat she looked up and she saw Elena. Elena waved at her and Bonnie did the same. She just felt a bit relieved and happy that she was able to sleep for at least 2 hours more than she had in the past since the nightmare. After the bell rang, Bonnie and Elena exited Alaric's class and went straight to lunch. The girls decided to find Caroline and have lunch together. Caroline was wearing black skinny jeans with an aeropostale cream shirt and a black blazer. Caroline stood in against her locker waiting to see Tyler. Yep Tyler and her have been spending more time. Especially after the whole transformation and the Sacrifice fiasco. Caroline is still upset on how Matt treated her, she only wanted for him to understand her and love her. But she supposes she was pushing her luck and Matt & Her were no 'Elena and Stephan'. I mean Elena and Stephan had their little twilight delirium and obviously that was not their case. So with that Matt walked out of her life and well Tyler has been there for her and he has been a good sport about everything. So when Caroline looked at she saw her two best friends walking to her with a giddy expression on their faces.

Bonnie saw Caroline and as she walked over she said "Hey Care Bear!" with a wide smile as she clung on to Elena's arm. Caroline smiled and said "Somebody is in a good mood today. I wonder what has trigger the sudden change?" Bonnie just looked at the blonde vampire and shrugged the statement and whispered "Operation SENIOR PRANK..Duh!". Caroline smiled and proceeded in saying "Yeah .. I know but there's something Bon Bons". Bonnie said "Ok. You got me. I have been feeling better about my whole witch power thingy." Bonnie was happy that things has simmer down although she had this feeling that things were too good to be true. Snapping out her own personal thoughts Caroline informed Elena and her that they should be at school by 945 p.m. So they could start causing some havoc and let lose. Elena and Bonnie decided to get something to eat and then after classes where over meet at the Gilbert's home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>7 hours later….<em>**

Bonnie stood in front of the steps of Mystic High once more. She felt the cool breeze play with her brown curls. She shivered a bit and as she did her hands clutched her zip up hoodie. Walking towards the doors of her high school she took out her phone and texted Caroline saying _Hey Care, I am here:P _. Five minutes later Bonnie found her way to Alaric's room and where she saw Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Matt. "Hey guys!" Bonnie said as she smiled to all of her friends. Elena and Tyler are in the corner of the room setting up mouse traps and Matt was putting glue on Alaric's desk. Caroline is just standing there commanding as she usually does. You would think now that she is a vampire she would use her abilities to do some tasks. But since she's Caroline that is nowhere in her nature regardless if she is a vampire or if she was still human. Bonnie smiled at the fact that although her best friend has somewhat lost her human traits, but her humanity oozes out of aura. Snapping back to the conversations going around Bonnie looks up and Matt asks her if she wants to help toiler papered the swimming pool. Bonnie says she is down for that, when she sees Caroline and Tyler leave the room. Elena is the only one there but she seems entertain with the task at hand. Exiting the room Matt and Bonnie embark on their quest to toilet paper the pool. When Bonnie feels a change in the air and the environment becomes heavy and she feels death and fear. Matt looks at her asks if she's ok ,she obviously tries to conceal what she's feeling and keeps walking.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Elena decides to go get more supplies to finish her fantastic master piece. She walks out of the room and heads down the hallway and goes through the double doors when she bumps into someone. She looks up and she can't believe her eyes. Elena is face to face with the psychotic hybrid who took all she had in life. Klaus tilts his head in disbelieve in what he is seeing. The Doppelganger is STILL ALIVE?. That is his initial thoughts, he brushes the thought away and tries to figure out how and comes to the realization that Stephan probably knew all along about her existence. Then Klaus says "There's my girl". Elena's face grimaces at his sight and with fear although trying to seem more surprise than scare says "Klaus!" a beat and Klaus responds by saying "You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" with a menacing look. Elena just looked petrified and before she could think of anything to get away from him. Klaus was dragging her towards the auditorium , where all her fellow classmate were. Elena's heart was racing she was afraid for all the innocent people that might experience Klaus's wrath.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stopped where she was before entering the swimming pool area. Bonnie turned around she felt a presence it was looming she could not pin point wherer it was coming from. She started to walk to find the presence it was pulling her towards the main hallway and then towards the auditorium. She gasped at the individual she saw. KLAUS. Holy guacomoly… Then the hybrid turned around as Elena shouted "Bonnie, get out of here!" with a hint of hysteria. Bonnie could not believe her it. The original hybrid looked at Bonnie in a menacing and pearcing look. Only if looks could kill thought the young witch, when Klaus said in his seductive English accent "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Bonnie was still shocked, although she pushed all her fears and the uneasiness she felt. She squared her shoulders and with all the bravery she could muster she look into the hybrid's eyes. Klaus looked away from the young witch and decided to make thing more interesting by adding to the equation other students just to see the affect that may cause the doppelganger and the Bennett witch. He looked at his target again Dana and he said <em>" Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight<em>" with that he looked back at Bonnie taking in the her heart beat.

He loved what he heard…. Yes fear! Smiling in an evil genious matter he looked at Bonnie and said "_I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"_

Bonnie looked at the hybrid with hatred and her feisty eyes lit up in a reddish green without missing a beat in the conversation she responded "**_That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me"_ **announciating everyword and holding her voice in a tight manner.

The hybrid gave her tight smile and he could not help himself how insolent this ametur witch was but again he found her fire and her defying actitude something to admire. Klaus brushed the thought away and reminded himself why his was there. All the individuals were useless to him and he did not understand why the doppelganger and the witch care so much about all of those useless corspes. He responded the little witch comment by simply saying "_Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix"_

Bonnie's eyes widen in disbelieve on what she heard. She thought '_what the heck am I gonna do…I don't know how to fix it. I will definitely not help this psychopath original-hybrid-selfless-bastard. NEVER…' _ Before she could say anything defiant or even snarky.

The doors bursted open with a beautiful blonde pushing her way while dragging Tyler with her. The blonde has this devious smirk and her eyes with a certain evilness and coldness. That just sent chills down Bonnie's spine and then seeing Tyler made her angry. Tyler screamed at the blonde in an aggravated voice as he said _"GET OFF ME_" and the blonde looked at him unfazed and said to him "_HUSH NOW_" Then directing her gaze towards the hybrid.

The hybrid looked at her and said "_I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean_" then after saying that he looked at Tyler,Elena and Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She could care less about the female version of Klaus. Then Rebekah pouted as she sent her elder brother a dirty look while saying ":_ Don't be an ass_" as she threw Tyler towards Klaus.

As she did that Elena yelled at her by saying "_Leave him alone_". Both originals gave Elena and a bored expression. Klaus looks directly at Bonnie and says for all of them to hear "I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually" While he bites his wrist and grabs Tyler by the shirt and forces him to drink his blood. Bonnie now is getting extremely angry and she ready to attack and then Klaus looks as her before she can advance in her attack, he says _"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry_" Then he snaps Tyler's neck and let his body drop to the floor. Elena is now muffling her screams and Bonnie is horrified but she does not let the feeling cross her face. She looks at Klaus with hatred and shook. Klaus just smiles what he has done and then again he prays the stupid little witch get something done. Because coming back to mystic falls would be a damn waste of time. Bonnie turn her heels and started to walk as fast as she could. Tears fell from her green orbs. Klaus would pay and now she looked up to the ceiling hoping that the witches would help her. Then while walking away she saw the "vision" play again in her head. Bonnie shook her head violently and said to herself '_ if this is the last thing I do . I would not let this happen. Death will be better than being with that pschyco. Please Emily…witches. Help you can't let him win and let this horrible thought happen_.'

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't the characters only the CW and L.J. Smith

Especial shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter. I am very thankful, and i was not expecting the hype for this next chapter.

Oh sorry for the wait and i know the chapter was not as awesome.I have been super busy with school and family, but hang there with me :). I also i know there was not much of Bamon/Klonnie interaction. But i want to take it slow with both. Oh and i used some of the dialogue from the episode THE Reckoning. Also in my story Bonnie does not get to have her little Batt interaction, since i find it unnecesary for that episode. Also Jeremy cheats before all the ghost go into the human plane. Let me know if you liked the chapter and any suggestion. Please review. Reviews=LOve.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams or Nightmares

Impossible Chance

Chapter Three: Sweet Dream

Running towards the parking the witch felt as if her feet would give out anytime soon. Stopping abruptly the witch chest was heaving as her lungs fought for air. Bonnie looked across the parking lot. She could not believe the series of events that had happen fifteen minutes ago. She had sworn that today was going to be a blast a normal human day, not all hell broking loose and psychopaths lurking around. Seriously what had she done to deserve all this crap? Gosh she knew that part of her existence was to keep the balance between nature and the supernatural world. But who would of thought that this task would become more untamable. Now she had to deal with ripper Stephan, Klaus Barbie and the Psychopath himself KLAUS. Then Bonnie suddenly remember that she had left Matt in the swimming pool. Turning around to find the blonde jock, she suddenly heard footsteps. Her heart beat was beating in an irregular pattern and her magic was rushing through her veins. She looked up and let a sigh of relief it was Matt. She looked into his eyes and walked towards him. Bonnie met him half way and hugged him. She said " _thank God you are ok!"_ Matt gave her a puzzled look.

A beat _"Bonnie what's wrong? I mean one minute we were walking towards the pool then the next you were gone. You need to tell me what is going on. Ever since Elena hooked up with Stephan things have gone out of control. I mean the whole Jeremy thing seeing ghosts, Elena in constant dangers, Caroline being a vampire and you a witch.! Tell me what going on."_ With that speech Bonnie gave him an exasperated look and looked into his blue iris.

"_Look Matt, there are things or creatures that are worst then the Salvatores, Caroline and myself. They are after something and they won't stop until they get it. I need you to be careful and the ghost things ignore it for a bit. I know Jer told you he saw your sister and I understand how much it hurts to loose someone you love. But trust me on this don't get involve with the supernatural, nothing ends well."_ Said Bonnie as she rubbed Matt's forearm. She smiled at him.

Then she remember the whole ghost ordeal. Maybe she could contact the one of the dead witches to help with the Klaus situation. I mean maybe she could find them in their ghostly form. As she thought of this she remembered about Jeremy. Maybe he could help her since the witches hate her for bringing him back. She could use him as the middle man. But then again Jeremy had gone M.I.A. Ever since their little encounter which was more of an end to a pathetic relationship. Bonnie guessed that the only way to get over that relationship was to insult it and act as if was one of the stupidest thing done in the history of mystic falls. Although no matter what she told herself. The Bennett witch did fall in love with the Gilbert boy. He was the first one to witness the witch become vulnerable and then again rise like a hellion against the enemy. Jeremy Gilbert was there when none of her friends could be there. He was able to ease her pain and her insecurities. But all that went to crap, the moment he decided to cheat. Bonnie's eyes became cloudy and teary when she thought about this. It was surreal how she defy her ancestor for this guy. She could not believe how he would turn around and cheat on her. It was like he took her heart and then stepped all over it. Bonnie looked at Matt and said " I need to find Jeremy. Can you help me?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

In the ghost world Anna paced back and forth. She could not get over the fact that being stuck there pretty much sucked. It was lonely there, especially without her mother. She missed her mother dearly and Jeremy as well. Jeremy Gilbert became her reason to smile after her mother's death. He was a change of scenery at first and then he became her lover and friend. Anna could not believe how calmed Jeremy was when it came to her nature. I mean come on she was a vampire for god's sake.

Anna only thought and shuddered at the fact that she was indeed living the twilight love story. But then she lost everything and the Bennett witch became her lover's lover. She hated her for that, how could she take him away from her? Then again she was not there in their human world anymore. Anna shook her head and then directed her attention to Jeremy. Jeremy was laid out on top a truck. While Katherine and Damon where trying to figure out how to defeat Klaus with the help of Jeremy's new found ability.

Anna laughed at those two. Damon was still drooling Katherine unfortunately and Katherine was her sadistic self. What a selfless harlot thought Anna. Anna turned around and she saw the darkness coming towards her. She knew well enough Vicky would make her entrance.

Vicky Donavan the one and only. Vicky gave Anna a dirty look. Vicky said " you better not open your big mouth. Cause I will make sure you pay. I won't stop till I get back, since I did not deserve to die."

A beat and Anna responded " and you think I did? Seriously you are a selfless brat!".

Vicky just laughed and said "fine..i guess you didn't I know what I have to do."…

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked towards the old mansion. The location of the witches' burning site, it was her only chance. She felt that events that had taken place where not at the best but if the witches were angry they weren't going to completely turn their backs on her. Bonnie finally made her way to the house. She open the door and pushed the cobwebs that obstructed her view. Bonnie began to feel the surge of power through her veins. She began to chant and suddenly Anna appear. Bonnie was stunded and then again pissed. Why the heck was Anna there she needed the <em>witches<em> not that **_boyfriend- stealing- conniving -brat_**.

Anna smiled and said "well Bennett to what do I owe you the visit? I know you hate me and all but this must be bad..right? Bonnie shot Anna a dirty look and said "Look **ANNNA**…. I don't why you are here, but certainly I have no desire to see your filthy and rouchy annoying face."

A beat and Anna responded _"aww…seems like someone is a bit sensitive. Are we? Ok …Bennett let's cut the crap … I don't think we have time to argue. So why are you summoning the dead?"_

''_Urgh.. OK Anna. So Klaus is back and he wants me to find a solution to his hybrids. You see he can't create them due to that I messed up the sacrifice by saving Elena. Therefore I was trying to contact one of the witches to help. But instead YOU showed up."_

_"Elena… Witches…Original hybrid?"_ Anna said. Anna looked as she was trying to find the relationship between all of this. She was so lost thought that she forgot that the young witch was there as well. She noticed that the witch was there as Bonnie stormed off.

"_Bonnie wait. I think I might know how you can help Klaus and save Tyler. It has something to do with Elena—."_

"_Of course it has something to do with Elena. Haven't you been around to notice that this whole mess revolves around her."_ Screamed Bonnie in an exasperated manner at the ghost.

Anna just nodded her head and said _" I know… I know believe me. But I just remember that Elena might be in trouble and not just from —._"

Bonnie interrupted Anna and said _" Yeah KLAUS. He is the biggest treat since the beginning of time so I know that she still in trouble and I got 9 minutes to come up with something. SO stop wasting my time." A_ beat and Anna responded " Bonnie that's not it. What I was trying to say before you rudely cut me off is that Elena is in trouble. You know Vicky is the ghost world as me right…. And well she mentioned something about an original witch and something about Elena dying—."

"WHAT?" Shirked Bonnie. " _No… No not Elena now. Ugh."_ With that the Bonnie began to run and she just shrugged in despair. Bonnie once again look up to the ceiling of the old mansion and murmur under her breath _"thanks a lot witches… I thought you took care of your own."_

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later…<strong>

Bonnie is standing in front of the hospital. She can't believe that Elena is in there and she could not do anything to prevent it. Her futile efforts to save Tyler and protect Elena were somewhat in vain given the situation. Bonnie walked towards the main hallway and with every step she took her heart pounded even louder. She reached the intensive care unit and there she saw her best friend laying in one of the beds. Elena looked pale and her chocolaty brown eyes looked like it was losing their color. Bonnie ran towards her not caring what the nurses were telling her.

She stood next to Elena watching her all hooked up to the machinery to her and the iv. Bonnie just fixed her eyes on her best friend she was pale and her pulse was beating very lethargically. Tears ran Bonnie eyes, her best friend was hurt once again and she could not have help prevented it. Elena began to open her eyes once more and her brown orbs met her best friend's green orbs. Coughing a bit Elena murmured "_Bonnie"_ and she smiled.

Bonnie squeezed the doppelganger's clammy hands. Bonnie said _"shsh.. Elena I am here and I am sorry you are in here. Only if I could have figured it out before that pschyco would have done this to you. I could of helped stall a bit or come up to….ugh..to help him." 'saying that last part is like acid' _thought the witch to herself.

Elena smiled and whispered to Bonnie _" Bonnie, I know you would have done anything. Don't blame yourself…Ok! I am going to be fine, it's just that I donated a little more blood than I should have. But we will get through this. Bonnie promise me that whatever happens you will never blame yourself and that we are sisters till the very end. Promise me Bunny Bons."_

Bonnie chuckled on the fact the her best friend call her bunny bons and with that she said _"I promise Lena. Now get some rest and I will come back tomorrow to see you."_ Bonnie hugged her best friend and her kindred sister. Bonnie felt relieved to see her friend still fighting for her life and that at least now they know what is what Klaus needs from them. With that Bonnie walked away from the room wiping away her tears.

Bonnie walked towards the hospital parking lot. She was lost in thought, thinking on how she was able to send Vicky back and still wondering who the hell is the 'Original Witch' and how she was not able to help Elena and Tyler.

When suddenly she ran into what she thought was a wall but as she looked up she realized she was standing in front of the hybrid who had been terrorizing them all. Bonnie's heartbeat began to beat wildly in her chest. Bonnie forgot about her fear and her survival instinstic kicked in. With all her strength she summoned all the magic that cursed through her veins. She sent the Original Hybrid flying across the parking lot and then crashing into a 35 feet pine tree.

The hybrid chuckled as he sprawled himself off the grass and looking at the dent his body created on the tree. With that the original zoomed towards the little witch and took hold of her fragile neck , he put enough pressure to make her wince in pain. But Bonnie didn't wince for long with that she gave him an aneurism and the hybrid dropped to the floor. Only to start laughing in hysteria and Bonnie gave him an annoyed and puzzled look and then again she stopped. Bonnie did not have time to figure out what was going on at all.

Bonnie began to look around the parking lot to find a way out. She reached into her purse and she remember she had pepper spray, she looked at it for a mere second and realized that was not going to help her. Bonnie began to run as Klaus got up in a millisecond and she began to chant " Insendia" and then Klaus was enclosed in a ring of fire. Bonnie was about to open her car door when the Klaus took a handful of her hair and yanked her towards him. She could smell the burnt clothing on him and the faint sting of burning skin. Then he said venomously as Bonnie bit back a scream. _"That is not a proper way to greet someone whose spare your life love. Or is it? I mean that stunt you pulled right there would have cost your lovely throat. By the way sweetheart you are poor excuse of a witch. You know, I had to figure out a solution to the problem you created!"_ Bonnie's green orbs met with the cold icy-blue orbs as she position her head on an angle to see him. She said seething_ " Well, maybe if you were never been born, I would have never had dealt with this situation like I did. By the way you are a bastard and a lunatic. So get your hands off me…KLAUS_." Klaus looked at the feisty witch and laughed. He had never had someone so insufferable and feisty as her. Klaus let go of her and turned her around so that their bodies were facing each other. He pushed her against her prius and flushed his body against her. Bonnie squirm against Klaus' body and as she did she looked at him with anger. Bonnie_ " why are you laughing abomination? Cause I sure don't get the joke._" Klaus chuckled before answering her_ " Just that is funny how you think you are so tough and that in reality you should be dead. I mean your life is in my hands."_

_"NO.. It's not and don't you dare underestimate me. Or you'll be in for a treat"_ Bonnie said as gave him a tight smile. As she did Klaus took hold of her waist and pulled her close to him as he head descended towards her neck. He nuzzled her neck and taking in her scent. As he did this Bonnie close her eyes shut trying to think of spell. Because she was sure he was going to drain her dry. But instead he whispered into the base of Bonnie's ear. _"No love you should watch your back. Because next time you won't be able to tell it. And next time I give you an order I want results._" With that he disappear into the darkness. Bonnie took hold of her sides and hugged herself. Taking a huge breath she let one tear slide down her check. Now she was angry. No one messes with her and makes her feel small. And the way he touched her… what was that all about? I mean who the hell does this lunatic think he is. He will pay and it will be painful. Bonnie shook her head. Then yanking her passenger side door open she step in to her car and sped away towards her house. She just wishes her nightmare will end because sure as hell it was not a sweet dream or is this the beginning of something she can't face.

fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the wait. I am extremely busy but thanks for those who have my story as their alerts, favorites and just simply have reviewed it. Love you guys. You guys are my motivation to keep writing this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Need a Hero?

**Chapter Four: Need a hero?**

Bonnie looked at her dashboard of her prius. Her tank meter said that it was about to hit the Empty sign. "WHY!" screamed Bonnie at the dashboard. She was just frustrated and she still was pissed at what happened in the parking lot with the psychotic hybrid. It was so unnatural and annoying how he was all over her personal space. Sure he is a ruthless scum bag but she would have never thought that he would be making her uncomfortable, she was expecting the parking lot be stain with her blood and the smell of a painful death. Bonnie was expecting Klaus to go full out giving her the most tortuous death but he did not instead he demanded her services.

Bonnie sure knows that the hybrid is hallucinating if he thought she was going to help him. She looked at the highway were she was travelling on. Then suddenly her lovely silver prius gave out_. Great_ thought Bonnie just what she needed to be stranded in the middle of nowhere. Bonnie thought about using her magic and then she realized that if she tried that she might just wear herself down. Bonnie griped onto her steering wheel and looked ahead towards the highway.

There was no one on the road except Bonnie and her prius. Bonnie decided to dig in her purse to find her phone and see if any of her friends could come and get her. She was a bit worried and scared that she might encounter Klaus or any other creature. I mean she is defenseless as of right now and fighting with her magic was not an option so basically she was a damsel in distress. Acknowledging that she was vulnerable at that moment made her even angrier. I mean she is a Bennett which with its entire letters. After rummaging through her purse angrily, she finally found her droid. As she unlocked her phone and decided to call Caroline and as to make matters worse her phone shut down. Bonnie looked at her phone in disbelief all the Bennett witch could utter was "_Wh….Whaaat. the heck!"._ Bonnie looked at her phone and dropped it under her seat. Bonnie's shoulder slumped as she rested her head on the steering wheel as her checkered dice swung lightly on her rear view mirror as she drummed her finger on the dashboard.

Fifteen minutes went by, which for Bonnie felt like eternity. She was beginning to lose hope when she saw a dark shadow. The shadow disappear as quick as it had made its entrance. Now Bonnie's heart started to beat rapidly and Bonnie began to look around. Bonnie started feeling nervous and she was about freak out. She took a deep breath. The young witch was not sure if she should even get out of her car. So she decided to lock her car.

When suddenly the shadow appeared again and this time as she rose her head to look at whatever it was that was creating the shadow, she heard a loud boom. Her passenger side window was busted open and she felt arms yanking her out of her seat. Bonnie could no longer hold back the ear piercing screams. When the arms that were holding became ridged and then Bonnie was released, Bonnie scrambled out of the creatures grip and began to distance herself. Then as she did, she turn to face her aggressor. To Bonnie's surprise it was no other than the infamous Damon Salvatore. Bonnie looked at Damon flabbergasted, she eyed the raven haired vampire before speaking. A beat _" Damon Salvatore… What do think you are doing?"._

_A_s she asked that question Damon's face returned to its normal state his black eyes turn back to those ocean blue eyes , his fangs retracted and the dark veins left his face. Damon's face returned to its smooth texture.

Then he said to Bonnie as she shot him one of her judgmental looks_. " well I was getting some dinner, you know I did not have much luck on finding myself a pretty co-ed—."_ Then Bonnie stopped Damon before he proceeded to talk about his feeding habits. _"Eww.. . I don't want to hear about this ok. By the way you scared the crap out me. Oh and what did I say about your feeding habits– I thought I told you clearly. You are not to harm anyone here in Mystic Falls."_

A beat and Damon responded "_Ok. I got Judgy. I mean if we want to get technical here were are about 20 miles away from Mystic Falls. So therefore I can hunt and feed on whatever that is out here. By the way before you say how could I attack you again. Let's just say that when am hungry the thought of reasoning those not go hand in hand with me."_ Bonnie looked at the vampire incredulously she could not believe what was coming out his mouth. Not only has he not apologize to her about the previous attack , but instead he has the audacity and the arrogance to bring it up again and tie it in with his most recent attack towards her persona.

Bonnie looked at Damon and let out a groan and responded " _Look idiot, you should not be talking to me like am your buddy. Also what the hell is your problem? I told you clearly that I would not hesitate in taking you out, if you are to hurt anyone in Mystic Falls and it surrounding areas."_ Damon looked at Bonnie again and then he suddenly notice the hand mark around her neck . The hand mark was beginning to turn purple. He could not help himself from being curious and worry for the little witch. So he said _"Bonnie what happened to your neck? Who did it ?"_

Bonnie just shrugged and rose her hands towards her neck and massage it consciously. Then she said _" Nothing that matters… I will fine."_ And she turned away and made her way towards her car. Damon could not believe she was going to act that way. He said in a low and concern _tone " Bonnie can please tell me? You can trust you know that…"_ Bonnie chuckled at Damon's last statement. She responded by saying _" What makes you think I can trust you?"_ as she gave her best impersonation of Damon's smirk. Damon rolled his eyes and gave mirrored Bonnie's expression. The he said _" c'mon Judgy you know what I mean. I know that you don't completely trust me but we are on the same team. So basically there has to be some trust."_

With that he gave her one of his 'good boy' smile. Bonnie stared down at Damon. But after his little speech she could not help but smile with that she said " _Ok. Damon you are somewhat off the hook, But you are still on probation because of your little stunt."_ Damon's eyes widen _" What stunt?"_ he asked innocently. Bonnie gave him a dirty look " _let me think.. oh that's right you tried to feed on me 5 minutes ago!" _Damon tried to suppress a chuckled and then he looked at the young witch. His eyes met with the young witches her green orbs gave an greenish-red glow it was intensifying and Damon found himself engulfed in them. He had lost track at how long he stared at her, he finally realized how long he was staring when he heard _an "uhhum.."_ coming from Bonnie a beat _" Damon what's wrong?"_ the witch asked. Damon shook his head and answer the little witch's question " _Nothing. And can you please tell why you are in the middle of nowhere? By the way you still haven't answer my question on what happened to you."_ Bonnie looked at Damon once more and she began to tell him why she was there and what happened to her in the parking lot.

After being done she waited quietly for Damon to respond she was ready to see him make fun of her for not being the powerful witch she ought to be. But instead he said in a seething tone "_That bastard did that to you? Wait till I get my hands on him.. No one mess with my wit– I mean with you." _ Bonnie gave Damon a puzzled look. Then she said _" What do mean your witch? Last time I checked I am no ones. I may be a servant of nature but I will never be enslaved to NO vampires nor any other mythical creature. Let's just make that clear…Also please don't get yourself killed. It is clear that this battle is between me and that hybrid. It not your fight to fight so. I suggest you go back to your diabolical plan which entitles you to pinned over Elena."_

Bonnie rolled her eyes and gave a Damon a sarcastic smile. Damon laughed at her and said "_Oh Bonnie. You know me too well I must say but don't get your panties in a bunch. I care about what happened to you because… you are a great asset in the demise of that stupid hybrid. And…"_ Damon could not finish the sentence he does not understand where did his anger stemmed, when he heard the young witch recall the hybrid's attack towards her. He was sure of one thing he wanted to protect her. Damon knew that was one of his duties, he knows that he has to protect the Bennett line but his protectiveness felt different. His new found protectiveness was not like a chore it was something else and it was really nagging him that he could not detect what he was feeling. Therefore he decided to drop the conversation and stop looking at the witch's eyes. It seem like they were compelling him to say things that he did not want to say nor admit. Bonnie look at Damon once again and she just nodded at his response and though she still wondered on what he wanted to say but then again she decided to drop it.

Then she began to kick dirt around as Damon looked around the surroundings. Damon noticed the trees and the nice breeze coming from the west. He could not help himself but to look at the witch he found it somewhat amusing her reaction to his last statement. He saw that she was somewhat surprise on what he said and then again she did not pry for an explanation of what he had said to her. After a minute or so he spoke up and _said " Well Judgy, I take it that you are stuck here in the middle of nowhere. So how about I take you home and then fill up your tank and drop it off at your house?"_

Bonnie just stood there taking in what Damon was saying . She could not believe that he was saying that, I mean he is selfish and only does things that favor him in some way. Then Bonnie just nodded her head and said _" That sounds fine to me. And Damon why are you helping me cause 10 minutes ago exactly I was going to be your dinner. So why the sudden burst of generosity?"_ Damon said _" Well Bonnie, you do need the help and as a southern gentlemen I could not let a young lady in the middle of nowhere."_ Bonnie gave a Damon an exasperated look and then said "Ok, let go" She started to walks towards him and as she did that so did Damon . They stood in front of each other and stared for at each other's eyes for a bit. Then Bonnie said "_So how are we gonna do this, are you going to carry me or are we walking to my house?"_ Damon smiled and said _" No Witch. I am going to carry you if you want I can give you a piggy back ride or carry in a bridal style. You choose your pick."_ Bonnie gave him a sideways look. Then she said "_I think I am going to choose the piggy back ride. Just in case, you decide to drop me."_ With that Damon took her hand and as they touched he felt a tingling sensation and he suddenly felt warm.

He helped her hop on to his back and as her legs wrapped around his waist comfortably. Damon felt the tingling sensation run down his spine. His mind began to wonder what would happen if her legs wrapped around his frontal part of his body. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and cleared his throat. Then he said _" Are we ready?"_ a beat and Bonnie replied _"yes."_ As her hand took a grip on his shoulders and neck. Bonnie rested her head on his shoulders. She inhaled Damon's scent, his cologne was intoxicated and it made her feel safe. She smiled once more as her wavy curls fell on Damon's shoulder. In a weird a way she was thankful that he had found her and not her friends. But as soon as she acknowledged that she felt aggravated. Bonnie couldn't feel that way about this arrogant and sadist vampire, that was out of the question. Especially for the fact that she hated vampires, well not all of them. I mean there was Caroline and Stephan, those two were her exceptions but she would never feel no sort of sympathy for Damon. Since all the things he did, why she would.

Bonnie open her eyes and she found herself in front of her house. Then Damon said " We are here Judgy." That was Bonnie's cue to get off his back. As she slid off him, Damon felt the warmth of her body leave him. He did not like that at all and then he was wondering why he was feeling that way. Bonnie finally got off Damon and as she carefully placed her feet on solid ground. She began to walk around Damon. Bonnie looked at him and then she said _" thanks Damon."_ Damon smirked at her response and then he said "_Can 't you repeat that again Judgy? It seems that my 145 year old ears are not functioning well."_ Bonnie shot him a dirty look and said " _Ugh.. Damon why cant you just let things be." _

Damon began to walk her to her porch and then Bonnie turn around and dugged into her pockets and took out a 20 dollar bill. She handed to him and said " for the gas" Damon look at the 20 dollar bill and then he pushed it back into her hands and he said _" Don't worry about it I will take care of it."_ Bonnie looked at him and said "No.. N-O. You are taking the money. There is no way I am going to owe you money or anything else Damon Salvatore." Damon shook his head stubbornly and said _" Just let me do this. And I promise you will not owe me anything. Actually is the other way around if that makes you feel better." _After saying that Damon disappear leaving Bonnie astounded.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later<p>

Damon appears once again in the little's witch drive way. He had filled her tank completely and he had bought her a phone charger for her car. Just in case she was ever stuck in another situation as this one. He parked her prius in front of her garage. He quickly got out of the car and went to knock on the door. Before his fist made contact with the door, the door was swung open exposing the small witch. She was wearing checkered pajama bottoms and a white tank top. The tank top was somewhat see-through so Damon was able to see the gray colored sport-bra.

The witch stood there waiting for Damon to speak. Then Damon quietly handed the keys of her car. As they made the exchange their fingers brushed sending an electrifying sensation. Damon's fingers linger a bit longer than then he should have .Then suddenly Damon gets thrown half way across Bonnie's lawn. As this happening Bonnie feels cold hands yanking her to different directions.

Bonnie does not know what to do but then she feels her magic building up and she starts to chant a protection spell. But as she proceeds on with the spell she starts to bleed from her nose and then she feels every limb of her body turning putty. Bonnie collapses as the hands struggle to get to her due to the invisible force field that embodies her. Damon gets up from the lawn and speeds towards Bonnie. He sees four figures surrounding the little witch. He walks towards them and yells _" I wouldn't do that if I were you."_ And with that he approaches the first vampire by thrusting his fist inside of his chest. Damon drops the vampire's heart and proceeds to fight the others….

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: blirp... Cliff hanger? I know it is. Well just wanted to thank Still Stacie for the review on chapter 3 :). You were the only one who did and it really made my day. Anyways to those who are reading this thank you. Please review. Reviews= love and inspiration.:) Until next time. Love Luzsingravedad.

**_No in fragment intended. All characters belong to the C.W and L.J. Smith._**


	5. Chapter 5: Take flight or fight

Impossible Chance

Chapter Five:

Bonnie P.O.V

Bonnie finally decided on getting back inside her house after Damon left her without letting her finish their bantering session. "Stupid Vampire!" said the young witch as she stomped her way back into her house and then proceeding into slamming her front door as hard as she could. Bonnie could feel her anger rising and her blood rushing to her cheeks. '_How dare he leave me without telling him off. Obviously he is such of a jerk off. That why I hate him so much. Oh and for him to throw my money back like that. Like hell when he comes back , I am gonna light his sadistic and annoying ass.' _

Bonnie was pissed and what made matters worse was that Damon was being nice and there was no way for her to explain her premeditated plans for the elder Salvatore. Sure he was a dick and all that but, this night he had been so nice and sweet even if he tried to kill her again.

With that last thought the little witch made her way towards her room. She turn on the lights to her room. The witch looked at her ocean blue color room. She really loved the way her room looked. She had old records hung up on her ceiling and music notes drawn across her walls. She walked towards her drawer. Bonnie found her pajamas on her third drawer. She picked up her checkered pajama bottoms and her white tank. She really love those pajama bottoms, because they reminded her of her Grams. Grams had given them to her two weeks before she had died. Bonnie started to think of her Grams as tears trickled down her cheeks. The witch said out loud as she looked at the pajamas _" Oh grams why did you have to go. I really need and I don't know what to do. I am all alone, I need you to tell me what to do…i-i-i.."_ and with that she started sobbing even harder. As she cried she felt a soothing breeze coming from her window which she had left ajar. It was an odd peaceful feeling she got out of the nowhere. She heard a soothing and crooning voice that said 'The Bennett Witches are strong. Bonnie you are strong.'

I turned around looking to see where the voice was coming from. I could hear it and it made me smile. I felt much better and I could hear my magic humming through my veins. I knew that this was just a reminder of my ancestors. Although.. I do still miss my grandmother and I am still pissed at Damon. Even though he had been nice to me it does not mean I have totally forgiven him. I wanted Damon to suffer and then again I felt that I shouldn't want that towards him. I closed my eyes and my mind traveled back to my encounter with Damon on that lonely highway.

I remember how his icy ocean blue eyes stared back at me and the way he took my while helping me get on his back. I felt an electrifying and tingling sensation. That made me feel warm and all I wanted to do was smile like an idiot. 'What was that' I thought. I wanted to kick myself, I could not believe that I was thinking about Damon in this way. ' C'mon Bonnie, this is Damon we are talking about' I told myself this as I changed into my pajamas. I was about to sit on my bed, when I felt a sudden pull of my magic. I could feel a dark aura but then again it did not strike as a threat. I let my magic pull me towards the first level of my house. As I let my magic guide me and then I suddenly let my feet come to a sudden halt.

* * *

><p>I stood front the main door of my house and I felt as though I was waiting for something or someone. Then I felt the tug again and then I just put my hand on the doorknob and open the door. I started to feel the warmth encircling my body and when I did open the door. I saw Damon with his fist in the air as if he was about to knock on my door. As I saw him I let my arms fold across my chest, since I felt that he was looking at me or more like my body. It made me feel uncomfortable and I felt as though I was about to blush. But I quickly dismiss the fact that I was uncomfortable and I squared my shoulders and gave Damon cold look. I mean just because he was being nice ; I was not about to be all best friends forever with him.<p>

So I stood there waiting for him to say something. But instead Damon just opted to hand me my car keys and just as he did; I felt that tingling sensation once more. It felt warm and it was coming from the center core of my body. I did not know what to do about it was like, it felt right and wrong at the same time. I mean … I seriously hated this vampire but it was as all the hate disappear in that moment. I felt Damon's cool hands brush against mine once more and it felt as though he did not wanted to let go and as weird as it felt I did not want him to that either. Then out of the nowhere Damon was flung across my lawn. I was shocked and then I felt it.

I felt cool hands pulling from all different directions. For a second I was terrified and then I just froze. But I don't know what happened next, but all I knew was that my magic took over and I started chanting a protection spell and with every word that fell from my lips the hands ceased to attack me. Then I felt as there was a force that surrounded me . It was intoxicating to feel the power of my magic take over without me seeking the assistance from it. My magic was protecting me without me putting my senses to use to protect myself. Then it suddenly hit me, I was feeling weak and my knees began to wobble and my nose began to bleed. The blood began to flow from my nose as it were Niagara falls and I started to feel the pressure coming to my head. As that I happen everything went pitch black once more.

**_Damon's P.O.V._**

I had finally made it back to the little witch's house. I could not believe that I had bought that judgmental little teenage Sabrina a phone charger for her car. In all seriousness I don't know what happen but all I want to do as of right now is protect her. I am somewhat concern of my behavior. I could have sworn that I hated her or maybe I just could not stand her. But now I just want to ensure that she is safe. This new found feeling reminded me how I feel about Elena or even felt. Wait did I just acknowledge the word felt. No that is no way that I feel the same for the witch as feel for Elena. Sure Elena is the exact replica of Katherine but she is different. Elena is pure, naïve and overall nice. I mean I had loved Katherine for the last 145 years of my life and for me to move on seems a bit rushed. Some can call it an obsession but with the matters of the heart you cannot just stop loving someone out of the blue. I know this love I feel for Katherine and now that it has been moved towards Elena is not healthy, but heck who says that anything about me is healthy. For Christ sakes I am a vampire and a temperamental one. But as I drove back to the little witch's house I felt much better about myself. I, Damon Salvatore is being nice to the witch that I hated the most. I mean she gave aneurism after another and she would light me on fire in any second. But what I found out whack is that I enjoyed seeing her mad. I like how her eyes would light up and with ferocity beyond on compare. I must say that the Bennett line has always been a brave one, but Bonnie Bennett was a sight to see.

I could not understand how that small little witch had all that fire and such power. I sighed as I finally reach my destination. I made my way up to the porch of her house. I was ready to knock on her door when the door swung open. Standing in front of me was the little witch. I don't what happened to me but I just could not keep my eyes of her as my eyes travel from the crown of her head to her toes. I saw how the witch became self-conscious and she wrapped her arms around her chest. I wanted to smile but I did not do that. I was waiting for her to say something snarky and a rude comment but the comment never came. She stood there giving a cold stare. But regardless of the look she gave me, I felt the warm sensation hit me again. I just did not know what to do and I could not think of nothing to start a conversation with Judgey. So I just decided to give her keys. And as I handed them over the sensation became more prominent and all I wanted to do was hold on to Judgey. It was surreal on what I was feeling, I just felt confused.

The only time I felt this was with Elena minus the warm sensation. But as our fingers brushed with each other I felt this force that flung me across the witch's lawn. I landed on the grass with a loud thug. I got up as quickly as I could, shook my head it felt as if I was seeing stars. Then I looked up and I saw four figures surrounding Bonnie. I don't know but I was enraged by what I saw. I felt the surge of power emanating from the little witch. I smile to see that she could hold her own. But I sped up to those for vampires. As I made my way there I yelled so that those idiots could hear me "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

With that I rushed and thrusted my hand inside the chest of the first vampire. That red haired vampire female was too distracted by the fact that Judgey's magic was protecting her. So I took the chance to get rid of her. I took hold of her heart as my hand slid inside of her rib I took hold of her heart I dropped it and went towards my next target. The black haired vampire was hissing in frustration as if was trying to get through the force field that Bonnie's magic created. I felt a rush of relieve just knowing she was somewhat safe. I tapped the vampire on the shoulder and said in my oh so arrogant and angered voice "_ Is there something you want with my witch?_" The vampire chuckled at me and we began to fight. He said " She is not your witch." And with that he punched me in the face and making me crash into some trash cans. I got up with my super speed and took hold of his neck as he struggled to free himself.

I saw that the other two vampires where still trying to get to Bonnie. I just got even angrier and I just saw red. I growled at the vampire as I grabbed him by the neck and asked in a demanding tone "_ What do you want with my witch. Answer me because I don't have all night_." The vampire laughed in hysteria and said in a raspy tone _"Like I said before… she is not your witch and by the way she has to go."_ The vampire's last comment just set me off. I gritted my teeth and I said through my teeth "_ You just signed your death wish punk._" In a swift movement I snapped the vampire's neck and as I reached in my jacket I pulled a wooden stake. After watching the vampire's body turn into the usual grey carcass. I ran towards the witch's porch where the other two vampires stood. I could see their fangs descending as they kept throwing themselves against the invisible force field that protected the little witch.

I just smiled in delight knowing the Bonnie was somewhat ok. Although she was sprawled on her porch, those two vampires did not have a chance to get to her. The mocha colored vampire kept hitting the force field and as he did it seems that the force field was weakening with that I took hold of the vampire's legs. I put as much pressure as I could to his legs making the vampire snarl in pain. I asked " What do you want with the WITCH." I said seething. I began to fight with the mocha color vampire while the other blonde vampire made his way towards Bonnie. But as he closed in and I was trying to work diligently to kill the other vampire. I felt the anxiety rising from the pits of my stomach. I did not want Bonnie to be harmed. As I finished off the other vampire, the blonde one was about to grab Bonnie when all of the sudden he the blonde clutch his head. I for one knew for certain that it was aneurism. The blonde vampire dropped to his needs as I pulled him away from Bonnie's body. I looked at him as his greyish blue orbs met mine. I said _" Let me ask again… What do you want from theWitch? And it better not be her death, If you don't want to die._" The blonde vampire shook his head in horror. He answer me in a pleading voice _" please. Please don't kill me. Just let me go and I tell you whatever you want to know._"

I looked at him and decided to release him for some reason. As I release that little scum bag disappear out of sight. I was ready to go after him , when I heard the little witch scream in pain. As her eyes open and then rolled back. I sped to her side. But the force field would not let me get any closer. I let out an exasperated sigh/snarl. I looked up to the sky and said "C'mon witches it's me Damon Salvatore. The protector of the Bennett line! Let me help your great great great great grandwhatever Bonnie is to you **Emily Bennett**!" I could not believe I was actually shouting by the time I mentioned Emily's name.

I noticed that my fists that were balled up as I punched the force field. Then suddenly the force field ceased to be there. I rushed to Bonnie's side. I took hold of her small frame. I set her head on my lap and the little witch was shaking. I could hear her heart beat beating in a slow rhythm. I just let out a sigh. I was glad she was alive although I would never admit it to the little judgmental witch. I stood up as her body was all flushed against mine. She cough weakly and I asked her if she could invite me in but she looked at me and her eye lids close shut. I groaned in frustration. Well I guess I had to take her to the boarding house. I began to run towards the boarding house leaving the witch's door ajar.

* * *

><p>We had finally arrived in front of the boarding house. My arms held tightly on the witch small body. As I stood in from of the house, I loosen my grip on the witch and with the free hand I had I open the door. I realize that the little witch was really light as a feather. I sped up stairs towards my room. As soon as I made to my room, I set the small witch on my bed. As I laid her down onto my bed, I saw how peaceful she looked. It was the first time I had ever seen the expression on her face. Then I looked at her and took notice of her bloody cheeks and her white tank top.<p>

Her tank top was drench in blood and her nose had smudges of blood, but her cheeks were stained with her blood. I don't know but I found my self staring at the witch's blood hungrily as my tongue slid across my lips. I could not help feeling my mouth salivating and my fangs beginning to descend. I shook my head and told myself 'Damon snap out of it. The witch needs to be alive.' So I with all strength I walked over to the witch and proceed on removing her tank top. As I did, I could not help but notice her body shape. I can surely attest that the witch had a great body and that she sure gotta from her momma which was something to flounce about. I wonder why she never took advantage of her curves and her perky boobs. I was a bit taken aback on what just had ran through my head. I ran my hand through my hair and walked away from the witch with her tank top still in my hand.

I stopped in from of my closet and I took one of my black shirts. Oh I was bit hesitant to let her wear it but I knew that if she woke up just in her sports bra I would not hear the end of it and the everlasting aneurism I was sure to get. I grunted on why did I care what she was going to do to me but then again I don't want an aneurism from an angry witch especially from Bonnie. So I took one of the black shirts and I made my way towards my bed. I saw the young witch cuddle up in the fetal position. It was kind of cute seeing her somewhat vulnerable and peaceful. I sat next to her and slid my arm under her. She stir for a bit but she returned to her sleep. I put my shirt on her and after I was done I looked at her once more. I had not realize how small she was until she was in my oversize shirt. I chuckled as I got up and walked to out the room. I closed the door slowly and made my way to the laundry room. I put her shirt in the sink and put the water stopper . I watch as the sink filled with water. Then I added a bit of Clorox and ajax detergent. I was pretty annoyed of the poor choice of detergent that Stephan had picked out. Man did i miss my baby bro even when he did buy the wrong detergent. But then again I rarely did my laundry, I always had it dried cleaned, so who cares. After the sink was filled half way I let her tank top soak in for a while.

I sped up the stair again and walked inside my room. I took a small towel and went into my bathroom. I damped the towel and lathered it with some soap and filled a basin with water. I walked towards the witch and I wiped the blood off her cheeks and nose. I rinsed the towel and after I was done. I went to the bathroom. As I walked towards I heard baby vamp and Alaric making there way towards the boarding house. I decided to finish getting rid of any blood traces. I took off my shirt and pants. As I walked into my room to find a new set of jeans and a shirt. I heard Blondie walking towards the stairs.

Baby Vamp pounded on my door she said " Damon .. open up. I need to talk to you its about Bonnie. Hey…Why do I smell blood?" I opened the door just enough that Blondie could see my head. I gave her a dirty look and rolled my eyes. I said " what now blondie?" The blonde vampire started to talk " well I went to Bonnie's house since I saw that she called and stuff. But when I got there I saw that her door was left open and there were two dead vampires pile near the garbage can and I am worry Damon. What if something happened to her- Wait ..Damon why do you smell like Bonnie?" I looked at the baby vamp unfazed by her question. She look at me and then she pushed the door open , reveling the small little witch laying on my bed. The blonde Vampire looked at me with a shocked expression and she shrieked in anger "What did you do to her Damon? Answer me-."

The blonde vampire had me pushed against the window and her hands had snaked around my neck. The vampire was exposing her fangs. I looked at her and laughed as I pushed her off me. I looked at her and said in as a matter-of –fact _"Well Bonnie, was attacked tonight and I fought off four vampires. But she was not feeling well and I wanted to get her inside her house, but unfortunately I have not been invited in. So that why I brought her here and plus she had lost a lot of blood. So that why you smell her wonderful aroma."_The Blonde vampire gave me a suspicious look. And then she said_ "Ok. Damon I believe you but when she wakes up. I am going to ask her myself. If your story does not match hers, I swear so help me God and will you rip you to pieces."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>while..<em>**

Aaron ran as fast as he could away from the raven haired vampire. He was scare for his life, Aaron had only been a vampire for only two weeks. He could not believe that he was going to encounter someone as strong as his master. He finally walked into the dark cave that was just outside of mystic falls. His master was gather around other vampires and he was sitting inside the main tent and there were others vampires sitting around a bonfire. His master looked up as soon as Aaron set foot in the campfire. He said in a booming voice " Aaron is great to see you that you made it. I wonder where are the others at?Oh wait let me guess… They are dead." Aaron looked at his master widden eyed.

Aaron composed himself and said " Yes master they are dead. How did you know." His master looked at him menancely and said " What about the witch? Is she dead?" Aaron hung his head low and said " unfortunately she is alive and kicking. If it weren't for the vampire we would have gotten her but he was stronger than us and Alli's power was not it enough. I actually don't know where Alli went after the witch started chanting. But I know that she was gone when I was facing the other vampire." Green eye devil looked at Aaron and said _" you and Alli failed me and I don't take lightly failures. That WITCH needs to be dead. So before I rip your heart out any parting words?"_ Aaron shook his head and step back and turn around to go on while goose run. But the green eyed demon laughed and as Aaron took the steps to run , he grabbed the vampire by the arm and dismembered the vampire into pieces. All the other vampires stood in silence. The green eyed demon said " this is what happens when my orders aren't followed. Is that clear?" All the vampire said in unison _" yes master_" . The demon turn around and said_ " Now that's more like it. Tomorrow we go after the witch. She must die before its too late."_ With that the Green eyed Demon returned to his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well here its chapter five. Wow am surprised how far i have come with this story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. I am really honored. By the way i wonder who the green eyed Demon is any ideas?


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery enemies

Impossible Chance

Chapter Six

The sun rays hit the window pane of the dark colored room and it only illuminated half of the room. The young witch laid sprawled the king size bed. Her legs were intertwine with the cream colored silks sheets and all the while her hands hugged onto one of the pillows. Bonnie's head rested on one of the 5 pillows while the other three laid around her as if she was an infant being protected from falling over. Although she was sleeping vertically and with every movement she made she snuggled more into the mattress. Meanwhile the blonde vampire made stealthy steps outside of the room. Caroline Forbes was going to find out how the heck Bonnie ended in Damon's bed and let alone how her scent embodied the arrogant and sadist vampire. Then she heard a small yawn escape the little witch proceed soon after by a gasp.

Bonnie felt on cloud nine after having slept for sixteen hours. She began to stir by the small of light coming from the room. Bonnie open her eyes and let a small yawn, then she began to sit up. She looked around and began to notice that she was not in her room. The room had curtains draped along the two windows of the room. The curtains where a dark wine colored ones. The bed was facing the windows and it was set in the corner of the room. Her eyes stopped where there was a black drawer and a mirror that was about three inches above it.

The more she looked around her surroundings, she was realizing that this room was certainly not hers. Bonnie removed the silk sheets as she does that she notices that she is not wearing the attire she choose to go to bed . Bonnie tugged on the shirt she was wearing and she quickly realized that it was Damon's.

Bonnie got aggravated because that vampire got the audacity to change her shirt. So Bonnie sprung out of bed and was ready to give that vampire the aneurism of his life. She was stomping her way towards the door when the door flung open, revealing the blonde vampire. "Bonnie.!" Said the blonde vampire as her eyes showed relief.

Bonnie's anger settled down and with a deep breath, young witch said "Hey Care bear!". The vampire walked towards the witch and in a millisecond she was embracing the young witch. The witch stood there while her best friend hugged her tightly. Bonnie's lungs started to lack air as her best friend hugged tight. "Care Be- I –I can't brea-."said Bonnie as she struggle to breath. Caroline let go as soon as she heard Bonnie say that. Caroline let go and step back to let the little witch breath and said " oh Bonnie, I am sorry. I did not mean it. I am just glad to see that you are ok. I mean it has been 16 hours that you have been knocked out and I was beginning to worry. And by the way you still owe me an explanation on why you are in this room." Caroline finished her little speech in less than a minute as she rose her accusing finger towards Bonnie. The witch gave a sideways look and with a questioning expression.

The witch walked towards the vampire and took hold of the blonde's hand and guided towards the bed. After they both sat on the "unnamable" vampire's bed as Caroline would put it. Bonnie looked at Caroline and _said "Ok, Care what is that's bugging you? I know me being in this room does not look well. But it's not what you think—."_

Caroline did not let Bonnie finish and she started by saying _" Well first of all I want to know how come you are in..ugh Damon's room and in his clothing. And what happen yesterday was just awful. I mean I saw that you call me. But I was with Tyler, you know since Klaus being the jerk that he is turned Tyler into a hybrid. Oh and Elena being at the hospital, I couldn't handle it. Then I show up to your house and your front door is open and there are two dead vampires near your garbage can and you are nowhere to be found. And I am just so scare Bonnie. I am just-just."_

With that the blonde vampire began to cry. Bonnie reached over and hugged the vampire and began to rub her shoulder. Bonnie said " _Shshshush. Everything is going to be ok, Care. Oh and about last night. Well I was stranded in the middle of nowhere, because I went to see Elena at the hospital and my car ran out of gas. Then Damon found me and took me home. But when I was there we got attacked and the last thing I remember was collapsing. And now I just woke up in this room and with Damon's shirt and not my tank top. So I don't know what happen since I slept for 16 hours as you said."_ Caroline wiped her tears and looked at her best friend and said "_I guess, Damon was not lying about the attack. Ugh.. I better apologize for acting out last night or I will never hear the end of it for the rest of my eternal life."_

Bonnie's eyed widen at Caroline comment and she quickly said _"What did you do to him Care? Anyways I can totally assure you that nothing will ever happen between me and crazy vamp."_ Caroline let out a sigh of relief , after hearing her friend ensuring that nothing happen between the two. She would not forgive herself if she found out that Damon did the same thing he did to her. Caroline could recall the treatment she receive from the unnamable. Bonnie began to stand up from the bed and said "_Well Care, I hope you are clear with what happened last night. Although I wonder who did this to me and Damon. I can only tell you one thing there was magic involved besides the vampire attack."_

Caroline's head shot up and she said "Wait, what do you mean magic involved. Do you think there's like another witch or something? Or maybe Klaus has something to with it, don't you think?". Bonnie nodded in reply and then said "yeah, I think so. I felt it, I think that was why my magic took over without me inciting it . Oh, now that you mention that demented hybrid, he might have something to do with it" Caroline got up and hugged her friend once more. Then she said _"we will get to bottom of this, but now get dressed. Cause I want to see you give the unnamable a huge aneurism that he would talk about it all throughout of his miserable life ."_By then both of the girls were smiling.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Caroline and Bonnie made their way to the bottom of the stairs in the Salvatore's living room. As they walked into it, they saw Stephan. Caroline was freaked out to see Stephan there. Stephan was the first one to speak before the witch and blondie did. He said "<em>Good to see you are alive Barbie and you too Witch."<em> Bonnie just scoffed at Stephan's comment.

She could not belief that was the same Stephan, she use to call her friend. Man did things change when you hung out with a millennium old hybrid. Bonnie made her way towards Stephan but Caroline stopped her before she got any closer. Caroline spoke up before Bonnie would and said "_I thought you were going to be with Klaus. I mean since you two are such good friends and also with his sister."_

Stephan gave Caroline an evil smile and said "_Blondie this is my house and I wonder why you two are in here in the first place?"_

Bonnie looked at Stephan than she said _"ok… so where is Klaus? I mean he already started threatening all of us and demanding things. So how come he is not here?"_

Stephan got up and encircle Caroline and I. My heart started beating like crazy. Stephan laughed and said "_Well, He actually left. He had things to take care of and left me on watch duty. I mean all I gotta do is watch the human blood bag and we will be fine." _

Caroline took hold of my hands and said in a sarcastic and venomously tone "_So Klaus left… Ok well we gotta go now. It was great to see you are alive and being Klaus' little bitch." _Stephan just chuckled, while looking unfazed to what Caroline said as he moved away from us. Caroline dragged me out of the boarding house before I could ask Stephan questions.

* * *

><p>Now Caroline and I where outside of the Salvatore's Boarding House and Caroline let out a sigh. Caroline looked at me and said " Bonnie are you ok?" I looked at my best friends blue eyes and nodded my head as I told her " Yes, Care Bear. I am fine." Then Caroline's phone started to vibrate. The blonde swiftly pulled the phone from her pocket and then she picked up and said "hello? Oh hey Jeremy. Oh is she? Ok well tell her me and Bonnie will be on our way? Ok bye." I looked at the blonde vampire and asked "what's up with Lena? Is everything ok?" the blonde gave a small smile and said "yeah everything is fine. But you know how Elena can be, she wanted to see us since the doctors sent her home." Bonnie let a sigh of relief a beat " Phew.. Thank goodness that is not thing bad. I mean with all the crap so far in this last two days, I don't think we need more of it." Caroline just nodded her head and said " well lets go see Lena banana, Shall we." Bonnie smile and responded "Of course we should." Both girls linked arms and head towards caroline's car.<p>

* * *

><p>Thriteen minutes later and the girls had arrive at the Gilbert house. Caroline knocked on the door five time before Alaric open the door. The blonde man swung the door open and said "geez Caroline does your door knocking have to be obnoxious?" Caroline gave Alaric a fake smile as she reached for his cheeks and cooed "uh duh..Alaric willies…" Alaric rolled his eyes as a smiled played across his face. He let them walk in and he then he looked at Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie, nice to see you!" said Alaric loud enough for Jeremy to poke his head around the kitchen. Knowing that Jeremy was around made Bonnie uncomfortable just a bit. Although they were officially over, Bonnie still cared for Jeremy. Bonnie shuddered and made her way to the living room. She sat on the couch along with Caroline, as they waited for Elena as both Jeremy and Damon made their way to the living room. Jeremy was the first one to say something in a very shy manner he greeted Caroline and Bonnie.<p>

Then Bonnie caught Damon looking at her as he sat down on the loveseat. Bonnie said " Damon what are you doing here?" Damon's eyes met with Bonnie's before he responded in a as a matter of fact tone " I came here to see how Elena is doing, to see Rick and to be out of the boarding house .witch!" Before Bonnie could react Jeremy started to argue on how Damon how no right to call her a witch, especially in that tone. Bonnie gave Jeremy an embarrassed look and then her demeanor turn hostile, because of how things had been left last time he saw him. Three minutes went by which were filled in an awkward silence, so Caroline decided to speak up and said "so how are things holding up for you guys?" Alaric came in sat down. Jeremy said "We are ok. You know recovering from last night and all." Caroline smiled in a sympathetic manner and gave a Jeremy a gentle hand squeeze. Bonnie sat there in silence then she look up and noticed that both Damon and Alaric where out of the their seats which only met either Elena was making an entrance or something had happened. So the young witch and the blonde vampire turned slightly their heads to see what had happened. They came to see their best friend at the bottom of the stairs, with Alaric and Damon at her side. Bonnie seem a bit annoyed that Damon was hovering Elena and then again she did not care.

But her annoyance towards Damon's actions felt weird. Bonnie shook the thought away and stared at Elena before she and Caroline rushed to her side. Caroline jumped from her seat and hugged the brunette tightly while she said "Lena banana ! I am so happy you are ok. How are you feeling." The brunette let an exasperated sigh and said " I guess am ok. Although last night was nerve racking and well you know seeing Stephan. It was just a bit too much. But I survived. Caroline just gave Elena's a small squeezed while Bonnie made her way towards her and just gave Elena a hug while Elena started to cry.

Bonnie made small circle on Elena's back while Caroline held Elena's hand and attempting not to cry. But three seconds later the girls started to cry in unison. Alaric looked at the trio and decided that was his quie to leave , he looked at Jeremy and Damon. As if the three guys were thinking the same thing they all exited the room giving the girls some privacy. The three girls talked about the events that had a happened on the night before and how messed up things were. Elena kept crying because things just had become worse than she ever thought possible. Elena could not bring herself to realize that the Stephan she knew was gone, that the love of her life was no longer holding to his humanity. But she knew that Klaus was to blame for all her sorrows. After having a good cry the girls made dinner and afterwards they watched the notebook.

After they were finished Bonnie looked at the clock , it read 11:30 p.m. and Bonnie told everyone that she needed to go home but Caroline refused to let Bonnie go home with the previous night's events and as Damon heard the discussion he agreed with Caroline which shocked everyone in the room. Caroline decided that it was best if Bonnie spent the night at her house. Bonnie felt like she did not have a choice and she agreed in going with the blonde vampire. As the two girls headed out Damon said "Hey Barbie make sure Bonnie's get to your house in one piece and alive ok !" Bonnie turned around to hear Damon Salvatore saying those words as she Caroline walked towards the door. Their eyes were locked and Damon stepped closer peering at the the young witches green orbs and as he said "Bonnie, just be careful if anything happends be sure to call me ok." Bonnie just nodded her head as she walked towards the door as Caroline waited in her car for Bonnie. Bonnie stepped in the car as the blonde gave her a sideways look and said " what was that about with Damon? And Bonnie Bennett don't lie to me. What's going on between you two." Bonnie shrug and said "Nothing Caroline. The only thing that going on is that we are getting along better. Although I still have to give him the aneurism for changing my clothes without my permission and I still can't stand him so, I guess we are just more friendlier than we have ever been. Wow cant believe i just said that." Caroline gave Bonnie one of her devious smiles and said "Yeah Bons you just said that and don't you forget it" as the blonde said as she laughed. After a moment of silence from Bonnie,The blonde vampire shook her head and smiled "whatever you say Bonnie". Caroline looked at the witch and as a smile played at the corners of the witches's mouth and began to drive.

They had finally made it to the forbes' residence. The two girls made their way to the porch when ten vampires came out of the nowhere. Caroline's fang descended showing her game face ready to fight. Bonnie began to put a protection spell and then began to focus all her energy on incapacitating the ten vampires. Bonnie began to light them on fire one by one when suddenly she was thrown 50 feet across the street. Bonnie starts tp get up off the concrete and she winces when she touches her elbow . She begins to move it and then she realizes she had broken it. Bonnie quickly chants a healing spell although she started to get drained. After she feels a bit better she runs towards Caroline's house as she remembers that the blonde vampire is in danger. Bonnie finally makes her way towards the Forbes front yard and she sees her friend fighting of two vampires, then she sees a third one coming from behind Caroline with a stake. Bonnie quickly gives the vampire an aneurism and lights him on fire. Then suddenly she gets backed up into the next door neighbor's fence. She looks up and she sees a small petite blonde with a pixie hair cut which makes look like tinker bell or something.

The blonde and says "_What a pleasure it is to meet the witch that got my boyfriend killed!"_ Bonnie looks at her in with a puzzled expression and then Bonnie says _" I don't know who your boyfriend is but if he was one of those vampires here or last night, well that was just self-preservation."_ As Bonnie struggled to get blonde witch chuckles in an sarcastic manner and then says "_Look Bennett, I got nothing against you believe me, but well you have to die whether you like it or not. I did not make the rules, I was just got dragged into this, if I don't wanna see anyone else that I love die . So I will do what has to be done."_ After she said Bonnie was standing right infront of her making the other witch drop to the floor as the blonde witch clutched her head and looks as she was losing air. Bonnie began to walk away , but then she was pinned to a three. Caroline had finished off the other two vampires when she saw bonnie pined to the tree she ran towards but she was stopped as she felt her skin on fire.

Caroline started screaming in pain as tears fell from her eyes and she screamed _"Bonnie! Help me so I can help- YOU."_ Bonnie started chanted as and Caroline began healing as Bonnie dropped to the floor. Bonnie directed her magic towards the blonde witch. Bonnie could feel as the blonde's magic was pushing against her as both of the witches chanted away. Then Bonnie flicker her small caramel color hands as she flipped the pixie witch over. The blonde witch moaned in pain. With swift motion of her hand the blonde witch was knocked out. Caroline ran toward Bonnie. Caroline said _" Bonnie are you ok? We have to get out of here ok!_" Bonnie just nodded in agreement as she wiped away the blood coming down from her nose. Then Bonnie ask Caroline that they should bring the witch along with them to ask her what the heck what was going on. Caroline agreed as she picked up the small blonde witch and set her down in the back seat of her sudan. Bonnie made her way towards the Caroline's car as she put a magic binding spell on the witch so she could not use her magic while she was with them. As all of this happened Caroline began to dial Damon's and Alaric number.

* * *

><p>While..<p>

Damon had finally arrive at the boarding house after making goo -golly eyes at Elena and acting all protective towards the witch. Alaric gave him a weird look while he was interacting with Bonnie, sure he and the witch could not tolerate each other but he couldn't say he hated her not after the last few unfortunate events. As Damon steps into the house he hears music blaring through the whole boarding house he sees about nine girls in their underwear while Stephan is seating on one of the loveseats indulging on the sweet blood of a co-ed. The girls seem to be about college age girls, as they twirled around and danced seductively to the music. Damon steps in says " Nice to see you baby bro. I thought you weren't coming back for awhile" giving Stephan his signature smirk. Stephan just lazily looked up from feeding on the girl and gave Damon a sinical smile while the blood dribble from his mouth. A beat and Stephan responded "Well, Damon. I live hear this also my house and I do whatever I want. Plus I can come and go as I please."

_"Well Stefi, I know that you live here, so no need to remind me. But since you are on your ripper fest, I only ask one thing only keep it to the minimum will ya. I mean I get the co-eds and all but I am not a bloodholic unlike you_ ._ So since I own the house just don't be so obvious about your activities, since I am in the council and all. By the way just show yourself to Elena kay, she is gonna love to see her self martyr like this!"_ Stephan looked at Damon and within minutes he had him to the wall while hissed and said "_Don't bring up the human blood bag! Got it! I don't care if you are still pinning over her. Just don't ._"

Damon just chuckled and said "s_eems like someone is a bit sensitive. Does it bother you that you are no longer the doppelgänger first choice that she can see that you are just as bad or even worse than me. huh?_" Regret and shame cross Stephan face but as soon as it came those expression and now you can only see rage and hate. Stephan took hold of Damon neck and said "If you don't want your heart be on the ground in the next millisecond , I advise to keep your asinine comments to yourself Salvatore." Then Stephan dropped his brother on the ground.

An hour later has passed and neither brother has spoken to each other. Stephan had cleaned up his mess and dismisses the sorority girls while compelling them to forget the adventurous event they had experience as his meal. Then twenty minutes later Barbie Klaus makes her way to the Salvatore boarding house with a massive amount of shopping bags. Stephan looks up to the blonde beauty and resumes to his non emotional day. Damon steps in and sees her there. He smirks and gives the millennium year old vampire a dirty look and proceeds to ask very rudely in tight voice as he tries to control his annoyance and anger _"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your brother causing pain and trying to kill Bonnie?"_ Rebekah looks at Damon as if she were a deer being hit with headlights. Then in vampire speed Rebekka has Damon in a head lock and says " L_ook you piece of worthless corpse, you better learn how to respect your elders if you don't wanna die one more time and this time there is no coming back. Also i live here now so you better get your southern hospitality on check. As for the Bennett witch what are you talking about?"_

Damon struggle to answer the elder vampire as she put pressure on his neck he felt his trachea closing up, which to him as a vampire it should not matter since he does not need to breathe. But regardless it was uncomfortable to speak. "_ Well if you want to play dumb, the little witch was attacked last night by a couple vampires. And all the while all they said was she needs to die."_ As Rebekah heard the younger and impertinent vampire tell her about the witch encounter with death she began to feel uneasy about it and as if she could not hold her cool she shrieked in hysteria

_"NOOOO.. under no circumstances can the witch die. And as for the carbon copy of the harlot Katerina goes the same fate.. well that is when my brother decides that she is no longer needed. Ugh.. I can't believe mentioned her. I think I will need to wash my mouth with some ammonia or even chlorine._" Thought the millennium old vampire out loud as she releases her hold on the older Salvatore. She left the Salvatore brothers process her outburst about Bonnie. Stephan decided to excuse himself as he ran in vampire speed towards the tomb. Damon sat in silence awed in what he heard, not only did he had more reason to protect both Elena and Bonnie but it was not Klaus who he thought that attacked them. He snapped as he saw baby vamp 's number run across his phone screen. "Hello.. What now Barbie?—WHAT! what happened?. Ok I am on my way…" with that Damon left the Salvatore house once more.

Meanwhile Stephan pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Klaus' number. "_Hello, umm..Klaus, I think we may have a problem."_ Klaus rolls his eyes and says on his end "_what's the matter mate? I hope you are keeping my doppelganger safe_." Stephan says _" No, Klaus. Elena is fine, it's Bon- I mean the witch. It seems that she is now in danger as well. My brother says that she was attacked. I think I might need some reinforcement just to enforce their safety."_

_"very well mate. Good thinking and I will send some of my people over._" Said Klaus

"_Ok. Oh and Klaus why has the witch become important to you? I thought she was-"_

_"Stephan.. that's enough. As you may have forgotten I am the only one who questions anything as for you I want you to follow orders."_ Said the hybrid in menancing tone and with that he hung up on Stephan.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat in the dark lit hotel room as he hanged up on Stephan. He took his blackberry in his hand as he flung it across the room and watch it disintegrate into pieces. Klaus doesn't comprehend his sudden urge to keep the witch alive. Yes he needs the feisty and powerful little witch, but in the last few weeks he has begun to think of her in the oddest moments. Then again he has been having dreams of her, in which she is either dying or having intimates encounter with him. Is as though as the dreams continue to become more frequent the more lustful he feels towards her and that was one of the reason why he left Mystic Falls for a reason. Even though he never thought that planting those dreams or 'visions' in Bonnie's head would affect him in anyway. Yes, he wants the witch to come willingly to him so that he can mold her and use her power for his better advantage. He knows that Mikeal will soon make another entrance in his life he would need some back up. It's funny to him why he agree to the idea one of his witches suggest in order to get the Bennett witch along his side. Klaus just feels that his plan is backfiring at him for the simple fact that now he is having those dreams and after he has them he has the need to find the little caramel skinned witch. But for the meanwhile he will need to ensure that the little witch is protected from whoever is after her as well as his doppelganger and just sit tight for a bit until he is done with his army making. But the more he sat there he felt the need to be there protecting the little witch and the doppelganger.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Ok so i apologize for the wait. I have been really busy and stress with things in my life. But i could not let you guys down. Plus writing this story relaxes me. Tell me if you like it or not. also i know this chapter is bit choppy but i had to get out here.**

**Reviews = Love. Oh if anyone has any suggestion how to keep Klonnie moving along let meknow. Since i have a general plot i just havent sorted out the nitty gritty details.**

**Well ,see you guys later can't promise if i will update soon but i hope that I can do it rather sooner than later. Plus i havent seen the last 3 episodes of TVD. I hope that i can catch up in order to get some ideas. **

**LOVe,**

**LUZSINGRAVEDAD:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Allie

**Impossible Chance**

* * *

><p>AN:Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Just my plot is all mine.

Here is chapter 7. I am not completely satisfied with this but I felt the need to get it out here. By the way please excuse my grammatical errors.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Allie<p>

Damon got as fast as he could to Bill Forbes' vampire torturing rooms. He walked in to see the bubbly Baby Vamp walking back and forth around the room, as there was a another petite small blonde laid out in the corner of the room, while Bonnie sat on the floor with her eyes close as if she was trying to meditate as tears had found their way down her neck. Damon could not handle the anxiety and fear charged ambience in that room. So being Damon he resorts to being the jerk that he could be. Damon makes his presence known as both Bonnie and Caroline turn to look at him.

Caroline looks unfazed at his appearance and Bonnie just looks a bit relieved. Damon speaks up and says "_Geez Barbie, the only thing I ask you to do is to stay alive as well as the witch and you can't even do that. I wonder what was the point to let you live this eternal vampiric life when you can't even use it to your advantage.!"_ Bonnie looked at Damon in pure anger how can he say that to her best friend and with that she sent him to his knees. She watch him dropped to his knees and clutch his head then followed by the 175 year old vampire to roll in pain. Bonnie decide to stop, she realized she was exhausting her energy on someone who was not worth the trouble as of right now.

Damon looked up and he sure as heck was angry. In a venomously tone he said _"What the hell is wrong with you Judgey?"_

Bonnie's eyebrows arched in her judgmental style and rolled her eyes at Damon just as her jaw ticked.

A beat "_Oh ..that? That is your warning that you need to shut up and quit talking crap about Caroline. She has been through a lot and you come over here to lecture her? you just need to get the hell out of here if you came to make her feel worse. She fought off 7 vampires, her boyfriend is hybrid and one of Klaus' minions for crying out loud. Besides that am still alive as well!"_she finished giving her spiel as she pointed at herself and crossed her arms across her chest as she stared into Damon's eyes.

Damon looked at Caroline as a ghost smile played across his face and then he had his signature smirks. He got up and stood in front of Caroline and said _"Well, guess baby vamp is officially becoming a badass..huh? But seriously you did that? WOW. The Barbie Vamp…Caroline Marie Forbes went on a psychotic killing spree . I am touched."_ Damon puts his hand on his non beating heart.

Caroline looked at him and said _"Shut up Damon. If you are going to be sarcastic, I suggest you stop talking."_ She looked at him and for the first time she saw his was being sincere in his own way, she laughed as she realized that. Damon gave her a confused look as he saw the blonde vampire relax a bit and punched him in the arm.

Then she said _"Look Salvatore we are having a horrible time right now. And now is not the time to dadilly doodle."_

Damon shook his head and then he notice the third individual in the room once again and his eyes moved from the petite blonde's form to Bonnie and Caroline.

Damon was a bit confused on having that girl there so he asked "_Who is thi_s(as he pointed to the corner where the blonde was at) ?

Bonnie looked at Caroline and back at squared her shoulder and before her blonde best friend would began to ramble she answered Damon with quick response

"_She is a witch and she attacked us tonight along with ten vampires" Damon's eyes widened in surprised and then his face just went cold stone with no emotion. Then Caroline looked at Damon and before he could go into his rage-rant she said "Ok, so before you get mad Damon, the witch has been left with no powers so she is no harm to us as of right now._"

Damon looked at Bonnie and Caroline. As he did he noticed that Bonnie by now was writhing her hands as if she was getting nervous and then again he could feel the power emanating from the little witch. Then he spoke _"are you two crazy? What you mean she no harm to us? Did you hear yourself… I mean how are you sure this witch is not going to attack you again—?"_

Bonnie just walked over to where Damon and she put her small hands on his chest and as she did green and blue orbs clashed. Caroline stood there with an WTF expression and then suddenly it turn into an curious one.

_"Damon, we are not crazy. I am gonna do the spell that I did on Luka to get some information on who is that is after me and also if Elena is in danger."_ Said Bonnie as her hands slid off Damon slowly. Caroline's eyebrows arched as she saw Bonnie unconsciously feel up Damon's solid-rock abs.

Damon smirked at Bonnie's actions, he kinda liked how she felt him up but then he went back to his unreadable stare and as that happened he took hold of the little witch's hands.

Then he said in stern and menacing tone" You better make sure this works, You hear me Bonnie! Because I am not about to let Elena or any of you die. SO You better not mess this up!" (as he said those words his eyes trailed from Caroline and Bonnie)

He was still holding onto her hands after he was done speaking. That he did not realized how rough he was holding onto her hands until he heard Bonnie say _"Damon let go of my hands, you are hurting me. And yes, I got it. I am going to make sure that nothing happens to us nor Your Precious Elena(Bonnie glared at him while mentioning Elena.)._"

Damon let go her hands and as he did she quickly removed her hands and brought them to her chest as she rubbed her wrists. Bonnie just gave Damon a dirty look and then she turn to Caroline. Caroline just looked amused by the 'Bonnie &Damon'banter.

Then Caroline said "_ok , guys we need to stop fighting and focus on what we are going to do, and Damon you have to stop being so rude to Bonnie."_

Caroline just gave him a disgusted look as she hugged Bonnie in a protectively manner. Soon after they were standing there waiting for any of them to say something, the blonde witch began to wake from her unconscious dream. Bonnie turn slowly while her best friend and the lethal raven hair vampire were hovering over the blonde witch.

_**Allie P.O.V**_

I wake up and I am in this small dungeon looking room. I feel dizzy and disoriented, I definitely can remember I was having a show down with the Bennett witch. Huh..who knew that little witch has that much power, no wonder they want her dead. Well I just woke up and now I see two vampires in front of me. I first see the blonde vampire that I was ready to kill tonight and now I see this raven hair vampire with icy blue eyes.

He looks angry but regardless of the anger I feel building within the raven vamp, he is very attractive…well lets be real hot as hell. Before I could get up the raven hair vampire has me by the neck and he says _"what do you want witch? You better start taking if you don't want to be another dead witch by the hands of yours truly—."_

_"Damon Stop! Leave her alone!"_ comes a small voice, I can't see who it is but I know it comes from girl. Then the vampire turns around as the blonde one stands in place. Then that is when I see her the small caramel skin witch.

The vampire releases me as I fall to the floor once more. Right then and there I fix my eyes at her as her green eyes look at me.

Then she says "_Well, it seem that you are awake now. So we can start the easy way which is you tell us what the deal with this people trying to kill me or i will have to drag it out of you. Personally, I don't want to but tonight you made it clear you were going to kill me so… I guess we are even."_

I just looked at her, she seem so calmed it was unnerving to see. Then again I was a bit scare so then I decided to raise my hand and began chanting trying to push them away and stop them.

The blonde vampire just shook her head in disbelief and the raven vampire just laughed and the Bennett witch began to say "_Look I bounded your powers. So basically you are helpless and you don't have your powers. I really did not want to do that, but I need you to tell me everything if you ever would like to have them back."_

I let out a sigh. I guess I might as well tell her cause, I feel I am going to die anyways if the green eyed demon doesn't get to me, it would be someone else.

The three of them looked at me waiting then thats when I said "_My name is Allie Vagin and as you can see I am a witch… I am from the Vagin line of witches. My family is of Russian decent, and I am a third generation Russian American."_

The raven vampire rolled his eyes and then said "Ok Witch just get to the case ok. I really don't care your about background information… So get to the point before I rip your thro—."

Then the Bennett witch interrupted him once more "Damon, just let her finish will you? Ok Allie can you please continued."

I could see the Bennett's witch aura she is certainly one of the good ones, I mean she is pure and she would become one of the most powerful witches because of it. I nodded my head and proceeded to tell them how Ian and his people chased me down until they killed my sister Aleksandra. They killed her the same week my parents had died in a terrible accident (as tears began well in Allie's eyes) .

"_wait..! who is Ian_?" ask all three of them in unison.

I took a breath since I felt so much sorrow, hate and fear all the at same time and then I said " he is one of the main vampire s after Bonnie. All I know is that Bonnie is to fulfill a certain prophecy which will change the world of the supernatural. Plus the all dead witches in the realm don't agree with it as well but they will let it happen. I mean Aaron is-."

That when I began to choke in my own air and everything started to become blur and I felt as if my life was on a limb. I could her Bonnie screaming "Allie, Allie what's wrong. Come on wake up" and that is when I lost conscious again.

* * *

><p><strong>While…<strong>

Klaus was sitting in the limousine and he felt frozen in place. Never in the last four centuries of his life had he felt so uncertain and jittery about coming back to mystic falls. He was still startle at the fact that even though he has his hybrids watching out for his doppelgänger and now the Bennett witch he still felt the need to ensure they were was the feeling that you get when you are supper hungry and it seems as if your stomach's acid start nagging way at the walls of your stomach, that was the only way he could relate it to although he could not recall exactly how that felt after a millennium of not being a human. Klaus was the first one to admit that he had lost his touch to the common things that humans experience.

Then his thought reverted back to his main reason why he was back in front of mystic falls. The sign said Welcome to Mystic Falls stirred the reasons why he was back. It had only been one day that he had left and he was back again. Bonnie was his reason to be back… It had been a three months when his witch Gloria had started planting those dreams in the young Bennett witch's head and now he is having those dreams as well.

So he sits there thinking of the young petite witch with her wavish curly hair and those emerald green orbs that can make anyone lose their train of thought.

Then Embry one of his hybrids says "_Master Klaus we are here where would you like me to take you?"_ Klaus replies in a distant tone "_how about a block away from the 'community's witch's house'…will you mate. Oh and just drop me off there do not bother on coming until I call you."_

Embry just nodded his head in obedience and dropped the hybrid a block from Bonnie's house. Klaus walked around the neighborhood in a very discrete way. After a while came across the street where Bonnie lives, that when decided to sit on top of the roof of a foreclosured home that was across to Bonnie's house as he noted that the witch was not in her home.

That made the hybrid a bit uneasy and he decided to wait upon her return. But then he changed his mind and decided to seek her out, but before he could do that he needed to remember her scent. That's when he knocked on the Bennett residence. Then he put on his friendly facade. As he did the tall and built Sean Bennett open the door.

Then he said "hello. How can I help you?"as he cocked his head to the other side in a curious manner. Then Klaus said "Well hello to you too. I was wondering if I can get directions on how to get to the Mystic Grill and also if I could you use your phone." Sean Bennette started to make eye contact as Klaus moved in closer and said " You are going to invite me in" and Sean Bennette repeated the information in a robotic tone. Klaus walked in an went directly upstairs. He quickly searched every room until he found Bonnie's.

Klaus stepped in expecting an extreme amount of pink or so other girlie color, but instead he looks at the lovely ocean blue color room and sees music notes painted across one side of the room. Then he began to look the witch's room. He goes through her closets and lets his hands linger on her clothing. He so entranced with everything that the little witch owns. He began to take healthy intake of air as he became more enamored with the vanilla and citrusy smell of the witches smell. It was so enticing that he just walked over and sat in her bed as he just kept indulging the smell. Klaus just sat there and finally decided to wait for her there if she would not come in an hour's time he would go find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the dungeon room<strong>

Damon stood in the corner watching Caroline and Bonnie go into one of those panic attacks.

He just rolls his eyes and said _" Alright, you two need to stop worrying ok. I think that witch is fine, ok maybe she reverted back to some sort of protection mechanisms you witches have. So I suggest if you two relax."_

Caroline nodded her head and said _"maybe he is right Bonnie. We should just wait until she wakes up again. And then ask her some more questions tomorrow."_ Bonnie just looked at her and let out a sigh.

Then she said "Well, I want to go home so I am gonna put a protection spell it will ensure that no supernatural can walk in here and that she can't leave. So, I will need for Damon and You Care to step out."

Caroline said "Ok. But we are gonna have to go stay at the Salvatore's boarding house again. Since going to my house is not a good idea or maybe Elena's. But we are not going to your house either." Damon just nodded in agreement as he started to walk out.

Bonnie looked and shook her head at her " Well, you can do that Care but I am going back to my house, besides my dad is back and well I am not gonna let those people intimidate me. SO let me finish this and then we go home got it? Because I am not going to stay anywhere else but my own house. Therefore end of the discussion."

"But— But" said Caroline. Bonnie just glared at her and kicked her and Damon out. Bonnie began chanting the spell and after she was done she saw her best and the vampire waiting at the bottom of the emergency stairs. Then she said _" Ok I need you two to try to walk in. Just make sure it worked."_

Damon walked up in vampire speed to Bonnie as he walked into her brushing his body with hers. Bonnie just felt a bit startle and then she gave him a dirty look as a smug grin played across the vampire. Then Damon walked to the entrance and as soon as he tried to walked in he walked in the invisible barrier which made his head hurt. Soon after that he turns around and says " Job well done. Now about you going to your house well that's not happening either you stay with me or at Elena's choose your pick cause you are not going."

_"DAMON… Don't start ordering me around if you don't want to die tonight. I said I am going home and that is it. Plus my father could be in danger so that is it am going back. If you try to stop me see what happens._" Bonnie said this in a very venomously tone and in a warning matter.

She stood there sizing the vampire up as she was ready for another show down.

When Caroline decided to pull her back as she swiftly got her to be behind her and said "_Ok, that is enough. Fine Bonnie can go home. How about this Damon, You and I take turns to check up on her. But first lets check on Elena and then we drop her off._"

Damon just glared at Bonnie and nodded in resignation towards Caroline. Bonnie was dragged out of the dugeon by Caroline. Bonnie just looked at her best friend in disbelief in the way she was rough handling her.

Then she said "_ I know you guys are gonna be mad at me tomorrow but you'll get over it."_ Before Damon and Caroline could say something Bonnie began to chant. She created a barrier between herself and them. She could see them struggling to get to her.

Damon yelled out in a muffled and almost like a grunt saying " Bonnie, you better stop unless you want to become Bennett stew!".

Caroline only kept saying " _Bons please let us out or me. We want you to be safe._" Bonnie shook her head and began to walking away towards the exit.

Finally she was out of the dugeon and she felt the cool air hit her face as the wind played with her dark brown curls. She smelled the dew on the grass and the aroma emitted by the pine trees. She was walking towards Caroline's car.

When she was in front of the sudan. Bonnie realized she did not have the keys to open and she just cursed under her breath and then she remember a spell that would help retrieve the keys. She focused on the way Caroline's keys looked like and where Caroline had placed then on her left pocket. With keeping the imagery in her she began to chant and as an art of magic the keys were found on top the Sudan. Bonnie smiled as she felt the gratification of having the spell work. Bonnie open the driver door and slide into the car. Bonnie sped off towards her home. As four eyes watched her leave.

**At the same time**

Klaus had been waiting for forty-five minutes. He kept walking back and forth in the witch's room. Niklaus Michaelson was becoming impatient, well that was a first he thought to him self. That's why He had compelled Sean to bring all his booze into the witch's room. Looking at the variety of booze put Klaus at ease, that would help me not attack Sean's jugular vein apart. He had picked up the bardi once more it was the last gulp before it would disappear. Klaus had already finish the tequila, schnapps, absinthe and gin.

Klaus was ready to take the bourbon next when he was hit with the smell of blood. No it was no ordinary blood it was Bonnie's he could hear her faint hear beat and he could hear acutely her pulse and the small drops of blood rolling down her body. He straighten himself. He felt nervous to see her and worried to see her with her oh so intoxicating aroma. Her blood was driving him crazy, it was intoxicating and it was making him feel thrist, blood lust and just lust overall. It was as if her blood called him. He could hear her every step towards her house.

That when he in vampire speed compelled Sean to go to his room and fall sleep until the next morning. He took the bourbon bottle as he made his way to the living room towards couch and sat in a lounging matter. But he felt fidgety and then he finally decided to settled in the a love seat as regained his composure, but then he felt his fangs desend and his mouth began to watered as the witch approached her house. The scent of the blood just became unbearable to stand and his urge to drink her dry began to nag him without compare. He knew he could not stand it and with that he took a big gulp of Burbon. That when the nob turn and began to reveal the small carmel skin witch. Bonnie's cardigan was drench in blood in the center and small drops of blood where on her jean skinnies.

Those skinnies hugged the witch's thighs in all the right places. As Klaus watched her entered her home he could sense her exhaustion and her heart beat began to give out slowly as he watch her stumble to the floor and in vampire speed as he could not help he anxiousness and the fear that he was gonna lose her before he even claimed her. He sped up before Bonnie's head hit the floor, with dexterity he scooped her up in bridal style and that when his eyes and hers met. Bonnie's green orbs looked like a clear green. And all the witch did was gasp when she saw him as her lips uttered "Klaus" with that her eyes closed and her heart gave slow beats as if she was letting go of everything. Klaus looked at the witch was presently in his arms he fought with himself to drink her dry and his urge to kiss her since he could not understand the arosal the witch made him feel. He looked at her and said " _Don't worry love you will fine. I believe we will have our talk but not tonight."_ With that the hybrid sped towards her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the wait. Things are starting warm up for Klonnie as for Bamon. Next chapter is strictly Klonnie which i am so excited for. Please R&R. Tell me what you think. Plus i just felt like I need to give some in sight on the people against Bonnie. Just bit of info more character will began to appear. Also Rebekah is going to be a key piece for Klonnie just a heads up. Well enough of my ramble. Love ,

Luzsingravedad


	8. Chapter 8: Elixir

**AN:Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Just my plot is all mine.**

Well, Hello everyone thanks to those who have read this story so far. I can say I was able to survive spring semester and finished pledging for a co-ed fraternity. Plus i have been a bit discourage that i had to stop for bit. But rereading the reviews made me feel better. Needless to say thanks for those who have taken the time to read my story. I want to also apologize for how long it took me. But without further ado here its chapter eight. This goes out to STILLSTACEY AND KOLANDELENA.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Darkness and silence embodied the room. You could only hear the gulps and the liquid gliding down his throat. The clock read 4:45 am in the morning and he sat there in the luxurious mansion. He could not shake his frustration, yet he still had the arrogance and determination to get to his end point: Bonnie Bennett to be nine feet underground. Ian had not lived eight hundred and ninety three years in search of the last Bennett. She needed to be destroyed before the prophecy would become a reality. Ian took the shot glass in his hands as he kept gripping it tighter. The glass broke in his hands into a million pieces as four of his minions walked in. Ian eyes rose from his hands and ask for the thirtieth time that same day "is she dead". Silence filled the room as Ian became enraged and tore the living room into pieces. "Why is she not dead?" Jefferson one of his minions begins to tell him what happened when they tried to ambush her.

While In the Bennett Residence.

He sped upstairs holding Bonnie in place. Niklaus felt …he could not put into words. Her small body was engulfed by Klaus's arms. It just seem like her body was design to fit into his arms perfectly. Klaus made it to her room and as he walked in he looked at the bottles everywhere. Klaus laid her down on her bed. He quickly put the bottles in a pile in the corner behind her door. He made his way towards Bonnie. She had curled herself into a little ball as her hands unconsciously held her around her stomach. He took her hands away from her stomach. When he did, it revealed a huge gash across her abdomen. He could see the pool of blood and his mouth began to water once more.

"Damn it" Klaus murmured. The cut ran along her abdomen up to her hip bone , you could see part of her bone and the sight just made Klaus even more hungrier and then again he wonder how did she got to that state. He clearly remembered that he had asked his hybrids to watch the witch and the doppelgänger. He watched the blood spurt from her wounds. He sighs and takes her head and bites into his wrist.

This better work , he thinks to himself. He begins to pour his blood over her mouth. He held her mouth open for bit until he saw her wounds closing and healing. Bonnie began to stir in his arms as she began to taste the sweet and metallic blood in her mouth. Then her green orbs fluttered open. She cringed a bit in pain and she felt very disoriented, her hands quickly went to her abdomen as she remember the attack. As tears builded up in her eyes and then she quickly looked up and found herself in the arms of the devil.

_"Klaus"_ she said in anger.

_" That is quite right, love that is my name_" Klaus responded as he grinned at her.

Bonnie focused on getting herself out of his grip. She squirmed for a bit and Klaus just automatically let go of her. Bonnie quickly distanced herself from Klaus as she rolled over her bed and ran towards the door. Before she reached the door Klaus was standing right in front of her.

_"ah, no, no. I would not do that if I were you!_" Klaus said in a soft, almost childlike voice, although you can still here the underlying menacing tone to it.

Having Bonnie running away from him just pissed him off and especially all those emotions he was feeling was making him crazy. He wanted it to stop so he resorted to the only thing he knows his ruthless behavior which made him feel more like himself. If only he knew that he was acting like a one of those little kids when they like girl. They just usually treat the girl badly. He looked at her as the words fell out of his just stared at him. Then she began to chant sending him to crash in to her closet as she chanted a silencing spell. She ensure that the noise coming from could not be heard by the supernatural nor humans. Klaus chuckled as a dark look crossed his face. Bonnie started to set him on fire when the thick and luscious blood began to slide down the bridge of her lips. Bonnie began to feel weak as her magic began to push back. She dropped to her knees as Klaus instantly was released from her hold. He quickly sped to where she stood. He took her fragile neck and rose her body above the grou_nd. _Bonnie kicked her feet effortlessly and she began to emit chocking sounds as Klaus gripped her neck even tighter.

_"Witch… You seriously don't know who are dealing with. I advise you that if you don't want your dear father dead, you better show me some respect."_

He loosed his grip from her neck as she fell to the floor with a loud thug. She skidded away in pain as she defiantly looked at him. Then she said in a hoarse voice " I will never bow down to you!"

Klaus laughed sinisterly and said "O_h you feeble minded witches. Always thinking that you can defy me? I have been on this earth for a millennium and not even the original witch could have handled me. So tell me Bennett what makes you think you're different?_" Bonnie stood up as she wiped away the traces of blood from her nose.

She said "_ All I know is that I will find a way to end you. Your arrogance just gives me the confidence that the witches and all the other supernatural beings would want to seek your death. Plus , I am Bennett witch. DON'T YOU FORGET IT HYBRID!"_

Klaus just rolled his eyes as he walked right in front of her as he towered over her he took her wrist and brought her closer to him he said " You just signed your death wish" with that he sent her crashing into her dresser. She whimpered in pain and as she did she covered her mouth to muffled her screams. He stood in front of her enjoying her pain. Although in the back of his head he did not really like it but his anger and frustration took the best of him. Bonnie closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheeks. She could not die without a fight. He knelt down in front of her as he just stared at her. Bonnie rose her head and looked into his eyes, she was full of hate and anger. She hated him with all her being he was the root of all her sorrows and not only was he inflicting pain on her, his very being made her sick to her stomach.

He said "Oh Bennett it will be a pleasure to see you die, but not before I have you yielding to my every wish!" his hot breath hit her like a ton of bricks as she shook her head and said _"NEVER!"_ as she rose her hand as she went to slap him but before she could he took her hand as he crushed it and she screamed in pain. She began to plea the witches in her head to help her.

Then suddenly Klaus was flung off her and she began to get up and then Klaus started to choke as if he was losing air. He looked at the window and made his exit. Bonnie watch the vampire leave. She let out a sigh of relief. She told herself she will be ready when he would attack her next. Bonnie looked out of her window as her heart beats slowed down she saw Klaus standing outside with his hands balled up, he kicked her mailbox and then he reached into his pocket. He found he phone and made a call. In ten minutes there was a lavish black limousine and as it came to a halt, Klaus hopped in and then it sped off. Bonnie let out a huge sigh and as she sat down on her bed and thank the witches for their protection. Even though they would not help her much she was thankful for them to spare her life against Klaus. Bonnie curled up into a ball as she let her tears hit her hands. She felt a rush of emotions coming into one big mesh. She wished that her grams would be here to help her. Although she felt alone and terrified for the last two life endangering events with the hybrid and Ian's people, she was thankful that none of her friends were in harm's way. Bonnie laid on her bed for bit then she got up and got rid of her bloody clothing and then changed into a t-shirt. She looked at the t-shirt and realize it belonged to Jeremy. Bonnie decided it did not matter to who it belong as long as she had something to sleep in. She closed her eyes and the nightmares commenced.

Ian's layer:

Jackson told Ian how they had stopped Bonnie by tricking her into trying to safe two of their victims. The witch began chant when two of the minion who were after Bonnie strucked her with their bare hands and made the witch scream in pain. She was losing so much blood and her eyes rolled back. We thought we had her as we heard the small heart beats her heart emitted. When suddenly eight hybrids began to fight us and tore some of us into pieces. I and James where able to stay alive when a certain thing happened it seem as if was magic cause those hybrids died as well as the little witch opened her eyes as she held herself. Her arms where latched to her sides as she got into the Sudan, when we went after her was like we could not. I don't know what is up but this little witch is becoming a challenge to kill. I know we left her damage but, it like she's protect by many and it gonna take more of us. Ian just listen as his mind went into different directions. When he heard the word hybrid his mind traveled to KLAUS. Yes, Ian knew who Klaus was, but he was not going to go after for he knew the battle between the two would be lost as soon as Ian tried. He also knew the less people knew about the prophecy the better. If Klaus were to know then he would jump at any chance to make sure that Bonnie would be there to fulfill it and turn it to his advantage.

Mystic Grill

Klaus hurriedly hopped off the limousine. He walked into the grill and as he did he bumped into a vampire he never seen before. The vampire walked away but it seem that, he wanted to tell Klaus something. Regardless he walked out of the grill. Klaus sat on the bar stool he asked the bartender he wanted their strongest liquor. Klaus sat there drinking away his anger and confusion. He just did not want to think about Bonnie. His thoughts went back and forth of the little show down he had with the little witch. His fist hit the bar as he drank down three shots of vodka.

He just could not stand Bonnie, she was so arrogant like him, she was stubborn, feisty and overall defiant. Klaus hated her because she was bringing emotions to the surface that had been buried a millennium ago. Klaus in a sick way, he wanted Bonnie but it was more like a play toy, like what he used to have with Greta. Greta was his pet, he fed off her, he had his way with her and most of all he had her magic at his disposition. He wanted Bonnie to become that, to be his brand-new witch. He was so angry all he wanted was to kill everyone, but for some reason he felt that he was not going to get to what he wanted any time soon. Klaus just kept drinking it was the only thing he could do , he seem to lash out when things did not go his way and with the Bennett witch it seem he was going to have many of those episodes. Though he wanted to protect her, it felt like an oxymoron because he could not be her protector and her tormentor or could he? It was insane all he did while he drank was get little fragments of the times he had seen her. He could not help and remember how powerful she looked at the sacrifice or at the high school and how delicious she smelled and the taste of the raw magic and power that emanated for her was intoxicating. " Dammit" said Klaus as he smashed the shot glass.

Meanwhile..

Damon and Caroline were able to leave the dungeon. It had been an hour since Bonnie had left. Caroline quickly retrieved her phone and dialed Bonnie's number as soon as she got signal. She waited but none answered the phone. Caroline let out an exasperated breath as her irritation became more prominent. Then it went to voice mail.

_Hey, there it's Bonnie! Sorry I can't come to the phone. So do your thing and I get back as soon as I can!{ Peep}_

Caroline growled in frustration "Bonnie Maia Bennett, You better answer Your PHONE! What's wrong with you leaving me with Damon of all people! You better have a good excuse why you left us here-! _To continued your message press three_.

"Ugh… Blondie just let it be" said Damon as Caroline press the number three.

"No, Damon! She left us here. So she's gonna get an earful from this angry vampire!" Said Caroline venomously as she pointed at herself and letting her left hand on her hips as her eyes glimmer in anger.

"whatever Baby Vamp, Let's just go and go to her house. After that I'll take you to Elena's since Stephan is back and he brought with him Barbie Klaus. So I doubt you want to stay there?"

"Oh hell to the NO am I gonna stay at the boarding house. If you say 'Klaus with a wig' is there than forget I even suggested to stay at your place." Caroline said with a tight smile. Damon smirked and began to walk away.

Damon and Caroline made their way to the parking lot and Caroline shrieked in anger when seeing her precious Sudan was missing.

" Oh Bennett, You don't know what you got yourself into" .as she ran in vampire speed. Caroline was in front of Bonnie's house when she saw a trail of blood leading to the porch. She could smell it was Bonnie's blood as she pivoted her weight between the balls of her feet , she caught a glimpse of Damon.

Damon's face expression was unbelievable he had worry in his eyes as he looked at Caroline. Caroline ran towards the door and then she looked around the porch as she moved a flower pot and found the keys to Bonnie's house. Caroline ran up the stairs and busted into Bonnie's room. _"Bonnie"_ Caroline whispered. As she saw her best friend laid out in fetal position. Tears streamed down Bonnie's cheek as her lips quivered and she held tightly to the teddy bear Elena had given her for Valentine's Day.

Caroline sat on the bed as she gently shook Bonnie. Bonnie woke up and as her magic was wired out of control. Her magic lashed out on Caroline. Caroline was pinned to the wall as she screams in pain. Aneurism after another, as Caroline screams in pain. While Damon tried to get into the house as he banged on the invisible wall. He looked around his surroundings and saw a tree that was right across Bonnie's window. He quickly climbed it and saw the commotion as he heard baby vamps screams. "Bonnie! It's me Caroline." Bonnie's eyes were white you could not see her irises. Bonnie fell back on her bed and then she suddenly saw Caroline.

"Care…What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as her face gave a puzzled look.

Caroline was on the floor as she held onto a side of her head and Caroline looked upset and irritated. Then she said in a menacing tone "What the hell was that Bonnie? You could have killed me !"

"Uh..What! Oh my gosh Care." Bonnie jumped out of her bed as she tripped over some flip flops.

She rushed to Caroline side. She cupped her best friend's head as tears fell from the young witch's face. " I am sorry… I am sooooo sorry. My magic it's on overload. I can't control it. I-I-."

The blond hugged the witch back as they held each other for a second then they heard a tap on the window as they turned around to see Damon leaning in as if he was ready to jump inside.

Bonnie looked at Damon, as they made eye contact he said "So judgey, I think its time for you to invite me in…Don't you?"

Bonnie nodded her head as she thought for a second what she was putting herself up to. Then she let out a long breath

"Ok…Damon… YOU can come in." Damon leap from the tree as he landed soundlessly in Bonnie's room.

"So Judgey… What is it with you. You left Barbie and I in that dugeon . Not a wise choice! We get here to you house to find a trail of blood and then you going psycho on Caroline."

Damon said as he stood in front of her. Bonnie flinch at Damon's little speech. Not only had he insulted her and call her a psycho he was also reprimanding her. Bonnie hung her head as Caroline said "That's enough Damon."

"Ok..gosh we don't have to get all sensitive." Said Damon

Caroline shot a dirty look at Damon as she scooted herself towards the young just sat there looking like a zombie. Caroline eyed her best friend as she reach to hold her, but as soon as Caroline did, Bonnie became rigid and flinched at her touch. Damon saw the scene being played out, he felt uncomfortable. He was surprised to see Bonnie behave this way, the witch seem to be the next Emily Bennett or better yet the next strongest Bennett in her line. But as the two vampires watched the young witch, they realized that she was also human and she was vulnerable regardless of the things that had happen.

Damon threw up his hands in frustration. Then he noticed as Bonnie got closer to Caroline and curled herself into Caroline. Bonnie was shaking as a scared Chihuahua.

"Bonnie— I–uhhh- I'm sorry. About earlier." Said Damon in a gentle whisper. Bonnie looked up as her eyes were teary, then she looked at Caroline and back to the floor. Caroline hugged her tighter and then asked " Bon, What's wrong? What Happen?" Bonnie uncurled herself away from Caroline.

Damon moved from where he was standing and sat in Bonnie's bed. Bonnie sat in front of her bed on the floor and Caroline just sat right next to her. Tears began to fall from Bonnie's green orbs.

"Bonnie, please tell us what happen. It's ok. Whenever you're ready." Said Damon.

Caroline smiled lightly in disbelieve as Damon struggled to be gentle towards Bonnie. Bonnie sat there wringing her hands as she kept her stare empty and said in a monotonous way "They attacked, beat me and bit me. They- they threw me around like a rag doll and and then he showed up!" her voice was shaking by then.

"Bons, Honey who's they? Said Caroline in a concern voice.

"Yes, Judgey who are they?" Joined Damon. Bonnie held tighter to her shirt.

"Bonnie, Listen. I know you don't want to get into this but you have to explain to us what happen. Plus you left us stranded in that dungeon and I am pretty upset. And seeing you in this state makes me more upset that why am not gonna bother-."

"JUST STOP. You guys are mad and I get but- but you don't know why I did what I did. You don't know what I saw, that vision."

"What vision?" Said both vampires simultaneously . Bonnie gulped nervously as she looked at Damon and then Caroline.

"I saw it while casting the protection spell. It was horrible. You both would have been dead. So I made that decision there to protect you both."

"WHAT! Are you crazy Bonnie. How could you do that." said Caroline as she shrieked in pure anger and fear. Bonnie looked at them and kept saying that she couldn't let them die that she had to do it. Both vampires heard everything that happened that night and as they did they became more angrier at the fact the little witch was in danger. They stay there with her until she had fallen asleep. Damon and Caroline decided to stay there until the next day.

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly as the breeze encircle the young witches room as it swung the white curtains from side to side. Bonnie threw her pillow over head to cover her face from the sun rays. She turned around so she was laying on her stomach as she threw her arms to come in contact with a solid cold surface. She quickly got up and as she heard "oww..." coming from who ever was next to her. It was Caroline. Bonnie said " Care, what are you doing here?".<p>

" well good morning to you too!" Said Caroline as she sat up. Caroline had on a yellow tank top and skinny jeans on from the night before and her black jacket was sitting on the edge of the bed. Bonnie looked at her friend as she gave her a dirty look. Caroline just stuck out her tone as the young witch gave her a dirty look. It was 10 am, when the witch's stomach began to growl in hunger, the caramel skin girl gave the blonde a sheepish look.

"Ok. Bennett lets leave the questionare for another time, right now you need to get fed, so get dressed.' as the blonde vampire got freshened up in less than ten minutes. In thirty minutes, Bonnie was ready to go as she decended from the stairs. She was wearing white dress shorts with a black and white tank top, a black blazer that came midway, black tights and a black doll house zatty boots. Caroline was texting as she was leaning on the island of the kitchen.

As she said " Lena is coming with Us." without taking her eyes off the phone.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said " You always do that. It aggravating when ever me or Elena are around you always no without us even making an entrance.'

" perks of being a vampire." Said Caroline as she smiled from ear to ear, she made her way to the front door. "ready Bons.." she said.

While Bonnie made her way towards the door feeling a bit frazzled and paranoid. Bonnie was waiting for another attack or Klaus to show up. Caroline was outside as she lifted her hand and open her hands, "Ok, Bons hand over my keys." Bonnie looked at her as she dug in her purse and handed them over. They had made it to breakfast at marie's dinner. Elena was sitting there waiting for them. Elena ran up to Bonnie as she hugged her. "oh my gosh Bonnie. Thank God you are ok. Damon told me everything." Bonnie gave Caroline and Elena an annoyed look. "Wait, Damon...how does he know-."  
>" You don't remember last night?' asked Caroline with a bit of annoyance in her voice. " Yeah, i do. But not all of it and I don't recall the leech." said Bonnie in a very agitated voice.<p>

"Ok. Well that solves it.' said Elena as she tried to avoid any arguments between the witch and the vamp. Bonnie sat on the edge of the booth while Elena sat next to her and Caroline opted to sit across the two. They ate in silence and then Elena said. " So there is a club about two counties from here, it called Elixir. We should go; you know relax a little bit. I mean it has been a rough week."

"Ok.' said Bonnie and Caroline in unison. Elena smiled and then Caroline said "When do guys want to go? Cause that means we have to go shopping. Oh how are we going to get in Elena?"

"Yeah... Well maybe Thursday" Said Bonnie as she took a sip from her orange juice.

"Thursday sounds great. You know a bunch of college kids go out that night! So maybe we can get Bonnie a little loving!" said Caroline as she chuckled and Elena began to smile deviously.

Elena said "Yeah... that does sounds awesome."

"Wait, so how are we going to get it in?" as Bonnie as she arched her eyebrows.

"Well, I was hoping that either you or Caroline would help us. Like You could make our IDs look a bit older or Care can just compel some people." Bonnie choked on her juice as she heard Elena talk. " What... Ok what happen to my Lena." as she looked at her brunette and began laughing. " You sound like Care."  
>Caroline rolled her eyes and said "Shut it Bennett, no one can be as awesome as me. Although my little Lena is catching on!" squealed the blonde as she gave the brunette a high five. " so will guys do it?" asked Elena as she gave 'em her signature puppy eyes. Bonnie was wiping her mouth as she let out a groan " Ok, i will do it cause i hate when Caroline compels people. It like you're raping their minds."<p>

"Hey... you don't have to put it like that!" said Caroline as Elena nodded in agreement. Caroline smile as she clasped her hands together. " Since we are going out on Thursday we must go shopping!"

Meanwhile In the Dungeon

Allie woke up from her unconscious dream...well it was not really unconscious cause she had like a vision or maybe it was like some sort of meeting. Allie opened her greenish gray eyes as she looked around to see where she was at. She was in the corner of the room as she stretch her legs and massaged her neck. She let out a sigh she could not believe the vision.

_Allie opened her eyes right after she felt she was choking on her own air. There she was in the mist of out of control winds as she her murmuring by many witches. She could feel the energy. The magic became so strong that the magnitude sent her to her knees. She began to scream as she heard all the witches, the power was so overwhelming. She fell on her knees only to feel being catapulted into a soft surface. Allie opened her eyes as tears fell from her cheeks. She was surrounded by forest. She laid in the center of a clearing and the grass felt so soft and heavenly. When out of the nowhere everything went on fire, as ring of fire encircle the young witch. While that was happening the voice grew closer and each of the voice began to form into human shapes. "It must be, It must be, It's written." the voices reapeted as if it where a comand as they voice grew weary in urgency._

_The flames became more prominent as they shot up with each plead. Allie could not make the people or more like the individuals. Until a bright light shone and Allie covered her face. Suddenly three individuals stepped in as one of them said " Follow us child of nature." Allie got up as she felt the magic pull her. Allie was suddenly was in front of an old house. She began to see, glimses of the young Bennett witch's life. Each glimpse showed an unfortunate event and then she saw how the witch was chosen for the prophecy. The prophecy was written in viking writing. Then she was back to the mansion. She was in the middle of a room where there where five coffins and Bonnie was in the mist of them. Allie reach out to get Bonnie but she was pushed back. In a swift movement she was back the same room but Bonnie was not there and then the three individuals appeared they stood together while their movement where synchronized._

_Their shapes and the images of them became more clear they where all wearing robes and their faces covered by a scarf. Allie looked at them as she said in a trembling voice " Who are you and why am I seeing this." The first individual stepped in front of Allie as it removed its scarf. Allie felt overcome by tears of joy and saddness as she recognized the woman who stood in front of her. It was Aleksandra, she stood in front of her sister while the two other individuals began to remove their headscarfs. The first one that came forward was a small mocha skinned woman, her was wavy and brown and her eyes were hazel; the second one was blonde and her hair was very bouncy and wavy as well. But the blonde one was older and presence showed a lot of knowledge and respect. Allie look at all of them nervously as she asked her sister " Aleksandra who are they?"_

_" No time for question, Allie. Ok please just listen.' said Aleksandra in an urgent tone with an underlying warming sound._

_" Child of nature. you must understand that you are here to learn your mission. You're a child of nature and a servant. But you have taken the wrong path of destruction. We represent the three powerful branches of the linage of witches." said the Blonde one._

_" oh dear child listen to the pleads of our sisters." and there was an uproar as more voice join in unison. They said " It must be done" over and over again as a surge of magic went through Allie. Suddenly there were torches all around as the flames rose higher and the heat was unbearable and power filled._

_The mocha witch said to Allie and said " child of nature, you have darkness among you. But even though you are embodied by it , I see the purity underneath it. You will redeem yourself by helping." The mocha skinned witch pulled her into a clearing it was right in the middle of fell's church. Then the vision began. Bonnie image appeared, while the young witch saw the journey of Bonnie. Allie could not help what she was seeing as she covered her mouth._

_"You see this witch is strong. She's to be one of the strongest of her line. She will open the way for balance and the birth of something bigger than all of us witches. It has been written. So i ask you to ensure the things you saw go according to plan. Just beware is going to be hard since this witch is very stubborn and she doesn't trust many." said Mocha skinned Witch as a smile played across her lips._

_Allie asked "who are you?"_

_" I'm Emily Bennett." said the Mocha skinned witch as Allie began to disappear._

Allie shook her head once more. She rubbed her temple as she let out a sigh. She knew she had to help Bonnie and she knew the journey would be painful but Bonnie is strong and she would walk into the prophecy weather she had assistant or not. Allie smiled a bit knowing that her lineage was still strong and that Aleksandra was alright after all.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline finished eating. They were on their way to Bonnie's house. Elena was getting into her car , while Caroline and Bonnie got into the Sudan when the witch said "Oh my gosh Care. We need to check on Allie."<p>

"Oh yeah. Ok let me just call Alaric. Elena text Damon tell him to meet us at Bonnie's okay.' said Caroline. Twenty minutes later.

" Well while you guys do that let me make that little witch some food and get her some water." said Bonnie as she hopped off the car. Bonnie finish the breakfast when Alaric and Damon appeared.

"What now Judgey." said Damon in a playful tone. He was eyeing Bonnie and that is when he caught Elena giving him a puzzled look as her gaze followed his. The brunette arched her eyebrows and said "Well, Bonnie told us that we are going to see the witch see if she is alright."

"Alright. Well we are going to go except you Elena. You are a bit fragile and we don't know what we are up against.' said Damon as she looked to see if everyone agreed.  
>" I think she can come. I mean I took Allie's powers so ... everything should be ok."<p>

"Alright kids let go"said Alaric as he saw that they were only going to waste time dicussing who was going to stay.

* * *

><p>Then she heard the door open as the blonde vampire, the raven one, a brunette girl, a blonde man and the caramel skin witch walked in.<p>

"Well, you are awake. That's good. Umm... we brought you some food." said Bonnie as she stepped towards Allie.

Allie smiled and said "Thanks Bonnie and Well I would like to apologize for my behavior. I am willing to help you all with all I can." Everyone just stare at Allie . When Damon spoke up "How do we trust you. I mean you had not only try to kill sabrina over here. So how do we know you won't do it again?

"Please, Believe me I am far from trying to kill her. I had an epiphany... I mean, I crossed path with all of you for a reason. But in the last hours I was knocked out I learn the reason why i should stay and help.' Allie looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie said "Ok , Allie we let this one slide. But you are so on probation. We will leave you here for the next week but will be coming to check on you."

"Bonnie are you sure you wanna do this?"asked Elena while eyeing Allie

"yes, I believe so. something has change in her aura. It tell me to trust it."Said Bonnie as she began to walk away while Caroline followed and Alaric and Elena stepped out. Bonnie chanted the protection spell as the gang walked away.

* * *

><p><span>Thursday night.<span>

Everything had quiet down. It was Thrusday night and the meant Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were going to Elexir. It was in chesterfield. Bonnie had a black dress on it was see through at the front and it was sleeveless, it had a splicing gauze. The dress hugged her in all the right places. She wore bright red high heels while her makeup was simple a bit of cover up and a touch of eyeliner that made her eyes look smokey and dangerous and a bit of red lipstick which made her lips look so kissable and fuller. While Caroline wore a classic long sleeves and brilliant sequins sheath dress that has a v-shaped back. It nicely hugged her body as well as she wore silver high heels and Elena wore a Stripe Bandage Tank Dress that gave as body hugging silhouette, a chic black and white color scheme. The girls looked beautiful. They finally made to Elexir, Bonnie quickly chanted the spell as she waved her hand over the ID's which said that all three of them were all over twenty one. They walked into the club, the music was blaring a the DJ played tonight's the night by outasight.

"WOW.." said Bonnie as she marveled at the energy of the crowd and the neon lights as Elena took both of Caroline and Bonnie hands and said " May I have this dance ladies." Bonnie laughed and said "Well of course."

They made their way to the dance floor, when they had reached the dance floor, the three of them made their little circle as they danced while swiveling their hips as their hair swung from side to side. They dance to four songs when three guys came up to them. The brown haired with green eyes started talking to Elena, Elena smiled as he asked her to dance. They began to dance while Caroline's guy asked her if she and Bonnie wanted a drink.

They guy who approached Bonnie seem different, he was really hot but Bonnie didn't care about that. He was tall, muscular, dark haired and he had beautiful bluish and greyish asked Bonnie if she wanted to dance but Bonnie didn't feel like dealing with the opposite sex so she said "no thanks, but maybe later".the guy said "alright."' as he stepped away giving her some space. Caroline came back quickly as she handed her a shot. Bonnie took the shot and chugged it down. " Damn girl." said Caroline as Bonnie wiped her mouth and her tongue ran seductively across her lips.

Bonnie smiled and said "Hey, we came to party so.." Bonnie strutted back on the dance floor when "who's the chick' began playing. Bonnie began to shake her hips as she yelled over her shoulder " that's my song!"

Bonnie began dancing as the song turned into the " I wanna make love in this club" Then suddenly she felt arms around her waist. She tried to turn around to see who was touching then she had a flash she felt death and she began to summond her energy. The guy who was behind her said " i wouldn't do that if i were you." he said menacingly. Bonnie became rigid as he whisper in her ears as the music kept going he kept moving side to side. " You better dance. Oh and if you don't do what i tell you in the next two minutes your friends will be beef stew. You see your blonde at the bar with that guy, in the next second i could have him run a stake threw her heart. Oh and your friend at the far corner,the brunette one, Elena isnt, I could get the guy she's dancing with to snap her neck in no time. So what't it gonna be witch.'

Bonnie felt sick to her stomach. She shook her head and said " Oh am thinking... how about this treat" as his hands began to burn. " Ahhh." he said

"Not a wise choice, You see everyone is here is compelle to attack you and your friends." he said giving Bonnie a devious smile. Bonnie turned to see the nearest exit as she began to chant a protection spell over her friends as the crowd began to attack. Then out of the no where Bonnie is being pulled out of the dance floor as she sees Stephan pulling Elena out of the club and Caroline is being taken out by Rebekah. Bonnie's magic is going hay wire as she sets the club on fire and the sprinklers go off. Everyone by now is screaming as she runs to find her friends. Strong arms take hold of her as she is being led to the bathroom. Bonnie is soaken wet and her dress is press onto her body. She looks up to face azure eyes. Klaus, Bonnie hisses in anger as she says "What the hell are you doing here?"as she shrieks in anger. As she pushes his hands off her sides. "Oh Bennett always getting yourself into trouble."Klaus chuckled as his hair was a bit out of place but none the less the wet hair gave it some appeal. Bonnie gave him a rude look and said "What do you want?... tell me now!"

"Patience love... Why are you always so defensive. Although is always a great site to see when you're fiesty.

"oh really, spare me the sick and twisted compliments. What is that you want now?"said Bonnie as her voice was full of anger.

"I want my doppelganger save as well as the witch she has for a friend."said Klaus in a velvety voice.

Bonnie whipped her head as she looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Oh please, what game are you trying to play Klaus."as she felt her spine shiver. Klaus suddenly pushed her up the bathroom wall and said "sweetheart.. I don't play games. "as he breath hit her neck and his hands traveled to the small of her back. That sent a tingling sensation down her spine as she went cold. Bonnie shivered as her wet clothes were making her cold. Klaus pressed himself closer to her as Bonnie closed her eyes and began to think of a spell she pushed him off her.

Klaus smiled and said "Feisty, i got it love it!' "Klaus for the last time what do you want." said Bonnie enunciating her every single word, Klaus in vampire speed was looming over Bonnie. Her eyes close shut as she was ready to get her throat ripped. She was getting all her energy to attack. When his hands began to to trace shivery circles that were mere from a racy behavior. Bonnie closed her hands as her knuckles seem to turn white. That was driving her out of her mind as her breathing became erratic as she was about to let herself lose in the sensations. She open her eyes as green mesh with Blue and she said "One last time what do you want." Klaus looked at her and silently his face was inches away from her as his lips glided themselves casually over her cheeks as she felt his stubble play with her cheek. Bonnie eyes popped out like saucers as she said in as whisper "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?" and all the while she tried to keep her hatred and anger in a burning and feisty intensity.

"THIS" he whisper as his lips found hers. And that is when he kissed her hungrily and Bonnie was trying to push him off her. But her attempts where futile. She finally submitted to it as he kissed her more passionately. Her hands ran up his shirt as she had her hand landed on his shoulders. She let her arms rest on his shoulder as he picked her up from the ground. Her legs wrapped over his waist automatically as her hands found their way to his hair as she played with his hair, while his hands found themselves running up and down on Bonnie's legs. Bonnie was enjoying it until she realize with who she was doing this. She used her magic to push him off. As she fell of the ground. He crashed into a stall.  
>"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me or anything else." said Bonnie she quickly in a disgusted manner wiped her mouth as she ran out of the bathroom. Klaus laughed cause deep down he felt that she enjoyed it. He doesn't know why he did it but all he knew it felt good.<p>

Bonnie ran out of the club to see her friends in the car waiting for her. She was still shaken up. She could not believe that her aggressor had just raped her mouth... well not really he just made her feel things she had not felt in a while and boy was that evil, sadist, jerk and the devil's spawn good. Caroline got off the car and said "Bonnie thank God you are ok. What happen in there. Wait- what's the smell?'

" I think that's Nik's aroma, I am not correct!" said Rebekah smiling as she appeared out of a red mustang that was parked four cars away from theirs as Stephan follow.

"Bonnie Maia Bennett... you better explain what this psycho bitch just said." Said Caroline as Elena got out of the car with a flabbergasted expression.

"Let's go, get in the car everyone. As for you Baby Klaus shut the hell up. Your brother is sick..." said Bonnie as she stomped her way to the car.

She shut the door loudly as she sat in the car and Caroline sped away from Elixir.

Bonnie replayed the bathroom scene. All she knew is that she had to kill that crazy vampire. But little did she know that things were set in motion and she that she couldn't be able to know how to stop it...

fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oh also if you guys could check out the Story Drastic measures.. It pretty awesome. Please give Amore4lover some support she's bit discourage. SHe thinks no one likes her story..

net/u/2256101/Amore4lover

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW...even if you dont have an account you can:)**


	9. Chapter9:Careful, With What you dream Of

**Chapter 9**

The three girls sat in the car in silence. Caroline was driving while Elena was sitting in the back seat longing as her legs where spread out in the car seat. Bonnie was seating in the passenger seat while Caroline kept her eyes on the road. Her head was leaning against the window. Elena broke the silence. " So is somebody, going to explain what the happened back there?; Because I feel so confused." Said Elena while she flipped her head to the other side, by the sound of her question she did sound a bit tipsy.

" You're always confuse Lena Bear… As for me I got nothing to explain. Why don't you direct your question to Bons." Said Caroline while trying not to sound hostile. The blonde vampire shot the witch a look. Bonnie felt their eyes on her as she fidgeted with her seat beat belt buckle. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she said " there is nothing to explain.. . Ok. Umm.. Barbie Klaus just wanted to start drama."

"Yeah, but that does not dismiss the fact that you smell rather different and is definitely vampire aroma. Plus you said and I quote " Your Brother is sick…" in that whiney voice you do." Said Caroline

" I-I didn't say that like that at all, well yeah but her brother is sick. Plus I was around soo many vampires so you can't say it's Klaus just because that psycho bitch said that. — I mean Elena- Care, he has made our lives a living hell." Bonnie said as she began to protest in hopes to deviate the conversation.

" Yeah, but why would Rebekah try anything with you. I mean she doesn't like you but she definitely has no beef with you. So tell me what happen with Klaus." Asked Elena as her voice went from a nice quiet whisper to a venomously tone as she mentioned Klaus.

" Yes, Please do enlighten us." Said Caroline as she smirked.

"Fine- I was running out of the club and then he got all up in face that's all." Said Bonnie as she averted to make eye contact while she threw her hands in the air.

" Oh no… there is more isn't it Bonnie. What else happen, more like what did you do?" asked Elena as she looked at Caroline who glanced at the brunette through the rearview mirror.

"Bennett, please spill. Now." Said Caroline as she tried to threatened Bonnie.

" uh… ok. ( as she took a deep breath) Wellwe- meandhimfought thenhekissedmeandI yelledathimandthenI used mymagicand thatis it."said Bonnie quickly in all one breath.

"WHAT!" said both Caroline and Elena.

" Can you please repeat that again and more clearly. I just want to make sure of what I heard." Said Caroline as Elena chirped in " I didn't get any of that so you need to repeat yourself for my benefit."

"Ok." Bonnie said as she groaned in frustration as she ran her fingers through her head.

" Well…" said Elena as she tapped her fingers on the door handle.

"So—Umm.. Ok. Here it goes. I was running out, when I ran into Klaus. We bicker a bit, well it was more like answer my question on my side and him standing there like an idiot, which pissed me off. Then there was the little power show down between me and that thing. Then out of the blue he kisses me and I definitely rough handle him for doing that and well maybe that's why smell like him…" said Bonnie

"Oh my gosh, he kissed you. That's pretty disgusting." Said Elena as she scrounged her face and then eyed Bonnie as Bonnie looked as if she wasn't complete fazed by it.

" Hey, so I feel like you are leaving things out." Said Caroline as she arched her eyebrows. Elena looked at Bonnie to see that she was biting her bottom lip as she was trying to figure out what to say next.

" Yeah, I agree. So how was the kiss if you don't mind me asking? I know is traumatizing but I want to know." Asked Elena, while Caroline looked at her friend to see what was going on.

Bonnie's end was completely and utterly silent as she looked at the car floor and she fidgeted with her dress.

"OH….Uh… was it that good?" asked Elena.

" Oh yeah totally it must have been, look at her. Bennett you definitely liked that kiss from that filthy piece of crap, I can hear it in your heart beat.". Said Caroline as a ghost smile played on her face.

" Ok. Yeah it was alright for kiss. But all I want to do is forget it ever happen. So noone must ever talk about it, ok. I'm going to count to three and you two are going to forget everything you heard. In 3- 2-1." said Bonnie as she snapped her fingers.

Elena began laughing and Caroline said " Oh Bons leave the compelling to me or the vampires, cause this is certainly not your forte."

"I am positive now that you like that kiss Bon.. Yucky... Bunny Bons." said Elena in a mocking tone as she kicked Bonnie's seat. Bonnie gave Elena a icy look.

"Hey, lets not forget that we all hate him, so why rave about his kissing. It not worth it. I think we should be looking for ways to kill him." said Bonnie as she resigned to admit that the kiss wasn't bad.

But she definitely was not to admit how much she enjoyed it, that she was an vivacious participant; her mind traveled back to that bathroom as her legs wrapped around his waist. She supposed that was what scared her the most that she let him touch and make her feel like puddy. Damn was he good, it goes to show that a millennium goes a long way. Bonnie shook her head as anger fill her mind, not only had this lunatic vampire tried to kill her multiple times but now he was trying to mess with her head by hitting on her. She better keep her mind sharp. It sucked that she was not in a relationship and that she had not a good make out session with anyone. Maybe that's why yield into his kiss and enjoyed his hands running all over.

Bonnie looked at Caroline and then she turned to look at Elena and said " Klaus is going to pay for everything he has done to us." Bonnie said it as she tried to sound confident, but deep down she was so lost. She was not sure how she was going to take the hybrid down but she knew she had to. Bonnie needed all of it to stop, her friends' suffering, the games that the hybrid was playing and to figure out about that prophecy.

"Amen to that!"said Elena as Caroline nodded her head in agreement. As Caroline reached the exit that indicated Mystic Falls 3 miles.

**Meanwhile back at Elixir**

Rebekah watched as the Bennett witch,the barbie vamp and the irritable doppleganger left the parking lot. Stephan was behind as he took hold of her arm and spunned her around. "Ok, Bekah. What was that all about Bonnie and Klaus?' asked Stephan in an exigent tone.

"Oh that...Well that nothing, but I think you should ask Klaus cause I am not sure what he really wants with her. Maybe she is going to be his new plaything. You know like old Marina use to be. You remember Marina don't you Steph?" said Rebekah.

" I don't like the sound of that... I mean the Bennetts aren't to be messed with." said Stephan in a warning tone.

"Oh.. Stephan it seems that you care." said Rebekah in a mocking tone. Stephan looked at the ground trying not to make eye contact. "You need not to worry on what my brother wants from Bonnie. I certainly won't intervene, I know for a fact that the Bennett can hold her own. I, for one wanna see what's going on between those two. I find it so amusing." Rebekah said laughing. She to look at Stephan and said " Stop brooding, darling. You know that reallly nags me. I liked you better when you were full out Ripper." she moved closer as she whispered that into his ears and she tried to pull him closer but then she became rigid as she turned around.

"Bekah" said Klaus as he stepped out of the club, soaking wet as he held his jacket while wringing it out. Rebekah walked over to her brother and gave him a smile.

" Nik, so how was it. I saw you and the Bennett witch. I bet she had you running for your money." Said Rebekah as her hands landed on her hips while giving her a brother another smile with a tint of impishness.

" Oh, you know it was quite entertaining. That witch is sure one tough one to tame..." said Klaus as his clenched his fist even tighter.

" I take it, you are going to have a hard time with her... That is poor Nik is not getting the results he wants." Rebekah said tauntinly.

" Bekah, You better keep your mouth shut if you don't want to give our dear coffins a visit." Said Klaus in an ominous manner.

" Nik, darling I was just joking with you. Don't take it so serious. But tell me what did she do? To leave you so aggrivated." asked Rebekah

" Oh, she did many things." said Klaus keeping it curt, but his smile was so devious.

" Klaus, one day you're gonna have to tell me all the details, plus I can smell her all over you... You didn't try woe her? or did you?" Rebekah looked at her brother.

" Oh...maybe or maybe not." said Klaus as feigned not to care.

" You did, you dirty dog." said Rebekah as she hit him on the arm.

Rebekah and looked at Stephan as murmurered "we gotta go".Then she said " How did you know, they were going to be in danger Nik?" asked Rebekah with a puzzled look on her face.

"Haven't you notice that those three, have been getting attacked more frequently... Plus I decided to see for myself as my wonderful hybrids told me where they going." Klaus said as matter-of-factly.

Stephan looked at Klaus and said " I don't want to pry, but what is that you really want from Bonnie?"

Klaus faced turned hard and he said in an angry voice " That is right , you have not right to pry. What I want or dont want is none of your concerns. Do you hear me Stephan."

"Yes, Klaus.. I am sorry." Said Stephan as he let out a frustrating sigh.

"Shall we go now." said Rebekah as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, lets." said Klaus. In a swift motion they were gone.

**In Mystic Falls: Dungeon**

Alaric and Damon took turns to check on Allie. Alaric found Allie to be very funny and over all a nice girl when she wanted to be. Damon sat there while Aliric and Allie talked about everything from historical happenings to the next celebrety gossip, but crazy enough they never spoke about the supernatural. The only thing she mentioned was that because of everything of the supernatural she was stuck here, Alaric chuckled at her saracastic comment towards it though she herself found her laughing about it. Damon was bored out of his mind. He couldn't wait to switch with Caroline. He looked at his clock intently, the blonde vampire should be there in no time. He remember the blonde said she was going to spend sometime at Bonnie's with Elena. He rolled his eyes the blonde gushed over having girl bonding time.

Caroline entered the dungeon and while she walked in her pace was noisy. She made her every step more pronounceable as her steps sounded like thunder. Caroline was really angry. She was mainly angry because, her time at Elixir had been ruined and also because Rebekah had shown up trying to play some sick role of babysitter. Ugh..she was angry because she had to remember all the crap that was going on, for once in her life she wished she was one oblivious towns-person.

Bonnie walked right behind her trying to calm her best friend made it to mystic falls they had left Elena at home while she ensure that she put another protection spell on the house and ensure that if anything happened to Elena she will feel it. Bonnie still had not changed from her clubbing clothing.

Although her clothes were damp and her hair fell in tresses, and all the while her makeup had remained intact sans for her red color lips. Her lipstick color had worn off which aggravated her because she knew why it was no longer there. She walked into the dungeon as she took off one of her heels while hopping on the other leg to keep her balance. She reached the botton of the steps when she saw Allie sitting up and Damon leaning leasurely on the wall. Alaric was sitting next to Allie with a very chilled expression.

" Good to see you, both here Barbie, Sabrina!" said Damon in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh..Damon, for once shut up!' said Caroline as she threw her hands in the air.

Bonnie just gave a dirty look, while Damon stood there eyeballing her. Bonnie turned around, and then lost her balance. Caroline quickly help her Damon said "Say Barbie...what crawled up your ass that you're in such irratable mood."

"Shut...it Salvatore. Dealing with One Salvatore was enough." said Caroline as she gave him an icy look. Allie looked at Bonnie as she could sense the power emananting from they young witch.

Damon gave her a puzzled look but decided not to questioned. All the while Bonnie shot Caroline, which she understood very quickly.

"Bonnie are you...Ok?" asked Allie as she looked into Bonnie's eyes.

"Yeah..why wouldn't I be " Bonnie said as she looked at Allie nervously. That definitely was not unnotice by Alaric and Damon.

"Wait, Judgey.." said Damon as he walked towards her while she took steps back to distance herself. He was in front of her as she was struked by a hard surface. She looked around to see that she was pressed into a wall.

Caroline just rolled her eyes as she was getting to see the twenty questions exchanged between Bonnie and Damon. Alaric cleared his throat and said " uh Damon, I think you should-."

" Don't care Saltzman. Now witchy... where were we?" said Damon as he gave her an amuse look. Allie look at the two and said " Excuse me, I was talking to Bonnie first ...Before you interrupted. That's really rude."

"Whatever wicked witch of the west-." said Damon as he rose his hand and made a shoing motion. "Damon." said Bonnie in a stern voice. She pushed him and said " We can talk about whatever it is later. But first I will talk to Allie."

Caroline was sitting on a chair she had brought from home. She looked at Bonnie, she certainly had told the witch to change but obviously she didn't care to listen. Bonnie had said that she need to see Allie before she went home. Allie looked at Bonnie as Bonnie sat down next to her and said " Ok, so where were we?"

Allie smiled and said " Well, I wanted to know if you are ok. It seems like you have been using your magic more frequently."

Bonnie gave her a wand smile and then said "Yes, I have. You know protection spells and other things." Allie patted her on the back and then said " Well, be careful, you can't over excell yourself. Say have you learn to draw energy from earth elements?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, not really, the only thing remotely to that I learned was on how to channel from other witches, but it was not the best choice." Allie laughed and said "Yes, channeling could be tricky. It really takes practice. If you want I could teach you."

"Thanks, Allie. Umm.. i know that you don't have your powers back, but understand this that you are still in probation. I guess I will accept your help when I truely trust you." said Bonnie in a whisper tone.

"Of course, I understand." said Allie in a warm tone as she gave Bonnie's hand a light squeeze.

"Ok, Enough of the chit chat." said Damon as he eyed Bonnie. He took noticed of her black dress, how it hugged her in the right places, and how her caramel skin looked delicious. He kept looking at her as her dress had ridden up her legs exposing them even more. Lustful thoughts went through his head. He dismiss them as fast as they came.

Bonnie turned to looked at him and then she rolled her eyes . "For 165 year old vampire, you obviously don't know any manners." said Bonnie as she got up and picked up her red high heels.

Caroline smiled at that and then said "Oh, I totally agree with you. I thought he should know how to be a gentleman."

"Save it, Barbie. I don't need to hear you talking." said Damon as he folded his arms.

Alaric got up from where he was sitting " Well, I am gonna get going. I have to go check on Elena and Jeremy. Oh Bonnie do you want a ride?"

"yes, that would be great." said Bonnie as she finally had retrieved her shoes. Caroline walked over to her and gave her a hugged and whispered "Be safe. Oh and tonight was awesome minus the other crap. Oh and sweet dreams...but no hybrids involve."

Bonnie stared at her wide eyed and said " Caroline! I knew it... I should of kept my mouth shut."

Bonnie gave Caroline a playful shove. Then she turned to look at Allie and said " See you tomorrow."

Bonnie and Alaric walked out of the dungeon as Damon took hold of Bonnie's arm and said " We still have to talk. Got it Judgey."

"Got it leech." said Bonnie as she pulled her arm free from his hold. Damon smirks at her and then says " I wonder, why you're dress like this Bennett. Weren't you guys having a sleep over."

"Yeah, we were. But .. This get up was on dare." Bonnie said quickly as she remembered that Caroline had informed Damon and Alaric of a supposedly sleepover.

Damon looked at her and said " Well, it looks good. Specially with that wet look." while giving her body eyeing. Then he smirks and walks away before she could insult him.

**Parking lot and Bennett Residence**

Bonnie turns around and walks over to Alaric's car. She opens the passenger door and gets in. She lets an exasperated sight as she racked her hands through her curly hair. Alaric gave her a sideways look and said "Bonnie is everything ok?" Bonnie looked into Alaric's eyes and said " Yeah."

"Well, that yeah didn't really convinced me. Bonnie what's going on? I mean with you and Damon?"said Alaric. The questioned starled Bonnie and surprised her. "Uh.. I don't know to what you are referring to. If you are talking about how much I can't stand him and I wish I could put him ten feet under. Well then that's your usual hared relationship." said Bonnie as she crossed her arms over her chest. Alaric chuckled and then said " Oh Bonnie. Have you seen how you guys have been acting around each other?'

"What? " said Bonnie as Alaric turned on the engine. "Well, first of all he's being protective of you and you're not as mean and malicious towards him. So wha ;lt gives Bonnie?" said Alaric as he smiled

"Great. Alaric.. Well you see Damon and I have been through many things and in a weird way we have each others back. As of right now we are playing on the same team. But as soon as things go back to normal, if he screws up I won't hesitate to end him." said Bonnie.

"Ok, Well case close. I suppose that those looks you give him are mere appreciation of your hatred." said Alaric as he quirked his brow.

"Alaric... Yeah, I do hate him. Yes, not as I used to. I still blame him for being an active participant of my grams death. I blame him for Caroline's change of life. But deep down I know that I had also participated in those things. I can't completely hate him. I guess we have a twisted way to interact with each other. But one thing we have in common is that we cared for Elena. So if by the looks i give him you mean.. the understanding between us. Then by all means of course I do." Said Bonnie as she played with the hem of her dress.

" Careful Bonnie, it seems you are starting to care for Damon. Oh ok. I am just messing but well who knows.." said Alaric as his car made a sudden stop.

Bonnie smiled and said " Yeah, I don't think I care for the leech."

Bonnie stepped out of the car ans while doing so she said " Hey, Alaric thanks for the talk and don't worry I'm not going soft on Damon. I bet he isn't either. Although for Elena...Well that's debatable." she gave him a very cheeky smile as Alaric chuckle " Oh, Ok.. Bennett. Well good night." he said that as she closed the door behind him. He waited for her to enter her home.

Bonnie open the door and she let her heels drop behind the door where her father would hang his coat. She left her keys on the mail table as she quickly went up entered her room, as she walked over to her drawers and pulled out her boy shorts, chemise and underwear. Bonnie walked over to the bathroom, she began to undress as she stepped out of her dress. She was almost done when she looked at herself through the mirror. Bonnie saw her lipstick color it was fading away. She touched her lips as her mind replayed how his lips felt on her.

Bonnie opened her eyes as she could not believe that she just thought about that. She finished undressing as she walked over to the shower. She stepped in to as she let the water fall onto her body, she lather herself with soap. Each time she would scrub her self with the sponge, she wished she would wipe away any trace of the annoying hybrid's hands on her. Bonnie washed her hair and then she was done as she shut off the water. Then she walked over and wrapped herself around a towel. Bonnie then stood over her sink mirror, she racked her hands through her hair and then she looked at her sink as she found her purple hairtie.

She began to bunch up her hair as her neck became more visible, she suddenly stopped at she peered closer. No, it couldn't be she thought to herself. Bonnie quickly put her hair up as she saw it more clearly. She pinched herself, cause felt like she was seeing things. She ran her fingers around her neck, she shook her head when she saw it once more. There was a minuscule bite mark on her neck, while around it was turning purple. No... She thought as her hand balled up. There was a hickey on her neck!. Rage and embarrassment filled her inner core. She threw her fist in the air, while she screamed "That son of A Bitch!". She punched her bathroom sink in angered and then a sharp pain cursed through her hand. Bonnie brought her knuckles to her mouth as she sucked on them as a tear fell from her green orbs. "Oww." she said while rubbing her knuckles.

Bonnie looked at herself once more while turning off the light of the bathroom and walking into her bedroom. She let out an exasperated sigh and said to herself relax, Bonnie , just relax. Bonnie walked over to her vanity table as she removed her hairtie as she sat down on the chair. She stared at the mirror, while taking a comb. She began combing her hair as a small tear fell. She was so angry with herself. How could she let that happen. She kept looking at her neck, the hickey was a reminder of her reckless actions at the club. Tears fell from her green orbs the more she looked at it. The weather began to change as the young witch became more distress by the whole ordeal. It began to rain, then followed by lightning and thunder.

Bonnie got up as she looked at outside, she saw the wind picking up as it violently shook the trees, mailboxes and the rooftops. She turned around as she saw her phone lit up, it was a phone call from Elena and then a text followed by Caroline. Bonnie eyed her phone and then she picked it up. She watched it ring a few more times and seeing two more text from Caroline before turning it off.

She went back to look outside and while she watched the weather she caught a glimpse of the hickey. Bonnie got angrier as she thought about, he had marred her skin; no he had marked it not only had he kissed her but he had the boldness to leave a hickey behind. The hickey, was like a defiant action or some twisted joke. Bonnie turned abrutly, and began to walk towards her bed. She stripped off her bed sheets angrily. She slipped into her bed as she began to toss and turn in her bed. She was fighting control over her sleep. Two hours later Bonnie's eyelids lost the fight as she drifted into sleep. Then that's when the dream began.

_The bathroom was a cream color as the stalls where a black with a silver outline. The sinks where a grainy countertop and they were also black. The lamps that hung from the sides the wall had a red vessel and there was a small cream and red couch at the entrence of the bathroom. Bonnie was being led in there as she was in hand in hand with someone. Then she was turned to face the individual. It was Klaus and the bathroom scene began all over again. Her legs claps tight around his waist as he kissed her ferociously and she kissed back with the same intensity. Her hands traveled to his hair as she tugged lightly, he growled in pleasure as his hand held her tightly. With one hand he caressed her caramel legs. He began to kiss her neck as she tipped her head back and griped his shoulders. Then everything became a blur and then she was pressed up to a different wall. The room was very spacious and the color of the wall were a wine color. The room had oval looking lamps and the bed had silk black sheets. She looked around as she quirked her eyebrows and then she lost her concentration as he found her lips. They kissed was slow and intimate as his eyes kept holding her gaze. Then he said " Shall we?" and she looked at him as he motioned to the bed. She nodded in approval, while her head was sending warning signals. She knew deep down this was sooo wrong but her body would not summit to her demands to stop. In vampire speed they were in his bed._  
><em>" You, are so beautiful and rather ravishing" Klaus said he reached under her dress and began to remove her lace black panties. She looked at him while he gave her a wolfish grin. She smirked at hom and wiggled herself out of them. She was a bit surprised she was all participating. His hands went up her dress this time he was hovering over her as he pushed her up the headboard. "I really want you...You know that Bennett." She shook her head, while trying to put an oblivious act up. His fingers trailed along her legs , he was using two fingers as he moved them as if they were little feet. Then his fingers stoped as he smelled her arousal. "I think, you want me too?" he asked pushing her to say something. "I do not.." Bonnie said as she looked up to the ceiling. Klaus felt her closed her legs while she was becoming moist. He moved his hand as he suggested to part her legs. "Can you let me... Make this exceptional." <em>

_"No" she said as it came in a weak whisper. Her body failed her and then he moved his fingers inside her. She gasped in surprised as she shot her eyes closed. At first it felt weird but then she began to enjoy it. She was panting by then as she her fist hit his back. It was although she was angry but she was still enjoying. Then in a quick motioned he removed her dress as she sat up an began to remove his jacket while she played with the hem of his Armani shirt. She smiled and said " Damn...What am i getting myself into" as she leaned in and kissed him with passion. He lean forward as he grabbed her hips. Then she began to unbuckled his belt and he sighed as he let her. In two minutes he was naked and she was still in her bra. He began to kiss her leaving fiery kisses around her neck and collar bone. He was between her legs as he began to slowly enter her. She closed her eyes as her fingernails raked over his back. She repressed her moans and then he looked at her and said in husky voice "don't do that love, i want to hear it." They began to grind on each other as if they were not going to see another day..._

Bonnie woke up from her dream. As she looked around the room she held onto the bed sheet closer to her. She was disgusted about the dream but it was because it was him. She was royally pissed. The room was dark and then she quickly got off the bed as she ran to turn on the light. That's when she noticed that she was not in her room. Her heart beat rose up as she began to panic. She heard footsteps and then the door was busted open. "WHAT do we have here." said a voice. Bonnie went cold as she realize whose voice it was. He turned on the light as she turned in all directions. She turned to see him it was none other than KLAUS...

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it. Ohh what is Bonnie going to do she just woke up in a room that's not hers...<p>

Well thanks for reading. Please Review. Oh and just to let you know the review button does not bite so dont be afraid to review.

REVIEWS= love.

Love,

Luzsingravedad.

PS. This goes out to all the faithful readers and those who favorite it and alerted. Love you all. God Bless


	10. Chapter 10: Complicated Mess

**AN:Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**JUST the Plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Bonnie Maia Bennett was in deep trouble. She looked around as she saw the room was not hers. Her panic began to take hold of her as the light switch was turned on and she came to realized she was in the same room as in the dream. Then she heard his voice. Oh shit thought the caramel witch. She needed to get out of there as she thought of the hybrid. "WHAT do we have here?" said the hybrid in a very intrigued voice.

Fear, shock and anger washed over the young witch. Klaus moved closer to Bonnie. He drank in the sweet citrusy and ambrosia smell of her blood. His mouth began to water, he quickly clench his teeth as he said to himself to keep it together. He walked around the room picking up random objects leisurely as Bonnie stepped back and made sure there was distance between them. Klaus was surrounding her like a shark would do to its prey. Bonnie started to pace around as she bit her lip in all nervousness. After a minute or so the witch couldn't take it anymore.

"Where the hell am I? What did you do ?" said Bonnie as she yelled venomously at the hybrid. The hybrid stopped toying with a center piece that was at a drawer and said innocently "Me? I didn't do anything. I think I should be asking you what are YOU doing here?" as he pointed at her while setting down the center piece and moving closer to Bonnie.

In vampire speed he was in front of her as Bonnie stepped backwards. His hands snaked around her waist as he held her in place. Bonnie cringed in nervousness and disgust.

"Tell, me witch why are you here?" said Klaus in an alluring voice while he held Bonnie tighter to him. Bonnie looked at him as she gave him an aneurysm, he let go of her as he clutched his head.

"Look Hybrid, where I am? Cause, I clearly remember going to bed in a very much rather peachy mood." Bonnie said as she hissed and began to walk away towards the door. Klaus got up as he chuckled " Oh, I enjoy this way too much." Bonnie turned around as her expression was completely confused. " Klaus, where am I?" Bonnie said in a warning tone as she felt her magic curse through her veins.

Klaus looked at Bonnie as he eyed her tone legs and the way those boy shorts hugged her butt, all the while her chemise left no room for imagination. He was blinded by lust that he stepped towards her as he took her into his arms. "Klaus-." Gasped Bonnie by the proximity of the hybrid. Klaus leaned in as his hands tangle themselves with her dark curls as he pulled her into his lips. He kissed her savagely, Bonnie began to relax a bit and molded her body to his. His fingers played with the hem of he chemise and then he began to draw circles on her stomach. Bonnie moaned in pleasure and then she pushed him off her. Klaus was too lost in the sensation and how the witch's lips felt on his that he almost didn't notice her hands pushing hard onto his chest. Then he felt the scorching fire emanating from her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Bonnie as she wiped her mouth in anger and began to run towards the door. Bonnie was running as she tripped down the stairs. Bonnie began to free fall down the stairs. When she felt arms wrap around her as she thought she was going to hit her face and snap her neck. Bonnie opened her eyes as she was once again in the wine colored room. She began to fall again as her back hit the soft mattress. " Ok, Witch. You have to stop running away, its becoming very annoying and I am quite vexed." Said Klaus.

"Vexed… You're vexed. Have you ever thought how I must be feeling." Yelled Bonnie as she balled up her as she sat up from the bed.

" Yes, vexed." He said while he became entrance by her beauty. Bonnie ran her hand through her hair and then she moved them towards her neck. Then she remembered the hickey.

"You Bastard." She said as her hand stayed on her neck and she started to get up from the bed. Klaus looked at her and said " What now? I mean you talk rather like a mad man darling."

" Don't play dumb. Hybrid." Said Bonnie as she walked right up to him. "What have I done to upset the Bennett witch to earn her disapproval." Klaus responded in a sarcastic tone while he got closer to Bonnie.

" Oh really… Look at my neck and tell me what that is." Said Bonnie as she pointed at her neck.

Klaus looked at her neck and smiled to himself. Then he said " It looks like a bite mark of some kind. Say Bennett, I never took you to be one of those freaky kind of girls."

Bonnie's jaw dropped and then she clenched her teeth. " Ughh.. What the heck. This is all your fault. I didn't have this until last night. You jerk. I mean first you try to kill me in my own home, then you rape my mouth with your filthy lips and molest me, and Now-."

"Molest, rape… Uh I think you're quite delusional love. If I recall, you were actually kissing back and must I say your hands were doing some searching of their own-."

"Shut up. Look I don't know what sick game you're playing. But this needs to stop now. By the way you just signed your death wish." Bonnie interrupted him while saying all that in an ominous tone.

Klaus looked at her as he saw her become angry. He was still puzzled how she had gotten here into the room. He remember compelling the owners of the house to leave and before them leaving he had fed on them. The house was beautiful and he was actually really happy to see their taste in decorating. Klaus had walked around the house when he had come across the room. The young witch kept yelling as she walked around him in a circle. She was yelling as objects started levitate and the weather became cloudy all over again. Klaus was lost his train of thought as he came back to the conversation.

"I seriously hate you. I know you're trying to mess with my head. But guess what I won't let you. I am not scare of you. So bring it Hybrid cause I am ready." said Bonnie as Klaus stood there lost in his thoughts. Then he realize what she said and he said " I don't understand why you are here. Plus, You act as though you have never been kissed."

" Oh I have been kissed. But I had never been slobbered on by a freaking sadistic vampire dog!" Said Bonnie as she pushed him into the wall, while extending her hands while she began to chant.

Klaus laughed heartily. He was enjoying listening to the witch trying to figure things out. "Listen, witch. I am going to spell it out. I kissed you, enjoyed it and so did you."

"EWWW. What the hell are you saying. I hated every minute of what happened last night. So get over yourself . Ugh" Bonnie said as she looked at him, all while sending a cold look at him.

The objects where still in the air as she begin to light Klaus on fire. His armani shirt was peeling of him as his skin was burning. Klaus grunted in pain. While his clothing was peeling off, Bonnie couldn't help to sneak peeks at his perfect shizzled body.

Bonnie looked at him in staight into his eyes " You, tried to kill me so many times, you killed Jenna, ruined Tyler's life, ruined Stephan's and cause so much pain to my two best friends. How can you think, I want to be entangled in anyway. The only way I would ever be entangled with you is when I am trying to kill you and right now. This is one of them." Bonnie raised her hands as she began to chant. Klaus was being hit with everything that little witch had. Blood began to ooze from his abdomen, mouth,ears and legs. He was bleeding, he screamed in pain as he said "Damn you witch. The minute I get my hands on you... AHHH."

Bonnie looked at him as she smiled in delight. Deep down she knew that she could not kill him but causing him some pain sure felt like heaven. SHe was still confused on how she got there but she wasn't going to dwell on it for now she was going to enjoy the pain she was causing the hybrid to feel. But suddenly Bonnie felt wobbly as she lost her hold over him. Klaus was in front of her as he pulled Bonnie's hair. He sent her tiny body towards him as she yelled 'Oww.." Bonnie tried not to give him the satisfaction that he was hurting her.

"Listen up. You're going to stop doing what ever you're doing. Plus I am invincible now. So I suggest you choose what are you going to do wisely. Now explain to me how did you get here?" said Klaus seethingly through his teeth.

Bonnie pushed him off her. "For the last time I don't know how I got here. I just remember going to bed rather angry thanks to you. And then that dream..." Bonnie stopped herself as her anger morphed into embarrassment.

"Dream..humm.. that sounds rather interesting. I had a dream too." Said Klaus as he wiped the blood from his lips and looked down to himself. He saw that his pants were completely burnt off and he was only in his boxers which had survived the burning fire from the young witch.

"You- You had a dream." asked Bonnie while she gulped nervously.

"Well, yes my dear. Would you like me to tell you." said Klaus as he rolled his eyes in annoyed manner.

"No, I don't want to hear your psychotic dreams." said Bonnie as she folded her hands over her chest and sat down on the loveseat next to the window of the room.

"Very Well, you see. I was in elixir and there was a pretty little caramel witch in the bathroom with me-." said Klaus.

"Stop! I don't want to hear it." said Bonnie as she cringed in disgust and anger.

Klaus chuckled as he kept talking while he walked towards were Bonnie was sitting. " Were was I-ah. So i was in the bathroom with this vixen of a witch. She was feisty and her little legs wrapped around my waist. Then we kissed and it was rather a very good...I may want to even say... it was one delicious-."

"Stop it already." said Bonnie as she got up. Klaus just pushed her back into her seat and said "YOu need to stop interrupting me, Love its very rude. Have you not learned manners?"

" I do have manners, but i don't remember them when it pertains to you.!" said Bonnie as she hissed and whipped her head the other way not to see him in almost nothing.

Klaus said "haha, got it Bennett. Now, oh yes. It was very delicious kiss. Then I had the pretty little witch in this room and well you see she was rather intoxicating as she responded to my every touch-."

"YOU sick Bastard." Bonnie said as she got up and slapped him. He stood there knowing and waiting for her hands to strike his cheek. He quickly held her left wrist as he whispered " Yeah, I am but that dream was so real. I really Want you...You know that Bennett." Bonnie froze as she remembered the few words exchanged in the dreams.

"It was you..." Bonnie said as she quickly realized that the dream was not hers, well it was more like his and she couldn't understand why she was having them as well.

"So, I take that my dream sound familiar as your..huh? Maybe that's why you're here. You want this to be real? All you had to do was ask." said Klaus giving her a devious smile, while he pushed her into the closet's door. While Bonnie gulped desperately. She took notice that she was in her boy shorts and see-through chemise and Klaus...ugh he was in his boxers. Great thought the witch. She needed to get out of there. His hands traveled to the small of her back as his eyes focused on her lips. Bonnie looked at him as she said in rage "No... I would never want that. I don't why am here. But i bet it was all you!. You must of had me brought here. You freaking FREAKKKK."

Klaus looked at her as he became angry and said " You women thinking you're the world's greatest gift. I actually was hunting and then I come here to find YOU here. Disturbing my peace and stinking up my air." Klaus shoved her away from him.

Bonnie walked away as she looked into the drawer and found a pair of jeans. They were obviously men's jeans. She quickly threw them on and then she found a hoodie she threw everything on as the hybrid watched her in anger as he began to vamp out . " Where do you think you're going." he said as he got into her personal space.

Bonnie looked at unfazed and said " I' m outta here." while she cuffed the bottom of the jeans. She walked into the closet as she found some flip flops. She put them on and though they were ten times bigger than her small feet, she didn't care. Bonnie wanted to get out of there. Klaus watched as the flip flops clanked against the floor.

Then he said " THis is all your fault. Next time know how to control yourself." Bonnie turned around and scoffed at him . "Me? You've got to be kidding me. I think that comment should be for you." Bonnie walked out of the room as she began to find the hall way. In vampire speed Klaus realized he was letting her walk away. He reached the drawers as he found some old navy jeans and a v-neck black shirt. He ran quickly to the hallway as he saw Bonnie reaching the bottom of the stairs.

He was in front of the witch as she let out a groan. "What the heck. Leave me ALONE!" said Bonnie as she tried to evade the Hybrid. Klaus chuckled darkly " For someone who threatened to kill and swears to get there revenge on me...Bonnie you seem to be contradicting of yourself. I think next time you have a wet dream about me...Well lets just say I can help with that." said Klaus tauntingly.

Bonnie scrounched up her face and said " You're delusional, But I am warning you. You are going to fucking die!" as Rage to over the young witch. Bonnie did not curse as much but Klaus just knew which buttons to push to send her on edge. He was worst than Damon.

Bonnie swung the door open as she stepped out of the house, she was glad she had her magic. She stepped outside at she notice that she was on elmer st. She let out an very annoyed sighed as she realized she was 20 blocks away from her house. This was going to take an hour for her to get home. On top of that she was in men's clothing and the clothes were really loose on her and the pants still hit her feet. Although she had cuffed the bottom of the jeans, they still were huge on her.

Klaus saw her walk out as he walked towards her. He does not know what came over him as he said "Let me take you home..." Bonnie turned to look at him as anger came over her and she whispered " What are you trying to do here. Like said before what are you playing... at!"

" I am not playing anything... Just let me take you home." said Klaus as he was in front of the witch as her curls fell onto her face. He tucked one of the curls behind her ears as he saw the small hickey and smiled again. He doesn't know why he did it, but the more he saw the hickey on her slender neck; he just felt proud and he did not regretted why he had done it. Bonnie swatted his hands away from her face. She began to walk as Klaus quickly hopped into his Lexus. He started his car as he drove slowly as he tried to keep up with Bonnie. He rolled down his window and said "Come on Sweetheart don't be mite.."

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" said Bonnie as she made the car catch on fire. Klaus stopped the car as he got out of it. The car went into flames as it exploded. Swiftly he covered Bonnie's body as they were both catapulted into the play ground thirty feet where the car was at. Klaus landed on top of Bonnie. Bonnie moaned in pain as Klaus looked at her and said " Are you ok?' he said in panicky voice.

Bonnie looked at him and said " get off me. The only way I will be ok is when you're no longer in this world." Klaus' expression went from being worried to rage in less than two seconds.

" You little insufferable witch. You're going to pay for that." said Klaus as he got up and left Bonnie laying on the grass floor.

Bonnie got up as she winced in pain and she looked at her arm. She tried to moved it as pain rushed down to her legs. She let a tear fall from the pain she was experiencing. She watched Klaus stomp away mad.

She smiled to herself as she thought "That's what you get for bugging me." Bonnie began to walk towards the street as she resumed her journey home. She wanted to get home before Caroline, Elena, ALaric or worst Damon showed up at her house. She needed an alibi for her not being at school.

Klaus walked away from Bonnie extremely angry. He felt stupid to try to help her. I mean he could just take what he wanted. He could force her into his demands instead of playing nice. He turned to look at her as he saw her broken arm. When he saw it he felt a pang of guilt. Maybe if he would have let her go nothing of the sort would have happen and then he remember that hey wasn't really his fault. He was trying to be nice and now... welll it was the little conniving witch fault. He looked at his Lexus as he let out a groan and he picked up his phone to call one of his hybrids to get rid of the mess. Klaus walked home and as he did he thought about the dream as he became aroused. Man did he need a drink he thought to himself. Bonnie Bennett had officially declare war. He wonder who was the cat and the mouse in this little game of theirs. Well he will just have to find out he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked home. She finally reached the porch as she felt a breeze. She turned around in all direction and then she heard an aggreviating voice. "Oh..Judgey!" said Damon. "Damn it!" murmured Bonnie under her breath as she turned to look at the raven hair vampire. "Hello...Salvatore." said Bonnie in an irritated voice.<p>

"Hello to you too,Witch." said Damon as he went and sat on her porch in vampire speed. "Ok, Damon. Why are you here?" asked Bonnie as her hands landed on her hip while she held her left arm around her chest. Damon sat there before answering.

"Ok. Witch. So last night there was a disturbance in the weather, you don't go to school, I find your car at home and now i see dressed like this..."said Damon as he numbered the reasons with his fingers.

"Oh.." said Bonnie as she saw that Damon seem to be a bit worried. She tried to drop her left arm to her side as she grimince in pain. Damon quickly saw that as he walked towards Bonnie. He was in front of her and said " Bonnie are you ok? What happen to your arm?"

"It's nothing." said Bonnie trying to avoid any conversation that might lead to her night.

"Judgey.. Tell me NOw." said Damon in a warning tone.

"Ugh... I fell ok. that's why my arm is broken. I am going to the hospital. So they can look at it." said Bonnie quickly as she started to walk to her house.

"Wow..Judgey. If you are not in danger, then you are injured. But why go the hospital when you have a-." Damon said as he smirked at her.

"No...Damon. I don't think i want to deal with vampire blood. I mean... like you said i have been in danger and well if i were to die. I don't want to be a vampire!" said Bonnie as her voice cracked

"Come on Bennett. Do you want to be crippled for a few weeks. When you have vampire blood everywhere. I promise that you won't have to worry into turning into one. I give you my most sincere promise that I would ensure you don't for the next 2 days." said Damon while trying not to roll his eyes.

Bonnie stood there eyeing him and then she said "Ok. Salvatore. But if I come back as vampire. Mark my words i will make your life a living hell." Bonnie stood there while giving Damon a dirty look. Damon laughed and then said "Ok Open up Bennett. Vampire bloo-."

"not here. You moron. How about we do this in my house. Plus Mrs. Rogers is watching us from her window. " Said Bonnie while she interrupted Damon.

Bonnie opened the door of her home as she walked in Damon followed. Bonnie reached the kitchen as she heard her father said "Bonny Bons is that you?". Bonnie scrunched her face in embarrassment.

"Bonny Bons is it?" said Damon as he snickered. "Shh.. My dad is going to hear you." said Bonnie as she turned around to face Damon. Bonnie ran up the stairs before Sean would reach the first floor of the house.

"Hi. DADDY" said Bonnie a bit too enthusiastic, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bonnie... Where were you this morning?" asked her father as he folded his arms over his chest. Oh, no. Thought the young witch.

"What's wrong Daddy?" asked Bonnie as she feigned to be oblivious to the situation.

" I received a call from school. They informed me that you weren't at school. Then Caroline calls your cell phone, and is asking where are you and then she tells me that you guys had a sleep over and she thought that you would be home by then. SO where were You BONNIE." asked Sean as if he was going to explode.

"Uh.. I went to the store and I left the phone here. Plus, I think its odd cause I left a message at the school that I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh ok. But how come you didn't tell me you weren't feeling well?"asked her father with worry spread across his face.

"Dad, I am fine now. I am just going to-." Bonnie said as her father looked at her attire

"Bonnie why are you dress like this...". he asked

Bonnie went blank as she finally heard a noise downstairs and her father walked downstairs. Bonnie snapped out of it as she ran after her father "Dad Wai-.'' said Bonnie as she froze when she heard her dad say.

"Who the hell are you? and What are you doing in my house.?"asked Bonnie's dad in a suspicious manner.

"Well, It a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bennett. I am Damon Salvatore..uh, Bonnie's Boyfriend."said Damon as he winked at Bonnie when she finally reached the stairs and her complexion went from it beautiful caramel color to a pale color.

"Wh-what!"said Bonnie in confusion and anger because why would Damon say that.

"Bonnie is that true?"asked her father as he arched his brow the same way Bonnie would. It's funny but Bonnie took a lot of her facial expression like her father.

" uh...umm.. Yeah."said Bonnie as she swallowed hard, while Damon gave her a hussh hush motion.

Bonnie walked to the living room as Damon and Sean followed. Bonnie sat down on the couch as her father took a seat at the loveseat. "So Bonnie when were you going to tell me this?"asked Sean a bit aggravated by the news.

"Dad -I-."' said Bonnie as Damon interrupted her and said "Mr. Bennett, I am really sorry I did not have come by sooner. It's just that I have been very busy with work and Bonnie with her schooling and her friends. I take she didn't have time to let you know."said Damon as he tried to give a friendly smile.

" I supposed so, But can I have a word with my daughter alone. Damien is it?"asked Sean. "It's Damon sir. Sure, I will be in the kitchen babe."' said Damon as he leaned in a kissed Bonnie on the cheek. Bonnie rolled her eyes

" Ahemm.."said Sean Bennett while he stared down at Damon and Bonnie. "So..Dad. I am sorry about this.." said Bonnie as she looked around , while she fidgeted with the hoodies' pouch.

"Listen. Honey. I know you are not a little girl anymore and you are growing up. But i would like to know this things before you start dating. Say what happened with the Jeremy Kid?"

" umm. We broke up..." Bonnie got a bit teary eyed and then she said "it's that all you wanted to tell me? asked Bonnie.

"No not really. I wanted to let you know a young man stopped by yesterday. He said his name was Klaus."said her father as he eyed his daughter. Bonnie was left wide eyed and then she said " What did he say?"

" Oh he said he wanted to see you that's all and then well he stopped by today around the time you should be at school-."

"Oh..." said Bonnie. "Yeah, he said he wanted to make sure you were ok.." said her father.

"I guess, he wasn't lying about not taking me to his place."she murmured as she ran her hands through her hair.

"What was that Bonnie." asked her father. "Oh. I said that was very thoughtful of him. I'll make sure i thank him" as she said in a sarcastic tone.

Bonnie begins to get up as she says "Is that all you wanted to talk about Dad?-." Sean looked at his daughter while he said " I'm still not done Bon. I want you to get your friend from our kitchen." Bonnie nodded her head as she walked towards the kitchen. In a blurr Damon was in front of her before she could even get there.

"You are sooo Dead. " Bonnie hissed as she winced again from the pain of her broken arm. Damon so saw that and quickly bit his wrist. "Here" he doing that he moved his wrist closer to her mouth as she shook her head and said "NO."

"come on Witchy.. You don't want Daddy to question your arm.." said Damon as he moved closer. "Ok..fine." said Bonnie as she moved closer to Damon. Damon held his wrist to her lips. Bonnie took a deep breath as she let her lips touch his wrist and then she felt a tingleling sensation as she had before. She closed her eyes as she took small sips and then she began to like the taste of the sweet blood, it tasted like strawberries with a hint of a metallic taste. Bonnie opened her eyes as she saw Damon looking at her as if it was something out of the ordinary. Bonnie licked her lips unconsciously and then she saw Damon looking at her lips. Then Damon leaned and kissed her. Bonnie eyes went like a soccer as she tried to push her and then she heard her father say "What's taking you two so long- Ahem. Bonnie Maia Bennett.. Living room now.. You too Damien." Damon pulled away as Sean began to walk away. While Bonnie shot him a dirty look and began to give him an aneurysm. "Uhgh.. It Damon."Said Damon while he groan in pain.

Bonnie and Damon made it to the living room as Sean sat there looking at them and watching their every move. "Bonnie sit, You too."he said. Bonnie quickly sat down and so did Damon. Damon took Bonnie's hand held it, only to piss of Sean.

"Ok. Well here at my house we have some rules. As for you Damien.-." said Sean as he looked at Damon with anger. "It's Damon, sir." said Damon as he tried not to rip his throat out. "Yeah whatever. So I would like you to respect my house, my daughter.. You hear me?" said Sean with an ominous tone. Bonnie looked at her dad as she began to become a bit nervous and then she said "Dad, You don't have to worry about Damon misbehaving. I can handle him." she said as her father gave her a look and then he said "I hope you behave accordingly,the way i taught you to be Bonnie." he said and he turned to look at Bonnie and Damon. Sean walked out of the living room as he did Damon said "Nice meeting you Mr. Bennett. Oh and don't worry I will respect your daughter." Bonnie gave him a dirty look as she lited his pants on fire and while she did Damon quickly swatted the fire away. After Sean left the room Bonnie turned to look at Damon. She was shooting daggers at him as Damon walked around. "So Judgey are you going to tell me what happen last night.?"

Bonnie let out a sigh and then she said "Damon.. You are so Dead. Why did you kiss me?". She tried to dissuade the conversation by asking another one. Damon looked at her and said "Don't get your panties in a bunch witch. Plus don't act like you've never been kissed." "' Salvatore ."said Bonnie in a warning tone.

"Ok. Bennett, Your dad was comining in and I heard him . So when i saw your mouth all bloodied up I decided to kiss you to cover for you. Gosh I should be getting a thank you. I mean how were you going to explain that to your dad. I know you hate lying and compulsion is out of the question with your judgey self." he gave her his signature smirk as he walked away and then he turned around and said "I hope you let Elena and Caroline that I'm a better kisser than Klaus."

Bonnie looked at him wide eyed as her jaw dropped. "Later Babe."said Damon as he chuckled at Bonnie. Damon left her house as she shook her head how could he do that to her. Although the kiss was very nice, she couldn't compare it to Klaus. Wait did she just admitted that Klaus is better kisser. She went to her room as she found her grimore and her phone began ringing.

"Hello."said Bonnie. "Good to know you can pick up the phone Bonnie. We are so-" said the other voice. "Ok. Lena relax will you." said Bonnie as she realized it was Elena. Then she heard a rustling and then she heard Elena say fine. "Bonnie ! Oh my gosh. Why haven't you answer your phone." screamed Caroline into the phone.

"You two need to relax.."said Bonnie as she opened her grimore. Then she heard Elena "Bonnie we are going over your house right now so.."'

"What. Ok." said Bonnie as she resigned that her two stubborn best friends were coming over. "Okay. see you in a few."said Caroline as she hanged up.

Bonnie changed quickly and then she skimmed over her grimore as she tried to figure out why she was having the same dreams as Klaus. She landed on the page that read dreams. Then she read 'binding dreams' it said '_Binding dreams are shared between two supernaturals or humans and witches. The dreams can be of any sort. If a witch has a dream with another supernatural, Witches tend to enter the dreams and appear in the location where the dream was held. They appear in the physical location of the dream, they can do this if they are willing to participate in the dream scenario._ Bonnie's jaw dropped as she read that. She couldn't help but scream in frustration.

"No, No, this can't be happening."said Bonnie as she pushed the grimore. She stood in the middle of her room as she eyed the grimore. So that basically meant that she did consent the naughty things she did in the dream. Oh, so that means is not completely Klaus' fault. Yes it was his dream but she... No thought Bonnie. Bonnie was about to go find Klaus and tell him to stop dream of her or Else. What kinda twisted joke was this she thought. Then she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly shut the grimore and put it back on her dresser.

Bonnie ran door bell kept ringing frantically. 'Alright, Alright."said Bonnie as she opened the door. Elena and Caroline appeared standing in the porch. "Bonnie" Both girls said in unison as they walked in. Elena and Caroline hugged Bonnie. "Guys, can't -breathe."said Bonnie as she felt she was being suffocated by the two girls.

Elena and Caroline let go as Bonnie steps away and looks at her two best friends. Elena says "Bonnie, I am so happy to know that you are alright. We were so worried."

"Yes, we were. Now how come you didn't pick up your phone. I mean Bon.. You know we are not in the most safest place in the world. Hello it's supernatural central here." Said Caroline as she shot Bonnie a disapproving look. Elena looked at Caroline and said "Give her a break..Care." while she walked and sat down on the couch.

"No, Elena. You don't understand. We are all in danger and not only we have Klaus around. We have some psychos after Bonnie as well. It like we now have to worry even more." Said Caroline as she rustled her hair.

"Hello, I am right here.."said Bonnie as she pointed at herself. "Yes, Bennett, we know. Oh by the way you need some explaining to do."said Caroline.

"Explaining to do...How about you two tell me how come Damon knows about Klaus kissing me!" hissed Bonnie as she pointed at her two best friends. "Oh , well let Elena explain."said Caroline as she nudged Elena. Oh was this a complicated mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Merp...another cliffhanger...

Thanks for reading.

Please REVIEW... R&R= Love

Love,

Luzsingravedad


	11. Chapter 11: Operation GEt Hybrid part 1

**Impossible Chance**

Chapter 11:

"Explaining to do...How about you two tell me how come Damon knows about Klaus kissing me!" hissed Bonnie as she pointed at her two best friends. "Oh , well let Elena explain."said Caroline as she nudged Elena. Oh..was this a complicated mess.

"Umm..Well." said Elena as she squirmed under Bonnie's gaze. "Elena… I don't have all day." Said Bonnie in a demanding tone.

"Ok. Well I was talking to Caroline on the phone and I guess Damon heard me."said Elena quickly as she avoided to meet Bonnie in the eyes.

" Elena, are you sure that's all?" asked Bonnie. Caroline turned to look at the brunette and then she said " Yes, Lena is that all?"

The brunette bit her lip nervously and then she let out resignation sigh and said " Umm… I told Damon that we went to the club."

"What!" Said Both Bonnie and Caroline at the same time. "Elena… You swore on the secrecy of sisterhood. How could you?" said Caroline as she shook her head in dismay.

"Well, now we know who fessed up. But my problem is why were you two still talking about the little incident of last night." Hissed Bonnie as she looked at Caroline and Elena.

"Uh.. Bonnie. Have you really thought about it. It's like freaking crazy what happened. Is quite hard to wrap my head around it." Said Caroline.

"Yeah and so well. You know how Care is …She needed to talk to someone about it. Plus, I am not completely convince that you just stood there and didn't kiss back…" said Elena as she gave Bonnie as sneaky smile.

Bonnie couldn't look at her in the eye as she looked down and Bonnie began to blush.  
>" Bonnie are you blushing?" asked Caroline in disbelieve.<p>

" Whatever. So Elena. Care to explain how does Damon-." Said Bonnie as trying to dissuade the fact that she did in fact engage in some steamy make out session with none other than the big bad wolf Klaus.

Elena interjected and said " I'm sorry about telling Damon about club Elixir. You should have seen him. It was quite scary." Caroline gave Elena a cry me a river look.

"Whatever, Elena. I know there's something going on between Damon and -." Said Caroline as she flipped her silky platinum blond her over her shoulder.

"No, that's not it Caroline,- Bonnie." Whined Elena as she looked at her two best friends.

"Ok, Elena what is it then?" asked Bonnie as she let out a sigh. The brunette could be a handful at times, especial with the whole Salvatore –doppelgänger drama.

"Fine. Well, when I was talking to Care. Damon had come in as I was brushing my hair." Began Elena, as she remember the whole ordeal.

**_Gilbert Residence: Elena's Room_**

"I know Care." Elena said as she nodded her head and while putting her phone on speaker. She sat her phone on her vanity table, right next to her necklace. Elena sat down facing her vanity table as she began to brush her hair. "Yeah, I don't know how she let him that close. I mean we are talking about judgmental, goody two shoes, moralistic, upholding and human defender Bonnie." Caroline said as if she was still not over the kiss between the hybrid and her best friend.

" I don't know Care. Maybe she was just scare or maybe she was trying to maintain the peace with that lunatic. You know he's capable of going on a killing spree. Plus knowing Bonnie she was probably trying to keep everyone safe." Elena said that as she tried to find the logic of the whole thing. Elena kept brushing over her wavy hair. Then she felt a breeze and she quickly set down her hairbrush down. Elena quickly scanned her room as her eyes caught a glimpse of a raven hair vampire. Elena suppressed a sigh as she eyed the vampire resting comfortably on her bed.

"No Elena. I just can't get over the fact and actually believe she let Klaus kiss her!" screeched the blonde onto the phone. Damon's widen at the piece of information as Elena quickly turned to her phone and took it off speaker. Then she said " Umm.. Care can you call me back later?..." said Elena in an urgent manner as she said that between her teeth. " Oh—ok. Elena are you alright?" asked the blonde, questioned her friends sudden change.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'll call you later, Bye." Said Elena as she quickly hunged up. Elena turned to look at Damon. " Damon what are you doing here?" Elena said while making her way towards her bed.

" Oh. Well I came to see my favorite girl. Say, I can't believe that the judgmental Sabrina kissed the devil's spawn." Damon responded as he eyed Elena and still flabbergasted from what he heard. "SH—SHh. Damon" said Elena as she looked at him with her pleading eyes.

"What Elena?" Damon said tauntingly. Meanwhile he reached over to hold onto her teddy bear. "Damon, You cant say anything to Bonnie." Elena said in a whining and pleading voice.

"Oh, really. Ok. I won't say a peep, unless-." Damon said as Elena snatched her teddy bear from his hands. " What Damon, unless what?" asked Elena fuminly.

"Well, You see I know this three girls and well they're pretty good liars. You see they were supposed to be at a sleepover. But I come to find out that they weren't were they said they were supposed to be. Hmmm. Does that ring a bell." Damon said that as he walked up to Elena. Elena began to take step backs as she tried to distanced herself from Damon.

"Now, I won't say anything if you tell me…where you three were!" Damon said that as his voice became dangerously low and his tone morphed into a menacingly one. Elena looked into his eyes as she pushed pass him and gulped nervously.

Elena flipped her hair as she feigned to be chilled. " I have no idea what you're refereeing to Damon." She said as she looked at her teddy bear. Damon grabbed her as he pushed her into a corner. He took a strands of her hair and twirled in his fingers. " is that so Gilbert?" as he smirked and watched the brunette look as if she was a little fish without water.

"y-yeah." Said Elena as she stuttered. Elena tried to walk towards her bedroom's window. "Where exactly where you guys? I heard that you were in Chesterwood." Said Damon as he held Elena in place as he backed her up more into the corner.

" Uh.." elena said while looking at his shoes. " Elena,Now!" Damon said as he rose his voice. He wanted answers not the doppleganger stalling.  
>" . we went to this clun called." Elena said as his eyes widened. " You guys went to a club!" Damon said as he became annoyed.<p>

" Yeah, club Elixir." Said Elena as she couldn't hold it in.

**Back to the Bennett Residence**

"So you told him just like that!" said Caroline. "Yeah, but obviously, he didn't keep his side of the bargain." Murmured Elena.

" Ok, I personally don't care anymore. But I will definitely talk him." Said Bonnie as she scrounged her nose in disapproval. She looked at her best friends.

" Ok, so now. Let's go back to you Bonnie. Where were you?" asked Elena as she tried to switch subjects.

"Yes, Bennett. Please tell us." Caroline as she got up and in vampire speed sitting down eating a bag of chips. Bonnie dropped her hands to her hips and said "What do I need to explain?"

"Oh don't go there Bonnie. How about this, you weren't picking up your phone after Alaric dropped you off. Then you don't show up to school. Your father has no idea where you were." Said Elena as she held up her fingers as she numbered the reasons.

"Fine." Bonnie said as she nibbled at her bottom lip. "Well, I was doing a spell and then I ran into Klaus. Actually-." " wait, did you just say Klaus?" Caroline said as she looked at Elena. Both the brunnette and Blonde couldn't believe it.

" Yeah.." said Bonnie as she eyed her nails.

"Ok, so what happened?'' asked Elena as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" We argued ... broke somethings, and threatened each other." Bonnie said while still eyeing her nails.

Caroline kept looking at Bonnie and then she turned to Elena as she gave the brunette a look.

" Bonnie, umm... seriously what's up with you and Klaus?"said Caroline as she stood in front of Bonnie while Elena stood beside Caroline.

Bonnie looked up and said "look, I don't know what that pschycopath wants but I find a way to figure it out. But what I really want is to figure out how to kill him. Plus what he wants from me is the least of my worries. I just want all of you guys to be safe and I for once not to worry about anything supernatural."said Bonnie as she looked to her two best friends

"fine, Bennett. I will drop the subject. But are you curious to know what he wants. Because i think he wants you. Maybe you could use that to your advantage to figure out how to kill him. You should put your charms to use."said Caroline as she gave Bonnie a mischievous look.

"Are you crazy..."said Bonnie and Elena at the same time.

"You can't ask her to put herself in more danger."Said Elena as she gave Caroline a death glare.

"Ok. Just think about it. Klaus definitely digs Bonnie. Bonnie if I wasn't blind, I could tell you he wants to give you love bites. Have you seen the ways he looks at You... It's like the look vampires give to those they desired. Is like the way Stephan looks at Elena and the way I look at Tyler or even the way Damon looks at Elena and umm... the way he looks at you.

"What! Damon?" said Bonnie and then Elena looked at Caroline flabergasted.

"what do you mean Damon?'' asked Elena as she pulled Caroline closer to her.

"Ok. out of all I said you two only heard Damon. Sheesh."said Caroline

"I don't get why you mentioned Damon."said Bonnie as she crossed her arms and then gave Elena an apologetic look.

"Alright. Unfortunately Elena you are not Damon's only object of desire, I hate to break it to you Bonnie. But Damon has some feelings for you... Maybe he is not ready to admit them but he does . And Again Elena, you're not the only one he cares about. I came to figure this out and test my theories thanks to the last series of events."said Caroline as she felt proud of her findings.

"Umm... I don't care about how Damon looks at anyone. But if what you say is true about Bonnie...Well Bonnie should watch out. I mean Damon is kinda crazy once he goes on his obsession. "' said Elena as she feigned not to care.

"Oh ...My God You are Jealous...Elena Gilbert!"said Bonnie wide eyed by Elena reaction.

"No... I am not. But are you happy to know what Caroline thinks about Damon?" Challenged Elena as she tried to disguised her jealousy.

"No.." Bonnie said as she thought about Damon.

"Ok. You two drop what I said. ANyways, Seriously Elena it takes a two year-old to know you are jealous. Just admit you have a thing for Damon. I am definitely not going to judge. Cause have you seen my life lately. It's like am living the twilight dream. The love of a vampire for the taking between a human and werewolf!'' Said Caroline as she threw her hands up.

Giggles erupted from Bonnie as she looked at Elena and then Caroline as Elena began to laugh. "Wow, Caroline. Can you stop with the twilight references." said Elena.

"I seconded that!"said Bonnie as she sat on the couch.

"Ok. Well enough of the questions and love issues. How about we go the grill."said Caroline.

"That, sound like a plan my friends." Bonnie said as she smiled to Elena and then she look at the Blonde vampire.

"Let's go!"said Elena all excited and thankful that the whole Stephan/Damon drama conversation as well as the whole 'Damon digs Bonnie'.

**Thirty minutes late... At The Grill.**

The three girls sat in a booth. Caroline as usual order four burgers and two milkshakes. While Elena order a southwestern style salad meanwhile Bonnie order a side of mash potatoes and plate of chicken tenders. They ate quietly as Bonnie and Elena watched Caroline gobble down her food. "What?" said the blonde vampire.

"Nothing..."said Elena. "Umm.. Well, Care. I think is amazing how you eat all of that."said Bonnie as she looked at Blonde who eyed her and Elena expecting to hear an explanation.

"Guys... You're making me feel fat. You know why i eat so much. It helps with cravings."said Caroline as whined and then whispered the last part.

"Yeah, but is still amazing..." said Elena as she gave the blonde sympathetic smile.

They resume to eat as they made jokes about their childhood. All came to a sudden stop as Stephan appeared at the grill. Elena caught a glimpse as she felt her heart tighten.

Bonnie turned around as Caroline announced quickly "Stephan is here or should I say ripper." Bonnie turned to look back as she saw Elena tense up.

"Are you ok Lena?"asked Bonnie. While Caroline reach to grab Elena's hand. "Um..sorry about that Elena." said Caroline as she realized how she spoke of the green eyed vampire.

"Guys, I am ok. I mean I can't always act like am not bound to run into him.."said Elena.

Stephan walked towards their booth as Caroline shifted in her seat and turned to look at him. "What do you want?'' said Caroline in a menancing tone.

"Hostile are we?'' said Stephan as he looked at Elena and Bonnie.

"Stephan what do you want?"asked Elena as she was on the verge of tears.

"Ok, i guess I'll skip the intros and the four w's here. Ok. I need your help to kill Klaus. Actually Damon brought up some questions and also Katherine is back-.

"That Bitch is back!" said Caroline as Bonnie looked stunned and Elena was speechless.

"Yeah, but that is besides the point. Lets meet out in the woods ok.. I am expecting all of you. About 5:30."said Stephan as he looked at his watch.

"Well, I be there.. if we are discussing the death of this Pschycotic hybrid."said Bonnie as she looked at Stephan and then Elena.

"ok, I am going to take my leave. Nice seeing you ladies."said Stephan as he turned to leave while looking at a Elena for a second. That did not go unnoticed by Caroline.

"He, So still cares."said Caroline as she looked at Elena.

"uh..' Said Elena as she sighed heavily.

"Ok. Lets talk about something else. So are we going to meet Stephan?" asked Bonnie trying to change the course of the conversation.

"Of course we are... I mean we get to plan the demise of a HYBRID!" said Caroline with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Ok. Well, I am definitely am going. I want to see Klaus ten feet under... Once he's gone life would be much better." said Bonnie as she looked at Elena.

" Well, I will go. At least just to know what the plan is and I am sure Alaric would come too." said Elena as she took a deep breathe. The brunette's phone began ringing and Elena quickly took it out of her purse.

"Hello- Oh hey Damon... Yeah. He did- Yes, I tell them. Yes, I'll tell her. Ok.. Bye.. umm. ok. BYE." said Elena as Bonnie eyed her and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"so what did Damon want?" asked Bonnie as Elena hanged up the phone. "Oh, the usual. Sniffing up Elena's ass!" Said Caroline as she threw a devious smile.

" UH..Care you're always..being..so crude. I mean Damon was just checking up on me and stuff..." said Elena a bit defensive.

"Oh, what did he say about...telling someone what?" said Bonnie looking at Elena and back to Caroline.

" Well he said-." said Elena as Caroline quickly interrupted her. " He said Judgey better be there. Oh and tell her I know that she's pissed and that what happened at her house she's gonna be like tell me and well tell her i am not discussing anything!" said Caroline as Elena gave Caroline a dirty look.

Caroline turned to Bonnie as she gave her a puzzled look while her eyebrows arched. Elena gave Bonnie a confused and a jealous look.

"Ok, Bennett what is that he won't discuss anything with your business?" asked Caroline and while Elena spoke up.

"Yes, Bonnie what's going on?" Elena said while attempting not to show her discomfort.

"Uh… It's just Damon being an ass. I mean he does need to explain his attitude." Said Bonnie as she said this to her friend while the last part of her statement was like a reassurance for herself.

"Whatever, Bons. There is something you're not telling Caroline or me.." Elena said while becoming more intrigued and aggravated because Bonnie was being vague.

"Look, I don't want to talk about Damon or anyone else. Right now I want to go home. Get ready for this meeting, check on my dad and take a quick cat nap." Said Bonnie as she raised her voice.

"Wow… No need for that…" said Caroline as she rolled her eyes and Elena fumed in annoyance.

"Fine, Bonnie. But can you please stop with the secreats. You know you can tell us." Said Elena as she reached for Bonnie's hands. Bonnie squeezed Elena's hands and let out a sigh.

" I will tell you guys, but later. Right now I need to get all my ducks in a row. Plus I know I can tell you anything. Just understand , I need some time with all this going on." Bonnie said as she looked at Elena in the eyes and then catching a glimpse of Caroline.

"Alrighty." Said Elena as she gave Bonnie a small smile as Bonnie smiled lightly back. Caroline smiled and then said " You know you can call me whenever. So don't hesitate to tell me anything … You know I won't judge." Caroline winked at Bonnie as she took a final sip of the milkshake.

"Ok. Well I have to go." Said Bonnie as she began to get up. "Oh..so what time do you want to meet up?" said Caroline and Elena at the same time as they began to chuckle.

"How about 4:45? I mean that give 3hours to get ready sleep and get the grimore." Said Bonnie as she eyed her watch.

'Ok" Elena said as she began to get up and pull out her phone. Caroline got up in vampire speed as she got up.

"Who are you calling?" asked Caroline as Bonnie turned around to look at the two girls.

"Alaric and Jeremy. I mean I bet they would definitely would want to come to hear the plan." Said Elena.

Bonnie shudder when she heard about Jeremy coming. " Are you sure you have to bring Jeremy into this?" asked Bonnie.

Elena gave her an apologetic smile and then said " I think he should just because regardless what I do he still going to find a way to get involved. Plus he'll be safe with us." Said Elena while ensuring her friend that nothing bad was going come out her brother being there.

"Oh.. alright Lena Bear, I didn't mean to come off as jerk is just you know… Jeremy and I aren't in the best of terms and I don't want drama to start." Said Bonnie as she held back tears and shrugged it off.

"Alright guys we better get going…" said Caroline as she spotted one of Klaus' hybrids. Caroline quickly pulled out her phone and texted the hybrid presence. The phone of Elena and Bonnie buzzed simultaneously as both girls read the message.

"Ok. Let's go." Said Elena.

"I'll see you guys…" Said Bonnie as she stepped out of the grill as she made her way towards the town square. Bonnie walked around the town square before going back to the grill's parking lot. She had decided to call Damon and give him a piece of her mind. Bonnie reached into her satchel and pulled out her phone as she scrolled down and found the name or more like adjective "the insufferable" which was Damon's entry in her phone. The phone began to ring as Bonnie tapped her foot on the solid ground while she sat near the water fountain. Meanwhile one of Klaus' hybrid watched Bonnie intently as he kept his ear open to hear what the young witch said.

The phone ranged four times and then it went to voice mail. Bonnie sighed in annoyance as she heard. _"Hey, You've reached the one and only Damon Salvatore. So leave a message…preferably something naughty."_ _Beep_. Bonnie looked at her phone and began speaking as she left the message.

"Salvatore you are soooo dead. Still owe me an explanation of your little stunt you pulled at my house. How dare you kiss me_-." To continued your message press three to rerecord your message press 4_. Bonnie press three and said " I am going to give you the aneurism of your life when I see you… Keep your lips to yourself Jerk!" Bonnie finished the message as she hanged up and then shifted her weight at the ball of her feet and began to walk towards her Prius. The hybrid heard the conversation intently as his ears perked up when he heard the word kiss. The hybrid quickly decided to dial his master's number as he thought to himself, maybe that his master would like to know what is going on.

**_Meanwhile At the Boarding house._**

Damon stepped out of the shower as he heard his phone ring. His ringtone began playing as it said "Oh no don't pick up…crazy and annoying person on the line." Damon smiled as he realize that Bonnie was calling. He let the phone ring as he got dressed. After the phone seized to ring he turned to look at it as he heard it beep. The beep was indignation of a voice mail. Damon called his voice mail as he heard Bonnie's message. He chuckled when he heard the whole how dare you kiss me and keep your lips to yourself. Damon finished getting dress as he ponder why he had kissed the Bennett witch as he remember what had happened the night before he did what he did.

Friday in the morning…

It was 3 am as Damon sat in front of the fire place drinking bourbon. The front door of the boarding house opened loudly as a whimsical and irritating laugh was heard throughout the house. It was REBEKAH!. Damon scoffed and grunted in annoyance as he noticed the blonde's laughter as he heard his brother say " It's not funny Rebekah. I think Klaus should keep his distance from her..." Stephan warned. In less than three second the elder Salvatore made his way to the door. "So... Baby bro.. who does the big bad Klaus needs to stay away from?" asked Damon as he eyed his brother and barbie Klaus.

"Oh, shut up will ya!" said Rebekah as she pushed by Damon. "No, one." mumbled Stephan.

" bro do tell who it is... Oh let me guess our dear Elena." said Damon in a nonchalantly manner.

Rebekah turned around and said " Look, miscreant.. It does not pertain to you who we were addressing. Stephan." Rebekah motioned to Stephan to come with her.

"Oh no you don't." said Damon as he pulled Rebekah back.

"Get your hands off me. If you don't want to die.." Rebekah spat back as her eyes met Damon's.

"Oh look at you all big and bad Barbie Klaus. You may be an original, but you know what you are just as pathetic as a high school girl." Damon said as he pulled Rebekah face to see him. In a swift motion Rebekah had Damon in a headlock. "Haha..for someone whose loved someone for half of their exsitance. You're the pathetic one and to think the Bennett line named you their protector... You are such of a poor excuse of a protector." said Rebekah sarcastically.

"I- I take it... that this about Bo-Bonnie" choked out Damon as he said this in a hoarse voice.

"Mmm.. You do catch on quick, peasant. Yes, we were talking about the Bennett witch." said Rebekah as she dropped Damon and quickly found a Clorox wipe and wiped her hands.

"What does Klaus want with her?" asked Damon as he stood in front of Rebekah. a beat. " Beats me. But since you think you're her protector, then act like it. I mean Stephan and I had to waste our perfect night to go save her and her two little friends." said Rebekah in a taunting tone as she walked towards the stairs.

"What! what happened?" asked Damon as worry cross his face and then it went back to his normal cold stare.

"not much...They just got attacked in Chesterwood." said Rebekah in an as- a-matter a fact tone. Damon eyes widend at the information he heard. Rebekah turned to look at him as a wicked smile played across her face.

"I take it you weren't aware of their whereabouts ...huh. Well torulu Damon. A woman needs her beauty sleep." said Rebekah as she chuckled and in vampire speed she was out of sight.

Damon stood their with fist balled up as he yelled " Stephan!" Stephan appeared in front of his brother. "What Damon?" said Stephan as he sat down at the sofa.

"How come you didn't call me to tell me?" asked Damon in anger as he flung a flower base.

"Well...Damon. I thought you didn't want nothing to do with Stephan the ripper huh? Plus we had everything under control, I mean Klaus was even there. I, also thought I don't need to contact you. Since I also look out for the bloodbag and the witch's well being." said Stephan as he stood in front of Damon.

" Whatever, Stephan." said Damon as he racked his hand through his black raven hair. Damon walked away. Stephan watched his brother walked away and as he watched he saw Damon's broad shoulder slump down. That sight looked like down right resignation.

Stephan felt a pang of guilt, he knew he could not say much about of any of Klaus' plans with Bonnie, heck not even with Elena. Then he remembered Elena's voice, her pleading voice as she said " Stephan, you can fight it." He shook his head as he remember that bittersweet and dreadful night when he saw her for the first time. He knew that compulsion was strong and deep down he just wanted to be free. But the remembered of that night where Klaus terrorized everyone he knew, where he reminded him how he could easily destroy everything. Stephan swallowed hard as he said "Just make sure that Bonnie is safe and as far from Klaus-." In a swift motion Damon had Stephan pressed up into the sofa as he held Stephan by the throat.

" Why? Is there something you know that I don't. I mean Klaus is the devil spawn for God's sake. Do you know what he wants with Bonnie? Anything in specific?" Damon said as he shouted frantically at his brother.

"Look all I can say is just make sure that Bonnie is alright." said Stephan as he was able to say that all chocked out.

Damon dropped his brother and for the first time the vampire saw a smudge of his brother humanity. He was stunned and then he said " Ok, I will. I hope you watch them as well. I just hope you don't hurt them..."

"Well for the blood-bag...no need to worry and well the Bennett witch is not going to be harmed as for what Klaus has instructed." Laughed Stephan humorlessly. Damon looked at his brother and gave him a cold stare. But as he walked away he smiled. Damon was a hundred percent sure that his brother brooding-bambi eating brother was there; deep down he knew it.

Damon walked away and as he entered his room, he took off his shirt. He was going to make it his mission on what the hell where babyvamp, Elena and Bonnie where doing in Chesterwood. He smiled as he thought about the Doppleganger. Yes, she was sure to tell him. He just had to catch her in the right time and corner her. He smiled victoriously as he slipped into his cream colored silk sheets.

Damon snapped out of the event of that Friday night. Then he remember how he overheard the sickening kiss between his witch and the that bloodthirsty, greedy ass and that son of a bitch hybrid. Wait did he just though of Bonnie as his?

Damon quickly shook his head, while he suddenly felt a breeze and a blur figure. He looked around as he found the brown headed beauty and sadistic vampire that he swore he had love. "Hello, Daaaaamon!" said Katherine as she said the elder Salvatore's name. Katherine smiled in a very seductive way as she eyed Damon and all the while her silky brown curls fell on her shoulders.

"What... Katherine?" responded Damon, in a irritable tone. " Why are you so mean Damon?" asked Katherine as she feigned to be upset by his treatment. Katherine knew that it was all an act from Damon. C'mon she knew he had him whipped and that he was just hurt.

"Katherine, I don't have time to play games. So say your piece and get the hell out of my room!" Said Damon as he pulled Katherine out of his bed.

" Alright, Alright... Touchy aren't we. Just wanted to let you know that Stephan roused up everyone for Operation Bag the hybrid." Said Katherine in a barely audible voice. Katherine press herself up on Damon as he pushed her off him.

"Roger that. Anything else?" said Damon as his oceanic blue eyes met Katherine brown eyes. Gawd thought Katherine did she missed those eyes.

"Oh, just meet them at 5:30. You know where...Right?" said Katherine.

"Yeah, Yeah." said Damon as he pushed the brunette out of his room.

Damon turned around as he realized that Barbie Klaus was no where to be found. Then he proceeded to dial Alaric's number he decided to ask the vampire hunter wanna be and his best friends for a couple of drinks before getting conglomerated in this scheme.

* * *

><p>Bonnie brushed her hair as she sat on her bed. She was at home and happy to see that everyone had not had a brush with death. She was thrilled that they were going to find a way to kill Klaus. As she thought of Klaus her hands quickly rose to her lips as she remember the kisses she shared with the hybrid. She quickly pushed those thoughts away and gulped hard. She felt her throat go dry, was she really thinking about that. What is wrong with her? She needed to kill the hybrid not become enchanted by the hybrid's skills and his charms. Her mind went to the hybrid's azure eyes and the intensity he looked at her. Bonnie shuddered in fear of what was going in her head. Bonnie Maia Bennett was losing it. Bonnie quickly got up as she reached for her yellow tank top as she found her grey button up sweater. She put her tank up on and sweater as she zipped up her black skinnies. Bonnie threw her hair in a pony tail. She grabbed her satchel and grimoire as she made her way down stairs. She made her way to the door as she pulled the door open she saw her prius parked right in front of her lawn. She let out a sigh as she briskly got into her car.<p>

Bonnie finally had gotten to her destination as she meet up with her two friends. Caroline and Elena sat on the Gilbert's porch, the girls got up simultaneously as Bonnie got out of her car. "Ok. Are we ready?" asked Bonnie while eyeing her watch. "yeah."said Elena as she let out a sigh. As Elena said that Jeremy walked out of the house. "You guys, weren't gonna-." Jeremy stopped as he saw his ex. He eyed Bonnie as he was stunned by her beauty and how hot she looked.

"Hey, Bonnie." said Jeremy timidly. " Hi, Jer." said Bonnie quickly as she tried to avert any eye contact with her ex.

"Ahem." said Caroline as she tried to break the awkwardness and tension that filled the porch.

"No, Jer. We weren't going to leave you. I mean you are as much involved as me in this mess." said Elena as she looked at her Brother or Cousin, however you may put it.

" Ok, so we are riding in my Sudan." announced Caroline as Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy stood around. It was really awkward how Bonnie and Jeremy avoided eye contact and Elena stood there feeling loss and not helping the situation. Bonnie quickly shot a Caroline a look as the blonde stated the transportation midst. Elena saw the exchange between her best friends and she interjected by saying " Umm.. how about Bonnie seat with Care or Jeremy seat in the front?"

" Fine, I call shot gun." said Jeremy as he looked at the three girls. "Ok." said Bonnie quickly as Elena smiled and Caroline nodded her head. The four of them got in the car. Caroline turned on her radio as Keshia Cole's song ' I should have cheated' began playing. "Oops." as Caroline quickly switched radio station and the rock song " You stupid girl" began playing the song was sunged by Framing Hanley. Bonnie let out a sigh as she began to chuckle with Elena as she found the song a bit ironical. She saw Jeremy and Caroline singing alone Ten minutes later the car came to a halt.  
>" We are here.." said Jeremy as he opened the passenger door and stepped out. Caroline followed suit as well as Bonnie and Elena. They walked into the forest as they saw Stephan, Damon and Alaric make an appearance as well.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I had this chapter written out but i had rewritten it for time and well it was getting too long. So I had to cut it short but part two of this chapter will come soon! Thanks for reading. This goes out to everyone whose reading. I promise to get the next chapter with Klonnie goodness. :)<br>Love,

Luzsingraved.

**Please Review. That would make my day.**


	12. Chapter 11: Part Two

**Chapter 11 Part 2: Operation Get The Hybrid**

Part 2:

The Scooby-do gang was reunited more or less as one can put it. Caroline, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie stood there watching the others make their way towards them. Stephan wore an expressionless expression, while Damon smirked directly at Bonnie. Bonnie shot him a dirty look . Meanwhile Alaric strolled in a slow pace. When the three men finally stood in front of them, Stephan said " Good to see you all came." He said this in a monotonous tone.

Bonnie shook her head as she looked up and said " Yeah, I don't think none of us would want to miss this opportunity. By the way why would you choose to meet here?"

Elena and Caroline looked at each other as Jeremy looked around. Alaric bore a determined expression while Damon arched his eyebrows at Bonnie. He was surprised at the young witch's questioning.

In quick movement Caroline, Stephan and Damon had their guard up. Stephan quickly stood in front of Elena, as Damon stood next to Bonnie and Caroline stood near Jeremy and Alaric. " What's going on?" asked Elena as she look at her brother. Bonnie's magic began to react.

" I think it's the people who tried to attack us. But I think they're gone." Bonnie said as her magic began to die down.

Damon turned to everyone and said " I think we should all go to the tomb near the church. To discuss this in a more controlled setting.."

Caroline looked at the raven hair vampire and said " That was the most coherent and actually useful thing you have ever said Salvatore."

Damon rolled his eyes. " I wonder if I should be flattered or insulted by you . Although babyvamp your opinion does not matter to me." Said Damon as he put one arm over Bonnie's shoulder.

Stephan cleared his throat as he took hold of Elena's arm and then he said " I think that is a better idea and Damon is right about the setting. I didn't think about that."

Bonnie scoffed and then she pushed Damon's arm away from her as she said " Stephan that was what I meant when I asked why we would meet here of all places."

"Bonnie.." said Stephan as he let an exasperated sigh as he dragged Elena along. Meanwhile Jeremy watched Bonnie's every move and frowned at the proximity of Damon towards his ex.

"Ok, shut up all of you and let's get moving." Commanded Alaric who had been quiet throughout most of the small talk.

The gang walked in a quick pace. Once they had reached their destination, Caroline turn to face Stephan and then said " So, Ripper.. Care to tell us how you plan to kill your master?". Caroline gave Stephan a dirty look as she cross her arms and signal to the green eyed vampire that she did not trust him anymore.

"Well, babyvamp. I realized that I had known Klaus for a long time. But since he's a original and all. He had compel me to forget him. Anyways now that I was able to remember my encounter with him, I was also able to remember the one thing that scares an original the most—."

"WAIT… You said there something that terrfies them. Well that's a new one. So can you tell us what is it." Jeremy said as he spoke up as Caroline eyed Stephan incredously while Elene looked at him with hopeful eyes. Bonnie's eyes remained on Stephan as a glint of hope dance across her green orbs.

"Well, if you let me finish. I will be able to tell you." Said Stephan in an irritable tone. Elena spoke up, " I think we should all be quiet, if we have any questions hold them off till the end."

Everyone nodded their heads in obvidience as Damon just rolled his eyes and walked towards Bonnie. Bonnie was standing on the far left corner while everyone was in the middle. Damon walked up to Bonnie. Then he said "Judgey why aren't you standing over there. Are looking for attention by being anti-social?"

Bonnie looked at him as she chortle and said " No, Salvatore. I just have a headache and I decided to stand here and chant a relieving spell. I will make my way there in a minute." Damon looked into her muddy green eyes and said " Are you ok, do you want to leave?" Bonnie shook her head and said in an annoyed tone " I am fine. Oh and after this little meeting we have something to discuss." Damon scoffed and said "Ok, Bennett but like I said before there's nothing really to discuss-."

"Oh on the contrary there is as far as I am concern." Said Bonnie icily. Bonnie started chanting and then she fell much better. She started walking to the circle where her friends where.

Stephan began talking as he saw Damon and Bonnie integrate themselves in the circle. "Alright, as I was saying. Klaus is afraid of one thing and that is or more like who it is. His name is Mikael.-'

Each of them who heard Stephan said the individual's name stood there flabbergasted. " You said Mikael?" spoke up Bonnie as she wrapped her head around the information as she remember reading something in her grandmother's grimoire.

"Yes, Bonnie. I said Mikael. Why do you know something?'' asked Stephan as Alaric, Jeremy, Elena, Damon and Caroline watched her intently.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean i read something about him. It like he is a vampire hunter or more like a supernatural vanquisher."Bonnie as she rubbed her temple. Then she said "But i could be wrong. I will go get my Grams grimoire and I'll let you all know via txt. I mean since you know walls have ears" Bonnie smiled as Damon eyed her.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do in the mean time?'' asked Alaric directing his attention towards Stephan.

"Well, we first have to find Mikael, and well Katherine says she knows where he might be. So Bonnie if you find anything useful to find Mikael let me know-."

"Ok...So did I just hear the name Katherine in this whole scheme?"asked Elena giving Stephan a disapproving look.

"Yes, you did."said Stephan icily. "Ah-Don't you think is a bad idea to inclued her in this. I mean you know what a backstabbing whore she is."said Elena venomously.

"Yes, I know that Elena. But I am only letting here in on the finding Mikael not the whole plan itself. So don't get all worked up and as for the rest of you it all goes the same. Make sure this stays here. Also I will be contacting you all via text. Just to make it more confidential. Any texts sent from me, as soon as you get them make sure you delete them right after you've read them. We have that clear?" Stephan asked as he look at everyone in the tomb.

"Yeah" everyone responded. "Crystal clear."said Caroline as she rolled her eyes.

" Alright, well that is all for today."said Stephan.

"Wow, you dragged us here for that...Real smooth Baby bro!"said Damon in an sarcastic tone.

"Yes, Damon. Now will please stop talking. Your comments are rather aggravating at times."Stephan said as he rolled his eyes and gave his brother death stare.

"I for once have to agree with you Stephan." Bonnie said as she laughed and looked at Caroline and Elena. Bonnie began to readjust her satchel and pick up her grimoire from the corner where she had set it down. Elena walked up to Caroline as Stephan let go of her arm and he said "I can take you home.. If want..."

" Oh so no more bloodbag now!" said Elena bitterly as she stared into Stephan. a beat "No thanks, I rather be with people that care about me and that persevere in being better." Elena said that as she pulled away from Stephan. Stephan stare at her and his face became rigid as he walked to opposite direction.

Jeremy watch Bonnie pick up her grimoire as he got an eyeful of her round and luscious butt. Man he really missed that about her aside from other things.

Bonnie got up and had all her things with her. She looked at Caroline and asked "Hey, Care are we ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bons. Ok Lena and Jeremy are you two coming or what?" said Caroline as she watched the Gilberts make their way out of the tomb.

"Yeah but Jeremy said he will go with Alaric. So guess it will the three of us!" said Elena brightly before Jeremy could turn to walk away with Alaric.

Damon was the last one out of the tomb as he brother began to get in his car. Damon smirked as he was out of the tomb and looked at Bonnie as she dugged in her pockets to find her phone. Then he said as he watched her walk away with the baby vamp and Elena.

" HEY, Judgey. Do want me to give you a ride?" asked Damon as he lips quirked into a smile. His smile was full of mischief and then again he attempted to put up a fascade of a good boy.

Bonnie turned to face him as her eyebrow arched in her judgmental fashion, a beat and then she responded " Why on earth would i want to that?" Bonnie crossed her arms as Caroline said " Salvatore, I think you should leave her alone. I mean before she lits you on fire." Elena turned around as she looked confused at Damon's proposition.

"Judgey, I think i could name some reasons why you need to ride with me. 1. I am your protector. 2. I can provide some answers to some questions and 3. You said you want to discuss somethings." Damon said as he held a finger for each reason.

"Fine." said Bonnie as she walked towards him. Damon smiled triumphantly. As he walked away and watched Elena's jaw drop as Caroline shook her head in disbelieve. "LEt's go Elena." Caroline said as she tugged at Elena's arm.

Bonnie was next to Damon and then she said " Salvatore, you better address those reasons. Because there's no way I am riding with you for nothing.." Bonnie said as her tone changed into an threatening one.

"Oh, it seems our little Bonnie is a scawey witch." Taunted Damon. a beat " Oh see how scare am Iam!" Damon said as he shook in 'fear'.

"Don't Test me Demon!" said Bonnie as she pushed Damon. "Ok. Bennett. I will stop." Damon concluded as they got closer to his they reached his car Alaric and Jeremy where getting into Alaric's truck. Jeremy got angry as he saw Bonnie walking with Damon. Damon and Bonnie where messing with each other as she shove him out of the way playfully. Bonnie stopped at her tracks as she saw Jeremy.

She saw his angry expression as the blood rushed to his cheeks. "Hey, Jeremy...can I help you with something."Bonnie said as she stood in place and her gaze and his locked. Green and brown clashed as he said "Yeah, I thought you were riding with Elena and Caroline. So why are you here with Damon"Jeremy glared at Damon and then turn to face the caramel witch.

" Umm.. I don't think it matters why i am with him. Ok. Jeremy!"said Bonnie as she strutted her way to Damon's car. Alaric shook his head and then said "C'mon Jeremy let's go. I don't think now is the time to ask questions." Jeremy clenched his teeth as his hands turned into fists. Damon wickedly smile while he saw the discomfort in Jeremy's eyes. He really loved to get on under people's skin and he loved to mess with baby Gilbert.

Bonnie stood in front of Damon's car. She stood there looking at the passenger door as she tried to open the door. Her eyebrows furrowed as she became impatient and began tapping her foot. She shot Damon look as she motioned for him to open the door. He took his good ol time to open the door as he dug slowly into his pockets to find the keys. Bonnie quickly chanted a spell as she got Damon's key and then lit his pants on dangled his keys and said "that's for being a jerk and an ass. You should have open the door when I motioned to do so." Bonnie began laughing as she got into the car and watched Damon struggled to set off the fire. Jeremy saw that as he smiled happily as Alaric drove off and left Bonnie with Damon.

Damon finally stop the fire as he mumurred profanities under his breath. He made his way to the car and once he did he swung the door open and then said "Why do you that JUDGEY!"' Damon was irritated as his blue eyes pearced into Bonnie's green muddy eyes.

"Well, when it comes to assholes... I am quite alergic to them."Bonnie said in an overly sugar coated tone. "Uh...Bennett you are the death of me!"said Damon in a whisper as he got in to his car.

"What was that?" Said Bonnie as she grinned at Damon. Bonnie couldn't help but enjoy annoying the Raven haired Salvatore. Damon turned to her and said "I need my keys...If we are going to leave!"said Damon.

Meanwhile...

Anthony Webber watched the young witch and the vampire argue in the car. They were arguing about the keys. He shook his head as he tried not to laugh. His duty was to watch the witch's every move for the next to weeks along side with Stephan and two other hybrids. He was surprised that by telling his master about the kiss shared between those two it would trigger something in his master but instead Klaus acted in different to the whole ordeal, but then again he asked to watch her more closely. Then he heard the supposely plan created to bring his master down. He thought better to himself to tell his master as soon as possible. Then he heard the vampire witch have a heart to heart talk and the confessions that followed next... left him more confuse and this time he was sure to divulge the full details to his master.

Bonnie: Oh, Ok fine Damon. Here are the keys. But I will give them to you when we address my questions-

Damon: Got IT WITCH!

Bonnie: So why on earth would you kiss me. I mean you are an 165 year old vampire. Couldn't you thought of something else?

Damon: UH...You have to be a Bennett

Bonnie; Yep, I am a Bennett. But that those not answer my question Salvatore. Tick tock clock's rolling and we don't have all day.

Damon: Umm... I blank out and did things on impulse,there happy.

Bonnie: Wow...You have to come up with something better than that. Let's just say you're the master of manipulation and you do everything with an alterior motive..

Damon: So our witch is suddenly becoming a psychoanalyst. Well that's a new one. If I must say, I did to piss you off and well because I knew it would make your dad uncomfortable.

Bonnie: Damon Salvatore... that is the biggest lie I have ever heard. If What you said is true than I would be Ryan Gosling's Baby Mama.

Damon: Well believe it Bon Bons.

Bonnie: Don't call me that Leech.

Damon: Now give me the keys.

Bonnie: NO

Damon: NOW

Bonnie : GET THE HECK OFFF ME! (movements where heard, rustling of small object and then heavy breathing.)

Damon:"Why do you have to be so difficult. As if it isn't hard enough to keep you safe.

Bonnie:Keep Me safe?

Damon: YES, My Stubborn WITCH.

Bonnie: I am so not your witch. Get that through your head Salvatore. Now tell me why you kissed me and then brought up Klaus?

Damon: Oh so it's true you kiss that worthless piece of crap. UN_F***-Believable. YOu the almighty and mighty all righteous Bonnie Bennett kissed the Big BAd Hybrid and the Abomination's from Hell.

Bonnie: Like vampires aren't abominations as well..

Damon: So ...did you like it?

Bonnie: Why do you care, NOw answer my question before I give an aneurysm and lit you on fire with your car.

Damon: Ah...Ok fine. I kissed you because.. Well your dad would believe the whole I am your boyfriend thing. PLus it gives me a leadway to check up on you and for your father not to be suspicious. That the main part of it.

Bonnie: ANd the other part... Salvatore you better answer.

Damon : The other part is because.. of this..

By the Anythony moved closer to see what was going on and when he looked closer he saw the Salvatore kissing his master's witch.

Bonnie: What was that?

Damon: I- I listen witch. I don't know but ever since that night you got attack, I can stop thinking about you... and I don't know i feel attracted you...

Bonnie: Damon, You-you can't feel like that about me... We hate each other... I mean we are like frenemies at time but nothing else..

Damon: Ok, Bennett just forget what I said. Now give me the keys.

With that Anthony saw the witch hand over the keys as Damon growled in fustration. The witch turned her attention to the passenger window as she nibble on her bottom lip. In a swift motion the car began to drive off.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat on the Victorian couch as he sipped on some gin. His ears perked up as he heard Anthony's foot steps. " Anthony... why are you here so early?" asked Klaus as he sat down his drink. Anthony opened the door of Klaus study room as he stood by the door.<p>

"Well, I think you want to hear what i found out today. Seems like Stephan and his friends are planning to kill you.."said Anthony as he stood in front of Klaus.

"Hahaha. That is a great joke lad."said Klaus as he took a big sip of his gin.

"Oh. But there's this guy Mikael and then they were this vampires that were trying to attack the witch and her friends.."said Anthony.

"Mmm...Did you just said Mikael?" asked Klaus as he rubbed his temple and then tried to disguised his fear and anxiety.

" YEs, Master. Oh there is another thing i would like-." said Anthony as Klaus rose to his feet and began to pace around the room. Then Klaus turned abruptly as he said.

" Anthony, I am sure it could wait. See your way out." Klaus said at as held onto his shot glass tightly.

" Yes, master. But this is about the Bennett witch." Anthony said as he began to walk away. Klaus head shot up. A beat.

"The Bennett witch you said?" asked Klaus as the mention of Bonnie spark his interest as it also dissuaded his fear about Mikael.

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you that the elder Salvatore is making his moves on the witch. He kissed her twice today.-"

"What was that?" Klaus asked in an angry voice.

" Well, Master he kissed her and well she seem a bit taken aback and angry but then again she seem to be ok with it." Anthony said as he tried to recollect what he had presence.

"Oh ok...Well thanks for letting me know mate. Now you may leave." said Klaus as he composed himself and showed indifference to the information he gotten.

Anthony left and the first thing the hybrid did was smash his shot glass onto the wall. Then he pounded his fist on the wall, all the while he passed around the room as he rubbed his chin. He thought to himself no one touches my witch. That is my Bennett witch. He felt it was time to give Damon Salvatore a visit and show him who runs this town and everything else. Klaus found his brown leather Jacket. He clenched onto it as if his dear life depended on it. Klaus stormed out of the mansion as he made his way to the mystic grill. It was time he talked to the elder Salvatore and put him in his place and pay him a visit this has been a long time overdue.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Damon reached the Bennett recidence as Bonnie kept her eyes on the window. Bonnie had not said a word after she heard Damon confessed that he was attracted to her. She really did not want to deal with that not when she had a pack or heck an battlefield full of vampire after her and her friends and not to mention a crazy Hybrid. She was so confused about how she felt about Klaus. SHe thought she hated him with all her being but now she would randomly find herself thinking about him and his cocky and annoying charms. Eventhough she did not completely dismiss that he was still a monster and also the reason for all of her friends sorrows. She was still going to keep her promise to end him.

Ahh but gawd how could she forget those cherry lips and wow those lips were magical. Then again she thought about Damon. What had trigger his sudden change and honesty. Yes, she found him attractive as well and when she kiss him she felt completely weak. But Bonnie was not ready to start anything she was not going to finish. Plus Damon Salvatore was in a whole different bracket. Damon Flipping Salvatore was impulsive and when he loved he loved hard and not only had he done horrible things to her but he was one of the reasons why she lost her Grams. So therefore Bonnie didn't know what to do. Bonnie began to nibble on her nails as Damon threw glances at her.

The car had finally made a stop at Bonnie's house. Bonnie quickly gathered her things as she made her escape out of Damon's Camero. She mumured a simple 'thanks for the ride' as she quickly closed the door behind her and began to walk fast towards her house. Damon watched her take off as he let a heavy sigh, he had never been one to open up and talk about feelings. That was more of a Stephan thing he was more take the bull by the horns and hey actions speak louder than words.

He tighten his grip on his steering wheel. Then he quickly got out of the car and followed the little witch to her house. Bonnie stood in front of her porch as she fumbled to find her keys. She really wanted to get inside and not see Damon. But the whole ordeal took longer than usual or maybe it was her anxiety to get in her house, made time so had finally found then as her shaky hand guide the keys to the door look. Then all the sudden her keys fell out of her hands. She let out a groan as she bent down to pick them up. She quickly stop as her eyes came into a halt to see those clear ocean blue eyes. "Damon.." said Bonnie in an airy voice. Damon quirked his eyebrows as he said " Looking for these?" as he dangled them in front of Bonnie. Bonnie quickly reach for her keys as Damon in a quick motion move them away from her. "Give 'em to me!" said Bonnie in an annoyed voice.

"Ugh.. Damon! c'mon stop it." said Bonnie in a pleading voice. Damon smiled and at the same time gave her an amuse look. Bonnie never pleaded, begged or even acted to be at the mercy of anyone specially Damon Salvatore.

"Mmm... Do you remember what you did in my car at the woods? huh?" asked Damon tauntingly. "Look Damon, the means I used where for a completely different purpose." hissed Bonnie now getting angry.

"OOOH. That the Bennett I was looking for, But Bonnie I think you are being viased. On the other hand I am using your method to get you talk to me or more like answer my questions."

"Ok!" said Bonnie as she threw her hands up in the air. Damon swung his hand as he motioned his hands for her to seat at the swing on her porch.

Bonnie walked towards it as she strutted and stomped to the swing make her every movement. She sat down as she huffed and sat there fuming. "Ok. Bennett. Why would say I can't feel what I feel?' asked Damon in a quiet and shy voice. Bonnie had never seen him like this as their gazes met.

" Damon. I am... Not ready for this. Not now. I mean I need to be focus on destroying Klaus and the other people that are after everyone and myself." said Bonnie as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever Bennett, That's bullshit. You had time to be with Jeremy, while fighting Klaus before. SO what gives?" asked Damon as he rose his hands in frustration.

"Bullshit! are you kidding me. You are still in love with Elena and I am not about to start anything with someone that has unresolve feeling for another. I am not going through this again. With Jeremy was enough!" said Bonnie as she rose from the swing and thrusted her hands in Damon's face as she motioned him to him to hand over the keys.

Damon watched her hands as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Bonnie fought him and then slowly she began to kiss him back as she began to give him acess to her mouth and they began to have a tongue dance and fought for control. They parted at the same time as Bonnie's cheeks where flushed and her chest heaved. Damon went in to kiss her again as she pushed him and shook her head as she said

" NO. Please. JUst give me my keys and leave.. I need to be alone." Begged Bonnie as her eyes filled with tears. Damon nodded and handed her the keys as walked away stomping angrily. He didn't expect her to react like that and throw in his face what he had felt or even still felt for Elena. He got into his car as he sped away to the Mystic Grill. He really needed a drink. This situation called for it.

Bonnie racked her hands threw her hair as she sighed heavily. She felt weak to her knees. When she kissed Damon she felt that tingling sensation. She shook her head she was mad she let Damon kiss her. But deep she knew why she let it happened she wanted to forget Klaus. She let herself loose it in the lust and anger. She wanted out of her system and she felt bad she had used Damon to become her release. She balled her fist as she opened the door of her house. She threw the keys in the key bowl. She ran up the stairs as she enter her room. Bonnie threw herself at her bed and began to cry. She was mad because she let Klaus cloud her mind and to use Damon to make forget. She cried the rest of the afternoon...

* * *

><p>While in the Mystic Grill...<p>

Damon sat on the bar stool as he comanded the bartender " Another one."Damon said as he slammed down the shot glass. Klaus walked to the bar as he spotted the impulsive raven hair vampire. He shook his head in anger. He let out angry breath as he walked towards Damon. He stood behind Damon as Damon tipped his head and drank the Hennessy down and then he order more Bourbon. " I think that's enough mate" said Klaus seething as Damon turned to face Klaus. "Well, if it isn't my favorite tormentor!" Beamed Damon with a full force of sarcasm. "Listen Miscreant. If you don't want your dear Elena to be dead or better Yet the little community witch."

" You wouldn't kill Elena... You need her. And well why do I care about the teenage witch!" said Damon in a bitter voice as he got up and pushed Klaus away from him. Klaus grabbed Damon by the collar of his jacket." Listen here, We are going to take a walk and you are coming." Damon resisted into walking out of the Grill. Klaus became vexed as he punched Damon and began to drag him out of the Grill.

They were outside of the Grill by the dumpster. Klaus pushed Damon up into the wall as he smashed his head into the wall. " Now listen clearly and carefully.. Stay away from MY WITCH.." said Klaus angrily

" Whi-Which witch?" said Damon as he struggled to talk and all the while he tried to sound tauntingly.

"You know... The Caramel Beauty... The BENNETT WITCH!" Said Klaus as he twisted Damon's neck.

" Haha.. I can't believe it you like her. But guess what she likes me. Not a millenium old serial killer." Said Damon as he tried to fight Klaus.

" You know what Salvatore.. You're wrong. You are the same as me. Plus, I need for my own reasons and well her beauty is icing on the cake. So what makes you think she would want to be with you?" said Klaus in menacing tone.

" Well, I doubt she would be with you either. But get this. I will be with her since I don't take No for an answer!" said Damon

"Neither do I! Take heed to my warning!" Said Klaus as he twisted and heard Damon's neck crack. Damon's unconscious body fell to the floor. Klaus thought he would not kill Damon just yet. He know he would find some use to Damon before he would kill him. Klaus walked away into the night.

* * *

><p>Three weeks Later...<p>

Everything was ready they had found Mikael. It was time to corner Klaus. Bonnie breathe evenly as she summoned her magic as Allie had instructed her. Allie stood next to her as she said everything was going to be alright. Allie walked away as she took a deep breathe as she knew she would have to intervene watched Allie as she finally put a face with a name. " Allie or should I call you Cassandra?" said Katherine as Allie to turned to face the brown haired Vampire.

"Katherine?" Said Allie as she shook in fear. " Well yes, the one and only as Katherine" said Katherine as she flipped her hair to the side and emitted a yawn.

"Ok. so what is it this time?" asked Allie. " Well, I am wondering why you are being so helpful? I mean you only care about yourself and saving your ass? huh? what the sudden change CASSANDRA!" said Katherine as she taunted Allie.

"Ugh.. Well it is my duty to help, to let go of my dark past .. .to redeem myself! Something you should do!" said Allie as she look at Katherine not to care.

" Oh , I see playing the good one." said Katherine as she turned to walk away as she felt that the witch wouldn't help.

"Wait... I know why you are here. You know Klaus will kill Damon? And you actually care!" said Allie as her hands dropped to her hips.

"Yeah how did you know..." asked Katherine as fear stoke her orbs." Don't worry I wont tell anyone. You secret is safe with me." said Allie reassuring.

" Ok, well now you know why won't join the whole kill Klaus thing. He figured everything out and well he said he would kill Damon"said Katherine.

"Ok. I got it. Well, I need to see how Bonnie is doing!" said Allie as she nodded her head as she understood. Maybe deep down Katherine did cared. Katherine just missed five hundred years of being loved and being afraid of Klaus. She was tired of running and not being able to live life. That's why she toyed with the Salvatore brothers. That craving to be loved to be someone's everything maybe fueled it.

Bonnie stood in the room as she felt herself drawing power from her surroundings. Damon stepped in as he watched Bonnie in her champaign color dress as it hugged her curves. Bonnie turned slowly as she saw Damon walk towards her seductively and with a sultry aurora. Bonnie shook her head and said " I don't have time for this today. Damon. Remember time to kill Klaus!" said Bonnie as she breathed happily. " Oh, Alright Witch. But when all of this is done we will have sooo much fun!' said Damon as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

He moved closer and said " You are so mine after all of this." Bonnie removed his hands from her waist and then said " Stop bothering and go check on Elena. And leave me the Fuck alone!" said Bonnie as she tried not to laugh in his face. She felt that even though she warned him that she would never be entangle with him romantically, welll he would not listen. She sighed as Damon cupped her face and kiss her lips. " Bonnie, I am falling for you remember that!" said Damon as he walked out of the room. Bonnie groaned in fustration as she watched the Salvatore leave. It seems to her to be sureal, yeah they acted that they didn't care about each other but they did. They would kiss each as they were lovers. Bonnie kept doing this because it help her no think about Klaus and then again she was falling for the Damon. But she masked it with indifference and annoyance. She acted as though what she was doing was a game.

Twenty minutes..

Bonnie, Caroline,Elena and Stephan walked to Mystic High. They were ready for this 'dance' or more like the dismissed of their arch-nemesis. Bonnie smiled lightly as she looked at her friends. They get to the school and the school is flooded with water. Caroline screeches in annoyance. " What the heck! My hard work for this dance goes to waste." yells Caroline. Tyler looks at her and says " Don't worry we could move the dance to my house." Everyone looks at Tyler and Bonnie arched her eyebrows in distrust. Caroline nodded her head as she walked with Tyler. Bonnie stayed with Elena and asked " Do you think this is good idea?"

"Yeah. I mean if we don't kill Klaus today maybe tomorrow!" said Elena in a sad voice. Bonnie gave Elena a sides way look. "Alright lets go!" said Bonnie as she smiled. But there was something quite differently about Elena. They get to the Lockwood mansion, there was a party in full swing. Caroline shook her head in disbelieve and then she said " How can Lockwood orchestrate a party like this. I the queen of parties am floored." Caroline scrunched her nose as she look at her friends.

"this seems fishy." said Bonnie as she walked in the Lockwood party and took a jello vocka drink. The party seem so lively so she decided to dance a little. Bonnie started dancing as she saw Damon and Elena talking and dancing. That angered her a little but what did she care. Bonnie walked up to Stephan and then she saw Klaus. Her eyes widen and then in a swift movement Klaus was on top of the platform making his grand entrance and acting as the perfect host.

" Always, making a scene." murmured Bonnie. Bonnie watched as Damon signaled her to follow Stephan. In ten minutes the gang had regrouped. They stood around and then Stephan said " Alright you all know what to do." Everyone nodded as Caroline looked around to find Tyler. Bonnie stood there wringing her hands as she saw Allie wave at her. Allie walked over to Bonnie with two wine glasses " ready little witch?" asked Allie playfully.  
>"Yeah.. As ready as I will be ever be!" Bonnie said that as she smiled lightly at Allie. "Ok, Well cheers.!" said Allie as she handed Bonnie a wine glass. Allie watched intently how Bonnie finish the wine glass. " Thanks, Allie. To a victorious day to get rid of Klaus" Beamed Bonnie as she smiled at Allie. "Yes, Bennett!' said Allie. Allie walked away and said " I 'll see you later." Allie walked away and Bonnie turned to set down and thought about Klaus. He was going to die and pay for everything, but she did not know why she felt bad about it. It not like she cared about a sadistic , greedy and jerk of a vampire. No, but deep of her being something was brewing for that Hybrid is was just she was not ready to admit it . Bonnie let out a sigh as she smooth down her dress. Then she heard his voice " Well, Bennett. Don't you look ravishing tonight!" said Klaus as Bonnie turned to look at him. "Ah, It isn't lovely to see your face hybrid." said Bonnie in a disgusted voice. " Are we trying to be sarcastic or sincere?" Klaus asked as he walked towards her while he took a lock of her luscious hair. Bonnie swatted his hands way from her hair. "What do you want? came to get your ass lit?" said Bonnie angrily. "Oh such dirty mouth. Women in my days were much more modest. But i like you even better Bennett." said Klaus as he chuckled and picked Bonnie up, he sat her on the dinning table. Bonnie sat there looking at him wondering why she had not attack him yet. Klaus fingers linger on her thighs. She let out a sigh and then said " Can you please leave me alone?" " Nope, Darling. Just came to remind you that you're mine witch!" said Klaus as he pulled her closer...<p>

Caroline found Tyler and said " Hey, what the heck is going on?" "Caroline relax. Enjoy the party!" said Tyler as he shrugged his shoulders and smile. " I don't like the sound of this!" said Caroline as she reached to grabbed Tyler's arm. Tyler swiftly turned and plunged a syringe at Caroline's shoulder. The blonde fell to the floor unconscious. Tyler picked her and murmured "It's only for your own good Care!" Tyler lifted her up as he sped out of the Lockwood mansion to a safe place.

Meanwhile...

Damon spoke to Mikael as they got ready to face Klaus. " Are you ready Original?" asked Damon trying not sound rude. Mikael fixed his tie as he said "Yes, Damon. Now You do what you can, and I will kill him."

"Alright.." said Damon as he head towards his designated position. Mikael got up as he padded the ash-burn stake and walked towards his spot. He quickly was outside and then in less then five minutes he killed 15 of Klaus abomination. He thought of Klaus, he really hated him specially for Klaus being a werewolf and then again the constant reminder of the woman he loved and her betrayal.

'Let's end this trail of abominations" said Mikael to himself as he watch Katherine or Elena made her way towards him...

While Klaus kissed Bonnie softly and slowly taking his good time to savor the magical blood the cursed through the Bennett witch. Bonnie pushed him off her as she got up. She slapped him square in the jaw and said " Stop, harrasing me. You are really asking to die!" said Bonnie as her cheek turned red.

"Oh if you wanted me dead, Then why don't you?" challenge Klaus. Bonnie lowered her head and said " Just leave me alone!" as she ran away from him towards the entrance of the Lockwood mansion.

"Witch, Bonnie. We are not don-" said Klaus as he came to a halt as he saw Mikael.

"Well hello Niklaus" said Mikael in dangerous tone.

"Mikael" said Klaus as he face harden.

" Always hiding behind your play things." said Mikael. Then in a quick movement Elena or more like Katherine ran up and said " Bonnie-" Mikael took hold of her.

" Oh what do you have here?" said Mikael tauntingly.

" No.." said Klaus as Mikael flashed a knife.

"Oh well." said Mikael as he plunged the knife into Katherine. Bonnie saw this as she muffled her sobs and try to think of a spell to save her friend. She quickly realized that if she tried to intervene it would throw away the plan to kill Klaus. Oh well what the heck the whole kill Klaus was to save Elena and bring piece to Mystic Fall heck the world. She was ready to use her magic when everything came to a sudden stop.

"NO.." roared Klaus. " Now, your turn. You see cares about you, anymore, boy. What do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you forced. No one. No one." Said Mikael as he smiled wickedly.  
>Tears streamed down Klaus face. Bonnie saw the exchange as she felt bad for Klaus, she shook her head and scolded herself for thinking about Klaus. Klaus face harden again as he wiped his tears and said " No, I think you got it all wrong!" Mikael was standing in front of Klaus as he was ready to plunge the dagger. Suddenly a force made Mikael drop the dagger and then he look up to see Allie chanting away a spell. Klaus quickly retrieved the dagger into Mikael, with that Mikael began to burn and disappear. Klaus got up with a triumphant smile. He turned to go back into the house as Damon launched to plunge the dagger into Klaus. But quickly Stephan jumped in and took the dagger away from Damon. When Klaus saw this he said " Well, done . I release you!" and with that Stephan was freed from Klaus' compulsion. " No!" screamed Damon in fustration as Stephan pushed him away from Klaus and fled.<p>

Bonnie opened her eyes as she saw Allie with her. " How could you do that! I trusted you now Klaus is on the loose and my best friend is dead!" Cried Bonnie as she let her sobs turn into angry and inconsolable screams. "shshsh.. Elena is not dead and that was Katherine. I'm sorry but today was not Klaus' day to die. The witches told me so and that's why I did what i had to do. DO you understand?" said Allie in a pleading voice.

"Yeah, But how come I don't have your powers?" asked Bonnie as she whipped away her tears. " I just incapacitated you, you get em back in three hours. " Bonnie nodded in resignation and then said "I have to go." Bonnie got up and walked away into the night.

Three hours later...

Bonnie is seating on her porch wrapped in her blanket as she sip her chai tea. Drinking that tea reminded of her Grams. She let out a sigh as she was relieved to hear that Elena was ok. Bonnie sat there looking at the moon as she heard someone said "Enjoying the view love?" Bonnie turned her head and said " Klaus..." "yes, darling how are you?" asked Klaus as he saw Bonnie getting up and walking into her house. Klaus pulled her back into him and said "Listen Bennett you are going to come with me. One way or another!" Bonnie looked at him " How many times am I gonna have to say I will never be your personal witch! Now leave me alone." said Bonnie as she squirmed under his touch. He said " Uh,, Bennett why so difficult. I don't care about that as of right now." And with that Klaus picked Bonnie up as he kissed her hungrily and while her blanket fell. Bonnie leaned into him and began to kiss him back. She stopped fighting with him. She let herself get lost in the kiss. She knew it was wrong but it felt right . She doesn't why but she just felt like saying the fuck with it. She let herself emit low moans as she felt getting lost in the lust and the undeniable pull she felt for Klaus. Bonnie kissed him as her thoughts where filled with Damon or more like she made herself think of Damon. It felt weird that she loved Damon but the pull and attraction for Klaus was becoming stronger. She really needed help and fast. Klaus picked her up as he pressed her up to the wall. He felt like he needed to kiss her one more time before he left...

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it my lovelies part two of chapter 11. I will update soon with more Klonnie goodness. Also those who are reading<strong> OH Baby or The Wrong thing to do<strong> I will update very soon.

Ohh... how do you guys feel about Bonnie's inner battle? How can she possibly be in love with one guy while denying her what she feels for another?

PLEASE Review! WHat does it hurt to press the review button...

**_By you telling me what you think it helps me improve the story and cater better to those reading. Plus i am not a review fiend but some reviews would make my day!_**


	13. Chapter 12: Slim chances to great ones

**Impossible Chance**

**AN:** Well, I wanted to say thank you for the support first of all. I wanted to answer some reviews that I got from last chapter. First this one goes out to **Ran-Manwen.** I do understand your distress over Bamon being so involved in the plot,But let your Klonnie heart not be afraid. Klonnie will be the end game and they sure will pick up. My Bonnie in my story is pretty stubborn and she is not gonna give in so easily to our dear Klaus. Though Klaus is just as bad. Well thats all I can say.** STILLSTACEY:** What can I say Bonnie is in a very difficult situation and though she is relentless to admit her feelings for Klaus, she will in time. By the way thanks for reviewing..Your reviews always make my day!** Makilome:** You cracked me up with your scoring. Thanks for reviewing. Your reviews always leave me thinking and intrigued. **Dannaya1980**: Omg, I love your reviews they are so encouraging. Finally, I want to thank KOLANDELENA and STILLSTACEY you guys have been with me since the begging of my story , thank you for your support. I mean some days i just want to quit writing but then i see your reviews and it makes me feel better.

**_PS: I know this chapter is full of BAmon. BUt trust me is nessary in order to move to the next chapter. It would be a catalyst for Bonnie and Klaus. NEXT Chapter it will be KLONNIE and Oozing of amounts of it.! KLonnie will soon find it._**

Ok, so one last thing I really love if anyone is reading my story to atleast take the time to tell me how am doing, review please. If you dont have an account sign in as anonymous reviewer if you are a user please review. You know how we love for people to review our please REVIEW! I am wanting to make a goal for my story to atleast get to **10 reviews if possible...PRETTY PLEASE**!

**_Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. If I did own TVD KLONNIE WOULD BE A REALITY HECK BAMON WOULD BE TOOO!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**12:**

Bonnie's eyes closed shut as she let Klaus deepened their kiss. Oh crap thought the young witch, what had she gotten herself into. Think, think… Thought Bonnie as her eyes fluttered open. She thought about Damon. Wait why was she thinking about Damon. I mean they weren't a couple, though Damon had been laying it thick. Bonnie had asked him to give her time to think about it. But being in Klaus' arms and having a heavy make-out session with him in front of her house, well it was not the best time to think about what she was going to do about Damon. She knows that she began the whole Damon and Bonnie kisses to forget Klaus and what was happening between herself and the Hybrid. But along the way everything was becoming more blurred and now she can't even figure out what the hell is going on. Bonnie's heart beat quickened as she slowly detangled her arms from Klaus' neck and they found their way to his chest. Bonnie roughly and forcefully pushed on to the hybrid's chest. Klaus took noticed of the witch's body movement and oblige in giving her space. As he broke the kiss he saw how she took hearty breaths and he realized that she was in dire need of oxygen. Her hot breath fanned his face as he looked at her curiously. He thought to himself how he gotten to this point. He let out a sigh as his hands dropped to her sides to keep her in place. Bonnie arched her eyebrows and then her expression became unreadable as she decided to speak. "You need to leave.!" Bonnie said in a commanding voice. The Hybrid just laughed in her face as if he was mocking her, no actually challenging her to do something about it.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked, her voice laced with anger and confusion. "Oh, love. Have you seen your face. It's quite cute, especially when you are angry." Said Klaus as he drew circles on her sides. Bonnie's mossy green eyes, became more alert as Klaus kept touching her. Her hands went straight to her sides as she pushed his hands.

" I said leave." She said as she began to move away from him. This time Bonnie didn't let him respond as she used her magic to shove him out of her porch. Klaus landed on his butt right next to her mail box. While Bonnie began to pick up her blanket and to straighten her shirt. Laughter erupted from Klaus. His laugh was so carefree and it seem so translucent, so full of amusement. Bonnie turned around as she found his laughter interesting and then she shook her head in disappointment as Klaus began to get up.

"I just love your feistiness, you know that Bennett!" said Klaus as he straighten the cuffs of his dress shirt. Bonnie stood in place on the porch as she said " Well, glad to hear you enjoy my animosity." Bonnie quickly walked into her house as she slammed the door and locked it behind her. She leaned onto the door as she let her body slide down to the floor. She groaned in frustration. Klaus just stood there as he watched the little spitfire march right into her home. He smiled broadly. He was sure that his presence had affected her and not only did she responded more and more to him. Klaus felt like he was making progress and not only he would have her yielding to his demands, but maybe just maybe she would become something more. Maybe she would succeed what he had with Greta and then again he knew it would be a shame when he would have to be rid of her. Klaus turned around and walked away from the Bennett residence as he hummed to himself a tune. Klaus had plans for the Bennett witch and he knew with that power that curse through her veins, he was sure to conquer the world. He felt that if he had her by his side he was sure to be ok, he just needed her to be away from her so called friends so he could mold her to his liking. Just a matter of time Bennett, Klaus thought to himself as he disappears in the darkness.

Bonnie breathed in and out as tears build in the corner of her eyes. The tears stung a bit and she just sat on the floor feeling defeated. She really wanted Klaus gone and dead more specifically. She never wanted someone's death so bad. But she knew the reason for this was more because she felt so ashamed for of her actions. Bonnie wanted him gone just so she can hide her shame, it was not even about Elena anymore. Yes, she wanted everyone safe. But more importantly she wanted to save herself from whatever was going on with that Hybrid, that malicious devil. She felt sick to her stomach, she was a servant of nature and her duty was to keep the balance in this world. So why was she attracted to the devil spawn, to someone who terrorize and killed many through the ages. Bonnie shook her head violently. " I need to end him. Please witches you need to help me…" cried Bonnie in despair. She got up and walked to her room. She opened her grimoire. She flipped pages as she look for something for anything to help her end Klaus or at least help her with the whole dream situation. She eyed her grimoire as she did not succeed in finding anything. She flung her grimoire and then she saw her phone. She unlocked her phone as she dialed Damon's number. The phone ranged and ranged. Bonnie groaned in annoyance. "So much of Bonnie …call if you ever need anything. Real smooth Salvatore." Murmured Bonnie as she set her phone down. She left him a message.

Meanwhile…

Damon stepped into the boarding house. He felt like crap and like the world just went down in flames. He had his little heart to heart and tandrum with Elena. He held the doe eyed girl as he said Stephan's gone and he is not coming back. He felt betrayed by his own brother. Yes, Stephan was the ripper but he thought he wanted to get rid of Klaus as everyone else. He walked into the study as he let Elena stay in the boarding house. He let her stay because he did indeed care about her, he may even say he loved her but he was not sure anymore. He saw his phone ring, it was his favorite judgemental and sexy girl. Bonnie. He went to pick up but he was in a very angry mood. Then he decided to hear the voice message.

'Hey, it's me... Ummm...Bonnie. I wanted to talk to you about...you know... never mind. When you have time can you come over to my house. I just need to talk.." Damon smiled when he heard her voice. It was weird but she sounded very confused and sad. He was not sure if he wanted to see her though. He was angry at her and his brother. Well, he angry with everything and everyone. He eyed his phone as rolled his eyes. Then he felt a gust of wind and then the cynical sneering, followed by a sarcastic laugh.

"This is epic, Damon Salvatore and the oh-so- moralistic Witch...Are you guys together? Does that mean that you no longer love my poor of excuse carbon copy nor me!" Said Katherine as she launged on his couch.

"Katherine, what a great thing to see that you stopped by...Whore.!" said Damon in anger.

"Ohh hostile aren't we?" said Katherine as she saunter her way towards Damon.

"Katherine...What do you want?"said Damon as he fought his urge to wring her neck.

"Well, nothing...Well just to see how you are holding up? and what the heck is going with you and the Bennett witch?" Katherine asked as she eyed the raven hair vampire.

"I am fine, thank you for caring and there's nothing that pertains to you about Sabrina and I!" said Damon as he fumed and walked towards the liquor cabinet and took a bottle of Burbon. He took a swig and motion some to Katherine. Katherine as she shook her head.

"Damon, say you are not in love with her...I mean aren't you now in Love with ELENNNNA!" said Katherine tauntling with a bit of bitterness knowing that the two men she cared for, one she never stopped loving and the other she held warm thoughts for were now drooling for her look a like.

"Ugh... Katherine.. Please leave. I don't have time for this..." Damon said as he took another swig of the Burbon.

" Fine, as you wish. Lover Boy. Just make sure, you know who you are in love with. If I were you I would just indulge in being with both. I mean why not have some Bennett tail, mean while earning the love of your dear Elena. As I can see, Stephan left out to dry..." said Katherine maliciously and then again making fun of Damon.

Damon shook his head and then he thought about it. Well, he was after Bonnie and then again he loved Elena. Maybe he just had to figure it out before going for the kill. Maybe he could win Elena's heart since Bonnie was being so difficult. I mean if he succeded to be with Bonnie it would be epic, first he would be the proud boyfriend of the Bennett witch,two he would date Elena's best friend,three he would steal her away from Klaus' and lastly he would have a supply hot steamy sex. C'mon he would be on cloud nine if he was with Bonnie. I mean being with Bonnie would be so unusual, just jaw dropping and unbelievable he knew it and being an attention feing as himself he could not help himself. Yet, deep down he knew he was falling for the caramel beauty while still lusting and loving Elena. What the heck was wrong with him, he could not possibly be in love with two women at the same time or could he?

He looked at Katherine as his eyes were unreadable. He couldn't be as cold and calculating as his creator, he has known the great pain that Katherine caused him and the wedge she forged between his brother and himself. So he lowered his head and ignored the harlot. He could not go after Elena and though he knew he cared he also knew that Elena was becoming like Katherine. Elena's good intentions towards him to make him a better person, heck more like saint Stephan, sharpen up the blurred lines she was creating for herself. Elena was naive and yet so full of a seductress charm. She said she loved Stephan with all her being but behind closed doors and the public eye she cared just as much for Damon. Elena always played the indecisive card, but she was like Katherine wanting everything, yet she did not do it on purpose as Katherine would meticulous have thought it through. Damon felt he could not be like Katherine but he indeed need to know what he felt. The tingling sensation he felt every time he touch Bonnie would never leave him. Maybe he need to try harder. Damon watched Katherine disappeared as threw the bourbon bottle in the fire place and sat in his room thinking of his next move.

Two days later...

Damon and Bonnie stand before each other as Bonnie shouts "You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad. Yeah you can swear up and down that you will make his life a living hell. But you have an eternity to get over it!"

"Oh really and what about Allie. With your so call you trust her and she was the one who ruined the whole operations. SO tell me, why shouldn't i be mad! Or heck furious.."

Bonnie paced around and then she turned around "Then you are going to blame me. She stopped his death cause the witches wanted it that way not because she wanted him alive. Which, i can somewhat understand...unlike your brother..." Bonnie fumed as she gave Damon a anerism. She watched him drop to the floor as she arched her eyebrows. She felt he deserve it, he had no right to sit there and blame her for something that she did not do.

Damon's eyes blacken as he yelled at Bonnie and said " What the hell is wrong with you? You weren`t suppose to witchy migraine me!"

Bonnie felt bad instantly and the she shook her guilt as she got closer to him and whisper in his ear. "Oh, that was for being there for me, not calling me back and trying to kill Tyler."

"You, Know the Tyler thing was to keep everyone safe and have this operation smooth. I didn't call you cause, I wanted to see you..." said Damon as he got up and took hold of Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie just looked at Damon and then said " Look, that night. I need to talk to someone. I didn't feel like talking to Caroline, she had enough on her plate and Elena well we know how she was feeling. I needed to talk to you, because you told me and i quote 'call me if you ever need anything' well that kinda fell through. Now it doesn't matter. But all I want to do is have this town safe, my friends safe and overall being able to have my sanity!" said Bonnie as racked her hands through her hair.

Damon nodded as he saw that Bonnie began to walk away. He in a swift movement was in front of her. Bonnie tried to walk past him as she said "Wait, wait" said Damon as he rose his hand and put his hands on his shoulder.

"What Damon!" said Bonnie as she looked at him a bit annoyed. "Listen, Bennett. I really am falling for you. You know it's crazy. Because I have found you to be annoying, judgemental, moralistic and overall insufferable. But-."

"Ugh, you come to insult me. Real smooth Damon-." said Bonnie as she shook her head in dis belief.

"Wait, I am not done. But like I was saying. I am falling in love with the Bonnie whose willing to put her needs before others, you are the one who puts me in my place;never take my shit. You are the ones who reasons with me when everyone else thinks that my plans are impulsive, you give the balance, you are the glue to our little dysfuntional group... All am saying is that I want you to give me a chance-."

Bonnie took Damon's face and brought it close to hers, she did not let him finish as she kissed him. She felt that she need it. Bonnie wanted to forget Klaus. Well, she thought to hell with it. The kiss was slow full with passion, it was hot. Yet it was sweet with languor to it. Damon broke the kiss and said " wow, Bennett. so what's the verdict?"

Bonnie smiled and said "Yes, I will be your girl.. But i am gonna be the one to break the news." Bonnie walked away and hopped in her prius. She just hope her relationship with Damon would help her find her zhen and not worry about Klaus anymore. Maybe just focus on his demise.

A month later...

Stephan had returned. He came back but with a hunger for vengeance. He had stolen Klaus' family or more like the coffins that he travel around with. He was pondering where he could hide them and then it dawned to him the witches house. So quickly hid them there. He decided to wait for Bonnie after school to talk to her. Maybe she could help him with his revenge scheme.

Meanwhile...

_The dream began again. Bonnie walked cautiously in the cemetery. She saw tombstones of her ancestors, her grams and every other Bennett witch that had passed away. Bonnie shuddered in the dream and then her eyes caught something, it was a coffin it layed right in the middle of the cemetery, she examine it with caution, and curiosity. She took stealthy steps towards it as she felt an omnious cloud that surrounded it. Her fingers touched the rim of the coffin. She looked at it as she saw a figure, it resembled a small child. The figure stood by her side and followed her every movement. She arched her eyebrows. Then suddenly a bunch of creatures made their way to the scene, the began to charge at her as the figure stood behind her and she became protective of it. She was ready to emit a scream as she saw Klaus made the scene, the creatures stopped advancing as he said " I seem to be having a hard time opening that.. do you think you can!" Then Klaus charged at braced herself as she held the figure closer to her. She opened her eyes and saw Klaus protecting them from the creatures. After the creatures where gone he turned and he looked as he was going to attack her. But in a blurr he was gone. Bonnie turned to the coffin once more as she tried to open it. Then pools of bloods began to spurt out of the ground as the figure began to dissappear. Bonnie turned as she became scare. She shook her fear and opened the coffin and then she was stuck inside of it as she screamed to get out and began chanting. Then it happened light illumintated the darkness in the coffin to reveal a woman..._

_Then she was in the witches house and she was surrounded by five coffins. The figure appeared again as the figure ran around them as each coffin began to shake. While she saw a trail of blood every where the figured stepped. Bonnie was a bit worried what the figure was and then again she felt that she needed to protect the it was she felt a strong pull to it and then the figure faded just as she opened the coffin the one she saw in the cemetery. She opened it as the figure appeared next to her and then she saw him. He lay there almost peaceful, he seem so beautiful and just as he would not even hurt a fly. The figure move it hand over his face and caressed it and then it disappear again leaving Bonnie stunned and confuse as Bonnie turned to all directions and then saw herself drench in blood..._

Bonnie woke up as her alarmed clock screech the horrible _beep beep_. She looked at her clock it read 7:45 am. Oh she was late for quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth. Saw another note from her dad stating to be on another business trip. Bonnie locked her home as she made her way to her lovely prius. She sighed as she reached the driver side door as she felt a gust of wind, she quickly turned around to see Damon. "Morning, Judgey!" said Damon as he snaked his arms his girlfriend. He still was not completely sure if being with Bonnie was the best idea but Bonnie did make him feel at ease. Yes, he still flirted with Elena and kept his relationship with the witch on the down low. Although he just wish to tell everyone. He could not wait to see baby Gilbert's face, Elena's face... Oh that was gonna be epic and over all everyone else. Bonnie turned around and said "Even as your girlfriend you still call me that. Ugh what am gonna do with you!" Damon leaned in and placed a chaiste kiss on her lips. Then he looked at her, and said "Bonnie. What's wrong? I mean are the dreams coming back?" Damon looked at her as worry dance across his beautiful face.

"No."said Bonnie all too quickly. A beat " You, Know am gonna be late!" she said as sat on the driver seat of her car. "Wait. We need to discuss this. Boarding house at after school...Got it Bennett!" said Damon as he let her go.

"Crystal Clear" said Bonnie as she turned on her car and blasted 'I got a feeling'. Bonnie pulled into Mystic High's parking lot. She walked rather fast towards the entrance of the school, her eyes showed dark circles as the bags began to form. Bonnie's bookbag fell from her shoulders and came down with a loud thug. SHe sighed in annoyance as she went to pick her book bag up. As she picked up her book bag she came face to face to the ripper or should she say Stephan. "Bonnie." said Stephan in a detached voice and yet with underlying pleading tone to it. "Uh.. hi, Stephan..." said Bonnie cautiously as she watched his every move.

" Look, I don't have enough time... here." Said Stephan as he handed her a note. Bonnie looked at him and then took the note. Opened the note as Stephan went out of sight. She read it and it said to meet at the old witches house after school and not tell anyone. She eyed it more and then she remember she was supposed to meet with Damon. Crap! thought Bonnie as she walked into the school. Mr. Harrison stopped her and gave her a detention as he said "It's a shame Bennett. I don't know what is going with you.. You are one of our outstanding students, yet this last weeks... You come to school late, and fall asleep in class. I am gonna have to give you a 'detention." He handed the pink slip and off her to her class. Bonnie groaned and then shuffled her feet to her first class.

By the time it was lunch, Bonnie sat on the lunch table by herself as she moved her food around. She thought well Stephan is back, that meant drama and back with the crazy supernatural stuff. Everything had been laying low since he left and so did Stephan. Then Bonnie looked up to look at the crow. I mean that crow was everywhere specially in school. But in the last week she figured out it was Damon and with she smiled as she poked at her peas. Elena walked into the lunch room with a tray in hand while being followed by Matt, Caroline and Jeremy. They all sat down and greeted Bonnie. "So, Did you know Stephan is back!" said Elena as her eyes filled with tears.

'Aww, Lena.. It's alright.." said Caroline as she leaned to Elena and hugged the girl. 'Yes, Lena I know he's back." conclueded Bonnie as she kept playing with her food. " I-I. He's just not the same. He's completely gone..." said Elena as she wiped her tears. Bonnie nodded her head as she tried not think about that reaccuring dream she's been having.

"Hey, Bon. Are you ok?' asked Matt as he saw her so out of her element. " I am fine. I am just a little tired that all. Oh and Lena. Don't worry Stephan will find his way back." said Bonnie as she reached for her best friend hands. Caroline eyed Bonnie and then said " I need to go to the bathroom...Ummm Bonnie can you come?" said Caroline.

"sure, Elena do you mind." asked Bonnie. " No, It's fine. You two go ahead." said Elena as she began to peal her orange. "girls. always in packs." murmured Jeremy as Matt caught what he said and smile.

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom...

Caroline and Bonnie walked silently as they headed to the girls bathroom. Once in the bathroom, while Caroline retouched her makeup and Bonnie leaned on one of the stalls. " Ok, Care. Why did you bring me here?' asked Bonnie suspiciously.

"Kay, you caught me..." said Caroline as she turned around and the hem of her summer dress brushed with the rim of the sink. "Ok, spit it out already." said Bonnie as she tapped her foot as she was impatient.

"Well, I want to know what is going on...that is with you and _Damon?"_ asked Caroline as her voice dropped and became a whisper as she mentioned Damon.

"What! i don't know what you are referring to..." said Bonnie as her eyes went directly to the floor, heck anywhere but Caroline's eyes. Caroline observed her friend's body language carefully.

"Umm, beg to differ. C'mon Bennett. I know things are not the same. I mean Damon is less of an asshole to you, your hate towards him seems to have died down and Damon is not always finding ways to get Elena to drop the flag she holds for Stephan. I am I missing something here?" asked Caroline as she folded her arms and gave Bonnie a wayward look.

"Umm... It's complicated. I mean we are on a less of an animosity terms, we are trying to play nice for everyone's sake..." said Bonnie as she flipped her loose curls to the other side of her shoulder and began to nibble on her lips.

"Omg...Bennett. You and Damon are fucking?" said Caroline. "What...Hell no...never." said Bonnie as her eyes popped open as she was surprised by her friends accusation.

"Then you guys are something..." provided Caroline as she pressed on. "Ok,I am gonna tell you this. But promise this does not leave this bathroom. That is until am ready to talk to others about it." said Bonnie.

"Ok...tell me.. I am all ears.!" squealed Caroline. Even though Caroline is now a vampire, her insatiable thirst to know secrets has never died. Bonnie let out and sigh and took a deep breath.

"Uh...Damon and I are dating. We are now a couple." said Bonnie as she came clean to Caroline.

"Holy...shit! Bonnie...Omg!" said Caroline as amusement and disbelieve played across her face as her sky blue eyes looked as they were hit by the element of surprise.

"Shsh.." Bonnie said as she looked around to ensure none heard her confession. " So why, Damon. You know how horrible he is...I mean how can you be someone whose hurt me and well hurt you! Are you in your right mind..." asked Caroline.

"yes, Care ...am in my right mind.. Well, I like to think that. I know this is alot to take in, I mean for me ...It is crazy. But he helps me forget and I think it does me good...it helps to forget him" Bonnie said as she got loss in her explanation, it was like she was saying it more to herself and that she forgot that Caroline was listening.

"Ok, so let me get this straight Bennett. You are using Damon...Nice! Serves the douche. But whose this other guy... You want to forget. If I were you, I find him and show him what his missing!" Said Caroline as she winked at Bonnie.

"Ugh...It is not that simple... I hate him-" said Bonnie.

"Wait... so if you hate this guy, No... You like him alot. Theres no way you hate him. I suggest you put your charms on that guy!" said Caroline as she nodded to herself and seem content with her advice.

"It is not a game...of mouse and cat... I cant be with that guy!" said Bonnie as she ruffled her curly mane.

" Dont be so dramatic, two can play the game. You make him come to you...! I think you are out of your element. By the way arent you gonna tell me whose the mystery guy?" said Caroline.

" No, Care... I am not talking about him. Ok. Just drop it" Said Bonnie as she paced around the bathroom.

"Jeeshsh.. Fine I let it go. But you are going to have to tell me sometime, and like I said...if you like this other guy make him come to you." said Caroline as her eyes twinkle with mischief

Yeah, I suppose so...But I dont want to hurt Damon either...as much as it sucks , i learned to tolerate him and omg i think I love him in a weird twisted way. Man, I need to see a psychiatrist." said Bonnie as she buried her face in her hands.

Caroline gave her a hug and smile. "Dont worry you'll figure it out." Caroline said that as she felt confident that the mystery guy Bonnie was talking about was gonna be a life changer. Though she could not believe her best friend was with Damon, the person she hated but learned to cooperate with, was with Bonnie. Oh well, it was weird but the two of them were better and maybe it was ok that Bonnie loved him...

After their little confessional, Bonnie made Caroline keep her mouth shut until she was ready to tell everyone about her cladestine relationship with Damon. The rest of the day went smoothly. When the clock hit 2:30, Bonnie leaped from her English honors class and ran to her locker. Elena and Caroline went up to Bonnie to see if she wanted to go with them to the mall. Bonnie shook her head and told them she had to get home she had things to do. Bonnie threw her books in her book bag as her phone began to vibrate. Bonnie opened her phone as she saw Stephans number flash. She quickly put her phone back in her back pocket as she hugged her two best friends and quickly exited the school building. Bonnie got into her Prius as she cranked up her AC and then began to play the song brick wall by brick by paramore. She began singing along as she opened Stephans text. She texted back and agreed to meet him at the witches house. Then her phone began to ring, she picked up it was Damon.

"Hey, Judgey!" said Damon. "Hello, too you!" said Bonnie. "So, Are you coming over or what?" asked Damon as he seem to be a bit impatient that Bonnie was taking longer than she said she would. "Ummm...can I swing by later... Somethings came up.." said Bonnie. Bonnie heard completely and utter silence from her boyfriend and then he said "Fine,but you better make it up to me!" said Damon in a seductive voice. "UGH...Fine. Ill see you later." said Bonnie as she hung up the phone. She shook her head and then began to drive to the old witches house.

Ten minutes later.

Bonnie walked towards the witches house. She felt their presence and the power that was emanating through the atmosphere. Bonnie felt the power through her veins and at the tip of her tongue. Bonnie was in front of the entrance as she pushed the door open and came in contact with a cow web. She really hated cow webs and anything that involved insects. Bonnie walked around the house as she was very cautious with her movement. Her magic became more alert and her heart beat picked up. She felt like she was having the dream all over again. Bonnie began to decend the stairs that led to the basement. "Hello, Hello.." said Bonnie as her foot hit the final step of the stairs. In a swift motion, Stephan was there and then he said "I am glad to see you came!" " Oh.." said Bonnie while she was startled by Stephans entrance. " So You are wondering why, I brought you here" said Stephan as he walked around the room. Bonnie watched him as he spoke. She was really creep out the end of the dream seem to be playing out just with Stephan in it. "Ok..So what did you call me." said Bonnie as she folded her arms. " Ok. Take a look at this." said Stephan as the coffins appeared. Bonnie eyes widen as she said

"Wha'-What are these coffins doing here, and how is this possible?" asked Bonnie. "Well..the witches are helping hide these coffins here. This coffins are Klaus dear family... but I was able to open everyone of this except that one. I was wondering if you could" said Stephan as he pointed to the coffin had seen in the dream, she shuddered and then she said " Ok, I will help you..." She walked towards it and began to chant as she tried to open it. But her efforts were futile. She shook her head and then let out a frustrated sigh. "I cant open it Stephan.." said Bonnie. " Sure, you can Bon...JUST TRY harder!" said Stephan becoming irritated. " Stephan, am serious. It seems that there is a witch interference." Bonnie said as she let her hands travel along the rim of the coffin. " But dont worry. Ill figure something out-" Bonnie sentence was stopped as she saw Damon emerge as Stephan began to fight his brother and then realized it was him. " So, baby bro...good to see you are back. Now why is Sabrina here with you?" asked Damon as he eyed Bonnie. Bonnie tilted her head and then said " I am leaving." Bonnie began to walk out of the room, as Damon caught her by the arm and said "Why are you leaving. Dont wanna miss the fun Judgey!" Bonnie scoffed and then said " I said, i was leaving... So let go...Damon!" Damon let go of her arm and then proceeded on leaving as she said " Ill let you know...If i figure something out, Stephan" Stephan nodded his head as he saw the young witch leave. As Bonnie left, Damon quickly turned his attention to his brother and said " Why was she here?" " I needed her help, and well she said she will help" said Stephan in a as-matter-a fact voice. " Look, You better not involve her too much...I dont need another dead person." said Damon. Stephan chuckled and then said " I cant believe it my sneaky and girlfriend stealing brother... Likes the witch unbelievable." " I dont give a rats butt about Sabrina!" said Damon through his teeth. "sure, you dont" said Stephan. " Kay, so why you needed her anyways" asked Damon. "Ok,look.." said Stephan as the coffins reappear again in the room. "Coffins?" said Damon. " ah..Damon, this coffins are Klaus family. I took them...so he can feel what it feels to take away what you care about most!" said Stephan bitterly...

Meanwhile...

Bonnie got back in her prius and drove off. She needed to clear her head. So she decided to go to the mystic grill. Bonnie got to the mystic grill as she parked in the parking lot. She took a deep breath as she took her car keys and shoved them in her satchel. Bonnie walked into the grill as she found her favorite spot to seat. She saw Rachel. "Hey,Bonnie!" said Rachel. The blonde had working at the grill as long as she can remember. " Hi, Rachel" said Bonnie in a not so cheery tone. "SO, what can i get you today?" asked Rachel in a very warm voice. "Umm..the usual, a strawberry milkshake and a side of fries" said Bonnie as she set her hands on the table. "Ok, Sweetie, I get that ready for you and hope you can cheer up!" said Rachel as she patted Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie nodded as she let out a sigh. Bonnie dropped her head on top of her hands as she rocked her head to side to side. She was freaking out. Stephan was back that meant, Klaus was gonna be around soon. Not only Stephan stolen Klaus's coffin, that meant trouble and she was back in the drama of the supernatural. Bonnie gritted her teeth as she became upset. She was worried because all those weird feeling she had for Klaus may come back. Bonnie sat there as she waited for her food and then she heard a voice. Her head shot up immediately as she scanned around the room.

"Looking for me, LOVE" said the individual. Bonnie knew exactly who that was . Klaus had return. She kicked herself mentally as she plastered an uncomfortable expression. "Oh, good to see the sadist vampire is back" spat Bonnie.

"ouch, love. why so mean?" said Klaus as he walked towards where Bonnie balled up her fist and said " What is now..Came to torment Mystic Falls again?" Bonnie said that in a venomous tone. " Oh, My Dear Bonnie. On the contrary. I came back, due to the fact that someone has something that is mine and I want it back. You know if I dont get it back heads will roll!" said Klaus as he was standing in front of her while he took a piece of her hair and twirl it around. Klaus took her scent as he remember how much he missed it. Then he smell something else, Salvatore putrid aroma on her. He became angry as soon as he realized that. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of her seat. " Hey, LEt go of me!" said Bonnie through her teeth as she squirmed and tried to get herself free from the hybrids grasp. "STOP IT, Now look around, everyone here is compelled to kill themselves, If you dont come with me" said Klaus as he whispered dangerously low at the shell of Bonnies ear. " Fine, Ill go. " said Bonnie as she became fearful of the lives of the people there. She could not live with herself if all those people died because of her defying antics. She looked at Klaus, she was livid. She got up as she removed her arm out of his grasp. " Thats my girl" said Klaus as he saw Bonnie get up and walk out of the grill. In a quick movement he was in front of the grill as he waited for Bonnie.

Bonnie stepped out to the grill as a cool breeze played with her loose curls. She turned around to find Klaus all up in her personal space. " So what do you want now?" said Bonnie as she took careful steps away from him and hoping not to piss him off and start a masaquer.

"ah, I miss your animosity and your lovely ways of affections toward me!" said Klaus as he pulled her into the ally near the grill. " Get your hands off me Hybrid. Oh and on your whole affection thing. I would never care for you...I would rather drown in acid before letting that happen!" said Bonnie as she almost trip as he dragged her to the ally. "Sure, Bennett. Will see about that. Especially when you beg me not to leave you!" said Klaus. Bonnie became annoyed as she used her magic to throw him into the garbage can and plan her escape. In a blur Klaus was in front of Bonnie as he picked her up by the neck and said "OH, I see...My friendly encounter did not work. So know you leave me no choice. So tell me where are my coffins. I know you know!" Klaus said that as he yelled in her face. Bonnie try to remain calm and try to breath although he was cutting all her circulation. " I have no, idea what the hell you are talking about!" said Bonnie as she struggle to breath while her feet dangle and she tried to kick him. Then she decided to give him an anerysm. "AHH" screamed Klaus as he dropped her and began to clutch his head. " You are gonna pay for that! " said Klaus seething. Bonnie looked at him defiantly and said " You should watch your back... I am not a defend-less witch anymore!" as Bonnie walked up to him and slapped him.

It was weird but as her hand made contact with his cheek, Bonnie felt something. Her stomach did like a flip and then she felt the pull. Klaus found Bonnie to be so sexy when she fought him on everything. He felt overwhelm as he felt lust take over him and he could not help himself as he pulled Bonnie to where he was kneeling and took a handful of her hair and brought her face towards him. He kissed her fiercely and with urgency. He kept her in place as he lavished on the feel of her soft plum lips. Bonnie try to push him and then she gave up over all. She began to lean into the kiss as the attraction and pull became unbearable. Bonnie wanted to kill herself. How can she be doing that right now. She was freaking dating someone. She really wanted to get out of this sticky situation. Klauss hands travel to the small of her back as Bonnies back came with contact with the gravel. He kept kissing her as his lips went to her neck and he felt her pulse. Bonnies chest heave and then she used her magic to get him off her. She got up and said " Dont do that!" Klaus laughed and then he realized that he was not there to endulge in the sexiness, and rather seductiveness of the Bennett witch but to find his coffin. "LIsten, Witch. Tell me where my coffins are or your dear friends will die. Say the Gilbert boy, or the matt kid or maybe your infant vampire friend...Caroline is it?" said Klaus in a menacing and threatning tone. " No." said Bonnie. a beat " I dont know where those coffins are at...I-I swear!"

I don't care, if you do or don't. But I want you to find me, MY COFFINS!" yelled Klaus as he roughly picked off Bonnie off the ground. Bonnie looked at him angrily as she pushed his hands off her. "Ok, FINE" Yelled Bonnie as she put distance between herself and Klaus. Bonnie stepped back as he moved forward towards her. "Bennett, Head my warning, if you don't find me my coffins…I will end your little friends." Klaus said as he flushed himself to Bonnie. Bonnie turned her head as she tried not to meet his gaze or feel the proximity of his lips to her face. She could detect the faint smell of Bourbon and blood. Bonnie felt disgusted, how could she manage to have some encounter with this serial killer. Not that her boyfriend was any better but he was a hell of a lot better for her as it came to her unscathed moral compass. Bonnie didn't have to worry about any evil doings. Bonnie cringed as Klaus held her in place and repeated what he demanded. "FINE!" Yelled ,Bonnie as she fought to get out of his grasp. Klaus saw that he was hurting her and saw tears form in the corner of her green orbs. He let her go, as Bonnie was freed from his grasp, she lost her balance. Klaus quickly caught her as their faces where close to each other's. Klaus gave her a devilish grin as he heard Bonnie's heart beat pick up. His face was dangerously close for Bonnie's comfort, she gulped as she tried to think how to get out of the position she was in. Bonnie felt her pulse quickened as Klaus looked at her. Damn how can this man do that to her. "So, Bennett, Like I said before: FIND Me Those Coffins" Klaus said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Bonnie looked at him. She was royally pissed. How can he possibly threaten her and then try to play kissy face. Ugh she thought to herself, she could not be having this kind of altercations with him. He let her go as she quickly walked away and as soon as there was distance between herself and the hybrid. Bonnie ran like a hellion, she quickly got into her Prius and locked her doors. Bonnie sped out of the grill into the night. Klaus stood there smiling to himself he loved the thrill he got seeing Bonnie ger all fidgety. Now all he needed was find the Salvatore scum bags.

The next day…

Bonnie had the same dream and it ended with the woman who came to her rescue in the coffin. The woman's image stayed engraved in Bonnie's memory. Bonnie woke up shaking and sweating bullets. The sweat beats rolled down her face and hit her face and chest. Her chest was moving up and down as she tried to calm herself. Bonnie sat on her bed as she got more freaked out. Bonnie sat up as her clock read 5:40 a.m. She sat up as she looked at her penumbra lit room. Bonnie hopped out of her bed as she threw her sheet off her. She began to look around her room frantically and scramiging around. Then she found at last. She found the picture, as she did tears fell from eyes. The woman of her dreams was the same woman in the picture she found, that was woman was her mother.

Bonnie did not go bed after realizing that the key into opening the coffin was her mother. She could not deal with that. She needed to tell Elena what was going on since Klaus was around looming and threatning she could not afford to let anyone die. She got dress as she wore a tank top and a sweater over her tank top as she wore some grey skinnies. The skinnies did her figure justice. She sat on her island counter as she ate a piece of toast and drank her orange juice. The juice tasted like acid to her. She quickly ran into the bathroom as she spilled the content in her stomach. She threw up until she was throwing up the bile salts of her stomach. She wiped her mouth as she felt sick. Bonnie was freaking out, she had to find the woman who left her twelve years ago. Bonnie was not ready for this but she had to. She left her house as she went to Elena's house. She got to the Gilbert house. She knocked and Elena opened up.

"Hey, Bons!" said Elena as she hugged her best friend tightly. "Hi." Said Bonnie timidly as she tucked one of her curls behind her ears.

"So what's up?" asked Elena as Bonnie and her sat down at her couch. " Umm.. I need to tell you this, actually show you something." Said Bonnie while her gaze met with her doe eyed friend.

"Ok." Elena said as worry filled her eyes. "Alright, can you come with me. Like now?" asked Bonnie as she began to get up from the couch.

"Alright. But Bonnie you are scaring me… What's wrong?" asked Elena as she got up.

"Don't worry, it is not bad but you need to see it. Once I know you know I will feel a bit better." Said Bonnie as she squeezed her hands.

Things just began to get from complicated to catastrophic for Bonnie. Her fears of being involved with a sadistic, greedy and power crazed Hybrid went from 1 out of ten to 9 out of ten chances….


	14. Chapter 13: Sins of a mother part 1

Chapter 13: Sins of a mother

"Don't worry, it is not bad but you need to see it. Once I know you know I will feel a bit better." Said Bonnie as she squeezed her hands.

Elena nodded her head and she still did, even though she was not completely convinced that Bonnie was telling her the truth. Elena got up and said " let me get my wallet." Bonnie said "ok, I'll wait for you." Bonnie watched her best friend leave the living room. Bonnie sat on the couch as she tapped her foot impatiently and kept looking at her watch. She decided to get up from the couch and walk towards the door. "Elena! Come on!" said Bonnie as she rolled her eyes and looked at her phone. "Just give me a second, let me get my phone!" called Elena from her room. Elena found her phone, which was under her bed and then she took her wallet. Elena descended the stairs as she spotted Bonnie leaning on the coat hanger and tapping her foot impatiently. Bonnie was so nervous about letting Elena on the secret. She was not sure if she was making a wise choice in telling the doe eyed girl about the Stephan and Klaus ordeal. Telling Elena was a risk, but she weighed her options. I mean if she told her she would know that Elena would be cautious and when Klaus would try to bring anyone else into the ordeal, Elena would try to buy sometime, then again with Elena's big mouth everything could turn ugly, Regardless of the pros and cons she was still going to her. Bonnie shuddered, she hated putting people in danger and the fact that Klaus was not someone to be messed with made things more complicated. Bonnie squared her shoulder as she saw Elena made it to the last stair step. "Ready?" asked Bonnie as she nibble on her finger nails. Elena nodded her head and said "ready!" in an enthusiastic voice. Elena decided to try to lighten the mood of her friend and though she felt like she was going to pee her pants; she pushed her fears and be there for Bonnie. Bonnie and Elena stepped out of the house and stood in front of their cars. Bonnie watched the clear skies and then asked in small voice "Ummm…do mind if you can drive us?"

" No, I don't mind. Bon what is wrong?" said Elena as she touched Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie gave Elena a wand smile and said "I am fine, Elena. But we really need to get going..." Bonnie looked around ensuring no one was following them as they sat in Elena's car. Once in the car and Elena turned on the car. "Where to?" said Elena as she smiled brightly at Bonnie.

"Well, we need to go to the witches burning sight…basically the witches house." Bonnie responded as she buckled herself and looked straight ahead. Bonnie was on edge, Klaus was lurking around and she could not keep any longer her entanglement with Damon from her friend. She was freaking out because some many people where on the line if Stephan didn't hurry up and finished his little revenge stunt. Bonnie was freaking out because she had to find someone who she had not seen in 12 years.

Twenty minutes later. Elena and Bonnie where parked near the witches' house. Bonnie and Elena stepped out of the car as Elena parked the car on the grass a few yards away from the house. They began to walk as, each stride was heard as the grass rustled with their steps. Elena and Bonnie made it to the house, they share meaningful looks. Bonnie felt a surge of power as a gust of winds picked up. Elena looked at Bonnie as she became scared and shot her a worried look. Bonnie looked at her friend as her green orbs gave her a reassuring look. They walked into the house as the floor boards creaked at their every step. They were finally at the basement. They stood in the basement as Bonnie chanted and the witches granted permission for the coffins be reaveled. Elena's eyes opened up like saucers. The basement was illuminated by the small light shinning through. Elena turned around and asked "Coffins?" Bonnie shot Elena a look and then said " SHSHSh… Yes, coffins!"

"So, why are we here? And Why are coffins here?" asked Elena as she crossed her arms over her chest and eyed Bonnie. Bonnie wringed her hands as she began to say.

"Ahh...Uh.. Well, Stephan stole this coffins from Klaus. They are umm, Klaus's Family-." Bonnie said as Elena interupted her in disbelief.

-WHAT! Stephan took his family? is he crazy?- Bonnie Klaus is probably pissed out of his goddamn mind.-Bonnie, you can't, you can't get involved with this-." Elena said that as she spilled all that in one breath and while she said Bonnie shook her head.

"Elena, I am involved as soon as it became a witch thing. You just need to relax. The reason that I am involved because, we can't open this coffin." said Bonnie as she tried to calm her best friend down, while she pointed at the coffin.

"That's not the coffin you were...talking about...is it?" asked Elena as she bunched up a side of her hair and began to twiddle her fingers.

"Yep, that's the coffin. I was telling you about. The one in my dreams." Bonnie said in a resigning tone as she eyed the coffin. Then Elena suddenly felt a breeze as Bonnie felt a presence and she quickly turned around as Elena emitted a scream.

"ELENA, Be quiet. It's Steph-." said Bonnie as Stephan asked "Hello, BONNIE! Care to explain why Elena is here?Huh?" . Bonnie stood in her place as the room was filled with a tension filled silence. Then Stephan said in a seething tone " Bonnie, didn't I tell you **not** to** tell anyone** about this!" He walked over to Bonnie, as he completely ignored Elena.

Bonnie shook her head in disapproval as she eyed the green eyed Vampire and said in a defiant and logical way. "Umm, First off calm down. Stephan as much as this sucks, let's just say she has the right to know. She's just as involved as you and I!" Bonnie dropped her hands to her hips as her eyebrows winged.

"No, She does not! For all I know she can ruin the plan-." said Stephan as he began to protest as Bonnie quickly cut him off before bring things that where going to be irrelevant and spark other issues. Bonnie was not ready to enter the subjects, that may arise certain emotions from all of them.

"Well, I have figured out how to open the coffins, more to be exact _that_ coffin! Bonnie said as she pointed back to the coffin as Stephan words falter at the set of information brought into the conversation. Stephan quickly recovered from the unforeseen surprise.

"So can you open it?" asked Stephan and Elena simultaneously. "Yes..." said Bonnie as one could hear her quivering voice laced with hesitation, meanwhile she reached into her pockets and found the picture. Bonnie felt as if her hands had caught on fire as her clammy hands held the picture. A moment of silence as Elena and Stephan watched Bonnie confused. "Umm, Like I said I can open it but I must find her.." said Bonnie as she broke the silence.

"By _her_ who are you referring to ?" asked Stephan as Bonnie handed the picture to Elena and then Elena's eyes widen as Stephan peered at picture over Elena.

"At first, I didn't recognized her in my vision. -But then I found this picture, and then it clicked-Tha-That woman is my mother-."

"Oh, My gosh..Bon are you sure.. You need to find her?" asked Elena as she interrupted Bonnie and covered her mouth in bewilderment and concern for her best friend. Bonnie began to pace around as she said in annoyed voice as she thought of what she had to do and how she only wanted Klaus to be gone that she did not care whether or not she came out unscathed of the whole ordeal.

"I Have to find her, You hear that Elena. You know why...Because she's our only hope to put an end to Klaus. I want to do away with antics and psychotic torments..." said Bonnie as she said as if Klaus's death was her new found obsession.

A beat. "She's our hope-" said Bonnie as Elena walked over and place her hands on her friend's shoulder and said "But, Bonnie are you sure- You are ready to see her. I mean you haven't seen her in 12-."

"Elena, I already know that... I don't need a rerun down memory lane here!"said Bonnie as she silenced her brunette best friend. Meanwhile Stephan stood there taking all the information. Bonnie tried not to let her pain and anxiousness cross her face as she put on a cold expression and attempted not to cry. Stephan cleared his throat as Elena turned to look at him as he spoke. "Bonnie, are you sure you want to find her and see her..?" Stephan as asked as he let his skepticism seep through his question. He was not sure if Bonnie could handle seeing her mother after twelve years of unanswered questions and tears on the whereabouts of the woman who left. Bonnie let out a breathe through her teeth and said in a snippy tone " Don't worry. I am fine. I just need to see her to put end to this madness. Is not like I want to see her."

"Bonnie.." Elena said as she tried to soothe Bonnie's change in demenor and then Bonnie said " Elena, do think you can help me find her?-" said Bonnie in a whisper, even though you can hear the hurt behind those words.

"Yeah, sure. Anything you need." said Elena as she detected her friend's pain as she gave Bonnie a small smile. Stephan rolled his eyes in indifference as he said " Sorry to interrupt this sweet scene between bffs. But Elena now that you know what is going on.. I advice you to keep **your mouth shut!**! GOT IT!

"Yeah, I GOT IT RIPPPER!" said Elena as she clenched her teeth and quickly took hold of Bonnie's hands. Bonnie let Elena drag her out of the witches house as Stephan said "Bennett, keep me posted on your mom, situation."

Bonnie caught a glimpsed of Stephan as she nodded.

Elena and Bonnie where walking out of the witches house and they had finally reached Elena's car. Elena was beet red and seething with anger. Her euphoria oozed thought her body, Elena held tightly on her steering wheel as she tried to calm herself. Bonnie gave Elena cautious looks as she stole glances of Elena with her peripheral vision.

"Elena, 's wrong?" asked Bonnie as she turned to look at Elena. Bonnie stared at Elena for a few minutes as Elena's brown orbs began to welled up with tears. Then Elena busted out by saying "Did You hear him? Did you see how he was acting, like I was not even there,like he stopped caring about _us_,** me**!

"Umm, Yes. I did but you oughta remember he's in ripper mode.. " said Bonnie. "I don't get it and to think...ugh.." said Elena as she shook her head...

It had been a week and Elena had finally had gotten Sheriff Forbes to help with the conquest in finding Bonnie's mother. Sheriff was so helpful and got a bunch of print outs of all the Abby Bennett's in Virginia and all over the U.S. Elena called Bonnie to tell her about her findings. Bonnie hanged up her phone as she sat down on her bed taking everything in. Bonnie sat in her bed as tears fell from her eyes as she could not believe that she was closer in finding the woman who left her 12 years ago. Bonnie hugged her grimore as tears kept falling from her green orbs, she quickly wiped them away and counted to 3 as she began to rise from her bed. She headed quickly towards her door and as she did she walked towards the stairs of the home she shared with her father. Bonnie stood in front of the entrance of her home. She inhaled and exhaled before getting inside her Prius.

Thrity minutes later...

Bonnie and Elena sat on the dinning table. Both girls sat in silence as they arduously sought to find the correct Abby Bennett. The Gilbert residence wa lit by sunlight, while you could hear the small droplets falling from the kitchen faucet. Bonnie's face scrounged as she rubbed her eyes, after looking at 15th profile of an Abby Bennett. It had been an hour an she still had not found anything remote that would fit her mother's description. She eyed the huge stack of profiles and then she look at Elena's stack. She rolled her eyes as she let an exasperated sigh. She felt like the tedious task at hand would take forever. The more she scrumage through each profile it seem that the pile seem to multiply. Bonnie looked up at Elena as Elena looked back at her and smiled. Bonnie cleared her throat and said "Thanks, for this Lena!. I know that ever since my fiasco with Jeremy.. I mean things have been weird."

Elena reached over to Bonnie as she have Bonnie's hand a squeeze and said " Bonnie, it's fine. I know it has been hard and I don't fault you for anything." Elena smile and return her attention to her stack of profiles. Bonnie sat there looking at her stack as Elena and her kept looking through the stacks. Then suddenly they heard Damon's voice. "ABBY BENNETT!" a beat "Went to high school at Mystic Falls High" Damon said as he saunter and stepped into sight in the dinning room. Elena turned around and said "Damon? what are you doing ...HERE?' asked Elena annoyed. " I heard, you were looking for Sabrina's mom here...so I came to help in your quest to find her!" said Damon as he winked at Bonnie. "Damon, thanks for offering the help by we are fine." said Elena through her teeth. Bonnie arched her eyebrows as she witness the tension and the ill fated atmosphere between Elena and Damon. Bonnie cleared her throat as she attempted to get the attention back to her mother's search. Elena and Damon turned their attention to Bonnie as she said " hmmm.. Damon can I, see what you have there?" Asked Bonnie as she stuck out her hand to get the papers in Damon's hand.

"sure, JUD-GEY!" said Damon as he handed over the papers, while Elena fumed at his presence. Bonnie began to read over the paper as she sucked in air and tried to be calm about what she read and keep her composure. But all that was thrown out as her voice became airy and quivery and tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes. Elena watched her best friend carefully as Bonnie shook her head and cleared her throat and while she stammered and said " Umm.. this is definitely my mom..." Bonnie gulped and became nervous. Bonnie met Elena's gaze as Elena walked over and rubbed her shoulder while Damon said " I call for this road trip! i call shot gun with Elena-or maybe Elan a and I can sit the back-." "No! You are not coming wiht us. No body wants to hear your monologue about Bonnie's life, you or anybody else is going to ruin Bonnie's reunion with her mom!-." said Elena as she interrupted Damon. Bonnie looked at Damon and then she arched her eyebrows at Elena's hostility towards Damon. Elena's reaction was bizarre, since Elena always babied all of Damon's antics, and she let Damon's flirty behavior slide. So what was all this about. Bonnie looked at Elena and Damon , and asked "is there something i missing here? What's going on with you two?" asked Bonnie as she folded her arms over her chest and her pout lips quirked. She tried to sound a bit disinterested and feigned the tad bit of jealousy she was feeling. I mean she was Damon's girlfriend or more like his clandestine lover, and though they have not confirmed anything...well lets just say that when Damon behave the way he did towards Elena it irked her. "Nothing. Is going on!" said Elena getting defensive and looked away from Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie gave her a weird look as Damon smirked. Bonnie bit her lip as she felt the awkwardness around the room. Bonnie stared at Elena. "Ok, Elena we need to go find her-." 'Oh, well i am going with-." announce Damon put her hands up and silenced him with one look. " Damon, I don't think so!" said Bonnie as she look back at Elena. Elena flipped her hair as wave of relive cursed through her. Bonnie tried to smile at Damon as she gave her redundant no to Damon's request to come along. "Fine! I wont go but keep me updated! Oh and Elena be safe and think of me!" said Damon as Elena gritted her teeth and shot him a dirty look. Bonnie gave Damon a quick glance as Damon obnoxiously gave Elena a hug and winked at Bonnie. Then Damon said good bye and left.

Twenty Minutes Later

Bonnie drove in silence along side with Elena. While Elena sat looking at passenger side window watching the trees become a green blur as Bonnie increased speed. "Bonnie, slow down!" said Elena as she turned to her best friend who seem to be out of it. Bonnie's mind was racing with different thought and the more they got closer to her mother's home, Bonnie became more scare. What was she going to say how will she react will she go in demanding questions or would they have some sort of reconciliation and tried to mend their brokenness. Bonnie turn to Elena and said " What?"

" Umm... I was just saying if you can slow down.. and its ok. I mean you dont have to can meet your mom some other time!" said Elena as she tried to calm Bonnie down.

Bonnie turned to face Elena as she began to slow down and then said " So are you gonna tell me what is going on with Damon?" Bonnie looked at Elena as she felt that was a better way to get her mind off the things at hand. Elena went to open her mouth as Bonnie's phone began to ring. "Bonnie...uh phone. Oh wait is Stephan!" sad Elena as she went to hit the ignore button. "Wait! don't do that...answer him or he'll keep calling." said Bonnie as she returned her gaze at the road.

"Hey, Stephan. Oh Bonnie and I are going to the Lake house-so we can get away from your craziness!."said Elena and then Stephan said " Sure, Elena you do that!" While Stephan read the information on Abby Bennett.

"Uh...He is so annoying. Ever since he came back he just ...he is so rude, I mean he put me in danger and then Jeremy.."said Elena as she ruffled her long brown silky hair.

"Well, that's a vampire for you." muttered Bonnie.

Both girl sat in silence once more as they reached their destination. Elena looked at the country side and southern hospitality that the house of Bonnie's mother gave off. The house was lovely and it was surrounded by sicamore trees and pine trees. The porch was decorated with plants and a cow statute. Bonnie parked in the drive way as Elena commented. "Nice house. Well, time to meet your mom. Do you want me to come with you?' asked Elena.

"Yeah, can you!" said Bonnie. Bonnie finally finished parking as she stepped out of her Prius and brushed off the wrinkles of her jean skirt. Bonnie and Elena walked toward the house as Bonnie bit her lips nervously. When they finally got to the porch Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks as Elena urged Bonnie to knock on the door. The door open and it reavealed a caramel, 6 foot and strong looking boy. The boy had soft hazel eyes and as he look to see Bonnie and Elena he gave them a warm smile. "Hello, how can I help you?" asked the boy as his voice was like a baritone and with a southern drawl. Bonnie gave him a wand smile and said " Hi, I am Bonnie Bennett... Abby's daughter." The boy's eyes widen at the statement and he quickly composed himself and said " c'mon in!" Bonnie looked at Elena as she entered the house. The boy walked in side the house and said as he reached the kitchen " would ya like some'in to drink?" Bonnie shook her head and said "No, thank you. umm...are you my brother?" The boy looked at her and smiled and then said "No, I am not your brother. But Abby has raised me as her son. So if you want to get technical we are not related but in a sense you can say we could be siblings. I mean Abby took me in after my pops left. Anyways, just take a seat. Abby will back soon." said the boy. Bonnie nodded as she and Elena sat in the living room. The boy turned around and said "Oh and by the way my name is Jaime." Bonnie smiled as her legs moved up and down, she looked as she was going to have a nervous break down. Elena gave Bonnie a hug and said "Relax. Everything is going to be alright!" Bonnie nodded her head as she leaned into Elena and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Fifteen Minutes Later.

Abby stood in front of her house as she let out a nervous breathe. She was within feet away from her daughter. The pecan skinned color woman fixed her shirt as she open the door of her home. Abby's brown hair fell nicely on her broad shoulder, the mid aged woman walked in as her being showed an experience and well rounded woman. Abby's presence was known as Bonnie looked up as she heard the stealthy steps of Abby. Abby and Bonnie's gazes locked. Abby was engulfed with many emotions, Abby felt happy to see her baby girl after so many years, then she felt and anger. She shook her emotions as she walked over to her daughter. Abby looked at her daughter and said " Wow.. it so good to see you.." Bonnie felt her mouth go dry as she stood in front of the woman, that was her mother. "Hi, Abby." said Bonnie as Abby stepped over and impulsively hugged Bonnie. Bonnie let the pecan skin woman hug her as she leaned into the embrace as tears began to trickle from her cheeks. Abby hugged her tighter as the older woman felt relief and happy to be with her daughter after 12 years, 10 days, 22 hours and 8 seconds. Yes , she had counted down for this day and though she was sure her daughter would shoot the loaded question of they millennium she was ready for it.

Abby looked at Bonnie and said " would you and your friend would like some tea?" Bonnie just stared at Abby. She always wonder how her mother looked like and today she realized her mother was beautiful, just as her Grams always had said. Bonnie nodded her head timidly as Elena said " I would like some, but I will give you sometime alone with Bonnie, so if you excuse me." Elena smiled at Bonnie and stepped out to the porch. Abby stood in front of her daughter taking in the bliss of seeing her baby girl once more. Bonnie watched her dead beat mother in front of her, well she did want to go to assumptions of her mother; but actions speak louder than words. Abby let her daughter to the dinning room as she set up the tea cups, while Bonnie helped her set things down while they attempted small talk, talk about AWKWARD. After the tea was ready,Bonnie and Abby sat across each other as Abby stared at Bonnie mesmerized by the fact that her daughter's eyes remain intact. The young witch wore the same expressive eyes, and the electrifying green eyes, that seem to peer at anyone's soul. The same curious eyes full with emotions. Abby spoke as she took small sips of her chai tea.

"What Brings you here?" asked Abby as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie took a deep breath. " Well, I am here...because I need help with ...witch things.-Why did you leave?' asked Bonnie erratically. Abby breathe in and let a sigh. Here we go, thought the elder witch. This was the question of the millenium and the question that Abby has always dreaded to face. Bonnie looked at her mother as she demanded answers, she was tired of the vague answers that she got from her father and Grams.

"Umm.. where do i begin. Bonnie, I am happy to see that you have grown to be a beautiful woman and also that I can sense greatness from you. You are gonna be the next big thing in the Bennett line. I-I left because, well Isobel and Miranda where my best friends. When You and Elena where really young a vampire hunter named Mikael came to town. He was looking for the doppelganger and it seem to be that Elena was the dopplenganger. I tried to protect her. So I took the decision to drive him out of mystic falls in order to safe my best friends' child. I had him away from mystic falls as I entombed him, but that spell took all the magic in me. After i was left without magic, I decided to try to live a normal life as Abby Wilson not Abby Bennett the witch. The more I was away from You and your Grams the more I lost the chances to regain my magic. So, when I decided to never come back, I knew it was for the best because you have your Grams and Sean.-" said Abby as she concluded and Bonnie just watched her with a shock stricken expression.

Bonnie interrupted her as she said " you don't know do you?' Abby quirked her eyesbrows in confusion. "What?"

" grams died." Said Bonnie.

"Oh my gosh, how and when?' Asked Abby as she covered her mouth as she tried to cover her gasp at the information.

"Umm..ah she died, 5 months ago. But i mean how could you know, you havent been around." Snapped Bonnie and then she realized that she was being rude. A beat " am sorry, i- well we were doing a spell and the spell made us exert more power than we should have. And well it killed Grams while leaving weak... I couldnt help her..." said Bonnie as she swallowed as if she was drinking poison. Abby looked at her daughter as she saw her pain. 'Am so sorry Bonnie." Said Abby as she reached to Bonnie. Bonnie wiped her tears as she said " well, it fine now. But since you said you have no magic... i guess this trip was in vain." Abby shook her head and " Just because I have no power doesnt mean, i cant help. I mean i know alot about herbs and thimgs that nature offers witches in order to perform spells and other things. BOnnie, I am willing to help so let me. You said you saw me in dreams..so ler me help you." Pleaded Abby as Bonnie removed her hands. "Alright." While she took a sip of her tears and then Abby's face became blurry and then everything went black.

Meanwhile...

Elena stood outside watching the blue skies. She thought of the past few months. She rembered all the disasters that had surrounded he life and the lives of her friends. Elena thought about the kiss she shared with Damon the night before. She was angry because she never thought things with Damon would get so complicated and that she would questions her feelings for Stephan. She stood there as she saw some kind of comotion near the barn. She walked towards it as she felt a breeze and then she felt someone behind her. She quickly turned around as her heels made contact with the solid ground. Suddenly she turned to see Stephan. " stephan!' Said Elena as she became startled by his sudden appearance. "Hello, Elena.. nice time at the lake house..huh?' " Stephan please not now. I mean this is Bonnie'ss time...Dont Ruin it." Said Elena as he blocked Stephan from approaching the house. Stephan pushed past her and then Elena scream. It was Jaime holding. Elena at gun point. Stephan walked towards them. Things got out of control as Jaime shot Stephan with a wooden bullet. Jaime dragged both Stephan and Elena to the barn and tied them up. While this happened, Bonnie was being carried out of the house by one of Klaus' hybrid and Abby followed suit. "Bonnie" screamed Elena as she saw Bonnie limp body thrown across the hybrid's shoulder. Elena began to cried uncontrollably. Stephan looked over to Elena and shook his head. " Elena stop crying she's fine. Though am quite sure things are going to get crazier. But since you and Bonnie are stubborn, i followed you and see in what we are!' Said Stephan as he clenched his teeth. He was in pain since the wooden bullet was so close to his unbeating heart...

While back in the witches house...

Damon began to take out the coffins. He stood there looking at each one of the coffins. He thought which coffin he should take out before the whole cover will be blown. He got a text from Bonnie stating they need to find a different location for the coffins since Klaus was a step ahead of them and was already threatining her mother. Damon eyed the coffin that coffin couldnt be opened. "Bingo." Said Damon as he took the coffin and sped out of the witches house. Damon returned back to get the rest as he noticed a hybrid in front of the house. The hybrid and Damon began to fight. Damon killed the hybrid, he started to wipe his hands as he walked over to the house. Damon walked very careful as he stepped down th basement he looked around and saw no one as he turned to leave he was in front of Klaus. Klaus picked Damon by the neck as Klaus sai ' LOOK what the cat dragged up!' "Ah, Klaus good to see you are still a dick!' Said Damon as he tried to get out of Klaus's hold. "Listen miscreant, i dont think you heard what i said. Let me say this... get away from my wit - the witch." Klaus dropped him and then said " now, tell me where are my coffins?' Damon looked at Klaus as he said "no idea where they are..." Klaus became angry and then he realized he was in the old witches burial site. He could definitely use Bonnie as levarage. He began to shout a bunch of lewd insults and then the witches began to torture him. Klaus was on the floor clutching his head in pain as he rolled around. He shouted to through his teeth " I will kill your last heir! Bonnie wasn't it her name. If you don't tell me where my coffins are say good bye to the** Bennett witch line!**!" The witches began to back off and then the coffins appear in the basement as Damon said "NO!". Damon was pissed I mean they had work so hard to keep things so that Klaus could be defeated. Klaus smiled malevolently. He smirked in triumphant as Damon seethed. Klaus pulled out his black berry and made a phone call by saying "You can release them... I got what I wanted.!" with that he hanged up the call and then he turned around and looked at Damon. "Ah, I what shall I do with you... Ah... since you didn't follow my instructions on leaving the witch alone... I guess this would do." In a swift motion Klaus had Damon pinned to the wall as he grabbed a piece of wood and stabbed Damon in the stomach and then said "You will cheat on Bonnie... With who ever crosses your path and you will tell no one about this!" Damon's eyes dilated as he took Klaus command. Klaus officially had set things into his favor, now all he had to do was just wait and see.

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

Bonnie woke up from the two day slumber that felt as it was two months. Bonnie's limbs ache and her body felt as it has been drained. Her magic felt as it was drawn out of her. She looked around her surroundings, she saw the rugged rocks and the entrance of a cave, the torches that were giving light to the cave and then she saw her mother passed out in the other corner across the cave. Bonnie carassed her neck as her neck got crinked due to the way she had been laying out. Her bleary and droopy eyes scanned around the room as she noticed that the coffin that she and her mother had to open was empty, what ever was in there had been unleashed and that meant some big trouble. Note to self find whatever was in there... thought Bonnie to herself. She got up as she wiped away the dust off her jeans and she fixed her tank top as she reached over to her mother. Her mother had asked her to forgive her and to try to flip a new page. Abby wanted to right her wrongs and though she was not sure how to; She was willing to assist Bonnie in anything to try to bridge over the connection. Abby stirred from her sleep as she open her hazel green eyes and faced her daughter. Abby looked to the coffin and then smile while she said " Well, we got whatever was in her open.!" Bonnie nodded and then said "Seems, like we did. Although am not completely at ease with whatever was in there..." Abby looked at her daughter as she gave her a reasurring smile and said " Don't worry will find out soon enough. Now what we need to do is get outta here." Bonnie smiled as she pulled out her phone. She notice she had three missed calls from Stephan, 15 from Elena, 12 from Caroline and 32 from Damon. Bonnie let out a sigh as she looked at her phone was about to die and that she had no signal strength. Abby and Bonnie walked out of the cave as the nightfall was upon them. They braced themselves from anything of the creatures that make bump in the night. Bonnie finally made it to the main road as Bonnie dialed Elena. "Hey, Lena... I need a favor. Can you pick me up?" said Bonnie as Elena heard her. "Ok, Bons and thank God you are OK!" said Elena as she hanged up.

5 days after...

Klaus's plan took flight. He had his eyes set on Bonnie and he swore he would get her at all cause. Even though his reunion with his mother was surprisingly pleasant and very heart warming, there was something off about his mother. Rebekah and his brothers reassured him that his mother just wanted to mend what was broken and make their family whole again. Klaus dismissed his paranoia as he decided to reroute his way to get to Bonnie. He decided to go after the gorgeous infant vampire blonde. The blonde was beautiful and her charisma was so attractive, what man could say no to that. Although he was still obsessing over Bonnie, maybe if he dropped his pursuit towards Bonnie and tried her friend, Well let's just say it would drive the witch insane and quite frankly it would make her more confuse. He need her to be confused, heart broken and over all in not her right mind. So when he would strike she would fall victim to his charm so he can mold her to his liking. SO his rey and predator relationship began with Caroline. He began to send her gifts, to endanger her life and then save her. He started to draw portraits and though the blonde put a tough fight against his charms. Well deep down Caroline was a girl who loved attention and gifts and diamonds. Let's just say with her being a vampire it all became amplified. Caroline fought against all of Klaus's advances, until the day his mother had announced she wanted to throw a party. The party was very elegant and sumptuous. Caroline was flabbergasted by Klaus but again mama did not raise no fool. Caroline felt that his sudden affections towards her was some sort of grand scheme. So Caroline quickly called Bonnie.

Bonnie was in her room listening to paramore. The song she was listening to was about taking down the world and not letting turn into amonster. Talk about deep stuff. As Bonnie ate her apple as the music engulfed her ears and the beats of bass resounded from her ears. She was sure to become deaf if she kept listening to music like that. Bonnie was lounging in her bed as she flipped through her grimore. It had been 3 days since Bonnie had spoken to her mother. Yet, things seem to be going back to what they were, and though Abby promise to give best to building their relationship. Although the whole Jaime thing had become a wedge between them they were trying to focus on them and not the years full of resentment and guilt. It was funny that Bonnie had yet to tell her father about her reunion with the woman that had given her life. Well, she was going to wait till things with the supernatural had calm down. Although that seem to be in the far distant future, now that you had five originals vampires running around town and an original witch. It was freaking Saturday and she just found out that the original clan was having a freaking party and she was obviously not invited, while everyone else was. So that is when her best friend Caroline calls with a surprisingly confession and freak out moment. That sent Bonnie to the hills.

"Hey, Bons.!" said Caroline. As Bonnie rolled on her stomach on her bed as she took off her headphones. Bonnie turn down the volume of her iPod. "Hey, Care. What's up!" asked Bonnie as she tried to sound interested. Bonnie was very upset and mad at Damon. Damon had been acting distant and sneaky ever since she had come back from the whole freeing the original witch. To top things off he also was invited to this little outrageous and rather sumptuous party. Damon told her that he could not take her but decided to escort Elena to the party. The funny thing is that when she demanded to know why he couldn't take her to the party as plus one, his response was "No, you can't come...cause I don't want you near them, wait him. You know that crazy hybrid. Plus, there was never an option for a plus one babe!" said Damon as he shook his head redundantly and saying no. Bonnie watched him as she became angry and she felt appalled by the shady excuse he had given her. Seriously, she was dating 'the dare devil', a hell breaking law bad boy. So when he said he could not sneak her in that just set her off. She kicked him out of her house as she lit his Armani black jacket and his express shoes. Ever since the argument Damon had try to make peace, but Bonnie wasn't having it. Not only was he taking Elena, but her insecurieties where resurfacing. I mean the whole Jeremy break up was because of his cheating and feelings from an ex. But unlike Jeremy the ex wasn't ex it was a flame, nope scratch that it was an obsession that was still around for 145 years, so Bonnie was not completely sold on the fact that Damon was over Elena or heck Katherine. Therefore, Bonnie was livid. First off cause her boyfriend would not take her, everyone was invited except herself and how in the hell did Matt got invited. So when Caroline call to add on the 'oh- I - got- invited- festival' that just made her even crankier.

"Omg! BONNNIE. I am alright... WAIT I am FREAKING OUT!" scream Caroline in the phone. "Ow...Care, can you scream louder!" said Bonnie as she became annoyed.

"Sorry, where was I-. Oh I'm like about to die.-." said Caroline as Bonnie interrupted her and said "Why are you going to die...what is it now?' asked Bonnie as she rolled her eyes. She was sure that miss Mystic Falls had enough drama to pass around for the many years to come.

"-Well that freaking son of a bitch Hybrid... Klaus. He had the nerve to ask me, no demand for me to be his date for the dance. Not that is anything new on his behavior. But, I haven't told you about the crazy last two weeks and how he has been acting. He started giving me gifts, and today he got me a 2 caret diamond ring with a matching necklace. I mean he has been getting gifts off all sorts, but this is getting out of hand. Like, hand drawings of horses, a portrait of moi and now jewelry and a dress. Bonnie I am flipping about to shit my pants. Now he got me this gorge dress.-" Said Caroline as she squealed on the dress part.

"Wait, wha-wha-what!" stuttered Bonnie. "Bonnie, what am gonna do. I mean Psycho Hybrid is laying it thick, he is all like 'Caroline, I can give you the world' smsh." said Caroline as she heard Bonnie stutter.

"Care, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? What is this about gifts and profession of love...? Caroline, listen to me carefully, do not keep accepting his gifts. By doing that you are opening a can of worms. "said Bonnie as she felt her tongue go dry and she felt as if her heart pounding in her ears and her face was getting all red. She felt this indescribable anger it was almost all consuming. Bonnie could not understand it why. She saw her grimoire float from her bed and then it was thrown across her room. She was flabbergasted to see that she had made her grimoire do that. She gulped nervously as she scrounged her nose. She didn't know it or more like she did not realized that she was jealous. She was mad, oh she felt envious, it was weird cause she felt that Caroline had become her rival in a sick twisted away of Klaus filthy affections towards her. Oh my GOD... is she crazy how can she even think Klaus was affectionate. Yes, he could deliver some breath taking kisses, but that is it. He was not capable of love or anything remote to genuine feelings. Bonnie shook her anger as she felt her bile salts churn as she heard Caroline tell her everything.

"Bons are you there... are you even listening?" whined Caroline. "Yeah, I am listening..." said Bonnie. As she thought how unfair was that Klaus gave all this stuff to Caroline and the only thing he did for Bonnie was shower her with hot-passionate and forceful kisses.

"Argh.. You weren't listening. But like I was saying, I think I should thread carefully with Klaus. You know I should use this as levarage if he wants some Forbes, I would use that as an advantage to get Tyler off his sire bond and maybe use it to help with his demise ya know!" said Caroline as if she were some malevolent villain.

" Umm Care lets not get over ourselfs. We are talking about one million year old vampire, who always seems to be fifty steps ahead of us...So be careful ok." pleaded Bonnie as she feared that Klaus was playing some sick joke.

"ok.. Bonnie. Ooh Lena is calling let me put her on conference mode.!" said Caroline. "ah.. ok!' said Bonnie. Bonnie was still not ready to talk to Elena after all the weird vibe she was getting.

"Hey Lena, oh Bonnie is on the phone too!" said Caroline. "Oh hey, Bon!" said Elena. "hey, so I take it you are as well getting ready for this ball or dance. Whatever its call!' said Bonnie. 'yep, i am." said Elena. "ok, So isn't weird that the originals are throwing a ball, an actual ball" said Bonnie as she became annoyed with the topic. "Yeah, i know It's some twisted Cinderella fetish". said Caroline as Elena chirped in and said " I am going cause, this is not just some ball there must be something else." " Agree, anything that involve those ppl equate to trouble." said Bonnie as she let out a sigh.

"Omg, Bonnie. I totally forgot you are not invited. maybe we should talk about something else. right guys?" said Caroline. Bonnie automatically groaned and said "Please lets not start a pity party for me cause I didnt get invited. I am over it, is not like I want to go there and be harrassed and walking on egg shells around originals. Besides, I made some plans for myself. I will be making chocolate macademian cookies and enjoying some Bridget Jones! So go and have fun and tell me what you guys find out. So farewell my friends... until the next phone call." said Bonnie as she hanged up.

'-Bonnie wait!' said Elena and then Caroline said "Seems as though she left us out to dry!" Elena let out a groan and then said " I was gonna ask her to come but whatever.." "Well, she seem like she didnt want to come. So, I will see you at the ball tonight!'said Caroline as she waited for Elena to hang up. "Yeah, see ya!" Elena said as she hanged up.

Caroline sat down on her kitchen counter as she thought how things were just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

><p>Mikaelson Ball.<p>

The house was beautifully decorated as the four tailored tux men appear. Each Original male look elegant and ready to snatch up any girl. Klaus look extremely handsome as well as his brothers. "So, You are telling me... That your plan is to give this Witch of yours as jealousy fit, while messing with her so attractive Blonde beauty of a friend. eh? Not bad, I mean you can have both...how do kids this day say have 'the cake and the ice cream?'" asked Kol as he gave his older brother a machiavellian smile. "Kol, am telling you this since you have been asking so much about the portrait of the witch... Just be aware I want you fifty feet away from the witch and the infant blonde vampire." said Klaus as he smiled with a wolfish grin. Kol rolled his eyes and then he murmured. "You, have always been bad sport when it comes to sharing." Kol walked away as he watched how the mansion began to fill itself with the aromas of human blood. Oh he was so gonna have fun tonight. He did spotted this red haired girl and boy was she looking delicious that cinnamon and vanilla smell emanating from her was mouth watering. He better go make friends with the little vixen as he walked away from his brother. Elijah stood next to his brother Finn as he heard the whole crazy of his brother. He was still unnerved that his brother was still craving more power, he was still not content that their family was whole and as his mother said:_For a thousand years its been my dream that this family could be as one. _ It still seem not to be enough for Klaus. Well as the chandelier hung beautifully in the dance floor and the guest kept arriving. Rebekah descended the stair looking rather beautiful in her green chiffon and mermaid dress. She was looking stunning as she held the hand of her brother Elijah. "Bekah, please behave, I don't think mother wants you to have an unladylike moment with Elena. I know you hate her guts but please behave." said Elijah as he warned his sister. He knew how much Rebekah love a good show down and the fact that she hated the doppelganger more than anyone was beyond reason. Klaus stood there watching all the guest arrive as he saw Caroline look beautiful and though he had to admit the blonde was a catch and if he wasn't set on getting Bonnie to his side, well lets just say she could have been the object of his affection. But hey, he wanted all the power he could get his hands on and the fact that he could have pleasure and power in one which meant Bonnie. Well hell he might as well go for it. Plus Klaus wasn't sure he could trust his mother, he was going to keep his mother close at bay.

The party began and things well going wonderfully. Elena showed up with the Salvatore which made Rebekah sick to her stomach but then she smiled cynically as she twirl around and flirted shamelessly with Matt. Matt was completely confuse on the whole ordeal, but the original blonde vampire had charms up her sleeves. Elena scoffed in disgust as she was being trade off between dances from Damon to Stephan. Klaus danced with Caroline as he shower her with compliments as she kept firing rude comments and keep her hostile demenor the whole time. Caroline was so engulfed with arguing with Klaus she almost missed seeing Matt with Rebekah. Caroline looked at Klaus and asked to be excuse as she walked towards Matt and cut in front of Rebekah and asked Matt in a whisper :_What are you doing here with the she-devil?. _Matt smiled tightly and asked: I should be asking the same about you and Klaus. Caroline looked at him and said : That is completely different. Besides is for a good cause, to keep everyone safe. Matt chuckled and said :Sure. Caroline turned to see Klaus talking to this mixed girl and the girl sure reminded her of Bonnie, well in her body language. Caroline arched and eyebrow as she saw that and then she found Elena. Caroline got up to Elena as she heard her say "I am not leaving until I figure out what Ester wants!" Elena was hissing at Stephan and Damon. Caroline walked up to Elena and asked "Hey Lena is everything ok?" Elena looked at her while looking very irrated and said "Yeah,just peachy...I can't deal with either of the Salvatore's right now." Elena let out and exasperated sigh as she walked up the stair to follow Ester without letting Caroline fire away thirty questions. Caroline return to her banter with Klaus while Kol was making havoc all the while Finn stood in front of the door where Elena and Ester where speaking. While Elijah and the Salvotores made small talk.

An hour later...

Rebekah and Matt are having some sort of altercation, while Damon for some odd reason decides to go back to his old ways and give Elena a shot as he yelled at her in concern. I mean the brunett decided to help Original Mommy supposedly attempt her real children. It seem like she would never learn wasn't it enough with the Elijah fiasco enough? Well anyways Elena decides to change the subject and focus on Damon's emotion to ensure he gets off her case before blowing their cover and the plan at hand to end the originals. " Are you mad at me? I mean I did this so we could all be safe!' sadi Elen as Damon starts yelling when he bursted out saying "_No, I'm mad at you, because I love you". _Elena looked at him wide eyed as she said "Maybe that's the problem". Elena wasnt sure why she said that but she was trying to nip this whole Stephan and Damon triangle. Damon seem hurt as he walked away without saying another word. Damon turns around as he sees Rebekah and Matt arguing as Matt says _"Look , Rebekah , you're fun and pretty and all .. but I really need you to leave me alone."_

Rebekah smiles seductively as she says " Maybe, I could get you an apology drink... Look am sorry for Kol's lunatic behavior." Rebekah proceeds to corner Matt as he says "Please leave me alone!" Matt storms out Rebekah becomes angry and mutters to herself "Knew I should have killed him, but no... Mother wouldn't let me."

Damon watches from afar as he laugh bitterly and says "Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence!" Rebekah turns around and sizes him up as she lets out a chortle. "look who we have here, the lost puppy. Did the doppleganger let go of her leash on you?" said Rebekah. "AH, so barbie how does it feel to get diss... Wait did you say mommy dearest wouldn't let you kill. It seems to me... YOu should never let people tell you what to do!" Damon walks over towards to Rebekah as she cocks her head to the side and smiles.

"Say wanna get out of here?" asks Rebekah as if she got an idea.

Twenty minutes later...

Damon and Rebekah are at the boarding house making fun of each other. Rebekah is calling Damon on all his pathetic antics and the mess of a love life if his love life can be call love. Damon looks at Rebekah as he questions why didn't she kill Matt when she had the chance. "Besides... you would have broken him in a second." said Damon while he pour himself a drink while Rebekah laid on the couch and watch him as she let out a bitter laugh. " I already told you, I did want to upset my mother..." Damon smirks and then says "Shut up Rebekah... You know you could but hey mommy's girl is now less of a badass!"

Rebekah smiles deviously as she get up and has Damon cornered between his liquor stand and her body as she says "Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?" Damon smiles as he flushes himself towards her and whisper in her ear " No. I'm just saying that you should find someone a little more durable. That's all."

Rebekah quirks her eyebrows as she plays along and responds "And who would that be?". Damon doesn't answer her questions as he began to kiss her. They take their mere kiss into a heavy make out session and end up in his room as they began to rip each other's clothes like savages and now Rebekah is on top of him kissing recklessly. It was weird but the two took rejection badly. So their reckless actions will lead to terrible events. Damon begins to kiss her neck as they engage in rendezvous sex.

* * *

><p>Elena called Bonnie as she was fuming and needed to tell Bonnie of the nights events and this morning. While Caroline was freaking out because Klaus was becoming extra weird. Bonnie arrive at Elena house. She decided she need to get the deeds on about last night. She was still not talking to Damon and Elena was acting odd as well. Bonnie was not thrill to hear the Stephan drama and then hear the Klaus and Caroline show.<p>

Bonnie is now seating on Elena's bed as she is burning sage. While Elena tells her about what she walked on this morning. "So, get this after me and Damon argued at the ball. I decided go check on him and-." Says Elena as she shakes her head and get angry. 'And..What?" asks Bonnie as her green eyes spark up with interest, I mean they are talking about her boyfriend. "Umm, I walk into freaking Rebekah sneaking out Damon's room... Like so cheap tramp!" Bonnie eyes widen as she tried to focus on the spell but hearing about her boyfriend cheating on her and not caring that Elena saw it was so hurtful. Bonnie took a deep breath as she tried not to cry and act as if she was not concern for Damon's doing. Bonnie tried to focus on acting as normal as possible. "So what did he tell you when you found him in that compromising position?" ask Bonnie as she struggle to remain calm as she was on the verge to let all hell loose. "Well, his response was 'You think Rebekah had to compel me?'! It was if he was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working? " asked Elena as she finish telling Bonnie. Bonnie's hands shook as she tried to keep her focus.", it's a tricky spell." said Bonnie as she sucked her breath and tried not to go crazy. " Maybe we lets ask Care. Care?" called Elena for as she ask Bonnie. Bonnie focused on the burning sage. "Yeah?" asked Caroline as she walked into the room in vampire speed and laid on Elena's lap and said "It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo." " Well, we should try again cause when Ester did it, it work. Although she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke." " Umm..Bonnie arent you gonna say anything about this Damon crap?" asked Caroline as she eyed the caramel witch who was about to choke someone. "What does Bonnie has to say about Damon. I dont think she care.." says Elena as she blubbers out since she is clueless about what is going on. " Nothing, I have nothing to say... Alright (as she lights the sage again, while shooing Caroline away and sending her daggers.) Try it again." Bonnie says as she exhale out before she starts to cry. Caroline eyes her and then she goes out while scoffing and then she says "Tell her!" Elena turns to Bonnie and then ask " What is she talking about?" " Oh nothing... just that Esther came to see me and Abby this morning." " what..why did you not tell me?" Elena said a bit shocked as Caroline walked in and bursted in saying " Yeah, that how I felt when I found out that Damon and You had a make out session!"

"What?What was that?" asked Bonnie. " Wait, how did you know... Well, I wanted to tell you guys seriously. I mean that was why I was acting so weird with Damon..." said Elena apologetically towards Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie felt like she had her last draw as she said "So, you and Damon huh? no wonder you are so worked up about this.. You are jealous!" said Bonnie as she attempted to control her anger."Bonnie, why are you saying that, is not like Damon is none of your concern. Though, he is not mine but he is my friend and he was with the devil!"

"Sure... But whatever Elena tell yourself that.."said Bonnie as she waved the sage around and tried not to throw it at Elena. Bonnie was livid she needed to get out of there.

" Umm, I think we should now talk about the original issue." suggested Caroline as she spilled the beans as she tried to dissade the situation. Bonnie got up as she let out a breath and tried to reason with herself. " Umm.. You know what Care and Lena. I think this is enough for now. How about we try this later. I am going to get some fresh air, plus I need to go home. I will come in an hour." Bonnie got up from the bed as she picked up her grimoire and left the blonde and brunette wide eye. Bonnie walked away as she got in her car and went to the mystic grill. She really needed a drink. Her boyfriend had officially made the ultimate betrayal. 1. He kissed her best friend and didnt have the nerve to tell her. 2. He had slept with barbie Klaus. So She speed off in her prius. Bonnie was going to be reckless if her new ex boyfriend wanted to see Bonnie furious and reckless he was sure going to get it.

* * *

><p>Mystic Grill<p>

Kol and Klaus were at the grill. Klaus decided it was time to do some family bonding and mending time. He decided he was going to start with Kol since, his baby bro had some anger issues and plus that hellion could hold a grudge. " Oh, come on mate have a drink with me!" announced Klaus as he dragged Kol into the bar. Kol shook his head and said " oh since when do you get to be so pleasant?" asked Kol. Klaus laughed as he said " Just one drink, and I be out of your way" "Fine!" said Kol as he order vodka. Klaus and Kol were drinking as Bonnie walked into the grill. Bonnie was angry and her magic was insane as her bloods aroma was so potent and so mouth watering. "Oh. check out that girl..She looks like a tasty little thing." said Kol as Klaus finished downing his third shot of Hennessy. Klaus eyes dilated as he saw Bonnie enter grill with her brown locks, pouty lips, stained red eyes and hay wire magic out of control that screamed vulnerable and angry. Klaus smiled he felt like he was making some progress and then when he head his brother say that he turned around and said "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. Bonnie" Bonnie came to halt as she heard Klaus voice, not him thought the young witch as she tried to avoid him but then she decided to walk up to him. " OOh... that's Bonnie. wow. whats taking you so long brother?" asked Kol as he lick his lips on purpose while eyeing Bonnie. "Kol, what did I say..." said Klaus in a menacing tone. Bonnie made her way to the bar as she folded her arms and said " if it is my favorite tormentor...seriously don't you get tire of polluting people air!" said Bonnie scathingly as she got in Klaus face. It was crazy but the primal tension between those two was unbelievable. Kol cleared his throat " The name is Kol, but you can Kol the great Kol. I mean am the better and best looking of the family.." Bonnie turn to look at him and scoffed " Oh so I take it you are another original. I swear you originals are like gremlins you add water and thirty of you pop out. Well, I am outta here!" said Bonnie as she turn to walk away while she lost all motivation to have some havoc. Klaus smiled as he said "Join us for a drink?" As he flashed her his million dollar smile. Bonnie laughed sarcastically and said "UH...No thanks I rather drink acid than drink anything from you...wait second actually i rather die of thirst." as She walked away. Kol laughed so hard as he saw Klaus get dissed and then he said " I, think I love her..." Klaus shot him smug grin and said "Yeah she is quite stunning. Isnt she?" Kol smiled and said " Certainly, is quite stunning good walking away from you. Oh by the way... You got no game!" Klaus looked at Kol as he said " Kol what an earth was that atrocity was what you just utter? Oh and Besides l take that as a challenge, watch and learn..." said Klaus as he drank two Hennessy shots down and fixed his jacket as he gets up and walks after Bonnie.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for those who are reading this.. dont worry Klonnie is closer than ever. Just a few more shoves to get them closer. If you havent read my other story please do. They are<em> OH Baby<em> and _The Wrong thing to do._

** Shout out to the anonymous reviewer guest or aka Kayliegh. Kayliegh you really inspired me . This Chapter is dedicated to StillStacey, KOLANDELENA,Ran-Mawen**** & Mikilome :)**

****Please REVIEW! I am begging.****

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... Hit that magical button called REVIEW****


	15. Chapter 13: Sins of a mother part 2

Previously...

Klaus shot him smug grin and said "Yeah she is quite stunning. Isnt she?" Kol smiled and said " Certainly,she is quite stunning, Stunning good walking away from you. Oh by the way... You got no game!" Klaus looked at Kol as he said " Kol what an earth was that atrocity that you just utter? Oh and Besides l take that as a challenge, watch and learn..." said Klaus as he drank two Hennessy shots down and fixed his jacket as he gets up and walks after Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Part two<p>

Bonnie walked out of the Grille. She wasn't expecting to find Klaus there, let alone another original. She just wanted to be reckless, she wanted to let loose and she wanted to wake up the next morning with a huge hangover and make out with some complete stranger. Bonnie wanted to come back home acting like nothing happen and smile shamelessly when her soon to be ex demanded what the hell was she thinking. Bonnie was walking as she reached the town square and sat down near the water fountain. Bonnie stood there watching the water splash around as the water droplets submerge back into the body of water. Bonnie began to cry as she remember what Damon had done. It was so crazy, but she was actually falling for him, he was funny, sarcastic and such a sweetheart. Damon was completely different when he was with her, he was really nice when you got to know him. Under the whole 'fuck the word and I am monster' façade, there was a guy who just wanted to be loved. Bonnie thought that if she was with Damon things will be so different because he insisted on being with her. But today she was proven wrong once more. I guess she just didn't learn her lesson. Bonnie stood there as she played with the hem of her cardigan. She began to cry harder as she try to stifle her sobs. Bonnie could not take it anymore, she is tired of the emotional stress, she was tired of being used and being the punching bag of everyone. Bonnie knew she was strong and she was aware she can take a hit in the chin. But overall she was strong, she could keep a straight face, brush off her shoulder an d keep going. That's just who she is, her father did not raise her to be a wimp to cry in the corners but to keep her chin up and give the world hell. But today, well Bonnie just needed to be a broken teenage girl. She didnt care that she was crying and having snot coming out of her nose. Nope she didn't care, because she freaking deserve to have some weak moments, just because she was a witch didn't make her out of stone.

Bonnie stood there as she held her heaving sides, she was shaking. Her tears fell from her eyes, they seem like waterfalls. Her fell hair on her face, they were like curtains as the tears caught onto her hair. The winds picked up as the clouds began to huddle into some kind of meeting. The sky turned crimson red color and lightning began to appear. There was no rain. Bonnie sat on the edge of the fountain her legs look limpy. She was completely out of it, that she did not noticed him. "Bonnie" he called out. The young witch didn't respond. Klaus let out a groan as he quickly composed himself. He was going to talk to her, well actually try to seduce her and mess with her head. Bonnie's shoulder where slumped, she looked to the skies as she laughed bitterly. There you have it thought Bonnie. She usually got annoyed when her emotions would align themselves with the weather. Her phone began to ring it was Damon, she saw his name as she griped her phone and then she just turned it off.

"Bonnie? Sweetheart... are you alright?" asked Klaus as he tapped Bonnie on the shoulder. Bonnie's shoulder stiffen on the contact made by Klaus. She could feel that tingleling sensation and the pull. She could feel her blood throbbing. Klaus's touch felt like fire and his touch was lingering on her shoulder. She wiped her tears and snot with cardigan. Talk about classy. But she did not care it was not like she was in front of someone she care for or even like so whatever. She turned to look at him as her eyes were full of anger and intensity. She showed a determine woman not a feeble weak witch as he would tell her. Her green eyes sparked with curiosity and irritation. She pushed away her vulnerability and her volatile stance. Klaus stare at her. He knew he was attracted to her but seeing her watery green eyes and the way her tears latched on her eyelashes it made her so much more desirable. He would not ever thought,not in a million years that he would find the small things about this witch attractive. Bonnie looked at him as she quirked her eyebrows and then she broke the silence between them.

"mmm... I am guessing for a millennium year old vampire. You don't take a hint..seriously.!" said Bonnie as she folded her arms across her chest. Klaus smiled schemingly and then said in this flirty tone "For an 17 year old witch, you don't understand the word determination!"

Klaus stepped closer as Bonnie quickly step back. She was not about to get any closer to him, cause every time that happened things usually got out of hand. "Seriously, hybrid was your edge here. I mean you already know I don't want...ANYTHING to WITH YOU! Oh and what the hell are you doing with Caroline?... STAY AWAY from her!" said Bonnie as she laughed and then got angry. Klaus chuckled, and then he got closer to Bonnie as Bonnie steps faltered and she ended landing on her butt and seating on the edge of the fountain. Klaus eyed her and the he said "Hmm, I hope you are not threatening me. You see, I do not take that lightly. And about Caroline. Well, lets just say i like her." Bonnie shook in anger as she tried to keep her cool. "Alright...so what do you want. Why are you here? And like I said before stay away from Caroline." Klaus stepped closer as he got on eye level with Bonnie. Bonnie's heart quicken at the proximity between herself and Klaus. "ah, love what did I say about your threats or demands..." said Klaus as he rose his hands to silence her. Bonnie looked at the sky and then back at Klaus. " I am not giving demands or threatening...You... Is more of a omnious suggestion, you know an idea..." said Bonnie as she backed away from him and began to walk away.

In a quick movement Klaus was in front of her as he said " Duly noted on your suggestion... But I think this suggestion is out of pure jealousy. Don't you think?" Bonnie just stared at him as she scoffed. "Are you serious! Why -why would I be jealous. I will never be jealous of a psychotic, sadistic, evil and a greedy vampire trying to pursue my best friend...NEVER!" Bonnie's green eyes sparked with anger. Bonnie was angry but little did she know that her anger did indeed stem from the fact that Klaus was scrapping the surface. Klaus smirked as he took Bonnie's hands as it began to rain. "Love, why must you deny the obvious. Let's be clear... am a millennium old vampire and your teenage jealousy fit can be seen a mile away." Bonnie eyes widen, she was appalled. "You are delusional!Only someone with a huge ego as you and sick twisted mind would fabricate this.." said Bonnie as she tried to get him to let go of her. The rain began to fall violently, the drain drops began to fall more frequently as Bonnie's hair turned into an untameable mane. Her cardigan began to stick to her curvaceous form as her jeans became drench. Klaus jacket was wet as the droplets roll of the leather jacket. His blonde hair turned into a curly form. He looked so cute, he seem like a harmless man. Bonnie shook her head as she looked up to his azure eyes. "One last time Klaus, If I were you ... You take head to what I just said. Stay away from Caroline and everyone else." Bonnie rose her hands as she send Klaus flying. Klaus landed on one of the benches as a loud thug was heard. His form made contact with the bench as the bench shatter into pieces. Bonnie turn around as her heels made a circular turn. She had enough of Klaus's antics. Klaus laughed full heartily. " Bonnie, you are such a character. But if it bothers you to know that I fancy her. Is that so hard for _You_ to believe?" said Klaus as he got closer to Bonnie. Bonnie got angrier, hearing him say that pissed her off. What about her, the exchanged forceful kisses that had morph into something inexplicably pleasurable.

Bonnie felt confused, she felt as she was loosing it, why would she be mad at Klaus for going after Caroline in a romantic way. "haha... like hell, it bothers me. And yes, it is hard to believe it. Anything you do has some sort of twisted intention. So like I said STAY AWAY from Caroline." said Bonnie as she gave him an aneurysm. Klaus fell to the ground as he laugh through the pain. Bonnie got dizzy headed as Klaus got up and said "Bonnie, Bonnie...Bonnie. I advice you to watch who you are talking to and retaliating towards..!" Klaus talked in a calmed manner as he tried to keep his was not expecting for the young witch to react this way. Klaus was sure that she was nervous, angry and definitely jealous. Bonnie stood her ground, she was not going to give in. Bonnie was confused and very angry. Her emotions were sky rocketing. Although she knew this she was not going to fall in Klaus's games. She was terrified to do something she would regret. Klaus stepped closer as she watch the witch retreat. Bonnie tried not to cry, Klaus took notice of her emotional state. She was definitely unstable. "Bonnie.." said Klaus. He was standing in front of her. Bonnie moved back as Klaus crowded her space. Bonnie took a quick breath as she saw Klaus's eyes twinkle with mischief. Klaus stared at Bonnie as he eyed her curvaceous form as the cardigan became her second skin. Klaus stepped closer as he snaked his arms around Bonnie's waist and brought her closer to him as she yelped. Klaus chuckled as he felt Bonnie struggle to get out of his grasp. Bonnie moved her face as she felt Klaus's face closer to hers. She felt his hot breath on her. Bonnie looked up at Klaus as she quirked her eyebrows, he stared back at her as he captured her lips with his. He kissed her gently and softly. Bonnie was in shock that her brain was not registering what was happening. Bonnie's body on the other hand, responded quickly to his touch. She began to kiss him slowly and timidly but it slowly morphed into a ferociously kiss. Her body molded into his as held her in place as he pressed his body against his. Suddenly tears began to fall from her eyes. Klaus felt her tears as he quickly ended the kiss and stepped back to look at her. Bonnie stepped back as she let out a gasp as she realized what she did, her shaking her hands covered her mouth. She felt angry and shame. She stared at the floor and began to cry harder. Klaus was stunned, he stared as he tasted the salty tears on his lips and the taste of honey underneath, he didn't expect to Bonnie to react to him like the way she did. She kissed him slowly and passionately; It had a sexy languor feeling to it and she had done it willingly. He stood there as Bonnie's tears and crying morphed into sobs. Her chest heaved, she look like she was experiencing excruciating pain. Klaus was flabbergasted, he stood there in place, he hated seeing her like that. She was Bonnie Bennett, the insufferable witch, who stuck her nose where it shouldn't be, she was the defiant teenage witch, she was the vixen who caught his attention, she was insatiable when she fought him on everything. SO seeing her this vulnerable was beyond what he expected. He shook his head in shock as he stepped closer. He was inches from her as he reached out and cupped her face. Her tears and the sobs she emitted where out of this world. "Bonnie- What's wrong?" asked Klaus in a small soothing voice. He cupped her face in his hands as he bent down to see her at eye level. Bonnie moved closer to him, she seem to be in a trance, and Klaus out of impulse brought her closer to him. Bonnie was drench in water as the rain fell harder and she did know what happened but she was facing Klaus's chest as she hit him as her fist where balled up. Klaus reached over as he engulfed her in a hug. As she kept crying and hitting him. He hugged her harder as Bonnie was unable to hit him. She closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his waist. She felt the undeniable pull and the tension between them. She molded her body against his as she felt his body temperature. She was surprise to feel that his temperature was almost normal, the perfect cool feel mixed with the perfect warmth. He was just warm. She cried harder as she held onto him tighter, she searched for support, she felt she was going fall and crumbled. Klaus stood there feeling overwhelm and it felt definitely foreign to him. For Klaus to stand there and give some weird way of comfort. He held her tighter as he buried his face into Bonnie curly mane. Bonnie moved slowly as she buried her face into his chest. Her tears fell on his Henley shirt. He felt every tear fall onto his chest. He began to draw circles on her back as he began to enjoy whatever it was that was occurring between them. He felt that satisfaction to be needed, Bonnie stood there hugging a psycho killer and the crazy thing is that she felt safe. She hugged him tighter as she fought for air. She was angry, ashamed and out of control. Her life like it was spiralling out of control, she didn't have a grip of anything, she was angry because Klaus wanted Caroline, Angry because Damon cheated not once but twice, angry because her mother was still not in the picture, and finally because she was tired of feeling this out of control attraction for Klaus. She felt lost, confused and overwhelmed. She was Bonnie Maia Freaking, the righteous one, the servant of nature, she gave balance and overall she was just pure good. Well, according to her friends and the witch world. So what the hell was she doing with Klaus, this just screamed plain idiotic and insanity. She leaned into Klaus as she inhaled for the last time his cologne, she looked up to him as their gazes locked and then she saw his goat tee. She felt the urge to rub her cheek on it. She gulped nervously as he asked "Will, you tell me what's wrong?" Bonnie looked at him as she just tip- toed to reach his face and place a light chaste kiss. She quickly pushed him roughly as she summoned her energy before he would try to deepen the kiss. Klaus tried to grab her as she gave him an aneurysm. Bonnie wiped her tears as she ran into the night. She was not about to do this to herself, she was out of her element but she was not about to let Klaus find her weak spots. She ran for her life as she reached her prius and drove off.

* * *

><p>AN: This is last part of Chapter 13. I know its a bit short. But The official chapter 14 is gonna be good... Evil laugh.! Thanks for reading a stay tuned for an update for OH BABY.<p>

Love LuzSingravedad.

PS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	16. Chapter 14 The Deal & confessions

**Ch. 14:Confessions & The Deal**

Regret. The feeling hit her like a semi-truck, it came and it hurt. She felt regret that she wasn't feeling hate, disgust and anguish . That's what she should have felt, when she kissed him one last time. She doesn't know where this feeling sprung from, that primal want and the pull. Yes, she's attracted to him, but how? Was it when she bowed down to kill him? Or when she had her first show down with him at the sacrificed. Yes, she began to dream that she was ending his life. But today, when she was at her lowest she didn't shy away from it but she let come with open arms. She's now driving in her Prius. The rain keeps falling as she wipes her tears. Bonnie parks her car in front of the curb of her house. The rain keep falling as her sandal slips off. She grunts in annoyance as she bents over to get it. She quickly enters her. She can hear her sandal make a sloshing sound, with her every step. Her hair is mess, her chap stick flavor is gone and now is replaced by the taste of Hennessey in her mouth and her eye liner is completely gone. She gets to her room where she stands in her wet clothes. Bonnie begins to strip away her wet clothes, as she does she get a whiff of his cologne. The smell, is faint but potent, the smell is starting engrave itself in her mind, on her skin and on her clothing. She could smell the rain and the smell of the sycamore trees, but regardless his scent still lingers. Bonnie breathes while she simultaneously closes her eyes and goes down memory lane.

She remembers his lips, how he graciously and seductively kissed her. That kiss felt like a comfort, friendly and it just felt trusting. Bonnie was not sure what was happening, but it felt she could not stop it. She felt her body, getting hotter. She opened her eyes as she quickly rushed to the bathroom as she bunched up her clothes. She stepped into the shower/bathtub. She opened the faucet as she took a handful of her dove body wash. She put the water on hot, she let the water fall as she sat in the middle of the bathtub, the water fell on her body as she was engulfed by it. Heat of the water ran through her body, it felt good. The sensation provided by the water felt great but, it was missing something. It missed the soothing sensation, the sensation that made her longed for his touch. Her eyes flutter open as soon as she realized what she was wanting. She was absolutely freaking out. She finishes taking a shower as she wraps herself in her purple towel. She enters her room as she feels a cool breeze.

Her curly and tangle mane is now a curl tussle. Her curly hair fell slightly on her shoulders. She looks around her room as she finds her phone. She turns on her phone. Her phone quickly turns on as the ringtone good girls go bad starts riging. It's Caroline. "Hey, Bonnie. Are you Ok?" asked the blonde vampire with concern laced in her voice. 'Yeah." Said Bonnie. Bonnie is staring at her window, she is ready to call Abby. She knows Abby and her are not close but she needs to speak to someone whose completely unaware of the crazy things that happens. Bonnie is so conflicted, she knows she wants to end Klaus with everything she has but then it's like when she is with him she feels powerful, wanted, and heck she even feels like she's a queen. But just because she feels, I mean she actually feels for the first time doesn't right his wrongs and his evilness. So when she takes another breath she feels regret and shame. She can't look Elena, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Stephan and well everyone else in the face, She's in too deep , she's playing with fire and but the fire is now burning her. Bonnie started to date Damon to forget, what she was feeling. She felt enchanted by Klaus. Even though she knew that the attraction just grew stronger. She made a promise to herself that she was not going to give in or summit to it. Therefore, she pushed away her shame, she would worry about later. But all that matter was that she was going to destroy Klaus no matter the cause. "Bonnie?" said Caroline on the phone while Bonnie held her phone. "Yes, Caroline?" said Bonnie in a very detach voice. "Ok, I am coming over." Said Caroline as she heard Bonnie. "No, Caroline. I need to be alone. But tomorrow I will fill you and Elena in with the plan." Said Bonnie in a stern voice. " Are you sure? By the way how are you holding up with the Damon thing?" asked Caroline. Caroline darn well knew she should have Elena come clean about what happen or at least let Damon tell Bonnie. But she could keep it to herself any longer. Bonnie folded her arms as she said " Look, am fine. I mean my relationship with Damon is over. I just thought that he might have been over Elena. I guess I was lying to myself and holding unto something that had no future. So I am over it." Caroline let out a breath and said "Alright, I'll drop the subject. I am so so so sorry!" "Yeah, Care! I know you are. Well bye!" said Bonnie. Caroline nodded her head and said " Ok, talk to you tomorrow, Love you!" "hmmm.. Love you too!" said Bonnie as she hanged up.

Bonnie walked around her room, she couldn't think straight. She was hurt, angry and confuse. Bonnie walked towards her window as her phone ranged. Elena was calling. Bonnie picked up as she wiped her tears and tried to sound normal. "Hey, LENA!" said Bonnie as she tried to be calmed. "Oh, my gosh Bonnie! Are you Ok? I tried calling you like 80 times. I'm just worrying and wondering why you left after the whole Damon thing?" asked Elena as it could be sensed her worry. " Elena, I'm fine, heck am great! It's just am a bit exhausted, stressed and I just need a break. But tomorrow, first thing in the morning, I fill you in with the deeds on the meeting I had with Mama Original!" said Bonnie. "Okay, are you sure you're alright?" asked Elena with concern. "Yes, I am alright… Why wouldn't I be?" said Bonnie as she lost grip of her emotions. "Well, you seem very upset, when you left-." Said Elena as Bonnie let out an exasperated sigh, "Elena, I am ok. So can I talk to you tomorrow? Because, I am tired." Sais Bonnie. "Okay, talk to you tomorrow. I'm sorry if I bugged you.." said Elena. "aww, Lena… No you're not. I am just tired. So..See you! Bye, Love you!" said Bonnie. "Okay, Bye love you!" said Elena.

Bonnie hanged up her phone as she sat on her bed. Bonnie watched her window as the clouds began to disappear. She felt the cool breeze enter her room. She looked at her phone as she decided to call Abby. The phone began to ring as Bonnie became nervous and antsy with anticipation. The phone ranged until a tired and drowsy voice was heard. "Hello..." said a very sleepy Abby. "Hi, Abby-Mom?!" said Bonnie as her voice cracked. "Bonnie? Is that you?" asked Abby as she tried to wake herself up. "Yeah, it's Bonnie. Can I talk to you?" said Bonnie as a tear fell from her eyes. "Bonnie, are you alright sweetheart?. _Sweetheart, _hearing that word triggered Bonnie to stifle a sob. _Sweetheart…_ his voice resonated in her head. "Bonnie, Bonnie. What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Abby with concern. "Abby, PLEASE DON' T call Me SWEETHEART!" said Bonnie as she snapped in anger. " Bonnie Maiah Bennett, Don't speak to me in that tone! Now what is it that you want to talk about?" said Abby in a stern voice. "Abby, I- I – I'm sorry. I called cause I have this problem-." Said Bonnie as she breathed unevenly. Bonnie felt like she was having a peanut allergy or something. Bonnie felt like her tracheal was swelling & she couldn't speak. "Bonnie-What's going on?" asked Abby while reaching for her bathrobe.

"AH- Okay- I'm freaking out. I'm bonded through dreams with someone I thought, that I hated will of my essence. But now, I am weirdly attracted to them, but it's wrong to feel like that. It's just plain wrong…THAT individual has brought only pain. He needs to PAY & I will kill him. But how on earth could, I be attracted to him?!" said Bonnie as she spilled her guts out and cried. Abby heard her daughter's despair as she said " Hmmm… You said Bonding by dreams?... That may explain the attraction. But listen to me baby, don't worry okay. All we have to is unbinding spell. All you have to do is have an article of his or hers clothing and sage burning. Tie a piece of the clothing to the burning spell. Then have another piece under your pillow and chant 'coepit somnia somniabunt et erit finis."said Abby as she smiled. "Oh-my gosh-Thank you so much, Now I'll have to figure out to get his clothing. But thank you- thank you- thank you… You don't know the hell I've been through." Said Bonnie. "Welcome, honey. Now why are you afraid of the attraction? Is it because it's unbearable and you're attempted to act upon it?" said Abby as she tried to decipher Bonnie's anguish and fearful demeanor. Silence filled the conversation, while feedback was heard. "Yeah" said Bonnie as she lied on acting upon it. "Ok, honey… so who's the guy?" asked Abby. "Umm.. I don't want to talk about it." Said Bonnie as she let out a sigh. "Ok, baby. When you are ready to tell let me know. See you next week!" said Abby. Bonnie smiled triumphantly. She figured out how to get Klaus out of her dreams and herself out of his. Maybe the attraction would go away and maybe she would kill him without feeling the overbearing pang of hurt and remorse. She felt that because it felt as if she was going to destroy something especial, heck something she would miss. But after getting this information she felt empowered. Bonnie smiled as then she remembered her issue with Damon. He would pay for what he did.

Bonnie got up from her bed as she looked for some undergarments. Bonnie finished putting on some boy shorts panties and a sport bra. Bonnie heard a faint thug as she quickly turned around and reached for her towel. "Aww, Why did you that babe?!—Do you know you're depriving me from a visual feast." Said A male voice. Bonnie became rigid as she realized who it was. "Damon?" asked Bonnie as she arched her eyebrows. She gritted her teeth and calmed herself as she thought 'revenge is better, when served cold'. Bonnie plastered a smiled as she quickly wiped her tears. Bonnie turned around as Damon eyed her lustfully, especially her legs as Bonnie held tighter to her towel. "Hey, Bon!" said Damon as he tower over his soon to be ex-girlfriend. Damon pulled her closer to him as Bonnie fought the urge to pull him apart limb by limb. Damon hugged her as he kissed her forehead and said " Bonnie, where were you? I called you but your phone was off. So I talked to Caroline, who informed me you were on witchy duty. Then Allie seem to confirm it. But the weather change, made me feel a bit uneasy. So baby is everything ok?" asked Damon. He cupped her face as Bonnie quickly lit his hands on fire. "Bonnie! OUCH!" said Damon as he quickly removed his hands and shook them. A beat. " What was that for?" asked Damon. Bonnie quickly feigned concern as she said " Oh, my are you ok baby?" as she kneeled next to him and took his hands. Then she faked a concerned voice as she said " I'm sorry, it just that my magic is going haywire." Suddenly Damon jumps out of the window as Bonnie's dad knocked on the door and said " Bonnie Buns? Are you okay?" "Yeah… Just getting ready for bed!" yelled Bonnie as she slipped on some sweats. "Ok..so what was that male voice, I heard?" asked Sean Bennett as Bonnie rolled her eyes and quickly turned her Ipad and played some scary movie with a screaming actor before opening the door. Sean peered in his daughter's room. Sean entered as he checked the whole room and every spot. "Hmph, Okay. Well don't go to bed late." Said Sean as he kissed Bonnie on the forehead. "alright! Dad." Said Bonnie. She closed the door behind her as she let out a sigh of relief. That's when a crow appeared at the edge of her window. Bonnie hanged her head low as she saw the crow turn into her cheating and lying boyfriend. "Bon?" said Damon as his ocean blue eyes gazed at her.

Bonnie looked at the man she thought she was seriously falling for as she said "Babe-I think you need to leave!" said Bonnie as she struggle not to choke him. " Bonnie- C'mon, I am sorry for not letting you know that dearest daddy making an appearance!" said Damon as he rolled his eyes and then kissed her on the cheek. Bonnie scringed at his touch as anger seeped through her as she felt like she needed Klaus. She held tighter to Damon's shirt as she said " No, I am not upset about that… But babe is there anything that is bothering you?" said Bonnie. Damon looked at her and said " No…why?". Bonnie felt her anger rise and then she felt like she needed Klaus, like now. Bonnie looked at Damon as she thought I can't be possibly want Klaus. Then Bonnie leaned into Damon and kissed him. The kiss left her light headed and not wanting at that moment Klaus. Damon picked her up as he walked towards Bonnie's bed. They began to kiss as Damon started to remove her sweats as Bonnie quickly broke their kiss. "What are you doing?" said Bonnie as she came back to her senses. "Bonnie-let's do some naughty things…" said Damon as wiggled his eyebrows. He looked at her as he noticed her mortified expression. " Ahem, No Dammy!" said Bonnie as she pushed him off her. A beat. "See you tomorrow?" said Bonnie. Damon shook his head as he realized he pushed her into something she is not ready. "Bonnie, I am sorry… I didn't mean to push you into anything you don't want." Said Damon as he kissed her again as Bonnie nodded her head and removed herself from him. 'Hmm.. Okay, see ya!" said Bonnie as she pushed him out of her room. "Alright, Alright. I'll leave. Why so eager to see me leave." Said Damon, as he placed another chaste kiss on Bonnie lips. Bonnie balled her fist a she tried not to get angry. Bonnie was a vengeful fire. When Damon left, Bonnie smashed her mirror and broke her favorite necklace that had a sun on it; which was given to her by Damon. She cried as she roughly open her grimoire and found guilt inducing spells, pain inflicting spells, torturing spells, and various ways to inflict pain. Bonnie hands landed on a page in which you could inflict pain through dreams. The spell consisted of having an article of the person, fire, water, and Dragon's blood plant. Bonnie ran out of her room and wiped away her tears. She shook in anger as she enter her kitchen as she began to collect everything. She began the spell as she angrily chanted away the spell and Damon's image appeared. Bonnie saw glimpses of his dreams. After she was done she felt drained and then she wiped her hands. Bonnie's knuckles were white from holding tight to the dragon's blood and her jaw was clenched tight as she finished the spell. When the spell was done she smiled unscrupulously. She was ready to give Damon hell, before she could confront him, but she first need to be rid of Klaus and then worry about Damon.

The next morning Bonnie woke up with a huge headache. She walked down stairs and drank some tea. She made a list of her things to do. She need to get something from Klaus to start the spell. Bonnie finished drinking her tea as she decided to then get a bowl of cereal. Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek as he said goodbye, Sean was leaving for yet another business trip. He instructed his daughter to behave and that he would have Mrs. Wilson keep an eye on her. Bonnie smiled and nodded her head as good girl should. Twenty minutes her father had left. Bonnie looked at her wardrobe. She felt like she need to be edgy and need to be change her appearance slightly, she should look like the vixen she was. She needed her plan to unbind herself to Klaus to work. Bonnie found her leather pants that Caroline had given her on her 16th birthday, then she found her black jacket and her white tank top. Bonnie took a shower and then got dress. She wore her tank top, jacket and those tight leather pants with her biker boots. She twirled around as she smiled slyly. She was ready to give people a run for their money. Her ruby-red lips and smokey eyes just shouted dangerous. She picked up her silver and black satchel. Bonnie hopped onto her Prius. She blasted the song 99 problems by Jay-Z as she sung_ 'I got ninety-nine problems and a bitch ain't one!'_. She drove to Caroline's house as she saw Elena pull up into the driveway. Bonnie hopped off her Prius, she felt empowered and ready for anything. Her list consisted of getting her revenge from Damon, Killing and unbinding herself from Klaus. Bonnie Maiah Bennett was ready, she walked with her chin up and her magic was felt through the atmosphere. Elena got out of her car as she quickly took off her sunglasses as she eyed her conservative friend looking like one sexy Helion. "Bonnie?!" said Elena as she got closer to Bonnie as they both headed for Caroline's porch. "Hey, Lena!" said Bonnie as she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she took off her aviators. "Hey-Wow! Bonnie... what's with the change of look?!" said Elena as she eyed Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and shrugged. "Well, you know... a girl needs a change sometimes." said Bonnie as she rung the bell and fixed her tank top. Caroline opened the door as she saw Bonnie, her jaw dropped. "BONNIE BENNETT! Look at you?! Turn around!" said Caroline as she got over her shock and gushed at Bonnie appearance. Bonnie twirled around. " IT seems you like it!" said Bonnie as she hugged Caroline. "Yes, I do it makes you look so HAWT and Badass. But why are you dress like this... What happened to my Bonnie?!" said Caroline as she looked to Elena to who arched her eyebrows and shrugged. "Ain't life full of surprises!" said Bonnie as she walked around Caroline and plopped herself on Caroline's living room. Caroline looked confuse of Bonnie's behavior. "So, Bonnie... umm... about last night. What happened?" asked Elena as Bonnie propped her feet on the living room table. Bonnie twirled her head and said "Oh, last night... I was just tired and stressed." Caroline rolled her eyes as she could clearly see Bonnie going into a withdrawal. " Bonnie, C'mon. Seriously, You were probably upset. Cause you darn well know the weather doesn't change that dramatically." said Elena. Caroline sat down next to Bonnie. "Okay, let's drop this subject about last night how about you finish telling us about Mama original?" said Caroline as she can sense Bonnie's hostility on that subject.

Meanwhile...

Damon rolled out of bed. He was freaking out. He sped to the bathroom, once he got to his bathroom; he turned on the light switch. He stood in the middle of the bathroom in front of the mirror as he inspected his body. He frowned as he felt confused, he would have sworn it was real. The pain felt so real and it was excruciating. He could not bring himself to get over had the strangest dream and to top it off, it felt so real and it was gruesome. Damon staggered as he walked into the bathroom. He had not slept all night, and he had only been able to close his eyes and have a sleepless dream. His alarm screeched as he finally got some sleep. He let out a sigh. He thought to himself maybe his conscious was not letting him off the hook, he knew what he did was wrong but he didn't have the strength to come clean to her. That is to Bonnie. He was actually falling for her and to ruin something that had not deepen yet was killing him. He knew he was reckless, impulsive and ruthless at times. Damon knew he would need to tell her, but how. He remembers the dream as he touches his face to make sure it wasn't real.

_The dream began. Damon was in his room as he had a book in hand. He flipped through his favorite novel ' Gone with the wind'. When suddenly he heard stealthy steps, the steps came to a halt as his room's door was opened. Damon felt the gust of wind as he quickly shut his book and look up. He saw a beautiful blonde dress in a red nineteen-twenties flapper dress. Rosy cheeks, platinum blonde bob and her legs were long and completely exposed. She sauntered into his room, her sensual stance left him intrigued. "DAMON!" said the blonde. Damon quirked his eyebrow as mischief ran across his face. "Rebekah?!" said Damon as he got up. In a quick movement Rebekah was in front of him but now she was wearing a mermaid style chiffon green dress, her bare shoulders and ivory breast were now exposed. She moved closer to him as she peered into his eyes as she touched his face. Damon looked at her as he automatically took hold of her waist. They began to kiss as the ended in his bed. Rebekah seem like goddess under him. She scream his name in ecstasy. They kept grinding into each other as the scenery changed and they were in his bathroom. They were in the bathtub. Damon was nipping at Rebekah's neck, when the image of Rebekah began to morph into Bonnie. Now Bonnie was in front of him as he shook his head and said " Bonnie? What are you doing here?!" Bonnie smiled impudently and seductively. " Oh, I wanted to join the fun. You know since, you seem to enjoy other woman. But I thought I was your main girl?!" said Bonnie as she pulled him closer to her. The glint of revenge can be seen in her eyes, Damon gulped nervously. "Tell, me Baby... Have you ever thought... that your thoughtlessness is a weapon you shouldn't use since it counter part is a woman's vindictiveness?!" Damon looked at her and said " Oh, but i thought that vengeance is something that eats way the good. You know life is too short to be vengeful or malicious.." said Damon as Bonnie laughed. She smiled as she had him under her. She kissed him as she began to scratch his back. But after a few seconds it felt as his skin was being peeled off. The water began to burn and Bonnie's kisses felt like scorching fire. Damon began to scream but his screams could not be heard. Bonnie's eyes became a dark green as she then had a wooden stake at her hands. She plunged the stake as the water became crimson red. The water turned into vervain as Damon's skin began to fall off as Bonnie held him in place. Her sweet face turn into hard stone. " Your betrayal can't amend the pain I feel!" said Bonnie as she press harder to keep Damon in place. Damon looked at Bonnie with pleading eyes, but she didn't respond instead his pain became more unbearable._

Damon shook his head. Yep, his was feeling guilty and his guilt was hunting him in his dreams. He got dressed and went to the basement as he drank a blood bag. He felt weak and the odd thing was that what he experience was a dream. He finish downing four blood bags as he let a satisfying "ah". He wiped his bloody lips as he ripper brother appear. " Had Enough?" said Stephan. "Yep, Baby Bro?! Want some?" said Damon as he montioned to the fridge filled with Blood Bags. Stephan stared at the fridge as he said " No, thanks!' . Stephan was trying to cleanse himself from human blood, although it was hard. ' Suit yourself." said Damon as he left the basement. Stephan stood in the basement as he fought his urge to drink the blood as he took one and open it. In the next ten seconds the blood bags were empty as Stephan stood there bloodied up. He quickly left the basement as Damon saw him walking up the stairs. Damon seats down as he and Stephan discuss the issue at hand.

" Damn, that witch!" said Stephan as he shook in anger. " What now?!' said Damon as he let out an exasperate breath as he thought about Bonnie. "Well, Damon. You don't remember that we had all of Klaus's coffins and now we have none of them and Bonnie unleashed Mama Original. Everything seems to go down the drain..." said Stephan. "Ah, that's were you are wrong. Bonnie and Mama original are working on his demise. Now, Get dress. We are going out!" said Damon as he got up and gave Stephan a shirt.

Stephan caught it as he eyed it and said "Yeah, sorry, not interested." Damon shook his head and said " I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashion sitdown with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy." Damon smirked as Stephan furrowed his eyebrows and then he realized what was going on. Stephan said " Klaus won't make a deal, Damon.!" . Stephan looked at the shirt as held it tighter. Damon smiled and said " He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to get their witchy mojo on the right track. Once everything is ready to go we will be rid of a hybrid!"

Stephan laughed humorless and then he said " So, that's your...uh...plan? Stall Klaus?" Damon turned around and said in an stern voice "If you didn't go postal on his hybrids then maybe we'd have some options." Stephan got in Damon's face as he said " So you unleashed an original to help him out? Huh?". Stephan turned around and began to put his shirt on as Damon fixed his collar and said "Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. You're kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mood. Perfect." Damon took a sip of his bourbon as Stephan stood there in silence. a beat. " There's nothing smart... about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus." Damon rolled his eyes as he responded " Yeah, the way you've been acting I trust him about as much as I trust you." Stephan's jaw ticked as he brought one of his finger to lip and then he pointed at Damon and said " Hm. Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?" Damon laughed bitterly as regret filled his senses and said "Oh yes this is about me kissing Elena. Just remember; if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happend. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up." With that being said, the Salvatore's brothers left the boarding house.

_Back at the Forbes' Residence._

Bonnie sip slowly her ice tea as she said " She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite." Bonnie set her ice tea down as Elena and Caroline stared at her. " So that is it? she wants to channel you..huh!' said Caroline as Elena said " Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?" Bonnie picked up her ice tea as she quirked her eyebrows and said " Even if there was, why would I want that?" Bonnie clenched her teeth and then she thought about Klaus. 'You don't want him to die...' thought Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head as Elena hesitantly said "I just keep thinking…. Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in the exact same position and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right." "Uh, Elena, please don't get involved in this." said Bonnie in a warning tone. Bonnie got up as she hugged Elena and Caroline. Bonnie said " When, all this done and Klaus a gazillion feet under. I promise we will go to Myrtle Beach! But please stay out of this. We only got one day till this goes down." Bonnie turned around as she chucked up her deuces and left. "Wow, Well that means we gotta stay put!" said Caroline. "But, Care-I can't do that to Elijah!" said Elena. "ELENA, don't you remember why Klaus is still alive, why Stephan is back to ripper and why Tyler is a hybrid. One word Klaus and it all Elijah's fault. If he wasn't such of prissy, Klaus would have been dead and out of our lives!" said Caroline in anger. " hmm. I guess you are right!" said Elena as she hugged Caroline. While Caroline laid her head on Elena's shoulder. " I know... I am right!" said Caroline..

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK 

Bonnie drove towards the Mikaelson's house. She need that article of clothing and she was not going to stop until she would unbind herself from Klaus. She parked two blocks away from their home. She chanted a entry spell, but she was hit by force field. It seem the Mikaelson were a smart bunch and maybe Mama Original wasn't to trusting. Bonnie tried again as she extended her arms near a clearing that was near the mansion. Bonnie tried again and again but there was no results. She sighed as she cursed under her breath and walked towards the mansion. Bonnie knocked the door as Rebekah opened the door. "Bennett?! To what do we owe you your visit?!" said Rebekah as she looked surprise and amused. Bonnie looked at her in anger and disgust. "Hi, Barbie Klaus.. Is your brother home?!" said Bonnie through her teeth. Rebekah smiled cynically and flipped her head to the other side. "Which one are you referring to?" asked Rebekah as she fixed her Coco channel shorts. " Well, I am wondering if Klaus is around." said Bonnie as she slid the temple tip of her aviators on her lips. "Why do you care if he is here or not?!" asked Rebekah as she was ready to close the door in Bonnie's face. "Bekah, Honey if you don't want your brothers to know what a whore you are... I mean sleeping with Damon. I can't believe you went to the Salvatore's to get the deal: Two for one ! Sorry but you are no Katherine!' said Bonnie as she stopped the door from being closed in her face. Rebekah laugh and then said : You know Bennett, I like you are funny and you keep me on my toes. But to be fair I was with Damon. Stephan is too broody." Bonnie maintained her composure. "Okay, So can I come in. I need a word with your mother and I need to talk to your brother." Said Bonnie. "Klaus is not here, but he will be here soon." said Bekah. Bonnie entered the house as Rebekah charged at her as Bonnie quickly gave her an aneurism. " Not a wise choice, That's no way to treat a guest." said Bonnie as she walked in a circle as Rebekah screamed in pain. Rebekah gulped painfully as she said " Look, I need you to be quiet about the Damon thing. I don't feel like dealing with that just yet. None of my brothers know." Bonnie laughed. "Oh, no worries. Your secret is safe with me!" said Bonnie. Rebekah got up as Bonnie released her hold on Rebekah. Bonnie walked around the Mikaelson's house as Rebekah quickly dialed Klaus' number. "Hey, Nik. Just wanted to let you know that the witch is here." said Rebekah as she left her brother a message. "Oh,Bekah is it ok if I get a tour of your home!" said Bonnie as she asked politely as if she and Rebekah and her were best of friends. "Sure!" said Rebekah as she gave Bonnie a fake smile. Rebekah gave her the tour. "Here is Klaus's room." said Rebekah as Bonnie stopped and looked at the door. Rebekah quirked her eyebrows and asked "Do you want to wait for him in there..." Bonnie eyed the room as she said "Yeah..." Bonnie opened the door as Rebekah smiled. Rebekah was not sure why she was being so trusting of Bonnie, but she felt that she had to do it. Bonnie entered the room as she was looking around as she saw a huge bookshelf it had a bunch of grimoires and then she saw desk. Bonnie walked over and eyed all the grimoire and then when she stood in front of the desk she saw drawings. She saw drawing of Rebekah, Ester, Caroline and one of hers. Bonnie eyed her portrait she was in shock but when she look at Caroline's she tore it. She didn't know why she did it but she tore looked around some more and then she sat on Klaus's bed. He had silky black sheets on his bed and she laid on it as she inhaled the cologne that linger. She eyed her portrait as she found one of Klaus's Henley shirts on the floor. SHe quickly took it and shove it in her satchel. She got up from his bed as she let out a sigh. She was ready to get up, when she heard him. " Like, my room?" said Klaus as he was surprised to see the caramel beauty on his bed. Bonnie popped her head and smiled deviously "No... I don't is too evil, the atmosphere is suffocating me...Well, I have to leave." said Bonnie as she slid slowly off his bed. Klaus watched her carefully as Bonnie fixed her jacket and began to walk out of his room. "Tell, me why are you here?" said Klaus as Bonnie stopped and smiled slyly. "I just wanted to observe my enemy's lair!" said Bonnie as she stood in front of Klaus. Klaus smiled and then said " I think you miss me... I guess you want to continue last night." Bonnie looked at floor as she gulped nervously and then she smiled seductively and said "Yes, I think you are right." Klaus looked into her green eyes as he picked her up and kissed her. Bonnie thought to herself just a few more minutes and you can get outta here. They kissed each other as they landed on the bed. Klaus began removing her jacket as Bonnie explored his abs and touched his forearms. Bonnie emitted moans as they got into a heavier makeout session. Bonnie looked at her watch as she began to push Klaus off her. "I think, that was enough..." said Bonnie as she gave Klaus a peck on the cheeks and began to chant as she disappear. Klaus sat up as he remained stunned of Bonnie's action. He was confused he wasn't sure what the witch was playing at.

* * *

><p>Elijah,Klaus and The Salvatore were sitting in Klaus's home. Klaus was drinking some bourbon when his brother said that they had some visitors. Klaus was still fuming at the fact that he had the witch in his bed and still he did get what he wanted. Eventhough his lust and his need for the witch grew, he was dismissing that Bonnie was becoming his Achilles's heel. Klaus was picking his brain trying to tilt the balance to his side, for God's sake he is a freaking millenia year old vampire and at the least a man. He should not be getting outplayed by a 17 year old girl. Klaus sits in the dinning table as he takes hearty sips of his bourbon when Elijah enters the room and announces "Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Klaus looks up as he sees Damon and Stephan enter the dinning room. He smiles arrogantly as he sets he drink down and then says in a malicious yet friendly tone. " Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men, shall we?". Stephan scoffs as Elijah whispers " It's better to indulge him." as he takes hold of Stephan's arm and applies pressure. Stephan gives Elijah a glare as he said through his teeth " didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out." Klaus hears this as he crushes his shot glass and then a blonde girl comes out and hands him a napkin as Klaus said nonchalantly "Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Damon and Elijah seat immediately at the table as Stephan hesitates to seat down as he sits in discomfort. The servants or more like the beautiful woman set the table for the for men. One of the Coed hands Damon a shot of gin with blood mixed in. "Thank you, love." said Damon as Klaus notes Stephan hostile attitude and his disrespectful actions. "You lost your appetite." said Klaus in a annoyed voice. Damon turned to look at Stephan as he said " Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Klaus smiled and then said "That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Four of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?". Damon smiled arrant as he responded "Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon wiped his mouth as he looked up to Klaus. Klaus just played along and smiled back. Klaus picked up his glass as he said "ll, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through.". Stephan laughed sarcastically. Stephan set down his glass as he said lewdly "We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." as he turned to his brother. Damon let out a sigh and said "I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." "Ahemm.. Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" asked Elijah attempting to dissuade the conversation. Stephan grips tighter to his fork as he shoots daggers at Damon. " I don't know. Ask Damon." said Stephan. Klaus laughs as he can't contain the ridiculousness about the Salvatore brothers over the doppelganger. Stephan picks up his napkin as he wipes his mouth. Klaus stops laughing as he mischievously says "I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise." Stephan now is getting mad as he throw his napkin at the table and said " One more word about Elena and this dinner's over.". Damon at this time clears his throat and said "You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Klaus looks at him as he nods his head. "You're probably right." said Klaus. As Damon just said "Yeah." a beat " But you know what is a better topic the Bennett Witch." said Klaus as Damon attempted to keep his emotion in check. " What about her?" said Elijah. " Alright, Enough with the chit chat. Let's get down to business. " said Stephan. Elijah cleared his throat as he said "So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah looked at Stephan and then at Damon. Damon smiled schemeenly as he said " Ok, It's very simple. Klaus gets his piece of mind,keep his hybrids and over all of the supernatural at mystic falls to attempt to kill him, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Elijah looked at Klaus as he rubbed his chin and then said "The deal sounds fair, brother." Klaus laughed and then said in an ominous voice. "I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. Unless..."said Klaus as he began to pace around the room with his arms behind his back as his fingers twiddle around. "Unless?" asked Damon and Stephan at the same time. " Unless, I get the Bennett Witch." said Klaus. Damon balled his hands as he stared at Klaus in discomfort. Klaus grinned as he saw Damon's eyes spark with discomfort. " Ah, I don't think that is a freaking an option... You know why cause that teenage witch is useless. She only makes feathers fly and do parlor tricks-." said Damon as he tried to find a logical way to dissuade Klaus from that kind of deal. Klaus laughed as he interrupted Damon. " That's where you are all wrong. That useless witch... She comes from a linage of the most purest and powerful line. Her line is the third pillar of the supernatural three. So yes, that is a bargain I could do or more of an exchange." said Klaus. Stephan looked at Klaus and said " So you want Bonnie as your slave witch... My-I thought, you could get anything you want. I mean you can have any witch you want, heck you can find another witch from another linage." said Stephan. "Yes! i agree...But i find it more feasible to have the Bennett witch." said Klaus. Stephan lets out a sigh. Damon said " Okay,What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Klaus smiled " Alright, well I gave a bargain but what i can offer in Elena's case is You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?" Stephan laughed and the Damon said "Matt Donovan? Really?". Klaus "Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Damon shook his head and then Klaus said "Or the other options is to bring the Bennett Witch. Your choice.." Damon stood up and said " I'm gonna get some air." "Oh, hold up before you leave... I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her." Stephan and Damon shake their heads and say " Nice, try Klaus but no deal!" said Stephan as Klaus held out his hand. Stephan begins to move his hands as Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well. He pushes his hand into the fireplace, Stefan starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah pushes him against the wall. "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" said Damon. Klaus kept Stephan hand in the fire as Stephan tried not scream in pain. Klaus commanded as he said "Now, bring me Bonnie... before I burn him alive."<p>

* * *

><p>30 hours later...<p>

Bonnie and Damon stood in front of the boarding house. Bonnie shook her head and said " I can't believe how pathetic this is getting." said Bonnie. Bonnie ruffle her hair as she stood in her all leather attire. " I know babe, but what are we gonna do.." said Damon. Bonnie looked at him as she said " I know this is not time to talk about this. But Damon.. This needs to stop. You and I can't be together. I don't want to be with you!" said Bonnie. "What, Babe why?" said Damon feeling blind sided " I know... You cheated on me... I can't let you get away with it. I wanted to roast you or better yet make you suffer. But I can't .. I just don't have it in me." said Bonnie as she looked at the floor. " You are right this is not the time to talk about this." said Damon as he completely ignore Bonnie's civil break up. " Ok... Now, I need to get Ester.. We are gonna have to this ritual now."

Bonnie called Ester. " Ester, this has to be done tonight, Yes I know we have to start early. The full moon is approaching. - Yes, I'll get mine mother okay." said Bonnie as she hanged up. Bonnie looked at Damon. The gang got together as they all knew what they had to do. Elena as her usual self went to find Elijah and warn him of his death. Elena doing this so ruined everything she was held hostage as Klaus appeared at the ritual in which Ester stood in the circle she made while Bonnie and Abby hide in the witches burial site. Everything was going well but when all the original men showed up, everything turned sour. Elijah said to Damon " You have to choose, you must kill one of the Bennett witches, it better not be Bonnie if you want... Elena alive." Damon nodded as he went into the witches burial and turned Abby into a vampire. Bonnie screamed as she saw her mother being turned. She couldn't believe it. Stephan was release as well as Elena. Bonnie cried as she eyed her mother's lifeless body. "Why Damon...WHY WHy!?" shouted Bonnie as she gave Damon an aneurysm. Damon walked to her as he got up while he grunted " I can live with Elena hating me and you hating me. But Never will i live with the thought of you being dead. YOu Hear ME!" said Damon as he brought her to her feet. Bonnie cried harder and then said " I guess, I have to go now... If we want Elena alive... I have to go to Klaus." said Bonnie as she pushed Damon and she walked into the night. Caroline showed up as she took care of Abby. caroline made sure abby was ok as damon helped her move got there as Damon said " She's gone... Plus, i doubt she wants to see you... I mean her mother is vampire. I guess I always choose you.." Elena began to cry hysterically. Caroline finally said " yeah, we all do. But Elena she loves you and she doing this for you and all of us."

* * *

><p>Bonnie got to her house as she took a shower and got all her stuff together she packed her grimoire and her mother's grimoire. She heard the bell ring as she was putting on some sweats. She open the door to see Klaus standing there with a Machiavellian smile. "Ready Love?!" said Klaus as he tucked one of Bonnie's strands. bonnie swatted klaus hands out of her hair as she stared at him in anger. bonnie quickly composed herself and let out a resigning sigh." Nope, I am not ready...can you wait a few minutes." said Bonnie as she turned around and began to walk up the stairs. Bonnie knew she had no time and she decided to send her letters through a spell. After the fifth letter she sent she felt woozy. She got a bloody nose as she wiped it away. She ran to the bathroom as she changed her shirt into one of the t-shirts that Matt had given her. She began to tear up as she quickly took a picture of Elena, Caroline and herself. Bonnie cried harder as she looked into her closet as she heard Klaus said "Love, we need to leave now... if you don't want any of your friends dead, i advice you to just bring what you need. I'm sure if you leave anything we can get on our way." Bonnie murmured some incoherencies as she just shoved her tooth brush and her hair brush. She only had in her bag two panties and a bra. She put her pictures in her bag and her Grams charmed bracelet. Bonnie walked the stairs, her hair was in a messing bun and her eyes were blood shot. Klaus stepped closer to her door way as she finally reached the door. " Ah, I told you...I always get what I want..." said Klaus as he lifted Bonnie's chin and grinned at him. Bonnie pushed his hands off her as she said " Yeah, well... You just signed your death wish." said Bonnie.<p>

Bonnie and Klaus sat in his Bentley as Bonnie closed her eyes and watched her town become a ghost town. She saw the sign living Mystic Falls, she muffled a her sobs as she tried to be strong. Klaus just stared at the road as he threw glances at Bonnie. He knew what he done was going to pay off. The only thing he did not know is that he just sign up for a roller coaster of emotions and feeling and trials he would have never imagine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ Here you have it my loves... How is are Heroine Bonnie gonna survive?.. Don't worry Bonnie would make Klaus run for his money and He will also have her running for hers...

Well until next time...Not sure when i will update but keep posted for my other stories and this one...

Love you.

R&R= Love

Shout outs to STILLSTACEY and KOLANDELENA. Love you guys you have been with me since the begining. Also to everyone else thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.


	17. Chapter 15

Ch.15

Bonnie sat on the passenger seat as she curled into a ball. She had her head pressed to the window as Klaus drove incredibly fast. The buildings, trees and signs became a blur.

Bonnie let out a sigh, she officially resigned to her fate. She was to become Klaus's witch. Even though, she was sure she will end him and earn her freedom.

Bonnie was feeling a bit relieved, because she was able to break the dream bound. Bonnie tried to be strong throughout the car ride.

Bonnie began to tear up as she thought of Abby and she was upset. Another person was taken away from her. Bonnie was hurt, angry and lonely. Bonnie was

angry overall, she felt that if she wouldn't do the things, she did maybe she wouldn't suffer. She wiped her tears angrily as she told herself 'You got yourself into this'.

Bonnie crossed her arms as she grunted in anger. She curled herself a she faced the passenger door and kept looking at the window. "Love, what's wrong?" asked Klaus as he saw the witch's discomfort. "YOU!" said Bonnie in a childish voice and then she squared her shoulders.

"Ah, don't be like that…sweetheart!" said Klaus as he grinned. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she gritted her teeth and said " Don't call me that LEEECH! I don't know why you are acting like am glad to be here?!".

Klaus looked at her from the corner of his eye. He suppressed a chuckle and then he said " Grouchy aren't we?". Bonnie clutched her hands into fist as she chanted a silencing spell. Klaus's voice became mute as his eyes widen in surprised and then he laughed.

Bonnie smiled happily at first and then became as she heard him laughed. Klaus shook his head as he saw the disappointment in Bonnie's face. "Good one love!" said Klaus as he laughed with mockery. Bonnie's eyes widen in disbelief. A beat. "You see love... I had a witch put a counteracting spell, so anything you do will not affect me." said Klaus.

Bonnie's jaw drop as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ah—ah—argh!" said Bonnie as she fixed her eyes on her window. " Oh, Love don't be a hag. I am sorry but I couldn't let you use your magic on me." Bonnie gripped tight onto the door handle. "You- You- JERK!' screamed Bonnie.

"Oh, am sorry for outsmarting you. I am well aware that you are powerful, and well I gotta make sure there's no lose cannons. Plus, I am not an imbecile… not about to be one sweetheart. Oh and just so you know…I will always be a step ahead of you." Said Klaus, while giving a Machiavellian smile.

Bonnie cursed under her breath. "What was that?. Oh so now am an asshole?" asked Klaus mischievously. "Yes, but you are far worse than that." said Bonnie as she shot Klaus a dirty look. Her eyes showed a tint of red.

"Feisty! Love, I feel very flattered… Cause I have been called far worst. You know out of all the witches, I have encounter you're the most amusing one-."said Klaus in a as a matter a fact voice.

Bonnie quickly interrupted him and said " You are sickening, you know that. It's like you collect things, people and witches." Klaus rolled his eyes at Bonnie's statement.

"Whatever you say love!" said Klaus as he maintain his composure. Bonnie bit her lip as anger sipped through her. She couldn't get over the fact that she made-out with him….

Meanwhile…

It has only been three hours since Bonnie's departure. The gang could feel Bonnie's absence. Caroline could not stand there as she placed Abby in her car.

Caroline was crying like the world was crumbling down. She felt inconsolable. Elena was still at the witches' house as she went to hug Caroline as Caroline became rigid. Caroline let out a sigh as she tried to be calm.

"Elena not now—I can't deal with all of this!" said Caroline as she moved away from Elena. Elena got out of her way. Elena stood there stunned, not knowing what to do. She stood there as she saw Caroline leave.

Elena began to shake as her cries turned into sobs. Elena fell to the ground as she cried out of despair. All the while Damon sits in the witches' house.

He doesn't know what to do and he feels guilty. He would have fought harder; he could've made a plan to stop her from going. But instead he let her go and became a coward.

Damon felt like he was about to die, or more like he deserved to die. Damon looked at the floor as he experienced the most excruciating pain. Damon was angry and he felt range. He was out for blood. But he knew that if he did, it would not help bring Bonnie back. Damon looked up and said "I don't know if you could hear me(gulp) but I just want Bonnie—I—I'm begging you…PLEASE Keep her safe. Help me get her back!", He stutter the last part as his crystal clear blue eyes filled with tears. Damon let the tears fall as he let his guilt and pain come.

Suddenly he was strung on the floor as he got the aneurism of his life. Damon lost consciousness. The house was dark and the light that came through was penumbra. Damon laid there as Elena walked slowly as she cried. She reached the witches' house. Elena walked in as she looked for Damon. She found Damon passed out on the floor. "Damon!" screamed Elena as she rushed over to him. Damon open his eyes slowly as he saw Elena looking at him. Elena bored a worry expression as she touched Damon's face. Elena's red cheeks and tear filled eyes gazed at Damon.

Damon shook his head as Elena asked "Oh, My God Damon, are you okay?" Elena wiped her tears and then hugged Damon. Damon was surprised by Elena's impulsiveness as he gave her a half hug. He pushed Elena as rage crossed his face. "Damon …what happen?" asked Elena as looked at him confused. "Nothing, happened!" said Damon venomously as he began to get up. "Damon… You don't look as if nothing happened!", said Elena as she touched his shoulder. " Don't touch Me!. Elena, I suggest that you go home" said Damon in a dangerous voice.

He clenched his jaw as he tried to control himself. "Damon, What's going on with you? I mean… I just lost BONNIE!" yelled Elena as she hit Damon's chest. Damon quickly took Elena's hands and said " Don't remind me, how she's gone— If weren't for—You know what, I can't do this right now" said Damon as his voice soften and he go of Elena.

He began to see the finger prints imprinted on Elena's wrist. "Damon, I am sorry for whatever, I did. But why would Bonnie leave with him!" said Elena as she cried like a bratty little kid. Elena cried harder, the doe-eyed girl indeed love her best friend but her selfish actions had led to this. "Elena! I said I don't want to talk about this. But since you're talking about this…She left because of YOU!" said Damon as his anger rose. A beat.

"It's has always been what is best for YOU and Everyone ELSE, So yeah she left to protect us. I – I could've done something.." said Damon. Damon turned to punch the wall as Elena stood there flabbergasted and she flinched at Damon's aggressive behavior. Elena just looked at him mouth wide; she couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Ah, Ah- Damon, I don't get why are you acting like this. I mean is not like you ever cared for Bonnie. If you think about Caroline, Jeremy and I are more affected by this…" said Elena as she tried to find the logic. Damon just stared at her as he saw that even at the circumstances Elena still cared about herself. Damon just laughed humorously and then gritted his teeth.

"Elena, we can talk about this tomorrow. Right now is not the best time." said Damon. Elena nodded as he said "I really don't want to get into this… Please go home!" Damon said as he walked away abruptly. Elena stood there numbed as she wiped her tears. She couldn't believe how everyone was acting and she was still shaken up by the night's event. Elena felt guilt, frustration, and anger. Elena couldn't take the anger and tension by all her friends and everyone she cared for. She had lost Bonnie and she couldn't come to terms with it.

Back in Klaus' Vehicle…

The car had come to halt. Bonnie had lost her battle against her sleep. She laid curled up and cuddled in the door. Bonnie felt so peaceful. Klaus had parked his mustang in the small town motel. He finished parking with dexterity as he eyed the young witch as she slept peacefully. He let out a sigh, he was gloating and happy.

He, Niklaus Mikaelson had gotten himself a Bennett witch but to it off; she was beautiful beyond compare to her ancestors. His black tart heart, was this way because of the millennia of bloodshed. You see, Klaus wasn't always this evil but circumstances of life and family dysfunction had help mold what he is today. Nonetheless, that should not be a reason to be so bloody awful. Oh, well that's how things are when you let hate and sorrow eat way the good. Klaus parked as he quickly got out of the car. He swiftly took the luggage out into the hotel.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was having a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly it became to a halt. In Bonnie's dream she stood in a clearing as she was dressed in a white, long dress. Bonnie walked around as his picked up a daisy.

Bonnie smiled happily and ran along the clearing and twirled around. She walked around as her dress rustled with the meadow grass as she let out a carefree laugh.

She heard her laugh echoed along the field as suddenly the sunny day turn dark. Now Bonnie began to run the scenery change as her white dress turns into a crimson red.

Bonnie ran and ran as she fell flat on her face. She picked herself up as she sees a trail of blood as a huge army of vampires and other mythical creatures are after her.

Then a dark figure approaches her which resembles a small child. The figure moves closer as it hid behind her. Bonnie got up as lycons, ghouls and the vampire army appeared behind her. Bonnie screamed as blood fell from her nose and her dress became drenched with blood. As the crowd of the supernatural creature approached Bonnie and the dark figure latched to her.

Bonnie began to chant to her form began crumble to the floor as the figure stood over her protectively and scared. When suddenly a wolf leaped out the crowd of supernatural and blocked Bonnie and the figure.

Wolf fought off the creature as the figured swayed from side to side and shook in fear. Bonnie let out a blood curling scream a her eyes rolled over as she screamed "No" and she stirred in her sleep.

Then Klaus walked back to his mustang as he quickly heard Bonnie's screams. He quickly sped to his car as he yanked the door open. Bonnie was shaking, while sweat beats fell from her forehead as she kept screaming and tossing. Klaus stared at Bonnie as she shook. Klaus felt like he was losing air and he felt anxious. He quickly unbuckled Bonnie as he removed a matted curly strand from her forehead. "No, No, NO! "said Bonnie as she shook. When suddenly the ground moved, while Klaus cradled Bonnie's eyes opened and her eyes turned dark green.

"Bonnie, Bonnie…Love? Wake up!" shouted Klaus as he shook Bonnie lightly. But Bonnie was unresponsive, but he was relieved to hear her steady heart beats. Klaus felt like a weight has been lifted when he heard that she didn't die and she showed a peaceful expression as she snuggled into the nuke of his forearm. He smiled and he picked her up as he swiftly entered the motel.

The motel looked stingy and the wallpaper was peeling off. The receptionist eyes travelled directly to Bonnie as Klaus carried in Bonnie. Klaus gave the receptionist a menacing look. He had caught the blonde in his late forties staring at Bonnie as her midriff was showing and her shirt had ridden up. Klaus growled in anger as he felt territorial of Bonnie as he quickly lowered he shirt to cover her abdomen.

They quickly left the lobby and entered the motel room. The room was huge contrast from what the lobby looked like. The room had four squared lamps, the beds had an oak wood headboard and the bed stands were oak wood as well. The room had a small mini bar and fridge. The room had a balcony view and there curtains were beige and the carpet was a light tan color.

Klaus laid Bonnie on the bed as he removed the sheets and tucked her into bed. She snuggled into the bed subconsciously. Klaus stared at the young witch as the blood on her nose glisten. He licked his lips as he realized that he had not eaten anything for a few hours. He walked towards the sleeping witch's form. He stared hungrily at the glistening and the dried up blood he got closer as he touched her bloody nose. He looked at it as it stained his fingers.

He felt the urge to taste it and the enticing blood seem to call out to him. His eyes darkened as his veins began to appear on his face as he savor the taste of Bonnie's blood. He wanted more as he got closer to Bonnie as he loomed over her body. He fought the urge to sink his fangs as he found her pulse. "Stop!"said Klaus's own conscious. That was extremely weird, since when does he listen to his conscious. Klaus clenched his teeth as Bonnie's eyes flutter open as fled out of sight. Bonnie open her eyes as her bleary vision became clearer.

She began to sit up as she looked around the room. She was still creeped out by the dream she had; she shook her head as she felt the massive headache. She rubbed her eyes as she looked for Klaus, since she could've sworn she seen him. The curtains near the balcony swayed from side to side as they were open apart. She arched her eyebrows as she removed the bed sheets and the comforter. Bonnie ran towards the bathroom as she felt her magic curse through her whole body.

As she reached the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror as she saw the dried up blood on her shirt and a thin scratch line down her neck. She was angry and she let the anger take over as the mirror busted into a million pieces. Bonnie walked out of the bathroom as all the objects began to levitate. She was angry and she was out for blood or more like to grill a certain hybrid.

Bonnie had this determined look on her face as she looked for her bag. Bonnie spotted her duffle bag as she walked toward it and levitate it. She reached her bag as she plopped herself on the bed. Bonnie looked for her grimoire. She looked for it fervently as she anger rose. Bonnie was angry because she woke up with a bloody nose and blood drops all her shirt. But what really pissed her off was the scratch like line on her neck.

She definitely knew they were done by fangs and the line had a red and dried blood trail on her neck. Bonnie was livid when she saw it and to still see Klaus's hickey. That made her angrier. She rose her hand and she began to chant to see where her grimoire was located. She began to see where one of Klaus's hybrid hid it. Bonnie's green orb took a red huge as the window in the rooms busted and shards went flying. The shards hit Bonnie as stopped them. Bonnie felt wobbly as each of the objects seized to float and the glass shards were scattered around the room. Bonnie fell to the floor as everything turned fuzzy as her vision was bleary….

**Meanwhile**

Damon returned to the boarding house to find Stephan looking more depressed than a dying dog.

Damon scoffed at the sight as he said " Seriously, What happened to the badass ripper?!".

Stephan turned as he said ominously " Damon…quit the shit!". "Oh and he's back..good Ol' Ripper" said Damon bitterly.

Stephan got up and pushed Damon up against the wall as his black veins appeared. Damon pushed Stephan as both of them landed on an antique table. Stephan removed himself as he said " Stop!"

. Damon was furious and he wanted to rip Stephan apart. "What's wrong with you?" said Stephan. "Nothing…Just Everything." Said Damon as he fumed and paced around room. "Damon, can you explain why you're angry at me…to be exact?!" asked Stephan as Damon stared at Stephan as he paced around the room and then he abruptly stopped as he lifted his finger to his mouth and said "You know things could've gone right…If Klaus and the originals didn't know…maybe Bonnie would be here—." " Wait, you're telling me that Bonnie still agreed to go?!" asked Stephan as he felt that he was hit with a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, You know how Bennett is!" said Damon bitterly. " I can't believe it she did that!" said Stephan as he began to realized how much Damon did care and how much Klaus wanted Bonnie. Stephan snapped out of his trans as Damon said " Well you are aware how all Bennetts always sacrifice themselves, I Just wish I could've stopped her.." said Damon angrily.

"Damon.." said Stephan as he realized how much Damon care for Bonnie and that he did not love Katherine but that he had become obsessed. But Bonnie had become his muse, although he cared for Elena it was just not the same. Stephan knew it that Damon loved Bonnie more than he led on to believe.

" No.. Stephan! I don't have time for this, if it wasn' for — ." Damon stopped before he would mentioned any names and he shook his head as he stormed out before he would argue and play the blame game. " Damon, I am just… I know you love her and that she meant something to you!" said Stephan as he let out a sigh as Damon left.

**While back in the Forbes Residence**

Caroline picked Abby up as she set her down on her bed. The mocha skin woman laid there as her skin looked pale. Caroline felt overwhelmed by the anger and sadness she felt. He best friend was gone and she could not do anything. Caroline sat on her couch as she waited for Abby to wake up.

She held onto two blood bags as she heard a noise and quickly sped to her room. Caroline walked into her room to face a very disoriented and aggressive Abby. Abby looked around as she shielded herself in the corner of Caroline's room.

Then Abby yelled "Where's Jaime or Bonnie? And what happened to ME?". "Abby— Uh, I am gonna need to calm down." Said Caroline as she gulped nervously and looked at Abby intently.

Caroline took cautious steps towards Abby and then she set down the blood bags. Suddenly Abby leaped from her corner and tried to take the blood bag as she came to a halt. Abby's hands went to her mouth as shock and then rage came to her. " I- I am a- a Vampire!" shrieked Abby. "Uh, Well, Yes… You are now. I'm going to help you with your transition, that is if you don't want to… or you can decide not to." Said Caroline hesitantly as Abby interrupted. "You're telling me I have to decide whether to become a vampire or die?!'.

"Abby, I know this is a hard decision to make. But if you choose to transition or die, I'll be here with you." Said Caroline as she tried to calm down Abby.

Abby looked around and then she asked "Where's Jaime? Where's Bonnie?!". Abby was a bit out of place. " Well, Jaime is back at your house and Bonnie— Bonnie—." Said Caroline as she stuttered and felt like her throat caught on something. Abby looked at Caroline as her eyebrows arched into the same judgmental gesture that Bonnie always did.

"Caroline, where's my daughter?' said Abby as she sped over to Caroline as she tried to grab her. " Abby! Calm down.." said Caroline as she swiftly had Abby in a headlock " Caroline let go of me." Said Abby through her clenched teeth. " No! not until you calm down. Plus we need to figure out if you want to be a vampire or not!" said Caroline as she let out a breath.

"Fine!-I'll calm down, but will you tellme where my daughter is?" Abby demanded as she practically yelled. Caroline let go of her slowly as Abby sat down on Caroline's bed. "Ok,Now Abby would you like to transition?- I mean, I know becoming a vampire is not the life anyone chooses and I know for a witch is like the worst thing to do-." Said Caroline as Abby said " Caroline, Caroline, Caroline- I understand but I'm not sure if I could live on dead.".

"Okay, but would you like to leave Jaime and Bonnie when they need you? Although it your decision to make. I remember when my Dad was in the same position but he couldn't live with this and I respected his decision. But I- I really needed him.. I guess what am saying is that think about Bonnie and Jaime alright"said Caroline as she tried not to get emotional.

" Alright, I'll do it. I know I couldn't live without my Jaime and Bonnie. I guess I want to be a better mother for Bonnie. So if becoming a vampire will keep you alive so be it." Said Abby as she reached for the blood bags.

Caroline stopped Abby and then asked " Alright, so you are sure you want to this?". Abby nodded her head and looked at Caroline "Yes, I'm positive." Abby responded, while she stared into Caroline's blue orbs. Caroline handed Abby a blood bag as Abby's brown eyes turned jet black and her fangs retracted. Abby drank the blood bags and then she was asking for more. Her thirst was insatiable

Abby looked at Caroline and said " I want more!". "Abby, I need you to look at me-Now breathe in and out. Good. I'm going to teach you how to manage the urges ok' said Caroline. " Alright Caroline!, Anyways where's Bonnie?" asked Abby as she began to calm down.

"Abby, I will tell you. But first, you must learn that as vampire everything is heightened and amplified. Our emotions are stronger, meaning our feelings are more intense. So what I need you to do is to calm down and think of good things. What am gonna say is very painful ok…" said Caroline as she searched for any indication of a swift change in behavior in Abby.

"Ok.." responded Abby. "When you asked about Bonnie, Well… Uh she's gone. Cause she left with Klaus one of the originals. She traded herself to save Mystic falls and we'll all of us and Elena." Said Caroline as she bit her lip and tears built in her eyes.

"What!? My—My daughter is with an original! You people gotta do something. Only God knows what he's doing her or making her do!" yelled Abby in pure hysteria, she paced around the room as she shook in rage.

"Abby, I know this awful but I am not gonna stop till I get Bonnie back. I'll do whatever it takes…" said Caroline in a determined voice. Abby turned around and said

"You know, I came back to this place for Bonnie and Jaime. I wanted her safe, I left to protect my baby girl Bonnie. I left to protect Isobel's daughter and decided to stay away from Bonnie. I guess I didn't want my magic but I was selfish to give up Bonnie.- I was wrong to do that but the way Bonnie sacrifices herself reminds me of me. But I will always carry this pain and guilt for leaving my daughter and no matter how hard try is not enough. I can't rewind the past and I must pay for it. My little Bonnie is just like me selfless and giving like I used to be." Said Abby as her rage filled her voice and pain filled her.

Abby stared at the floor as she tried not to cry. "You and all of her so called friends better find a way to get her back" said Abby as she snapped out of it.

"Abby, I promise. I'll find ways to get her back!" said Caroline as she heard the door bell ring. Caroline turn to look at Abby. " can you give me a second?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah.." said Abby as her ears perked up. Caroline sped to the door.

"HEY—Elena! What are you doing here?" said Caroline as she pushed Elena back to her porch. Caroline looked around and then turned to looked at Elena. "What are you doing here?!".

"—Caroline, I need to talk to you!-Can I?" pleaded Elena as her eyes filled with tears.

" Elena—Uh.. Fine!" said Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Caroline went to close the door of her house as Elena stepped inside the house. " Elena, Wait, ElENA!" said Caroline. Elena walked into the house as Abby appeared. "Abby.." said Elena as she was surprised.

"Elena…Huh.. what else have you come to ruin!" said Abby venomously as she titled her head and encircle Elena. Elena took steps back away from Abby.

Abby's veins appeared. " Abby- Abby- Calm down." Said Caroline as she quickly shielded Elena's body as Abby launched towards Elena. "This is your fault"yelled Abby as she rose an accusatory finger towards Elena.

" Abby, Abby, Abby…look at me-breathe-breathe." Said Caroline as she pushed Abby and cupped her face as Abby fell to her knees.

Abby growled as she shook in anger. Caroline tried her best not to let her emotions run wild.

Elena began to cry harder and then said "I 'm so so sorry, I just want Bonnie back!" . Caroline turn to look at Elena and said " I think you should go. Right, now is not that time." Caroline gave her a wan smile as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh..okay, I'll just go.." said Elena as she wiped her tears and nose. She hiccupped and stifles his sobs. "I know girlie… but please go home…" said Caroline. Elena got up from the couch as she walked out.

"Phew, okay. Abby….We need to work on your temper. You can't act like that, it could get you killed. I know you are hurt and angry but killing will not get you nowhere." Said Caroline as she looked at Abby.

" Alright… Caroline. But my daughter is in danger." Said Abby as she tried to reason. Caroline just looked at Abby and let out a sigh. "Well, Caroline you better get all of your friends , cause ya'll need to find Bonnie!" said Abby as she got up and sped towards Caroline's room.

**While in some woods…**

Klaus let the lifeless corpse drop as a loud thug was heard. His jet black eyes scanned around the campsite. Klaus couldn't stop his thirst.

Being expose to such magic charge blood, had sent the hybrid into some sort of bloodlust frenzy.

Bonnie's blood made Klaus lose control. He never felt so out of control in his last eight hundred years. Klaus stopped for a mere second as he saw the ten dead bodies and his blood drenched hands.

He breathed as he finally felt satisfied and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped his hands, although it was in vain because there were still remnants of blood. He took one more look at his massacre and head back to the motel.

**_Back in the motel._**

Klaus reached the motel as he eyed the balcony. He became alert as he noticed the broken glass door. In a blur Klaus entered the room as he found Bonnie

sprawled on the floor. The shards of glass surrounded Bonnie's limpy form. "Bonnie!" uttered Klaus as he reached the witch. He picked her up as his arms

shielded her. Bonnie laid unconscious in his arms. Klaus raced from the jumbled thoughts forming in his head. He was livid where were his hybrids. Klaus stared

at Bonnie, as he felt the churning and sickening feeling in his stomach. He tucked a few strands out of Bonnie hair out of her face.

"Bonnie—Bonnie- Damn it! Wake up! –You better not die on me. If you die, I will kill you again!" said Klaus through his teeth. Klaus around the room for the next five minutes as he coddle Bonnie in his arms.

He held the witch for five minutes and for the first time of his existence he felt anxious. He felt hopeless, he gotten Bonnie and now she was dying. Her heart beat was lethargic and it was each time more faint. Klaus was angry beyond compare. He bit into his wrist as he rip his flesh violently.

The blood spurt out as it stained his leather jacket and Bonnie's green tank top. Klaus carefully and with dexterity opened Bonnie's mouth. The blood fell on

Bonnie's pink and plum lips. The blood rolled across Bonnie's check. Bonnie laid in Klaus arms without showing no signs of getting better. Klaus growled in

frustration as he yelled " I hope you witches save her!—It would be a shame to let her die like this…" Klaus 's blue eyes turned black. He placed Bonnie on the

bed and reached for his phone. He made a phone call as he commanded " Just be ready!" One hour later a small pale and fire red hair woman stood in front of the motel…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Just added the "New" update in favor of a reviewer who asked for spaces to better read. Here you have it. I know it has taken a long time but I promise to come back. SO Bonnie's in danger, Abby is out for Blood and emotions run wild with everyone...** Please review**! Stay tune for this story and my other two :). There a lot going with my plot I am trying to sort it out the best I can please be patient! Love you all.

**Please, Please ... If you have the time to review tell me what you think of the plot thus far. Also tell me your expectations and suggestions :). **


	18. Chapter 16: Can You save me?

**Impossible Chance**

**Ch. 16**

Alexa Von Versen was a third generation American German. Her family had come from Germany in the late 1800's. The Von Versens had a powerful line of witches and still possessed that power . Their power protected them through the ages, but unfortunately that power also carry some repercussion Evil seem to always loomed around; that meant other supernatural creatures forcing their way to attain their power for their benefit.

So, there's no obvious way to say the least of their fate. Her great,great, great grandmother had made a pact with the millennium year old hybrid in the 1900's. That had changed everything for the Von Versens. A pact that would force them into servitude and yet keep them safe. Alexa understood the agreement, it was a mutual exchange. But the red head never wanted to be one of Klaus's witches on call.

Alexa laid in her bed as she read over her Macro- Economics assignment, she looked around her one room studio as she grunted in frustration over her assignment. She set her book down as she felt that she would be needed. Alexa walked towards her mirror and then she sat near her vanity table as she stroke her hair with her brush. She brushed her long and wavy fiery red hair.

She brushed her hair precisely to 2,000 strokes. The witch placed her hair brush down as she stared at her own reflection. She got up quickly from her chair as she walked straight towards her cell phone. Alexa held unto her phone, she felt that she would soon need it. She tried not to be OCD over her phone ; Therefore she decided to search for her family air loom.

It was her necklace, it had a star symbol and a globe. Suddenly her phone began to ring. Her greenish-blue eyes sparkled as she already knew who it was. "Hello,Klaus." Said Alexa a wicked smile played across her lips. Alexa loved the ability to know things beforehand.

"Alexa, darling. I need you to come. I have a little witch interference issue-." the hybrid "Yes, Klaus. I got it and by the way I hope it's not to harm a witch." Said Alexa as she interrupted him. " Listen, Alexa. I need you to be ready. Embry will be on his way." Said Klaus.

"Okay…" said Alexa as she felt a jolt of magic. " Hurry up, I'll be waiting." Said Klaus as he hung up. Alexa dropped the phone as she quickly turn to find her grimoire. She swiftly changed into her Beatles t-shirt and her Vera-Wang skinny jeans. Alexa looked at herself as she put on her leather coat.

The witch touched her necklace as she breathed evenly. She looked outside through her window as a black limousine pull into her drive way. Alexa felt her magic curse through her veins. Suddenly a knock was heard at her door. She quickly went down stairs, as she reached for the door. The door opened slowly and cautiously as Embry appeared at the door.

" Hello, Alexa. Master Klaus requires your presence." Said Embry as his eyes clashed with Alexa's. The red head smiled lightly as she put a protection spell. The new born hybrid study her every move, it came to show that he had indeed a crush on her.

She finished the spell and then hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. Embry saw the witch struggle with her bag as he reach to grab it. Alexa oblige to Embry's gesture. She handed her bag to Embry. Alexa walked towards her drive way and hopped into the limousine. "Thank you, Embry." Said Alexa as Embry held the door opened.

Alexa let out a breathe as she sat in the middle of the seat. She watched the trees, buildings and the city signs become quick images. The limousine came to a halt. Alexa looked up as she saw the beat down eyebrows quirked at the sight of the motel. _This is unusual_. Thought, Alexa to herself. For the last 10 years she had known Klaus, this just seem a bit off.

Klaus had always been extravagant with everything that pertain to him; to be standing in front of this motel, just shocked her. She stepped out the limousine. She walked slowly towards the motel as she did her magic surrounded her. She felt the potent magic in the atmosphere. Alexa closed her eyes as she saw small snippets of a young witch and the emotional distress that the witch had experience.

Alexa arrived to the lobby of the stingy motel. Her wavy and long red hair fell on her shoulders and her electric greenish-blue eyes scanned the perimeter. She felt even more the potent remnants of the magic. She walked in as she snuggled into her black leather coat.

She stopped at the reception area. The bald and short man eyed Alexa curiously. It was 1:30 a.m as Alexa asked to let the customer in room 127 B that she was there. Although it was pointless to ask the receptionist to notify them of her presence. The receptionist stare at Alexa as he asked " Anything else, I can do for you sugar?"

Alexa scoffed and said in a flirty sugar coated voice " I just need to get to room 127B!".

" Alright, sugar but what's a pretty thing doing by herself here?" asked the bald man as he leaned across the counter.

He seem to be very interested in Alexa's arrival. Alexa just laughed and then she felt his presence. She turned around to face him.

"Klaus, darling is good to see you." Said greenish blue eyed witch as Klaus looked at her. " Alexa. Good to see you are here." Klaus replied while at the same time giving her his signature wolfish grin. He motioned Alexa to follow him.

The bald man stared at the exchange. He was going to say something but Klaus turned and silenced them with one stare. Klaus walked towards the elevator as Alexa looked around.

"So, Klaus aren't you going to tell me, why I am needed?" asked Alexa as she entered the elevator. Klaus stared at her as he rolled his eyes. He seemed to be calm. But internally, he was trying to figure out what was going on. The elevator stops at floor two, Klaus takes Alexa by the hand.

He guides the witch towards the room. Alexa feels dizzy due to the power emanating on the hallway, which was unbearable. She swallows as she is a bit skeptical to see what she's facing. Klaus stops as he stands in front of the door. Klaus opens the door.

The wind is playing with the curtains as Bonnie is laying on the bed. Klaus enters the room in a blur as he quickly sits in the love seat. Alexa enters as her boots crush the shards of glass. She stares at the glass as her eyebrow quirks. She looks at the werewolf.

" What's going on?" asked Alexa as she then sees Bonnie's form. "Ah, nothing that you can't fix." Said the menacing werewolf as he picked up his shot glass of cognac.

Alexa rolls her eyes as she then sees a vision of what has happened in the room. " Klaus, what did you do to her?" asked Alexa. She only saw when Klaus loomed over Bonnie's body. " Nothing, love." the hybrid responded. The red headed witch shook her head as she sat down on the bed where Bonnie laid. She looked at Bonnie as she removed a few strands of hair off Bonnie's face.

She takes Bonnie's hand. Then the whole scene plays out in her head. Bonnie's struggles and then when she had woken up from her dream. Alexa lets go quickly off Bonnie hands. Alexa is surprised and flabbergasted. " You, You- Have a Bennett witch!" said Alexa. Klaus just nods and looks at Alexa.

"Well, yes my darling. As a matter a fact I do." Said Klaus as he smiled triumphantly. " How- Is that possible? The Bennetts are by far the most righteous and most pure line of all witches. There's no way she is with you on her will." Said Alexa.

"Alexa. Enough. What I need you to do is to figure out why she's not responsive." Said Klaus as he got in front of Alexa.

" Okay. But just so you know the Bennetts aren't to be recon with." Said the red haired witch . Alexa took Bonnie's small hands as she began to chant.

Alexa was flung across the room as she finished chanting. Alexa hit her head with the bathroom door. She opened her eyes as she felt disoriented and pain cursed through her body. " Holy-sh**" Alexa yelled. As she screamed in pain, Klaus looked at Alexa as he walked towards her and helped her up. He didn't seem to care much for what he witnessed. He just wanted results.

"Klaus, I don't think…" said Alexa as she eyed Bonnie. " Alexa, just get her to wake up!' said Klaus. Klaus looked into Alexa's eyes as his eyes darken. He turned to Bonnie's quiescent form. Klaus walked towards the bed where Bonnie laid. He took a strand of Bonnie's hair. " Alexa, darling you see, I didn't call you to tell me what cannot be done. I called you to find a solution. If you don't-." Said Klaus.

"Klaus, listen to me. Bonnie is an a state that many witches call Magic Comma. She has exerted a vast amount of magic and from what I can tell is that her emotional state made things worst. She just needs rest." Said Alexa as she eyed Klaus cautious.

" Is that so?" asked Klaus as he stood in front of Alexa within seconds. " Yes, and… Well her defense mechanisms are up. She has some sort of shield. So basically, I can't enter her mind and well also I can sense power protecting her."responded Alexa.

"hmm…." Klaus said as he stood in the middle of the room in a pensive state. " Very well love." Klaus said.

* * *

><p><span>Salvatore's Boarding House<span>

Damon sat on his bed. He had been sitting for three hours not moving just sitting. He hated how he felt. The Loss of control , of the touch of manipulation and overall he felt numbed. He hated the fact that he let her in and now that she's gone, it feels empty. It began with a simple of gesture, a simple smile from her and the feeling to protect her. Her judgmental stares, her one eyebrow arch, the challenging looks and the determination behind her eyes. Bonnie was the rock, she was the glue that brought everything together, she was a spitfire and she was his muse.

No, she was no damsel in distress; she held her own and she never took his crap. She never babied him and she would call him out on his reckless actions. She could see right through him and with a simple gaze; she could see through the mask. He never thought he would feel that way. So there he sits as he holds his battered copy of Gone with the Wind. He cradled the worn down copy.

When he opens the book a piece of paper falls out. The piece of paper is neatly folded. He quickly picks it up as he sees his name written perfectly in cursive. He see as small blood drop smeared on the left corner of the note as opens the paper quickly as he begins to read:

Damon,

_I really don't know where to begin. You became my worst nightmare and at the same time the man, I came to care for to._..love_. It hurts so much to say goodbye. But I promise to kill Klaus. If it's the last thing I do. But I wanted to let you know, I finally realized that I deserve more than this. I guess, I can understand that Elena is still the girl you love and that I was lying to myself. I was so angry, that nothing was registering. I am still feeling numb from all of this. I have 10 minutes before, I leave Mystic Falls._

_ I am also aware of Elena and that kiss you share with her. I can't really forgive you for that. Finding out hurt like hell. It was like my insides where being ripped apart and my heart once again was being torn. But I don't know what's worst you sleeping with Rebekah or kissing Elena. You knew that I could not deal with you not having those feelings unresolved or having the inability to remain faithful._

_ The thing is I am really hurt and I just can't be ok with it. __But one thing I would never forget nor forgive is you turning my mother.__I can't say I hate you; Because that would be a lie to say that I do. But I am starting to feel the same bitterness towards you and resentment that I once felt for you when my grams die. Actually I really hated you. _

_The crazy thing about this is that I can't find it within myself to wish you the worst. I want to hate you and to make you suffer but I can't. I truly do hope you find your happiness and that you find love. I don't know if it possible in this twisted world we are in but , I really wish you the best. I guess is over between us. I just have two things to ask, what we had was it real? did you even care for me? I know I did and I want to tell you that I am sorry as well. I am sorry because at first you where like a distraction from something that still hunts me. But in the long run, I dug my cave in my heart. Now, all I want is to put end to the madness. ._

_This good bye and I hope I won't have to see you again._

Damon stare at the note. Pain, and anger crossed Damon's face. '_Well, You said you rather have her hate you than dea_d' muttered Damon as he read the last part where his now ex- girlfriend stated the apogee of their relationship. He held the note and he felt paralyzed. Damon Salvatore had officially ruined one of the best thing that happened to him. He sat on his bed as the door busted open. Damon doesn't look up as in blur there's someone standing in front of him. Black pumps, skin tight jeans and sequin tank top with a black cardigan. The blond looked at him as she reached over his shoulder. She dragged him out of the room.

"Come Damon, we got some things to discuss." said the blond through her clenched teeth. " Caroline?" said Damon as he finally got out his non-responsive state.

"Yes, gigolo!" said Caroline through her clenched jaw. " What...did you just call me?" asked Damon

"A GIGOLO!" said Caroline as she picked up Damon and walked through the corridor. She got to the edge of the first step of the steps as she threw Damon down. She quickly sped down stairs as she took a sit on a couch. Damon tumbled down the stairs. Damon looked up to see Caroline sitting down on his favorite love seat. " You are dead baby vamp." said Damon as he got up and grabbed Caroline by the arm and was about to throw her against the wall.

In a blur Damon was thrown across the room and being put in a headlock. " WHAT THE HELL!?" Said Damon through his teeth. " You, need to calm down... Salvatore your volatile actions will get you kill one day." said the woman's voice.

Damon became rigid as he heard the woman voice. " Abby?!" said Damon as he quickly switch positions with her. Abby quickly pushed Damon off her as she vamped out. She snarled in anger as she went to punch Damon right in the stomach.

"Why, Yes Salvatore. It's Abby Wilson!" said Abby through her clenched teeth. She launched at him as she threw him towards the fireplace. She pushed him into his 1800's Victorian furniture. A beat " The ONE YOU TURN INTO A VAMPIRE! RING A BELL" shouted Abby as she went to hit Damon again.

Damon blocked her advance as he said "And For a new vampire ...you need to learn self control and keep your emotions in check. That's why we have the ability to shut them off."

"ENOUGH!" said Stephan as he appeared with Elena, Matt, Alaric and Jeremy.

Caroline who during the little fight between Damon and Abby tried to pulled them apart, was relieved to see Stephan put an end to the fight. The blond vampire got up as she grabbed Abby. " Abby, Abby , Look at me. BREATHE" said Caroline as Abby shook in rage. Abby saw red and she was out for vengeance. Her daughter was taken away and her so called friends were too caught up in their own problems.

Abby looked at Caroline as she began to calm down. " That's It. We can't be fighting and wasting our time on our problems. Think about Bonnie." said Caroline as she rubbed Abby shoulder and then patted her head.

Damon clenched his jaw, then in a blur he was standing in front of the liquor cabinet. The raven vampire tried to keep himself in check as the rest of the scooby doo gang made their appearance.

"Stephan... Nice of you to join us. Why did you bring baby Gilbert and Mutt here?" asked Damon as he poured himself drink.

"Ugh...Seriously, Still a dick after all that has happen!" muttered Jeremy under his breath. Damon stopped pouring his drink as he tried to calm himself. Rage crossed his face as he tried not crush his snifter glass. Damon was in a blur in front of Jeremy.

"What was that Gilbert?." said Damon in a menacing look. Stephan quickly in front of Damon. " Damon." said Stephan. Damon looked at him and chortle. " Oh, I see Saint Stephan is back!' said Damon bitterly.

"Damon, please. Stop, don't you care what we are going through." said Elena as she touched him on the shoulder. Damon brushed her off.

" Haha.. I don't have time for this doppelgänger. Your Sappy story, and your brown eyes that with one look can help forget ...BUT NOT TODAY. Plus you aren't the only one who is-." said Damon as he began to get angry.

" OK! ENOUGH. EVERYBODY TAKE A SEAT NOW!" Yelled Caroline in her cheerleader commanding voice. Everyone turned as the saw Caroline get up on the table in the living room.

Everyone shuffled their feet and sat down as Caroline in a blur stood in the middle. Abby just sat there looking at everyone emotionless. She couldn't believe her daughter was in danger and all her friend would do was air out their internal issues.

"Ahem...Well, I called you all to meet. Why? CAUSE BONNIE is with the psychotic HYBRID AKA KLAUS." said Caroline. Elena nodded her head as she began to cry.

Jeremy hugged Elena tight as she rested her head on his shoulder. " I am not going to seat idle while Klaus ruins Bonnie's life. I brought you here because we need to figure something out. We need to get her back." said Caroline as she kept talking. Everyone looked at her with somber expression as Matt showed a crestfallen expression. Abby rolled her eyes as the teenagers and the century year old vampires seem to wallow in their despair.

" I am with Caroline here. I mean I know, I may not do much but I can help with whatever. Bonnie has been there when things began to go to hell." said Matt as he looked to everyone in the room.

Elena just cried harder. Damon looked at her as he rolled his eyes in annoyance."Oh, for God's sake stop crying will you!" said Damon. Everyone turned to him and looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought, you care for Elena..." murmured Matt under his breath. Matt was so confused and he was trying to figure out why the hell was Damon extra irritable. None the less his words did not go unnoticed.

"None of your concern Mutt. I do care for Elena. It's just right now, her excessive crying is getting to me. SHE-SH, I am entitle to be aggravated!"said Damon as he held tighter to his glass.

Jeremy arched his eyebrows as he felt confused of Damon's outburst. He looked to Alaric who just shrugged and Stephan just let out an irritable sigh. All the while Elena just looked at Damon with consternation. The doe eye teenager could not wrap her head around Damon's bizarre behavior or so she thinks it's bizarre.

Abby couldn't believe it. She was speechless, how can they sit there and just argue over the doppelgänger.

"ahem!" Interrupted Abby. She stood in the middle of the living room. Elena was sniffling and basically inconsolable while Jeremy looked concern and anxious by the news. All the while Stephan bore a crestfallen expression.

Meanwhile Caroline maintain her composure and Damon just seem numbed from everything as his eyes show an emotionless expression. Matt on the other hand was angry and upset. He couldn't believe his friend was gone. To Matt, Bonnie was the one person he could confide in. She was there for him when Elena broke up with him to Vicky's death( basically he lost her twice).

All eyes fell on the mocha skin woman. She bore a angry expression and yet pain behind her eyes. Abby stood there as she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"I am Abby Wilson. As all of you may or may not know I'm Bonnie's mother. You are all gather here...for a very specific reason. That is getting my daughter back to safety. I mean, that's the least all of you can do. I don't care what you'll have to do. My daughter, has bent over backwards for all of you. -" said Abby as she tried to remain calm as her black jet eyes and her veins began to form.

"Alright. We can try to get Sabrina back. But how are we gonna do that?; when she gave herself up to the devil himself. Not to mentioned his is a millennium year old vampire, which we tried not once or twice but multiple times to kill him. Unfortunately our plans are a failure, because of some loose cannon." Damon said as he stared at the fire place.

" Damon, what is wrong with you?"Alaric asked. Everyone turned to him it was the first time he had utter a single word. Throughout the kill the originals fiasco today and the lost of Bonnie. The blond middle age man had not talked. Alaric had been just pondering about the events.

"Alaric, why bother. This guy never cared about Bonnie. There's no surprise there."said Jeremy as he stared at Damon with hate. Damon rolled his eyes at Jeremy.

" Gilbert, just shut it. I don't even know how Bonnie dealt with your childish antics." said Damon seething.

" What ever happen between Bonnie and I is none of your concern. Do me a favor and go back to your Katherine obsession."said Jeremy. Elena stared at Jeremy wide eye as she pulled him to her side.

Damon gripped tighter to his shot glass. His eyes began to turn black as he went to grab Jeremy by the neck. Stephan stood between Damon and Jeremy.

"It is my concern baby Gilbert. You are asking to die-. " Damon yelled as he tried to pass Stephan. Caroline shook her head as Abby stood there watching the drama unfold. Caroline just had enough as she interrupted.

" Seriously, Damon. You are going to start with the negativity. I thought I was the queen bee of negativity. You know what you can save the heart broken and torn apart boyfriend bit and GROW A PAIR." Yelled Caroline as she fumed.

The blond infant vampire was fed up. She couldn't stand how everyone was just giving up. She knew if Bonnie was there she would be trying to find a solution.

"WHAT?! The heck is going on with you guys." Elena asked as she felt she was out of the loop.

"ENOUGH...I had enough of this... I am gonna start with you Damon." said Caroline as everyone got quite. abeat.

"That was easy. Okay, so many of you are confused with Damon's little outrageous outburst and bi-polar behavior. Well don't be. I know Bonnie is gonna hate me for this... "

"Barbie.. you better watch it." said Damon as he got up and looked at Caroline. A beat. " Damon, let her finish will you." said Elena as she took hold of his hand. Stephan stared at their exchange as he rolled his eyes.

"Damon, forgot to tell us all. Along side with Bonnie... That umm.. Well they were freaking dating!" said Caroline as she just blurted out.

"What!" said Jeremy, Elena, Alaric and Abby simultaneously.

"Yes, its true what Caroline just said, now that this nuke has landed on everyone let 's focus on Bonnie." said Stephan as he nodded his head and walked towards the blond. Caroline gave them a wand smile. Damon threw his shot glass as black-greyish lines began to form.

"BABY VAMP can't keep her mouth shut. Who told you?" asked Damon as he launched towards her.

"Damon, just shut up. You hurt Bonnie enough. It doesn't matter how I know. But remember I am gonna make you regret this till the rest of your life!" said the aquamarine eyed vampire.

"uh..Uh. This is beyond on me... How is it possible...she hated you!' said Elena as she stuttered through her reasoning. The raven haired vampire grabbed the infant vampire by the arm as he applied pressure.

"CAROLINE. Tell me who told you?!" The 175 year old vampire shouted into the blond's vampire face as her hair swayed from her face. " Why do you care how I know. What you should be worry is how we're going to get Bonnie back." spat Caroline.

"Damon, Caroline. Stop!" said Stephan in an even tone as he stepped between the two of them. " Fine, You want to know?! Huh?-Well let me tell you, Bonnie told me." said Caroline as Damon stared at her wide eyed by her response.

"Why would she tell you that. She didn't want me to say anything. She said she wanted to tell everyone at the same time." The elder Salvatore said as he let go of Caroline. His black veins began to disappear as he took in the new information.

"Damn... I am sure this is some prank. We have to be in that show Prank!" said Matt as he scratch his head. He was bewildered by what just heard.

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" said Jeremy as he felt like he couldn't take anymore of this soap opera. "What now Baby Gilbert?" snapped back Damon as his eyes showed a crazy expression; the one that say come at me and you are dead.

"Bonnie, couldn't possibly stooped so low. She's a great person and being with a monster like you is unlike her-." said Jeremy as he got in Damon's face.

"Watch it Gilbert. I won't kill you because of your sister and because if Bonnie were to know she wouldn't be to happy. Unfortunately she still cares for you cheating ass." said Damon as he pushed away.

" Yeah. SO? You are no better than me. Seems you couldn't keep her cause you slept with Rebekah. You are not better than me, you are worst." shouted Jeremy while he tried to get into Damon's face. Elena and Matt pulled him back, while Damon's jaw tick and he held tighter to his shot glass.

"Alright. I had enough of this." said Abby. Everyone turned around. Alaric and Matt nodded their heads. Everyone sat down as Abby instructed them.

" So, now that we are done with my daughter's love life. Let's get back to what's important. That is get her back where she could be safe." said Abby.

"Yes, Abby is right. So what I decided to do is contact Lucy. She's can do a locator spell. She's Bonnie's cousin and we will need blood to locate her. I also got Allie to get out of her hiding." said Caroline.

"Okay,so what else?" asked Stephan and Damon at the same time.

" Well, I haven't gotten far because we don't know where she will be. Plus she's with Klaus. We need to be discrete." The blond said as she eyed everyone, especially at Elena when she mentioned the last part.

" I agree with Caroline, specifically on the discrete part. We definitely don't have time execute our plans with reckless behavior. My daughter done so much and exceeded herself to help you all." said Abby.

"Abby don't worry we will make sure that this goes right." said Alaric as he placed his hand on Abby's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><span> Motel Eberly<span>_

Klaus paced to and fro. He steps were in the rhythm of Bonnie's heart beat. It was in sync with the witch's heart. The red haired witch watched the Hybrid intently. She began to realized that this witch was far more than a mere servant to Klaus. Maybe Klaus, didn't realize it now. Since the malicious and killer in front of the red hair witch was too caught up in his thirst for power.

His black tart heart and soul couldn't let him realized that his lust for the Bennett witch was growing and soon it would become his weakness. Alexa smiled as she saw his future. Bonnie laid in the bed not moving. Suddenly a shift in magic was felt. Alexa became vigilant towards Bonnie. Klaus turned to look at the caramel witch, his eyes stayed fix on her.

Then it began...

_The breeze played with her long curly hair. She let out a sigh as she lay comfortably on the green and soft grass. Her mid-length dress rubbed lightly against the grass. The smell mildew hit her nostrils. The caramel skinned witch saw the daisies surrounding the place. The trees all aligned and the birds chirping. It all seem peaceful._

_ She smiled happily and the sense of peace embodied her. She extended her hands as she felt the magic take hold of her. It was warm, soothing and nurturing. She got up as she saw a swing appear. The swing looked just like the one her father had set up on her fifth birthday. She remember how Shelia had asked Sean to have one in her backyard. Bonnie smiled as she thought of her Grams. She walked towards with stealthy steps._

_She sat on the swing and began swinging. She picked up momentum as she rose higher. The higher she went the more free she felt. She laughed heartily. She began to just swing and enjoy the serenity filled atmosphere. As the swing came to halt. The wind picked up as she was encircled by it. She looked up to see the sky explode with colors. _

_She smiled as the colors fell in flower form. She closed her eyes as she felt a tap on her shoulder. The caramel beauty turned her head to the side to see her standing there. The elder woman stood there. A smiled played on the elder witch's lips. The caramel skinned gasped in surprise and shock._

_"Gra- Grams!" The Caramel skinned witch said as she felt like she was shocking. "Yes, Child." said the mocha skinned elder woman._

_"Oh, My God!" Bonnie said as she tried not to cry. She hugged her impulsively as tears of joy fell from her muddy green orbs._

_"Grams, you don't know how much I've missed you." the young witch said. " I miss you too Baby." Shelia said. She embraced her granddaughter as if it was the last time._

_Tears stream from Bonnie's green muddy orbs. She was shaking uncontrollably and it felt surreal. " Grams, I missed you so so so much. I needed you, wait I still need you." cried the young girl._

_ Bonnie laid her head on her grandmother's strong shoulder. Her Grams was a strong woman and witch. When things would get hard Shelia would always say the right thing and be the support for Bonnie. _

_" I missed you too Baby. But enough of those tears. You are a BENNETT. Don't you ever forget it." Said Shelia as she cupped Bonnie's face and wiped her tears.  
>The novice witch nodded, although she was still not sure if she should believe it.<em>

_"Bonnie, look at me. You are strong. Remember you are the beginning of something bigger than I and yourself. You are the new Vision, you are the one to unleash it." Shelia said while ensuring that Bonnie looked at her._

_The Young witch stared at the ground, concurrently she replied with sadness in her voice and disappointment._

_" Grams, I am not sure if that's true. I couldn't end the one thing that has caused pain to my friends, that one thing that set all this into motion and that has caused me pain. I am not a powerful witch like Emily and I am not strong and willpowered like you. I don't even know what am doing. I-I'm unskilled and a mockery to the Bennetts. I have betrayed you all." Bonnie sad as she felt like she got knocked the air out of her._

_"Child, remember this clearly. Through you, the supernatural world will find the peace and balance it has been searching. YOu are The New Vision. It has been written. As of right now things seem to be out of place, but they will soon fall into place. They are actually are starting to." said Shelia in an assertive manner. _

_The young witch looked to her Grams as she said " But aren't you upset that I have disobeyed the witches's demands and I had fallen in love with the man that took your life along side with me. And Now I am stuck with a millennium year old hybrid." _

_Bonnie realized, she had mentioned Klaus. Then again, her Grams probably doesn't know about her entanglement with the hybrid. So right then and there she explains everything to her Grams. Shelia smiles as she says " I am aware of all of this worries." _

_Neophyte witch stares at her Grandmother flabbergasted. A beat. The elder witch stares at her granddaughter. __Then Shelia smiled and chuckled._

_" Child, my time to go was written. I knew it before you did. Please don't blame yourself for my leaving. As for Damon. He's your protector as well as your guide to something bigger. It seems that he has brought you heartache but it is all for a greater purpose. And for Klaus don't fret you will either end him or save him. Trust me." replied Shelia._

_The Caramel skinned girl gave her grandmother a perturbed expression. She shook her head in disbelieve. " I don't see the greater purpose. I just looked like a fool time and time again. I give my all and all i get it's heartache. I suffer for others as they live on ... What is that suppose to mean "I will safe that heartless monster?" said Bonnie as anger seep through and she air quoted about Klaus._

_Shelia gave her a empathetic smile. " Bonnie Maia Bennett, as I said before all of this has a reason. You are only looking at one part of the bigger picture. When you see the whole canvas you will understand. As for Klaus well I already said enough." said Shelia as she hugged Bonnie._

_Bonnie breath in and out as she nodded. " Grams, I just hope this is true. Cause am tire of wishing and telling myself that one day things will turn around." said the younger witch.  
><em>

_Suddenly a loud bang was heard as the skies turned gray and the ground began to move. Bonnie looked to her grandmother. Meanwhile Shelia smiled and said " Don't worry Child, this is nothing. It's your defense mechanisms. Seems like we had an intruder. Oh on what you said Believe it. I will never lied to you." _

_The witch nodded to what her grandmother said. Shelia took her hands as she lead her to path. The scenery changed as it morphed into a garden. It was Shelia's mother's home in Georgia. There was a table set up for tea and hot coco. Bonnie smiled as Sheila sat down._

_The Elder witch wore one of those Sunday hats, white cloves and sea green dress. While Bonnie wore a beautiful summer dress. The witch scrutinized the place. " Grams where are we?" asked Bonnie._

_" We are in the witches's plane. Basically, this is plane where witches find rest and connect with their ancestors. You are in need of it and I am here to be with you." said Shelia as she poured Bonnie some hot coco. _

_The green eyed girl smiled happily and as she gushed. " Really Grams. Oh this is awesome." Shelia nodded in agreement. Shelia smiles as she tries to enjoy her time with her Granddaughter. She knows what comes ahead will be painful and her granddaughter needs to be strong..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Back at the Salvatore's Boarding House<span>_

_Her steps were like thunder. Each step she took resonated throughout the entire house._

Elena felt her mouth go dry as her sweaty palms clenched tightly to her brother's as the other hand held onto the blond jock's. The two mere humans and the doppelganger exchange worry stricken expression as they waited for her arrival. The blond infant vampire held tightly to the mocha skinned new born vampire as they both anxiously waited for the witch to arrived. Meanwhile Alaric and Damon looked at each other with understanding as worry fell on their eyes. Stephan just stood there feeling as everything might go down spiral.

Then she made her entrance. Her long wavy hair fell neatly on her shoulders. Her aura was filled with different colors, you couldn't say she was pure as most Bennetts. Lucille Amarie Jefferson had walked the streets so mean. Her association with the supernatural was not the greatest. She gotten her hands dirty, practice dark magic and many say she brought dishonor her family.

None-the-less when she heard that Bonnie was in trouble, for once in her life she decided to not be selfish. Lucy as many called her, got on the nearest bus towards Mystic Falls. She was shocked to hear from the blond vampire who desperately needed her assistance. But what struck cord was to know that the young Bennett witch was along side with an original. AN ORIGINAL!

Regardless of her turbulent past. Lucy was going to help her cousin. She had told Bonnie she was right where she need to be. At the time that was all she could detect. But no way in hell did she expect her to be with an original. Lucy rose her hand while she chanted. The door of the Salvatore's house was open. Her steps were like thunder. Each step was pronounce and with such force like no other.

Lucy felt instantaneously another witch's presence. It was Allie. Lucy stepped in with her classic black converse, rip jeans and a Led Zeppelin shirt. I mean she wasn't a fan of the band. But her last boyfriend who happened to be hunter loved the band. His name was Sam and well things as the usual ended bad. Well, for Sam that is. Lucy was approached in a blur by a raven hair vampire.

She stare at him, while feeling a sense of hate and mixture of sympathy for the vampire. She could feel his pain and regret. She then realize that things were complicated between the Bennett witch and everyone in the room.

"Hello." said Lucy as everyone's fell on hers. She smiled lightly although her eyes bore a challenging expression. She scanned the room as her eyes landed on Abby's.

"Hello." replied everyone simultaneously at Lucy. Lucy walked around as she eyed the living room of the home. The brown skinned witch set down her messenger bag on the floor.

"Abigail Jennifer Bennett. If My eyes don't betray me!" Lucy said as she dismiss everyone and hugged the mocha new born vampire. Then it hit her the cold and rigid shoulders. The death and decay hit her like a tidal wave as she felt the vampire stop breathing. As if the mocha ex witch and now vampire needed to breathe but it was self-explanatory.

"Ugh.. Lucy.. I would stay away if I were you." Abby responded with a raspy voice as she struggled not suck the witch dry. Dark and deathly veins appeared, and then in a blur she was pinned to the wall. Abby arched her eyebrows and then she smirked.

"Seems, that you are still swift as ever with your magic Lucille." snapped Abby through her clenched jaw as Lucy chuckled. "Well when it comes to vampire my dear...What can I say." replied back the sassy witch.

"Well, i guess we had good show of with the dramatics."said Damon as he smirked at Lucy and looked at everyone in the room; who seem to just watch in awe the whole ordeal.

"Salvatore, always quick to make things sour.."scoffed Lucy. She clasped her hands together. "Well, everyone. I am Lucy Bonnie 's twice removed cousin. Anyways, Caroline called me after letting me know of the sickening and disturbing news of Bonnie's whereabouts."concluded as she made eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Hi. Lucy. Thanks for coming. We just want Bonnie back."said Jeremy as everyone nodded in agreement. "I am very aware. Now How come Allie or should I say Cassandra is here?'asked Lucy as her eyes went straight towards the pixie like blond witch.

"Umm.. Lucy, she's here because-." Caroline spoke up as Lucy interrupted. "Thanks, Caroline. But I want to hear from her. I apologize for cutting you off." Lucy replied.

Stephan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked to Alaric who stared at Lucy. While Elena, Jeremy and Matt where really quiet. They couldn't say anything in the exchange of words.

"Okay..." Caroline said, feeling a bit taken-aback. Allie stared down Lucy. The small blond pixie like was not fazed by Lucy and then again she was aware of she had explaining to do.

" Fine, Lucy. I came here to kill Bonnie. Ian's people are after her and well I thought I had no choice. But all of that change am here to help."Allie said as she spoke up with an edge to her voice.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I don't trust you Allie."said LUcy. "Believe it or not Lucille. I am not leaving. Bonnie's going to need my help. Specially now that she has Ian's people after her and she's with an original. That spells danger time infinity." sassed back Allie as she numbered her reasons.

" Alright. I give you that, but I got my eye on yo-." challenged Lucy. Elena interrupted as she said " Bonnie said the same thing. But Allie had helped Bonnie with a lot of her magic learning and when Klaus showed up she help Bonnie as well. Ian's people are looming around and when the ritual went down before Bonnie leaving, Allie had to stay hidden."

Caroline turned to look at Elena as Jeremy and Matt exchanged looks. " Thanks, Elena." said Allie as she gave her sheepish smile.

" Okay, so what we are first going to do is do a locator spell." said Lucy as she dismiss Elena's outburst to defend Allie. Caroline nodded her head in agreement along side with Alaric and Abby. Damon crossed his arms as he skeptically heard the instructions of Lucy. Alaric looked at Lucy with intrigue and curiosity. He couldn't take his eyes of hers as he found her commanding voice amusing and alluring.

" I will need-" the black sheep of a witch said as she stopped talking. In a blur she saw everything being set up by the vampires in the room while the others moved furniture around.

Lucy was now standing in front of a round table and a map laid out neatly. Candles surrounding the map and a blade place adjacently to it as one of Abby's ancestor's grimoire. Lucy stare at it as she arched her eyebrows. " Abby, I got this. But thanks for bring Sonia's grimoire." said Lucy.

The brown sugar skinned closed her eyes as she chanted and the candles lit up. She smiled as the heat of the candles surrounded her. Allie stood next to her as she handed Lucy the blade. "Alright, Everyone, let's see where Bonnie is at." Lucy said as she took the blade and slid it on her palms.

The dark red and thick liquid rolled of Lucy's palms. Caroline looked at Stephan and Abby. Abby face grimaced in pain as Stephan left in a blur. Abby's eyes darken as the liquid's viscosity was very slow while it rolled off Lucy's palms. Caroline took Abby's hands and whispered "Let's get out of here for a sec!"

Abby and Caroline stepped out of the room as Caroline made eye contact with the ice blue eyed vampire. Damon nodded as he stood beside Lucy. Allie watched Lucy chant way the locator spell. The thick blood moving around the map. The blood move in different locations until it made a finite stop. It landed in Georgia. Allie eyed it as she felt that Klaus already on guard. Lucy open her eyes as she announced and said " There she is!" Elena and Jeremy smiled.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later<p>

Caroline and Abby returned to the house. Damon stood in the corner nursing his shot glass. Alaric and Lucy where making small conversation, while Jeremy was still fuming over the whole Damon and Bonnie relationship. Elena stare at the window, she was shocked. The brunette couldn't understand how Bonnie didn't tell her anything. Elena always thought Bonnie was her best friend, she couldn't understand what had made them drift apart. Caroline and Bonnie on the other hand had become closer. Maybe it was because they were always put on the back burner when it came about their problems. But now that Bonnie is the one in danger, it made brunette think about how selfish she had been.

"Elena." Caroline said as she tapped the brunette on the shoulder. " Huh? Oh, hey Care." said Elena timidly. " Hey, Can we talk?" asked the infant vampire.

"Yeah, no problem." replied the doe eyed girl. " Ok, Well let's go outside." Caroline replied quickly. "Ok." said Elena as she fixed her sweater. The two girls walked outside into the garden of the house. They both sat on the bench.

" So what is it?" asked Elena as she sat on the bench and stared at the blond's aquamarine eyes. "Where to begin Lena bear." said Caroline as she let out a sigh. She clasp her hands together and then she looked into the brunette's brown orbs.  
>"Care!?" asked Elena as she stared back at her blond best friend. Caroline took a breath as she looked into the sky filled with clouds as the moon shine brightly.<p>

" Look, Elena. I am sorry for being so rude and mean. But I have to let this all out. I need to cause I can't go around carrying this resentment towards you. You know, before I became a vampire and all the other unfortunate events that has happened. I used to be envious of you. You always had the guys after you, I felt that i had to compete with you. Now, that's different now, am not jealous of you. I actually sometimes feel sorry for you. You are always in danger. Besides that I am angry at you. Why, because Bonnie always chooses what is best for you, but the one time she asks you to stay out of it. You don't listen, it's like you want to be a self martyr and to be honest that is not a good look for you. It's not even good for Bonnie. But that is what makes her Bonnie. So Elena, I am asking you, no begging you to please don't do anything reckless. I know you have a big heart but your actions have led us to loose our best friend." Caroline spilled everything out as Elena began to tear up and look to her best friend.

" I am so sorry. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself." said Elena while you heard pain behind her voice.

Caroline hugged the brunette. " It's okay Elena." the blond said. A beat. " I just wanted you to know. I couldn't carry this around, you are my best friend and I don't want us to hate each other. I know you meant well, but Bonnie and I are suffering the consequences. Well, actually everyone is. But it's cause we care about you,because you are easy to care for and because you are my best friend since freaking Kindergarten. I care about you but please, we don't need to worry about you while looking for Bons. I need to understand that if we ask you stay out please listen. " concluded the vampire.

Elena stared at her and then said " I am sorry. I know i have been to caught up in my own drama and Salvatore dilemma I just lost sight of the two people that have been there with me. You and Bonnie are important to me. I am gonna do whatever it takes to help and I promise to keep myself out of trouble."

" Thanks Lena. I am glad that we got that out of the way." said Caroline. "Yeah, so Bonnie and Damon? Huh?" said Elena as she flipped her hair to the side. The doe eye felt a bit jealous, she was no longer Damon's object of affection and because Bonnie kept that away from her. The brunette had a twinkle in her eye and sadness still in them as she stared at Caroline.

" Tell me about it. I feel like I was in the twilight zone." said Caroline as she thought about the raven haired vampire and her best friend relationship.

" I guess, there is a fine line between love and hate. But I just can't believe I told her about Rebekah and she didn't say anything. OH MY GOD, was she dating him when Damon kissed me?" said The brunette as she cradled her face in her hands. Elena realize that the things that happened probably hurt Bonnie.

" Yeah... She was with him. I suppose that's why she left so moody that one day. I mean she was going through so much. You know with Abby and the original issue. " said Caroline.

" Well, we need to get her back and I am going to apologize to her. I am gonna be the friend that she needs." Elena said as she wiped her tears. Elena felt like she had made progress with Caroline. She made a promise right there not to keep secrets from her friends and not get to wrap up in her problems.

" Alright Gilbert." said Caroline as she smiled lightly at the doe eyed girl. "Let's start scheming and planning getting Bons back" said Elena as hope filled her inner core. Elena felt that once Bonnie was back things will get back to normal and everyone will be less irritable.

The two girls walked in hand in hand smiling lightly. It was like a weight was lifted from Caroline. Caroline was still mad at Elena but not to the point where she wanted to throw her off a building. Caroline began to realize that well it's like the doppelganger syndrome or something like that.

'The blond vampire also understood the power that the doppelganger had compel you into loyalty. But hey it was not completely her fault. Elena Gilbert was the doppelganger and since the beginning of time, the doppelgangers had brought wedges between families , friends and people in general.

Elena let's go of Caroline's hand as she walked in. "Ahem.." said Elena as she brought her fist to near her mouth. The rest of the crew were throwing ideas how to get Bonnie.

They turned around as they stared at the brunette. " What Elena?" asked Matt in soft voice. " Uh, I need you all to take a sit. I have something to say." said Elena as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Are you okay?" asked Alaric as Jeremy and him looked to her. Abby rolled her eyes as she tried to do calming down excercises Caroline taught her. Allie smiled and Lucy folded her arms. Lucy already heard the story how it got to this messy end.

Damon and Stephan exchanged looks. Damon sat down as he stared at Elena. He looked at her long wavy hair that hid her eyes and her rosy cheeks as her brown orbs were blurred by the tears.

"Ah, Well. I wanted to start off by saying I am truely sorry. I know that my apologies may not mean anything to some of you. Especially to Abby, Lucy. Caroline and even Damon. I ruined the plan to kill the originals. I can't never forgive myself for that. I never wanted Bonnie to choose her life over mine. But I am aware that she's so selfless and that she wants the best for me. I am able to see that and I have been carrying about mysel-." said Elena as she began to cry and Abby interrupted her.

" Really? Listen Doppelganger my daughter is in danger and your apologies don't mean nothing now!" scream Abby as she got up and pointed at her with an accusatory finger.

" Abby, let her finish. And YOU need to Calm down." said Caroline. " No, she's got a point. My cousin shouldn't be in this mess. She shouldn't have open her mouth and maybe the originals be dead and hey she could be happy no dangers and Bonnie could enjoy her life!" said Lucy as she folded her arms.

" I think we should all calm down.." said Stephan." Yeah sure, why not because you are in love with Elena. Oh our dearest Elena what danger may be fall you that we all need to jump and dodge the bullet for you!" the mocha skinned vampire said as she sneered.

" Look, I am- I am sorry. I know that Bonnie wanted to protect me and put an end to this mess. I promise I won't get in the way. Can we start all over and I promise I will do what you say." said Elena as she looked at everyone with pleading eyes.

"Fine! Elena. I will give you another chance. But as soon as you mess things up for us. You are dead to me!" said Damon as he rubbed his temple.

"Ok, Well. that was intense." chirped in the blond bubbly vampire. a beat. "I think we should give Lena a chance. She admits that her actions have caused all of us pain and problems. But we should forgive her and focus on getting Bons." finished the blond saying.

Everyone nodded at Caroline as they all turn back and looked at Abby. Abby said "So, we were able to know where Bonnie is being held. She's in Georgia, Young Harris. Now we need to get ready to face Klaus."  
>Damon nodded along side with Jeremy and Alaric. " Well, that's true. But we must be careful. Some of his hybrids are still in Mystic Falls. Also Klaus isn't stupid. He always step ahead. Basically our plan to help Bonnie must be bullletproof. No lose cannons. Plus Rebekah is also still here as well as Kol." added Stephan.<p>

'" Thanks, Baby Bro for the insightful information of dangers." said Damon. Damon looked to everyone as they kept scheming. Caroline sat there thinking hard. She was actually brooding like Stephan would, lines ran along her smooth forehead.

"I know that Tyler is not around as much. I mean his a hybrid now. But He can help us and he is trying to break the curse. Maybe he can give us an idea how to fight Klaus." blurted out Caroline as she thought to herself.

"Good idea." said Ric. "Don't you think that's risky?" asked Abby skeptically. " I gotta agree with the ex-witch here." added Damon as Abby gave him a dirty look.

" Yeah, well. We can just ask Tyler were are most of the werewolf spots. I mean Klaus wants to create an army of hybrids." said Stephan as he thought about it.

"Well, how about this Ric. You research about the werewolf spots. Jeremy and Matt help make daggers and stakes. Elena you stay put. Actually you are going to stay here. Caroline you find Tyler and see what you can find out. While the witches of the wicked west keep tabs on Bonnie. While I go check out things with Klaus's hybrids." said Damon.

"Wait, Why are you commanding what we will all do?" asked Caroline in a sassy and commanding tone.

"Look here, Barbie. We don't have time for everyone to think what is best do. I actually know a thing or two. Now we need to think about our plan thoroughly. I don't want us to get killed over stupid mistakes. Plus I want to ensure Bonnie is back in one piece and safe." snapped back Damon.

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

Bonnie opened her eyes. She snuggled into the bed as she held onto the pillow. The caramel witch emitted a soft yawn, she felt on cloud nine. She rolled over as she almost fell of the bed. She opened her eyes as she started to see more clearly. The brown haired witch realized that she wasn't in her home as she went to turn on her ipod base. It all came back. Her break up with Damon, her mother laying lifeless at the witches' burning site and finding herself taking the place of Elena. Her eyes welled with tears. The tears stung, as she felt the wind being knocked out of her. Bonnie rolled out of the bed as she saw she was wearing a Victoria Secret sweatpants and a Pink tank top from Victoria secret as well.

She gritted her teeth as she push off the covers. She went to open the door of the room as she did a red headed girl in early twenties appeared.

"Seems , you are awake. Took you long enough." said the red headed girl. Bonnie stared at her as she quirked her eyebrows.

" Who the hell are you!?" yelled Bonnie aggressively as she shook in anger. " My name is Alexa. Nice to meet you Bonnie." said the red headed witch.

Her electric greenish-blue eyes clashed with Bonnie's greenish-brown orbs. " Oh, Whatever. Look, I need to get out of here. I am sure you are entangled with Klaus. -" said Bonnie all took quickly as her hands landed on her hips.

" Aww, You are definitely an emotional witches. Tisk tisk, you are gonna have to learn to control your emotions or it would drain you and kill you." said Alexa as she walked around Bonnie and entered the room where Bonnie woke up from.

" Huh?! Hey, smart alec. I don't care if I am emotional or not. I want out of where ever the hell hole am at." said Bonnie as she followed Alexa back to the room. Alexa sat on her bed leisurely.

Alexa laid on the bed as she propped her head on the pillow. Alexa chuckled as she said " Shesheshh...Relax Bennett." " Relax, what is wrong with you. I am stuck with a freaking sadistic and killer hybrid. You are definitely one of his witches. Tell me do enjoy causing pain, distress and sorrow to people?" asked Bonnie venomously.

"No, I don't. But you better relax. You are now under Klaus's mercy and if I were you i would watch how you talk to him." Alexa replied in a sassy tone.

Bonnie looked at her as she began to pace around and to think of an escape plan. " Ok, so Alexa- right? Where exactly are we?" asked Bonnie in the nicest voice she could muster.

" Well, We are in Georgia. Oh and don't even try. Your powers are as of right now deactivated and well you just woke from a 4 day slummer. You have exerted too much magic." said Alexa as she got up from Bonnie's bed.

"What do you mean don't even try?!" asked Bonnie playing her oblivious card.

"Don't play dumb. You know trying to escape and don't think you can use of powers." said Alexa as a smug expression.

"What...what?!" said Bonnie as she ruffled her hair. " this can't be happening!" yelled Bonnie. Alexa stared at her as she saw sadness and frustration cross the younger witch's face.

" Ugh.. Look Bonnie. I know this is hard for you. I mean Bennetts usually don't associate with evil supernatural beings. But I know you didn't come on your will. Although, now that you are going to be rolling with Klaus you are gonna need to calm yourself." said Alexa as she held Bonnie hands. Bonnie sucked air in.

Bonnie let anger cross her face as she removed her hand away from Alexa. " You don't know what am going through. But I will kill that Hybrid!" the caramel skinned witch said as she wipe her tears angrily.

Meanwhile...

Klaus stood in front of the dinner. Phone in hand with an all black attire. " Yes, I know. But let them come." said Klaus. He felt confident, and he was sure that this would happen. He looked at the brunette waitress as she shamelessly flirted with him. He was sure going to enjoy this meal. He gave her a wolfish grin.

* * *

><p>Nightfall approached as they ran through the night. They stood in front of the mansion in Georgia. Everyone stood in their places as they waited to attack.<p>

Bonnie sat on the bed as she swayed side to side. She wanted to go home. She looked at the sky as they turned darker. A single tears slip from her green orbs. She was tired and she couldn't believe her fate. Consternation filled her weary heart, listening to Alexa made her anxious. Bonnie really wanted to go back to the witches' plane. She wanted to spend time with her Grams. She wasn't so sure she could deal with the hybrid. He was ruthless but she wanted to be as far away from him.

Bonnie began to sing to her self I will survive. Than she saw a quick shadow. She walked towards it as she then felt cool hands around her. She took a deep breathe as she went to scream. Her blood curling scream was stopped mid way as her green orbs clashed with his and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Merry Christmas to all. I hope you all love the update which is my little present to all of you. Thanks for those who follow my story. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. I promise to update more frequently since I have more time as of right now. So what do you guys think of the whole Elena drama and Caroline talk. Lucy and Abby's outburst? What about Alexa and Klaus?

Love you all and God Bless

Luzsingravedad ,

Besos y abrazos (XOXOXO)

:)


	19. Chapter 17: Unruly desires

**Impossible Chance**

**Ch. 17**

Previously...

Bonnie began to sing to her self I will survive. Then she saw a quick shadow. She walked towards it as she then felt cool hands around her. She took a deep breath as she went to scream. Her blood curling scream was stopped mid way as her green orbs clashed with his and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Her vision was bleary as everything seem distorted. She could make out a form in front of her and she was aware of their presence. Bonnie was disoriented and confused. She got up from the closet's floor where she was placed. His cold hands where around her waist as she was held in place. She looked around but everything was dark. The witch rubbed her eyes as she finally could see him clearer. Her greenish-brown orbs clashed with his oceanic blue ones. Her blood ran cold as fear, bewilderment and hurt ran through her. She was afraid as well. She put her feelings aside as she stared at him with an amuse expression and defiance. She crossed her arms although she felt her limbs go weak.<p>

"Damon?What- What are you doing here?!" the caramel beauty uttered in surprise. Damon's hands framed her heart-shaped face. "Shshsh, we don't have much time. But I am getting you out of here." The raven haired vampire said in a confident manner.

" No, you have to leave. Are you out of your mind? This is a suicide mission. Uh..Kl- Klaus won't hesitate to kill you!" Bonnie said as hysteria filled her voice. Her heart beat was in an erratic rhythm and her palms became sweaty. Consternation crossed the novice witch's face.

"Bonnie be quiet. I won't leave without you. I am not-." Damon replied while bearing a worried expression. Bonnie interrupted him as she placed her small and caramel hands onto his lips.

"Shshsh. Be quiet. I think someone's coming." Bonnie said that as she cracked open the closet's door. She saw the bed where she was sitting intact. She walked out of the closet as she stood in the middle of the room.

A cold breeze engulfed Bonnie and then she felt the dark and deathly aurora. The teenage witch became alert as she scanned the room. " Looking for me Darling?!' asked the voice. His voice sent shivers down her spine. She fixed her eyes on the closet door; He probably knew Damon was in there. How could Damon not notice someone's entrance. She swallowed slowly as she pivoted her weight on her foot and turned around to face him.

" Klaus...What do you want?." the witch said while masking her fear with indifference. Klaus smiled arrogantly as he picked up a feather that stuck out of the pillow.

"Oh, why the hostility. I think you should be thanking me. I have provided you with shelter,food and well stability. But enough about my generosity. I would like a word with you dear." Klaus said as he stared at the witch.

Bonnie folded her arms and lifted her chin in a defiant manner. " Alright, Klaus. What is it? That you need to talk about. By the way I am not thanking you at all. If being held against your will and held hostage is something I want to show my gratitude for?!Then no thank you!"Bonnie replied through her clenched teeth.

"Well, since you are such a rebellious witch, you won't like what you'll hear." said Klaus as he stood up and fixed the cuffs of his shirt. He walked towards Bonnie as he picked up a lock of her hair. Bonnie moved away from him as she said " Klaus, what do you want to talk about? I really don't want to be near you..."

Bonnie looked around as she wonder why Klaus hadn't caught Damon yet. Klaus smiled as his eyes became fixated on the closet door. " Actually, come with me Bonnie. We'll talk in a more private setting. You see the walls can hear ( he motioned towards his ears as he pulled light on his.)." Klaus said in a harsh voice.

Bonnie turned to look at him. " Isn't this room private enough?" The novice witch inquire. Klaus laughed at her as everything clicked. She followed Klaus' gaze as it landed on the closet door. The stubborn witch held her breath. She tried not to give away her fear.

Klaus took Bonnie's small hands into his as he said "come". Bonnie let out a sigh as the hybrid dragged her out of the room. Bonnie looked back as she exited the room.

He led her to his study/ office. He sat down on the black chair behind the desk. The study was filled with books and grimores. Bonnie stood near the door, she seem not to dare to go any farther. The room was very spacious and full of windows. The room had vintage and Victorian age furniture. The lamp on the desk date back to the 1800's and it gave the desk a warm welcoming aspect. Bonnie swallowed as she squared her shoulders. Klaus walked around the study as his fingers linger on his shelf of books.

Klaus walked around as he took notice of the witch's anxiety and discomfort. Her eyes seem to be focused on everything except him. " Ahem, Klaus. So aren't you going to tell me what is it that you want to discuss?" asked the caramel beauty as she stood in the arch way of the door. Klaus finally turned around and smile. His smile held malice and triumph. His eyes linger on the witch's lips and then again he couldn't contain himself on how much fun, he was going to have.

"Very well love." the millennium year old vampire responded. He set down the book he held in his hands as he motioned Bonnie to have a seat. Bonnie sat down on the love seat farthest away from Klaus.

Klaus arched his eyebrow and then said " You, see Bonnie. Through out the ages, many have tried to out smart me. Creating plans, scheming for my demise and they never seem to understand that I can't be fooled."  
>He began to saunter around the room and walk in circles. Bonnie sat there quietly as she began to realize that he knew about Damon's whereabouts.<p>

Bonnie breathed evenly as she placed her hands on her lap. She was wearing a cheer-leading t-shirt and some sweats. Her hair fell like curtains around her small frame. She tried to think what could the hybrid possibly want.

"Bonnie... are you listening?( The witch looked up as giving indication she was aware of what he was saying) - Good. Now, I am not a fool and I know that your coming here was not going to be easy. That is for your worthless and unintelligent friends think they can get you back. It's quite pathetic that you can call that bunch friends." Klaus said as he stopped and leaned into her seat. His hot breath hit the shell of her ears and her neck.

Bonnie got goosebumps as she tried to maintain her composure. Klaus knew that her friends had come to the witch's rescue. The only thing was that he already had anticipated their arrival. Bonnie angled herself and looked at Klaus. She stared at him with spite and brazenness.

"Is that so? Okay, so you dragged me here to tell me that you the all mighty Klaus is an intelligent individual?! Are you saying you are God? Like you are some omnipresent being?' Bonnie replied as her lips pouted. She tried to be bold as she said those words to him.

"Ah, and the feisty witch speaks!" Klaus said as amusement crossed his face. a beat. " Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" the hybrid said.

"Let's" the caramel beauty replied. " You, see Bonnie. I know that your friends are here. When I say your friends I mean all of them. You see the High school jock, the man-child, the vampire hunter by night, the ripper, the infant vampire, your cousin Lucy the witch, the arrogant yet stupid vampire, The doppelganger and finally your new born vampire mother. They are all here..." said Klaus as he placed his hands around the shoulder of the love seat.

Bonnie swallowed her spit, as her eyes bulge and her consternation crossed her face. The mentioning of her mother troubled her. She shook the feeling of fear and fixed her eyes on one of the grimores on the shelf.

"Now, you wouldn't want any of them to be dead. I mean it would be a shame if your mother would die.." Klaus said as he took notice that the exotic beauty seem to ignored him. That just seem to set him off.

"Don't you dare...I mean, you wouldn't because I am here. Plus, I haven't done anything to disobey you...Well, yet." replied the witch with such sass and then again she didn't give much thought to what she was saying. Klaus arched his eyebrows and gave her a challenging look.

" Oh, really. What's the insolent witch gonna do...Heh? You try and see your mother along the rest of your friends dead." Klaus said as he turned the love seat toward him as each of his arms locked Bonnie in her seat. She looked at him as she lifted her chin to challenge him.

"Really?" the muddy green orb witch replied. Her lips purse and then her hands curled into fist. " Listen, Witch. If You don't want your dear friends dead, and lets not forget the insolent and sadistic vampire you called for a boyfriend...what was his name ...(Klaus rubbed his chin for emphasis) Oh yes DAMON, which I know he is in here. Plus you wouldn't like to be the prime activist in your mother's death." Klaus said calmly and yet it was in calculative tone.

Bonnie looked at him as defeat crossed her face. " Fine...What do you want me to do?' asked Bonnie as she felt like someone had pour acid down her throat.

" Oh, nothing at all..."the blond and cherry color lip vampire replied. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Bonnie felt like she was spiraling out of control. She stared at the window and then she got up.

" Alright is that all?!" the novice witch asked while feigning defiance and aloofness.

" Well, I belief so... that is take heed..." Klaus said as he turned to the window. The caramel beauty curled her hands into fist. She got up as she mentally pleaded for help from the witches.

She exited the room. Her hands ran through her dark slightly curly mane. Klaus waited for her to leave as he smiled and then called Alexa to the room.

He was excited to cause distress, frustration and overall pain. He was not going to easily give Bonnie up. He had gotten something so precious and though the witch hated him somewhat...(Well it's because he felt to the core that there was some twisted attraction between them).

He stared outside of the window as his hybrids got into position. He heard the steps of the fiery red witch.

" Alexa" the hybrid said as he announced her presence. Alexa smirked as she leisurely took a seat in front of the desk. Her perfectly manicured hands laid on the rim of the desk.

" Klaus..." the pale and porcelain skinned witch replied. Klaus turned to see the witch twirling the ends of her red hair. Her blueish green eyes sparked with anticipation.

"Sweetheart... I need you to do something for me." Klaus said as his stare pierced into hers.

"Yeah...and what is that?" Alexa asked, while staring back at him. "Well, its very simple I will need to do a counteracting spell. I mean, what is about to happen, I need Bonnie to be unharmed and well.." said Klaus as he motioned what he intended to be obvious.

" Wait are you saying that they actually are here... Hmm, now that makes sense" the fun-sized witch replied. She fixed her aeropostale hoodie and jeans.

"Very well. Now that you know keep an eye on Bonnie will you. I know she's in a volatile state. Oh and if she goes along with them let her. I think it would be more fun..." Klaus said as he began to put on his brown leather jacket.

Alexa rose from the chair and nodded in agreement. She open the door as she exited the room. The witch threw a glance at the hybrid one more time as she let out a small breath. She couldn't understand at times how could Klaus be so ruthless and yet again he acted like a bratty child. She was sure that there was more between the Bennett witch and the Hybrid.

She steps out as a gust of wind hits her like a tidal wave. She quickly turns as she is face by a platinum blond vampire. She had Alexa in head-lock in less then a second. Alexa quickly begins to chant only to be stopped. Allie appeared as she chanted as she incapacitated Alexa. " Casandra!" gasped Alexa as Allie came into view.

"Alexa?!" Allie replied although she didn't let go of her hold on her. Simultaneously two hybrids appeared and attacked Allie. Allie fell on her knees. Alexa quickly chanted a burning spell which got the blond vampire off her. " Ouch! You are so gonna pay for that!" screamed the vampire as Alexa then gave her an aneurysm. " Caroline are you ok?!" asked Allie through her teeth.

" I knew, the witch's friends were coming but I wouldn't ever guess you were one of them Cassandra!" Alexa said as she fixed her hoodie and signal the hybrids to look around.

" Well, seems like you haven't stopped being Klaus' puppy? HUH?" replied Allie bitterly. " Haha, Seriously Cassandra or should I say Allie? Do you finally have a moral compass?" Alexa replied in snappy way, tears build in her eyes as anger crossed her face.

" Look, we are just here for one thing-." said Allie. " Oh, let me guess, Bonnie?" the red haired witch said while interrupting.

"Just step aside Alexa and you won't get hurt." said Allie as she also chanted and got up as she got Caroline to stop screaming from the aneurysms.

" CASSANDRA... You should know by now it won't be an equal fight... Plus you aren't the type to be a self-martyr... You are more of the kind of witch who leaves before things get messy. So why now? What's the Bennett witch to you?" Alexa asked as she circled Allie around. Caroline got up as she began to fight with one of the hybrids as she flew into the air and her body crashed with the window.

Caroline's body tumbled out of the window. As both witches turned around as they went into their power show down. Alexa dropped to the floor as Allie chanted a removal of energy spells.

" I- can see you still got it Cass." Alexa yelled as she try to counteract the spell. The two kept fighting as commotion erupted through out the house.

Meanwhile ...

Bonnie entered the room to find Damon seating on the bed. " You are still here?-" Bonnie said through her teeth. Damon's jaw ticked as he said " Yes, Sabrina. I am still here. Do you think am leaving without you?! Don't think so-."

Bonnie shook her head as she replied " I want you to leave. I don't want to be saved. Okay! I made my decision and its final..."

" No, you listen to me witch. We are leaving now, before its too late." Damon said as he reached and grabbed her by the wrist. He flushed into himself to her form as he threw her around his shoulder.

Bonnie began to scream while putting a silencing spell in the room. "PUT ME DOWN! I TOLD YOU ALREADY... Is best if you leave!" screamed Bonnie in despair as tears formed and her vision became fussy.

Damon sped out of the room as the fight commence. He running outside as he finally meets up with the rest of gang. Alaric comes into sight as he pull out his man made stake gun. He shot the hybrid coming behind Damon as Bonnie covers her ears and tries to break free from him. "Damon, please let go of me... " pleaded Bonnie as she fought the urge to use her magic.

"Bonnie..(ugh,as he let out sigh) fine, Only if you stay put." Damon said in a stern and yet menacing voice. Set her down as she pushed him and then turned to see Alaric.

"Ric!" the novice said choked on her own tears. She hugged the older blond man. "Hey, Bons." said Alaric as he gave her a quick and light hug. Bonnie wiped her tears as she looked around and then back into his grayish hazel eyes. " Alaric we don't have much time. Please just make everyone leave. Get Damon to understand and leave." Bonnie said this as she place her hands on Alaric's shoulder and gave him a pleading expression.

" I can't help with that...No can do!" Alaric said as he shook his head.

Suddenly Alaric pick up his gun and shoots while pushing Bonnie towards the floor. A swarm of hybrids are everywhere. Damon quickly shielded Bonnie as Bonnie's magic kick into gear. She created a force field and then she turned to see Allie jump out of the window of the mansion as Alexa blasted Allie with magic.

Bonnie was left wide open."Allie is here!" the witch yelled at Damon as she nudge him. Allie fell to the ground as she laid there not moving. Bonnie pushed Damon out the way as he tried to stop her and she gave him an aneurysm. "AHHH...BON-N-IE." Yelled Damon as he clutched his head.

Bonnie began to run towards Allie. Allie moaned in pain as she rolled over and Alexa walked towards her as she drew power from her. Bonnie ran as she chanted a protection spell over Allie. Alexa smirked while her eyebrows quirked in intrigued. The red headed witch smile maliciously as she stopped Bonnie. Bonnie fell to her knees as she screamed in pain. Meanwhile Caroline fought three hybrids and turned to see Bonnie screaming.

While this is all happening Klaus decides to seat in his study as he took a sip of Cogniac. He smiled to see the commotion as he waited for key factor to come out.

Jeremy hid behind some of bushes as he shot the stakes. The hybrids came from left and right as Elena hid and shook in fear, she swallow and told herself she had to do it for Bonnie. She pulled out some stakes as she shot a hybrid. The doe eyed girl and the cause of the all problems ran towards her brother.

She ran as she then leaped into the bush. She startled Jeremy as he shot in accident. " Elena, what the heck. You almost gave me a heart attack," Jeremy said through his teeth, "Sorry, I just want to make sure you are alright," Elena said as she blushed.

"Look,Elena. I don't know why we let you come. But just stay p-" Jeremy said as he felt arms picking him up and then his sister screaming. Elena had hands covering her mouth as her screams where muffled.

Jeremy is put into a head lock as he loses conciseness and Elena is left tied up in the bush. Meanwhile Bonnie rolls over as she gritted her teeth in pain she makes the effort to crawl over to Allie. She sees Caroline on fighting off two other hybrids at the same time Damon is ripping heads like he is having cereal for breakfast.

Alexa turns around as more hybrids come into the scene and Kyle a warlock comes out. The brown-haired warlock walked towards Alexa as he began to chant and Damon automatically fell as he began to whiter in pain. Aneurysm after another and they never seized. Damon's grunts in pain are heard while Stephan appeared. Stephan's blond hair and fists are drenched in blood. He looks like he is blood crazed. He thrust his hand inside a hybrids chests as he held the heart in his hands. Stephan only saw red, he was there for Bonnie and then again to avenge what he had lost. He had lost his humanity and his self worth. Klaus made him revert back to his ripper ways and Stephan only wanted to get even now.

The ashy and grayish corpses of the hybrids fell from different sides. The repugnant smell of death embodied the clearing. Alexa and Kyle stood in the dab center as they kept chanting. Suddenly the corpses of the hybrids began to come back alive. Alaric was dumbfounded as he gulped in fear and amusement. He felt like he was about to piss his pants. He looks to Damon who is clutching his head and fighting to get up.

While Bonnie finally reached Allie as she tries to get up. The young witch is freaking out as feels that she is in a losing war. Her love ones and the people she cares for will be dead. She remembers what Klaus had said as he voice was engraved in her head. He said in a warning tone, " Oh, Bonnie. How would you feel...when your dear mother is dead, or what about your lovely cheating boyfriend, better yet the black sheep of your family Lucy, lets not forget the vampire hunter ...oh who else Jeremy, Elena...Or Caroline?"

He stared at her while looming behind her and whispering in her ear. Bonnie shook in fear as she turn look at him. What she found was a heartless and soulless stare and then again filled with evil. She tilted her head as she looked at him with anger. " Alright, on the contrary you wouldn't hurt Elena...But even though you are using them against me. I won't let that slide." Bonnie said as she folded her arms.

"Is that so? Well, just remember their lives is in your hands." Klaus answered as he faced Bonnie. Bonnie clenched her teeth as she nodded. She really wanted to cry and hide. The reason why she kept her defiant facade was because she need to be strong. Bonnie pushed pass the hybrid as she said " You may have won, this time but... you know what never mind." She shook her head as she walked out. She felt that even though he got away this time, he would have to pay for it.

She remembers this as she looks to Allie and then towards the house, where she had been locked in that room. She shudders while she simultaneously begins to realize that in this battle in specific might be a lost cause. She looks to Allie as she holds her hands and Allie nods, Allie takes a breath as she lets Bonnie draw magic from her. Bonnie begins to chant as she puts a protection on her mother, Elena, Stephan, Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline, Allie and Lucy. Bonnie begins to feel weak as she feels a crippling and painful sensation start from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head.

She clutches her head as she feels everything spin. Everything seems a bit blurry for a few seconds, while the young witch feels her mouth go dry. Bonnie eyes began to shed tears, she wipes the tears at the corner of her eyes. She shifts her weigh to one legs to the other, while rotating in a circle. The rookie witch sees a cloud of soil encircling her and Allie, she takes Allie's hand as she felt the magic becoming more powerful and yet unbearable against her body.

* * *

><p>While this is happening, Klaus looks from afar as two hybrids enter with Lucy and Abby. The smell of burnt and decay flesh hit his nostrils, the two women are thrown towards the floor. Lucy gets up as she wipes the blood of her lips.<p>

She looks to Abby as she begins to chant, her spells are of no use though. Lucy's eyes bulge as she feels incapacitated and helpless. She stares at Abby and Abby looks back at her with a somber expression. Klaus laughs as Jeremy enters the room being muscled in by a brown-haired hybrid.

Jeremy struggled to get out of his grasp, he turned to see Lucy as she shook her head and then suddenly become still. Abby stares at Klaus as hate rolls off her like waves. Jeremy is thrown into the same corner where Abby was seating. She tilts her head and glanced at him. Abby looks at Lucy as she nods. Jeremy struggled while he wiggled around, and attempted to undo the rope that constricts him.

Lucy stares into space as Jeremy looks at Abby and Lucy with a puzzled expression. Klaus turns as he looks at Abby. "What a surprise to see you all here. Especially you, Mrs. Wilson...isn't it?" Klaus said. The malevolent hybrid and cringe inducing millennium year old vampire takes the arm of the ex-witch. Abby clenches her jaw as her eyes darken with anger.

"damnatorum shall speak to the righteous? " replied Abby with dander behind her voice while black grayish veins appeared . " Oh, the damned? Wow, I have never been placed in the category. Maybe the scum of the earth." Klaus sassed back as he egged her on.

" You should be on your needs, and kissing the ground I walk on. If weren't for me, Mikael would have gotten you long ago." screamed Abby into his face. Tiny particles of spit hit his face, he grimace in disgust as his dark humor morphed into anger.

"Oh, am sorry i forgot to pay homage to the witch who helped spare my life or more like give me some freedom. Well you see I could have care less. But if you want to something in return... don't you?" Klaus replied sarcastically as he held a menacing gaze.

"Well, if you are being generous then, YES. I want you to let my daughter go. She didn't ask for this life." Abby said. Abby said this as she felt sick to her stomach, she knew she needed to buy sometime even if it meant playing along.

"You are so right there, she didn't ask for this life instead she choose it. I think you should understand, that when I need something it is easy for me to obtain and the thing that with your daughter I didn't have to do anything... all I did was sit back and wait. You know why because her so called friends and even family haven't done anything but mistreat her and she keeps searching for your approval and love. It's really sad."Klaus said as he ponder on to why Bonnie gave up so easily.

"You are wrong. My Bonnie is just kind hearted and she puts her love ones above herself. It's not sad, it just in the Bennett linage to be so giving and even self-martyrs. But what do you know about sacrifice and leaving everything for those you love huh?"Abby replied as she pushed Klaus towards the door.

"Haha... that's sounds so beautiful and pure. But then again it's foolish and the doom for you linage." said Klaus mockingly.

"If it's foolish then why take my daughter." yelled Abby as she spun around. Klaus went to answer as a loud boom was heard. Lucy was sprawled on the floor while Jeremy broke free an ran to get his weapon as a hybrid knocked him out.

Klaus took hold of Abby as he fled out of the room to see the commotion.

* * *

><p>Her body swayed from side to side meanwhile her eyes glimmered against the pale moonlight reflection. The novice witch's curly untamed mane shook against the gust of wind and the encircling twister like dust. Her body took the beating of the exertion of power as drew power from both Allie and Lucy. Allie's eyes rolled back as her form became limp and Lucy laid out on the floor. Both witches were losing power and being drained.<p>

Bonnie was suspended in the air as the hybrids were being thrown from all sides of the clearing. The hybrids that were still alive ran in high speeds to the mansion. Stephan and the rest of the gang had entered the mansion. Damon entered the mansion and suddenly he was standing face to face to Klaus.

"Klaus... You seem at ease with what is going on?" Damon asked with sarcasm. Damon turned to look out side of the window as he saw Bonnie's form being twisted in mid-air. Damon was fearful for Bonnie knowing that the amount of power she was dealing with was going to kill her.

Klaus chuckled as he followed Damon's gaze."You know if you miscreants don't stop now, Bonnie will die. The amount of magic she is exerting will kill her, because she's not ready for it." Klaus said, as Damon turned around slowly and meeting his gaze.

"So what is it gonna be?" Klaus said meanwhile his hybrids captured the rest of the gang. Damon looked up to the ceiling as he rubbed his temple. The dark haired vampire clenched his jaw and shook in anger as he then looked back to the outside. Bonnie's hair shook violently as blood ooze from her noise and ears. Damon became fearful as he then saw, his brother held at stake point, Elena being dragged in roughly, Baby Vamp screaming in pain from the vervain that she was forced take, and Matt had gotten a beaten and Alaric was laying on the floor unconscious and Abby was chained up. Damon looked back to Bonnie and then the group.

He knew that if he let anything happen to the gang Bonnie wouldn't forgive him and then again if he let her stay with Klaus she would be miserable. He felt like he was being pressed against a wall. Damon ran his hands threw his black hair while letting out a sigh.

A loud crashing noise was heard. Alexa and Kyle land on the love seat. The gust of wind is felt as Klaus take holds of Abby and the rest of the hybrids stand with each of the group. Damon is about to launch towards Klaus as Alexa gives him an aneurysm and Kyle paralyzes him.

Bonnie walked into the mansion as her bloody form is weaken. Bonnie's blood has stained her sweats and t-shirt. She coughed loudly as blood fell from lips, she is tired and weak. Klaus watched come in as he rose his hand to signal Alexa and Kyle not to attack.

" Bonnie... I see you killed a good amount of my hybrids." Klaus said as Bonnie held onto the arch way of the house. " Klaus, I can care less for your hybrids. Now, would you please let them go. " Bonnie said as she looked to see all her friends and family members held against their will. Bonnie saw her mother chained up. Abby made eye contact with her and said " Don't worry about me."

Bonnie shook her head and said " Klaus, remember what I said when I came with you... My offer still stands the same. If I do what we agreed will you let them go. Plus I- Promise not to ..." Bonnie said as she became wobbly and fell to the ground.

"Bonnie" screamed the scooby-doo gang as they all feared for Bonnie's safety. Klaus dropped Abby as he walked towards Bonnie and picked her up. He looked into her muddy green eyes as he grinned.

He lifted her chin and said " Are you sure?" Bonnie looked at him as she struggled to breath and uttered a soft "YES."

"Alright. Very well. You all have heard your dear friend Bonnie." "No!" grunted Damon as he fought to get up as well Caroline and Elena.

Bonnie looked at them as she shook her head and a tear fell. She summoned her energy as she stopped her friends from attacking. She saw that if they attacked they would be killed with no hesitation from Klaus' hybrids.

"Bonnie, please reason with this... I know you care about us but think about what you are putting yourself" pleaded Abby as tears filled the vampire eyes.

" I-I. You know what if you guys don't want to die... I suggest you all leave." Bonnie said while masking her pain and sorrow. Abby stared at her as she could tell that her daughter was struggling.

"Bonnie, Please..." Caroline and Elena pleaded. Alexa and Kyle got up while getting ready to attack and Bonnie tried to hold on longer The magic she experience was beyond her and she felt like she was about to cardiac arrest. Bonnie looked at all of her loved ones as she said in anger.

" You all need to leave if not by your own , I will force you out and don't tempt me!" by then Bonnie was screaming as she felt the blood falling from her nose. Klaus stared at the young witch as he realized how much she cared for others and love them. Her willingness to sacrifice herself was beyond him. He realized he wanted that kind of love for himself and that kind of loyalty.

Lucy began to stir as Allie woke up. The other two witches were drained and weakened. Lucy looked to Abby who was about to flip out. "Abby..." Lucy said in a raspy voice as she crawled towards her.

"Abby, Listen... this is her decision. We can't intervene with her decision nor her path. Plus you darn well know why she's doing it." said Lucy as she whispered in Abby's ear.

Klaus smiled and said " Well, that does it. Now, I would like you all to leave MY HOUSE. OR get kicked out on your own risk and I can't say it will gentle."

Bonnie looked at them as they were forced out of the house. The last person she was leave was her mother. She wanted to cry and she felt sick to her stomach. Damon turned around as he walked back and took Bonnie's hands as Klaus became angry by the interaction between the two.

Damon kissed Bonnie's palm lightly as he nose ran towards her wrist. She looked at him with out any emotion. "Bonnie, I promise. I will get out of here. I know you are doing this for us, I-" Damon said.

" Damon. Stop. JUST LEAVE and Please Don't come back." Bonnie said with hostility behind her words. She did not want them to get involved anymore.

"Alright...I think the sentimentals are over and you miscreant need to leave my home...if you don't want to die." Klaus said through his clenched teeth as he pulled Bonnie out Damon's reach and stood between Bonnie and Damon.

Bonnie stared at the wall, she felt like was about to collapse in any second. Damon hesitated before leaving. But one thing was for sure, all of them wanted to get Bonnie and they weren't going to give up. The whole gang was going to do whatever it would take to have her safe.

The scooby gang stood their ground they didn't want to leave. Bonnie held to her sides and as she looked at Klaus " I made the decision, but I advice you to never again put my friends or family in danger. I understand they came but, seriously?!" Bonnie said as she stared him down with anger.

"HAha.." Laughed Klaus as he saw how the young witch felt like she had a say.  
>"Listen, Klaus. I hate you and our lovely time together won't be a walk in the park...You hear m-" Bonnie said as she then saw the scooby-doo gang standing outside.<p>

Bonnie took a deep breath as she walked outside of the house. Klaus reached for her hand as Bonnie removed them. " I got this." Bonnie said with a determined and detach voice.

" Alright, do you guys suffer from hearing loss?" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, please listen. How can you expect us to be idle when you are in danger?!" asked Elena as she tried to reach her.

Bonnie shook her head as she took a breath and said the most hurtful words and though they were true. She knew she didn't have to say that.

" Are you serious. I have been in danger with you guys, especially you Elena. So do you think it will make it better if I were with you guys. Either way am in danger with Klaus or you guys. Plus the least of my worries are with Klaus. Why? Because he is the enemy and as the usually I expect him to do something. Unlike all of you who are reckless and make mistakes that take a toll on me. SO Leave before, I do something that we all regret!" Bonnie said.

" Bonnie. I am sorry for everything, but this isn't you!" said Elena as she looked for the rest of them to say something.

"Bonnie. I know you are angry and I know that we have done things to hurt you but don't let this make you make reckless decision. We are trying to help." Caroline said as tears build in her aquamarine eyes.

" Oh... Really, well it's my life and now you guys want to help and ask me to be careful? But when Elena is in danger am a rag doll so... LEAVE me alone." Bonnie said while the winds picked up and Bonnie began to chant.

Bonnie pushed each and one of them out of the property as she attempted not lash out and hurt them.

" Let's go." said Abby as she eyed her daughter. The mocha skinned woman noticed that her daughter was suffering and that she was trying to protect them.

"WHAT. Are you crazy!" screeched Jeremy and Lucy at the same time.

"Yes, we have to let her do this. But I am not saying we are giving up." Abby said with confidence.

The gang left defeated but as Abby reassured them that they would come back stronger and return Bonnie safe and sound.

Bonnie cried as she watched them walk away from her. She wanted to die and curl into a ball. She felt like a piece of her was dying. She wiped her teas as she then collapse to the ground. Tears fell like cascades and the young witch cried uncontrollably.

Klaus walked out into the clearing as he silently picked the witch and took her back inside.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed since the failed attempted to get Bonnie back. Bonnie sat in the dinning room as she played with her foods. She felt like she was drowning in despair. She looked up to see Klaus walking into the room, he smiled at her as he called one of his compelled servants to bring him his blood intake. Bonnie shudder in disgust as she slammed the fork down.<p>

" I had it.!" Bonnie said as she got up. " Darling was wrong?" asked Klaus as he feign to care about her little outburst.

" Alright. If am gonna live with your sadistic and putrid self... Then we must have rules, in order for us to have some type of harmony. Although I highly doubt it." the unruly teenage witch said. She folded her arms as she stood up and then thought to herself. Her eyes glimmer as anger and frustration ooze off her.

Klaus looked up as he chuckled and sat the down the enormous glass filled with blood. The blood clung at the corner of his lips. He cleared his throat as he saw Bonnie about to throw something his way.

" Alright, let say I hear out your request. I might give it a whirled. How about it? My fiery witch and untamed one?" Klaus said.

"URGH..First off.. Don't call me that. Okay- If I am going to coexist with you, I would like for you not to bring your co-eds here, not to force me to eat with you and finally don't enter the room where am at unannounced Is that hard for you to follow. I understand, that I-ahem... I am at your service and such. But remember this should be a partnership..." Bonnie said as she let out a sigh and smiled politely.

Klaus stared at her as he wiped the blood of his lips. He did in away that made the young witch stared at them. "Hmm, Very well." said Klaus as he folded the napkin.

Bonnie stared at him as she wonder if he agree to it. " That set it!" Bonnie said as she sat back down and ate the hash browns and down the apple juice. She didn't eat the scrambled eggs.

Klaus smiled as he looked at the young witch eat. He found it hilarious how she felt that she had the authority to dictate on how he would behave in his own home.

He finished drinking the blood as he then leaned over the table and asked "ah...seems you don't like eggs?". Bonnie looked up as she set the fork down and then said " I, don't like them scrambled...I like them sunny side up style."

" Ok." Klaus said. a beat. "Charlene. Charlene." called out Klaus.

"Yes, Master Klaus?" replied golden brown woman with dark hair. The woman was the cook of the house. Klaus had compelled the dinner worker to come and make food for Bonnie.

Bonnie rose her head and rolled her eyes. Klaus told Charlene to make sunny side up eggs. Bonnie shook her head as she interrupted and said " Charlene. Don't worry am fine. Thanks and I lost my appetite." Bonnie said as she got up and picked up the plate before Charlene would.

Bonnie walked past the hybrid as she stomped away. Klaus got aggravated as he said " No thank YOU?"

Bonnie ignore him as she washed the plate and then went upstairs and slammed the door.

Klaus let out frustrated sigh as he then realized that in a few hours they would be leaving to Brazil soon and he had yet to tell Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Five hours later...<p>

Bonnie looked at him in bewilderment. "Wait, where the hell are we going again?" asked the rebellious witch for clarification. " BRAZIL" Klaus said as his hybrids passed by with his luggage.

Bonnie shook her head " Why, do we need to go there?" she asked. " Well, if you must know... there is an old shaman and I have done some research about this stone that I could use for a ritual to completely unleash and more effectively create hybrids and other things." Klaus said.

"What other things?" Bonnie asked defiantly.

" I suggest you go get ready we don't want to be late. Oh and wear something light." Klaus said as he left the room without and answering.

Bonnie screamed in anger as she stomped. He really got on her nerves, but she would fine out regardless; that is if he expected her to perform spells. She walked into the room as she put on some jeans and a t-shirt. She got packed some underwear and other clothing.

She walked to the front of the house as Klaus waited for her with a smug expression. He wore aviators, a v- neck t-shirt, a lugz revolt sneaker and of course his leather jacket.

Bonnie stood there as she groan in annoyance as she dragged her duffle bag. She impetuously walked towards the limousine She handed her bag to Andrew one of Klaus' hybrids. She sat down in the limousine as Klaus slid right in with ease. He smiled and then turned to looked at the annoyed witch.

" Are we ready love?" Klaus asked in a gentle yet sugar coated voice. The way he spoke made Bonnie antsy and annoyed or so she thought.

Bonnie angled herself so she didn't have to face the millennium year old hybrid. Bonnie faced the window as Klaus chuckled. He found Bonnie's behavior amuse. He pulled out his blackberry as he checked his email and made a few phone calls.

He begin to speak in Portuguese. Bonnie turned around as she was a bit surprised that Klaus had no limits. I mean yes, he lived for a millennium but it surprised her that he was fluent yet at another language. Bonnie grunted in irritation, she hated the fact the Klaus could be so deceitful in the way he behaved towards her.

He would put his seductive charm and his caring facade. She hated how she had to constantly remind herself that it was an act and that she had to defeat him.

So she turned and looked for her i pod in her pocket. She finds the song Monster by paramore. She loses herself in the lyrics in the music and she reminds herself that she will find a way to end him.

Klaus finished his conversation as he faced Bonnie and saw the young witch with her eyes closed. Bonnie seem out of it peaceful like she found her paradise in hell. Klaus stared at her enticing features, how her lips went into a seductive bow as if she reached some sort of ecstasy.

Bonnie thoughts were invaded with the ways she was going to end Klaus, and how she could someday soon have a normal live. She could see bring the hybrid down she smiled as she felt like a weight was going to be lifted and then again deep down in the dark places of her inner self she dread ending him.

Her feeling of hate towards the malevolent hybrid seem paradoxical or more so an oxymoron because of the witch's deep inner attraction towards him.

She smiled in triumphant as if her thoughts or dreams where becoming true. Then the music was torn from her ears. She quickly open her eyes and said " HEY!" she looked up to have a Klaus too close for her comfort.

"We are here, Love. " Klaus announced as his hybrids open both door for them. Bonnie stepped out as she stretch out. Her white tank-top was ridding up her abdomen while she reached for her bag. She looked around to see that they where at an airport.

Klaus hopped inside the jet as he handed the passports. Bonnie's eyes bulged in surprise to see, that he gotten her records. She shook her head as she scolded herself that she was dealing with a hybrid who had the power to compel and he was quite powerful.

" Bonnie... Darling. Let's get going. We don't want to be late." Klaus said as he called out to the novice and yet a powerhouse witch. Bonnie looked around her surroundings as the planes drove into the paved paths as they accelerated and began soar in the air. She breathe in the air as her moved along with the wild wind. She let out a sigh. She walked towards the yet.

Klaus held her hand as he picked her up instead of her trying to climb the stairs. The pilot was there as the yet was spacious enough for them to ride comfortably.

They rode in silence as Bonnie became a bit nervous She began to count one to ten. She has always been afraid of planes. Klaus noticed her nervousness and anxiety. He scooched closer to her. Bonnie had her eyes closed as she murmured her count down.

Klaus moved his fingers up and down her palms. He talked in a soft manner and it was soothing. Bonnie didn't realized what he was doing and she didn't detect his dark aurora. He was speaking in away that made her feel safe and calm that she began to forget her counting. SHe closed her eyes as he kept saying that everything was alright. He assured her that nothing would harm her.

Bonnie opened her eyes as her eyes clashed with his azure pools. He smiled as he got up and sat back to his seat. She was left speechless. She shook her head as anger rose to her cheeks. The rosey color was staining her cheeks, she clenched her jaw as she humphed in annoyance. Klaus just picked up his wine and leafed through the magazine.

**2 hours later...**

They landed at Araraquara in Sao Paulo. The warm air and heat encircle them. Bonnie stepped out of the plane as she was greeted by these beautiful people. One of them was mocha skinned tall and with beautiful hazel eyes. He said welcome to Brazil to both Bonnie and Klaus. Klaus placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder as they were ushered by one of the travel guides.

They were helped into another vehicle. They were taken to this beautiful hotel as they lovely and inviting colors left Bonnie speechless.

She looked around as she was impressed and lost in awe of what she saw. She was so engulfed with the sights that for a second she forgot that Klaus was around. They settled into their rooms. Bonnie sighed in relief as she was glad she didn't have to share a room with Klaus.

She plopped herself on the bed as she snuggled into the silky and smooth sheets. She fell asleep automatically. Bonnie was still recovery from the amount of magic she dealt with.

Later Klaus knocked on the door of Bonnie's room. The young witch open the door while rubbing her eyes. "Come on... Sleeping Beauty. Get ready and here is this." said Klaus as he handed this beautiful red summer dress with red/black heels.

Bonnie looked at the clothes and back at him. " What is this for?" asked Bonnie in skeptical manner. The hybrid smiled and said " Just put it on and smile."

"ugh...I -." Bonnie said as she wanted to ask more question. "No buts or questions. Get ready. I'll explain later." Klaus said as he closed the door and left.

Bonnie looked at the clothes as she sat down and stared at it more. She took a shower and got dress. The dress was form fitting on top and flowey at the bottom. She felt like a ballroom dancer. She stared at her image as she saw that the dress show a good amount of cleavage but not enough to rate her at as trashy.

The caramel beauty heard a knock, she looked at herself one last time as she opened the opened the door with such force as she attempted to look pissed. The door open to reveal a very attractive and handsome Klaus. He gave Bonnie a wolfish smiled as he looked at her to toe. He was happy to see that the dress accentuated her in all the right places.

The young witch tore gaze off the man or more like the sadistic and evil hybrid. She hated how she would randomly catch herself looking at him like he was a celebrity. Klaus was dressed in a white dress shirt with a suit attire minus the tie and three unbuttoned buttons. He looked crisp and ready to go.

Bonnie looked at him as he said " Shall we?". " WHERE exactly going?" questioned Bonnie folded her arms over her gaze. Her was in curly ripples and it had a wild look to it. Klaus chuckled as he tucked in a strand of her hair.

She swatted his hands off her. " We are going to have some important dinner with some people. I need you to be polite and a nice host." Klaus said as he pulled her out of the room slowly and close the door behind them as he offered his arm.

Klaus led her to an extravagant restaurant. There were four individuals sitting in the table. They looked up as the older and dark haired man acknowledge Klaus entrance.

Bonnie sat down as one of the gentlemen pulled out a seat for young and rebellious witch smiled. Klaus and the men began talking.

Klaus and the men discussed their expedition plans and how to get in contact with the shaman. Bonnie felt out of the loop since she didn't quite understand the language. One of the men asked Klaus what was Klaus relationship to Bonnie.

Klaus smiled and said " as of now nothing. But soon I would like to make her my girlfriend." The men chuckled an then as they finished eating a band got on stage and began playing.

The blond and green eyed man stretch out his hand asked Bonnie for a dance. Bonnie looked at Klaus with a puzzled look. Klaus smiled and said " He wants to dance with you would you allow him."

Bonnie smiled at the blond man as she placed her hands in his. The music began to filled her senses as she danced to the beat. The man held her hand and then he moved his hand to small of her back and the other hand moved slowly and meticulously to the curvature of her back.

The hybrid watch them as he became irritated and territorial. He did not know but he was furious. The music kept playing as Bonnie began to enjoy herself as she twirled around. She was twirling as the blond man let her go and dance around her. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms in the air. She looked like an untamed goddess with this raw power. She let the music take over as she swiveled her hips in a sensual way.

Klaus got up as he stood in front of her. Bonnie bumped into him as he flushed himself to her form. Bonnie opened her eyes as he pulled her closer and with a bit of force. His hands where in the small of her back. She gasp in surprise as he danced with ease to the beat. His eyes never left hers as the music played. It felt like they were the only two people.

Klaus lowered his head as he spoke into the shell of her ear. " I must say you are a good host. You smiled and laughed at the jokes that they told you in their broken English. But I don't like you flirting with them...Got it?"

Bonnie pulled back with anger grazing her face. "Flirting! what I was being polite. It's not my fault they were eyeing me like stake." Bonnie said as she squirmed and tried to be free of his hold. She began to walk away as Klaus pulled her back and this time held her in an intimate manner.

" Well, whatever way you put it. I don't like it." said Klaus as he lifted he chin and felt the urge to kiss her. He opted not to kiss on the lips instead he kissed her on the cheek while gliding his lips towards her but stopping on the corner of hers. His racy behavior was turning the witch on as she shook her head.

"Stop it." Bonnie as she gave him a stern look and a mini aneurysm. Klaus nodded as he recovered. The song was over as they sat back down.

The men finished talking with Klaus as they all told Bonnie that it was a pleasure of meeting her. They all said they would seem them again soon.

The night ended as Klaus walked Bonnie to her room. He stood behind as he watched her open the door. He smiled and said "Good night my fiery witch."

Bonnie shook her head as she rose her head and went to say something. Instead of her saying something, the hybrid captured her lips as he kissed her lightly. The witch was flabbergasted since it was the second time he attempted to kiss her. She kissed him back and then as she pulled back she slapped him.

" I don't get this game you are playing. But I won't fall for it. Why? Because you are the definition of evil and I could never be with someone like you." said Bonnie.

Klaus stared at her as he said " Well said. But time would tell how long you will hate me. I can see it now, I will win your heart. Trust me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her as her form slid against the door and she dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later...<em>

The young witch is still in Brazil. She has finally succeeded into finding the shaman. Klaus and the rest of them travel in jeeps. Bonnie fans herself with her hat as the heat takes a toll on her. They drive into the deep forest of the Amazon. They reach their destination as they walked into the unruly and primal forest. They walked for three hours, they finally reached the small shabby looking cottage.

The heat and the moist air has made the witch a bit dizzy. Bonnie walked with determination as they reached the door. The shaman open the door as he said " I have been expecting you. You sure don't give up." He locked gazes with Bonnie. Bonnie stared at him as he took her hands.

" My, My.. You are the one. So pure, so genuine... be care full of the darkness that surrounds you." the shaman said. Bonnie stared at him in confusion and then again she realized that he may be reffering to Klaus.

The shaman laughed and shook his head. " No, child. It's not him. It a different type of darkness. You are the choosen one and whatever is happening between you and that man. Let it happen. It must be done. In order for you to defeat that darkness." the shaman said as he held Bonnie's hands and saw a vision.

The earth began to quake as Klaus heard the whole discussion and became intrigued. The earth seize to shake, the shaman's eye glimmer in amusement. He held Bonnie's hand tighter. " All, I can say you are very powerful. Your power will be beyond you , and remember you will need to walk into your destiny." said the Shaman as he then looked at Klaus.

" AH, the millennium year old dare devil. You are here looking for the stone. Right?" asked the shaman. Klaus nodded as he said " Yes."

The shaman chanted and then nodded. He looked at Bonnie as he told Klaus. " The stone is in near Rio Negro. But only a pure of linage will be able to retrieve it." Bonnie looked at Klaus as the hybrid smiled.

The shaman smiled as he turned around and went back into his cottage. He walked out with a red and silver amulet. " Here, this would protect you from the raging lion spirits." said the shaman as he placed it on Bonnie's neck.

Klaus grinned as the expedition group and Bonnie left the shaman. The shaman wave good bye as he said " I will see you again child." Bonnie smiled back at him.

Midday had fallen upon them as Bonnie walked lethargically The sweat rolled off her neck into her back, navel and the space between her breast. She took off her plaid shirt as her white tank top had patched of perspiration. The mosquitoes randomly will nag her buzz around her. Different kind of insects lurked around. She swatted them away. She wiped the sweat with her towel and she re-applied bug spray.

Klaus and the rest of the group got to the rio Negro. The expedition looked concern as Emanuel the leader told him that how far they could go. They all say their good bye as they prayed silently for their safety. Bonnie and Klaus kept walking as they finally got the edge of the river. They hopped on the boat.  
>Bonnie began to chant to find the location of the stone. She opened her eyes as she found it.<p>

It was in a small looking well. It was surrounded by rocks the clear water surrounded the stone as it shone like gold. But near it was a murky and mossy floor and it was hidden by trees and rocks.

The current of the river pushed them along. Bonnie breathe evenly and try to calm her nerves. Her magic was buzzing under her skin while she kept her eyes alert for the location. The young witch's magic increase as they got closer. Klaus picked up on the atmosphere's change and Bonnie's magic rolled off like waves.

The tranquil and peaceful current turn violent as Bonnie's eyes changed into a darker green. She looked up as she said "We are here." She let a sigh as she hated part of what she was doing. But she had to do it, if she found a solution to the hybrid and not involve Elena nor her love ones she was up for it. She only hoped the witches would not lash out for her.

Bonnie looked back at the hybrid as she told him " We are here. We need to get to the bank." The hybrid smiled in content as he felt they were closer to what he needed.

They got to the bank as Bonnie hopped off the boat. She focused on the energy as she reached a huge comglomeration of rocks. " Klaus, the stone is somewhere or around here. I think we have to move the rocks." Bonnie said as Klaus followed behind her.

"Allow me..." Klaus said as he stepped forward. He stared at the rocks for a few seconds and then he strucked one of the rocks that seem cracked. The rock cumbled as he made a small gap. He work fast and efficiently that by 5 minutes he created an entry. The entry had many vines and mossy grass surrounding the space. Klaus entered it as he turned and offered the novice witch a hand.

They entered as the sunlight shown throught the dark leaves and entertwine vines. Bonnie started to feel the raw energy and the primal magic. She looked to Klaus as she walked behind him, he move the trees and leaves that blocked their view. The magic surged more potent as they got closer, Bonnie saw the well looking mass of water well the stone was in. The clear water and the pouring water on top falling into to it . It looked like the well was a basin.

A soft breeze encircled Bonnie as it urge it get closer to the well. She looked back relunctanly to proceed. Klaus followed her as she stood over the well and the leaves begin to circle around her. Bonnie opened her eye as she thought how she was going to retreive.

" I don't want to go in there."Bonnie said as she looked at the cleared water which now turned darker. Klaus looked at her as he shooked his head and replied " I'll get it."

Klaus removed his khakis and his shirt. He was only in his underwear. Bonnie turned away and averted her eyes awya from him. She said " God, why must you get naked."

Klaus chuckled and said " I don't want my armani shirt and my other expensive clothes getting stained with that dark water and sorry I am such an eye candy."

Klaus jumped quickly into the well as Bonnie murmured some incoherencies. She watch him jump in and as soon as he did the spirits began to attack him and the ground shook. The vines and trees seem to close in towards the young witch. Bonnie screamed as a pearcing and painful noise entered her ears.

Klaus quickly move out of the well as grunted in pain. He laid out on the grass as Bonnie chanted a protection spell. She held onto the amulet as the spirits seize from attacking Klaus.

Klaus healed quickly while he remember what the shaman said. "One of pure linage most get the stone... That means YOU Love." said Klaus as he got up and sat down a pointed at Bonnie as she tilted her head to look at him while she knelt in the middle of the forest floor.

Bonnie shook her head as she felt fearful. Klaus shrugged and gave her a 'you gotta do it' look. "Ugh.. Fine." Bonnie said as she got up and wiped the grass off her cargo pants. She looked at the water as it began to clear.

Bonnie looked at her clothes as she realize that she didn't want to get wet. She turned to look at Klaus as she said " You need to leave or turn around. Oh an don't you dare look."

The hybrid nodded as he faced the opposite way. Bonnie chanted as the water rose from the well. The body of water created a wall betwee her and Klaus. She got herself undressed as she was left in her underwear. She looked at her underwear as she thought how she hated wearing wet clothes especially her undergardments.

She hestited and then she shrugged and said to herself " To hell with it." She was completely nake as she turned to see if Klaus was looking. The only thing she had on was the amulet. She breath in and out as she jumped into the well. The well was about 13 feet deep. The stone shone brightly as Bonnie swam towards it.

She finally got to the bottom where the amulet laid. The novice witch quickly pulled on it while the earthy sides that surrounded it loosened. She picked up the stone as the water became dark again and she began to drown. Klaus paced back and forth as he waited. He got impatient as he crossed the body of water that created a wall and jumped in the well again.

The water turned dark and the magic began to attack. Bonnie could see a thing as she held tightly to the stone and the amulet. Bonnie began to panic as she wanted to put the stone back.

Klaus swam deeper while being attacked, his skin pealed off slowly and he was getting aneurysm after another. He found Bonnie as he pulled her to the surface. Bonnie was gasping from air as they reached the surface. She felt his hand on her waist and she began to panic. She was completely naked and she didn't want him to look at her like that.

The hybrid looked at the young witch as he sensed her fear. He cleared his throat as he tried to remain expressionless. " Are you ok?" asked Klaus with a detach voice. Bonnie nodded as she stood frozen in the water.

"You can let go know." Bonnie said while her voice cracked. She held onto the amulet and the stone over her chest. He nodded and as he let go, Bonnie turned light as their bodies made contact. The water became turbulent as he held tight in in response, as their bodies were pressed together. Bonnie looked at Klaus with aloofness. She looked calmed but interanally she wanted to scream.

"Bonnie.." Klaus said while searching for something in her eyes. He couldn't help but feel her soft chest pressed against his as he tried not to let his lustful desires get in the way. He wants to prove to Bonnie that she is capable of loving him. He fought the urge to give her a kiss as he let go and moved away. Bonnie swam towards the edge of the well. Klaus sat at the edge in his calvain Klein underwear. Bonnie gulped nervously as the waterrbegan to clear. She closed her eyes as she thought of a spell. She began to chant as the water swirled around her. Klaus's feet dangled inside the well as Bonnie moved away from him.

The water rose as it swirl around her like a towel. Klaus looked at her surprise and said " You were naked?". Bonnie reached for her undergardments and clothes as she said " HAHA...real funny!". Sarcasm filled her voice as she looked at him.

She finished buttoning her shirt as Klaus walked towards her and cupped her face. " You were really brave out there and uh.. i am glad you are in one piece."

"jeez thanks." Bonnie replied as took his hands and removed thme from her face. Klaus cleared his throat as he and Bonnie walked towards the boat. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief.

The two of them got back to the Amazon forest. The expedition group awaited for them. The group looked flabbergasted to see them all in one piece. Bonnie got of the boat as she almost tripped and was caught by one of the men. Klaus eyed her as he look back to the messenger bag she held across her chest. She held on to the stone like it was her dear life.

Bonnie walked slowly as she looked at the green and enormous forest ahead of her. She could her the birds, small critters and the grating of leaves. She felt the hot and moist airs. Her skin was a bit darker but it was like it had been sun kissed. Klaus got off the boat as his damped shirt was open and showing his wife-beater. Klaus pants were completely dry as he walked up to Bonnie as he matched her strides.

The novice witch saw him from the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes as she held onto her bag. They walked until they found the shaman's cottage. Bonnie let a sigh of relief.

The shaman came out with fruits and meat. He looked at Bonnie as he smiled. "You must be tired." the shaman said as he placed the food down. Bonnie nodded timidly. She was amaze how the shaman spoke english very well. The shaman had lived in the forest almost all his life and it made her pick her brain on his canning abilities.

The shaman reached for her hand and her a quick pat. Bonnie smiled as he encouraged her to seat and eat. The rest of the expedition people ate the food ferociously. Bonnie on the other hand took her time to eat. She took each piece of fruit and savored it's taste. She picked the pineapple and slowly ate it. She emitted small moans of delight as she ate.

Klaus watched her as he chuckled. He had been noticing that when ever the witch ate she always indicated if she liked something through her small sounds. He stared at her plum lips as the witch pouted and moved her lips into different angles. The shaman saw the hybrid stared at witch.

The shaman began to see, that the hybrid indeed was falling for the young witch without realizing it.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came upon them. Klaus and the rest of the men set up tents. Bonnie looked around as she played with the leaves. She held it in her hand as she made it rise and fall with her magic. The shaman walked towards her.<p>

He sat down as he wore these huge amulets and this decorative head witch looked up as he smiled with a toothless grin.

" Child, I think am starting to see why you were chosen. You are of pure heart. Never lose that. There would be trials but you are part of the prophecy." said the shaman as he pointed up.

" What prophecy? I keep hearing it but what is it?" asked Bonnie as she dropped the leave and held lantern closer to her.  
>" Oh the great prophecy says:" A pure heart shall unleashed the most powerful star. From the ashes of darkness and despair found in a black dark soul should the star rise. It must be done. As the pure heart brings a new vision and the saving hand for all man kind and creatures." said the shaman in this soothing yet unnerving voice.<p>

Bonnie stared at him as she gulped. "So what exactly am in this prophecy?" asked Bonnie as she felt curious and worried.

" Ah, sweet child one must not ask question of the unknown but one must follow the destiny to find the answer." The shaman said.

Bonnie looked at him confused as the shaman took her hand and led to the camp site. The shaman stopped before entering the campsite. He handed the young witch this vile filled with a purple liquid and an exotic flower. The novice witch inspected the vile with amusement.

"You will need it child."The shaman said as he then chanted a some spells. The caramel witch went into a trans. Her eyes remain expressionless until the shaman finished. Bonnie snapped back to reality as she entered the campsite.

The shaman and the caramel beauty enter to see men roasting a boar as they turned the stick where the boar was placed. Some of the men were sitting around the bonfire. Then three men appear with some tribal looking drums, a pica-lo, a harmonica and some sticks, Klaus walked out of his extravagant tent. He wore black Henley shirt and some black cargo pants.

Bonnie sat near the shaman as the shaman began to sing. The music started as it picked up rhythm an some of the men danced along. The tempo picked as some clapped along. A young golden brown skinned boy pulled Bonnie to her feet as he urge her to dance.

The rebellious witch complied as she danced, Soon all of the men were dancing and singing along. Klaus sat there as he saw the young witch smile genuienly for the first time, She laughed as the other man tried to teach the song. They kept dancing as a young man nudge Klaus to dance.

Bonnie moved around as her hands were in the air and she swiveled and twirled around. She kept turning as Klaus was pushed into the center. Bonnie looked at him she smiled as the rest of the men made a circle and urged him to dance.

The novice witch chuckled as she them was pushed into the circle. She looked around hesitantly as the men clapped around and urged them to dance. The two of them began to dance as Klaus took her hand and twirled her and then reeled her back into him. His eyes never left hers as the danced in sync to the music.

The music kept getting faster as they both move simultaneously but never breaking eye contact. They were so close to each other as you can feel the energy and the desire in their eyes...

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it my loves. MEGA UPDATE ...YES. I want to give a shout out to those who are following or favoring.I am glad you are and the anonymous reviewers as well. I hope to see some reviews for this chapter and tell me what you think. Good or bad, Suggestion. How you feel about the story thus far. Your favorite part of the chapter. Tell me what you think Your review are my inspiration.<p>

:) Love Luzsingravedad

check out my others stories


	20. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

_Clank._ The loud sound of the slammed grimoire resonated. This was followed by a sigh filled with frustration "Are you kidding me?! It has been four months and nothing!" he yelled in angered as dark lines appeared on his face. She looked back at his tantrum and pain, she remained aloof to it. Deep the down the witch was in pain as well. The tall mocha skinned witch felt drained, she spent the last months searching for her cousin.

She understood that Bonnie had made the decision on her own. Lucy looked at the raven hair vampire throw things and create chaos. He flung his glass of bourbon His icy blue hues became black as an abyss. The tall and mocha skinned witched watched him without a flinching.

She let out a sigh. She ran her hand through her brown silky hair as she looked up the ceiling. She remembered when she saw her cousin one last time before she had disappeared. Bonnie hugged her quickly, it was minutes before Lucy would be dragged by Klaus' hybrids into the house. Bonnie looked at her with tears filled eyes, she said " Whatever, I say or do. It's for the best."

Lucy nodded at first though she didn't completely comprehend what Bonnie was trying to get at. Lucy knew that Bonnie's destiny and path would be hard but she never imagined it to be this horrible. Her cousin was stuck right now with a despicable monster.

Lucy felt sick to her stomach and she felt the anguish filled atmosphere every time she tried to locate her dear cousin. Her head was buried in grimoire, researching and connecting with other witches and covens.

Lucy looked at Damon as he left the room in a blur. She begin to pick up the grimoires and pick up the broken glass. She did so as Stephan walked in, his broody face expression told it all. He bent down as he helped the witch. " Thank you" said Stephan. Lucy glanced at him as she quickly said "No, thank you. I mean for letting me stay with you guys and put up with Abby and the rest of us."

"haha..Oh Lucy. I am really thankful. I mean Damon hasn't been the same since she left. I am still struggling but watching him everyday go deeper into withdrawal is hard and its harder because I can't help. I am glad that at least you getting him involved into finding Bonnie, it is helping a bit. It keeps him sane for a bit." Stephan said as he tried to lighten the mood though his green eyes showed a different story.

"Oh..Stephan... I -Can't ..anymore." said Lucy as tears fell from her hazel eyes. Stephan nodded as his expression turned into a painful one.

"Lucy, I know, this is hard for all of us. I feel guilty. You know, when I came back to Mystic Falls as the monster that I am. Your cousin, Oh Bonnie... She would look at me and it was like she was rooting for me. It was like she was saying that she believed in me. That, I could one day break free from the demons that haunt me..." Stephan as he finished picking up the shattered glass.

"I- I'm just exhausted but I don't want to give up hope. IT's just that seeing you guys so upset and anxious for getting my cousin back. Well, it makes things hard. I know she went with Klaus willingly in order to save you all, especially Elena. But I am not sure it was the right choice." Lucy said as she stood between the furniture and the entrance of the living room.

"I know, but all I can say is thank you for helping. Especially for Damon." Stephan said as he faced the mocha skinned witch.

"You are welcome." Lucy said as wand smile graced her face. a beat. " You know, even if you say you're a monster. You seem to have had a pure soul, it makes sense why Katherine loved you and why even Emily favored you."

Stephan stopped as he turned around and said "Thanks..." . Lucy nodded as she finished fixing the study. She looked outside as the sun shone brightly. The rebellious witch knew that she may not find Bonnie today but that she will find her soon, well that's what she hoped on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Her legs dangled on the bench outside of the garden. She huffed and puffed as she shook her head in anger. Her eyes held a red hue to them as she gritted her teeth in anger. He however ignored her last yelling match with him. He stood in the middle of the garden as he drank his daily dosage of blood, which drove the novice witch mad.

She let out another sigh as irritation rose to her core. "WHY?!" she said while getting up from the bench. " I don't have to answer to you love." he said in a calmed way. Her straighten brown hair danced with the wind as it picked up with the wind and her magic created havoc with the weather. "ah, and here we go with another tantrum huh?" he said as he turned to face her.

His cherry colored lips stained with blood made witch want to vomit. although she was starting to get used to his disgusting eating habits. "yeah, well it's not a tantrum. i just want to attend school?! is that hard to ask?" she said as she tried to maintain her voice in one tone and not scream in anger.

"Yes, it is... Let's get this straight. Shall we?; You no longer got a say in your minuscule life. What you do and what you don't is all based on what I say, i call the shots. Do we understand?" the blond and malicious hybrid replied. He had lost his patience with the teenage witch.

"No... I don't. I came here on free will. I couldn't have given a rats ass. But I am here and like said this is more like a partnership, I will wait until I end you or you end me, Although there is not an option for you getting out alive nor unscathed." Bonnie said with such confidence while her eyes took a red hue to them.

Klaus finally turned around. His eyebrows furrowed, he thought how she had the audacity to say this. Yes, he knew that he may have to be rid of her, as you know no loose cannons. He was aware that by each passing day her boldness and courage crew. He decided to yield to her one wish as he knew that if he griped to hard then her rebellion would grow with more intensity.

"Oh, My dear Bonnie." the hybrid said in a dark and yet in a soft way. Bonnie was upset as she pushed him against a tree. The novice witch knew deep down that she was pressing her luck, but she was getting sick of feeling like a prisoner. I mean she is a prisoner but she still wanted to believe she had a say in her life.

" NO.. Don't call me that. Listen Leech, I have travelled with you. I have put myself in danger in order to performed your bindings and I have exhausted my time in researching grimoires and anything involving the supernatural. So the only thing I'm demanding of you is for you to give me an ounce of normalcy. That is through my education. Because unlike you my days on these earth are counted..." The caramel witch spilled her feeling out and it some way she was showing her vulnerable side.

In the past few months she started to let the shinks in her armor of defense become visible holes. By the young witch expressing her needs and feelings to the Hybrid, it was linking them in some twisted way.

Klaus chuckled as Bonnie's blasts of magic felt like tickles. Bonnie looked at him in anger and despise. Well anger because his chuckling mocked her magical abilities. She dropped him from where she had him pinned. A single tear slipped from her green orbs.

The witch quickly wiped it away as she stormed off back to the mansion. Klaus quickly followed her into the mansion but he forced himself to take smaller strides than her. Actually he tried to walk as slow as possible. He began to reason with himself and to find a tactic to calm the irritated witch.

He was not about to experience outrageous and out of control weather changes. He did not want to have the same experience he had Moscow, Russia with her. He had pushed her buttons that week. One day, it was raining the whole day, the next it snowed 15 inches and on the last day of the week it was 95 degrees Fahrenheit.

Although he couldn't careless of the weather change, it did affect the productivity to meeting with allies, finding yet another stone for the ritual he was preparing for. So, you see for the first time in his millenia of existence after his turning, he is actually taking in consideration her needs and actually brewing ways to appease her.

He murmured incoherencies under his breath. Then as if a light switch was turn on, the hybrid ponder if it was nature monthly visit in the novice's life. He began to think back if he had sensed any shifts in her hormonal pattern as well if her scent had change. He grimaced at the fact that he had become attuned to the witch's bodily function.

while...

Bonnie entered the mansion angrily, she slammed the door open. Her steps were stomps and her eyes were actually turning into this reddish green as concurrently tears welled up. She passed the main entrance as she made the lights flicker and the candelabrum shake.

She was livid as her face contorted into bitterness and self loathing. She was bitter because, she hated that she choose to be the hybrid's witch and self loathing because she felt she had stooped to her lowest. She also upset because, she felt as if she was begging for her natural rights.

She ran up the steeped and snake-like curved stairs. She entered the room where she slept in. The teenage witch threw herself on the bed as she grabbed her pillow and screamed on it. Her fist where balled up as she hit the mattress violently and with rage.

Her screams were heard by the hybrids around the house, especially by Ruby and Lilith. Ruby and Lilith were assigned to watch over Bonnie from time to time. The two female hybrids exchange looks as Ruby said in an 'oh boy' tone. " Seems like they already got in to it."

Lilith chuckled as she then replied "I couldn't have it any less than that. It's like our daily bread. although the little witch has a point. I mean I wouldn't want to be stuck in this house without people to interact. At least I got you Ruby!"

Ruby smiled at her best friend and then said " Yeah, we are in this mess together. I don't want to feel bad-." Ruby stopped talking as she heard her master come into the house. Lilith looked at her as her ears perked up. Klaus walked into the house as he was about to go up the stairs.

He shook his head as turned the other way and walked into his study. He walked into the study as he picked up a book and flung it across the room. The hybrid was angry that he let himself care for a mere moment. Lilith stood in front of the witch's door. Then she looked at Ruby as Ruby picked up on what she was about to do.

Lilith open the door slowly as she found the witch in the corner of the room crying. "Ah, Bonnie..." Lilith said with care as she cautiously walked into the room followed by Ruby.

The angry witch quickly rose from the corner where she sat. "WHAT!" Bonnie said in a hostile manner. She breathe evenly as Ruby and Lilith looked at each other. Ruby pursed her lips, she was kinda like Caroline. She didn't take anyone's crap and Bonnie's outburst was something she was not going to deal with.

"AH... Alright. Emotional Bonnie. We are not going to this today. We came here to make sure you are ok-." Ruby began as Bonnie quickly interrupted. " Look I don't care . I didn't ask for you to check on me and if Klaus sent you.. Then by all means leave and don't let the door hit you." Bonnie said as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, so we are snappy and bitchy today? Are we? -Gosh. Listen Bonnie. I know it must be hard for you. But you can't go around demanding things of him. You see you gotta leave hints of what you want, like you go to for counsel. Our Master, care for what is best for him so you have to be as if it's his best option." Lilith chimed in.

" Look, I Know it's hard to be with someone, that makes you feel powerless and that you have no say in your life. But you gotta be tactful on how you are gonna do things. Plus we came here cause you reminds me of someone I used to know. Plus Bonnie, we are not the enemy, Lilith and I are here to help you. If you want I would like to offer my token of friendship." Ruby said as she sat next to Bonnie.

"You don't. You don't know what is like to let your hand bend against your will.I came here willingly but I didn't want this life. This life was chosen for me because I let my self martyr self chose it. Do you know what is like to give your life instead of those you love? Do You Huh?" Bonnie said as tears build on the side of her eyes. The tears stung as bitterness filled her entire being.

Silence fell upon them all. Ruby and Lilith just looked at the vulnerable witch. Bonnie fixed her eyes on the ledge near the window, she was upset and frustrated. She let her eyes wander around the room as she then looked directly at the auburn haired and blond hybrid women. Her greenish muddy orbs seem to soften and then quickly filled with bitterness.

"You think I can be friends with the people who work for, that stem from the thing that I loathe the most!" Bonnie said as her balled into fists. The volatile witch got up as she held back the tears and she looked at Ruby and Lilith. "GET OUT. I want to be alone.!" Bonnie said as anger filled her voice.

The lights flickered in the witch's room. Her magic began to pick up as she made the door bust open and she yelled once more for them to leave.

Lilith began to walk out of the room, as she then had her hand on the door handle. She gritted her teeth and then she swiftly turned around and said " No, I am not leaving.. Not before, I say this. We are trying to reach to you and be your friends. No, we aren't trying to get you to join forces with our master nor change. Plus, I know what is like to be force into servitude. I am living with it every second of my life.

I didn't choose to be a hybrid. I had family and friends. All of that was ripped away from me in a blink of an eye. Yes, our circumstances are different but the ending product is quite the same. So you think you are the only one suffering, well guess what you aren't .

Just because I am sired doesn't mean, I don't want to be free. Being sired is like your thoughts are there but you can't act on them, What our master says goes and you can't fight back is like your defense mechanisms are shut-off and your free will is there but is more like its mocking you because you can't act on it. SO call yourself lucky because you still got your thoughts and that inner fight."

Ruby stood up as she looked at Lilith as she let out a sigh. " Bonnie, just remember the offer still stands." The words were there for the young witch ruminate over. Bonnie felt speechless as she watched the blond hybrid storm out of the room.

Bonnie sat on her bed in silence, her mouth felt dry. She wanted to say something back to the two of them but words couldn't formulate in her head for another argument. She was engulfed in her own problems, that she never thought about them as victims of Klaus doing.

So the witch ruminated as her face turned into a broody expression. The novice witch was angry as she began a fire in her room.

Meanwhile, Klaus sat in his study as he read about other supernatural happenings around the area as well of the other prominent wolf packs. He was trying his hardest to focus on other things other than the witch's outburst and not trying to care over the shed tears coming from her eyes.

He let out a sigh as his ears perked up and heard the novice's witch muffled sobs. He hated to see women cry, especially the pretty ones. He felt a small pang of guilt, because he cause her discomfort in some way. Well, to be fair if she didn't brought up the issue then she wouldn't be blubbering.

The hybrid opened a grimoire once more as he tried to sit comfortably and ignore the cries of the witch. He leaned into the seat. Then, he began to reason with himself whether to go up to her room and tell her off or try to soothe. Although giving comfort to humans let alone a sentimental witch was not he forte. His hands closed into fists as he quickly got up and stood in front of the window.

Suddenly he smelled something burning. The millenium hybrid with stealth checked the house as he gave the rest of his hybrid instruction to check other places. He quickly went up the stairs and into the witch's room. He tried opening the door but it was lock. The azure orb vampire saw the smoke escaping through the cracks of the door. Groaned in frustration, he pushed on the door and he then got more aggravated and kicked the door down.

He found the caramel beauty laying on her bed passed out. She had inhale enough smoke. He picked her up as he cautiously avoided the flames. Once out of the room he called Embry to put out of the fire. While he did that the fire department showed up. He sat Bonnie down on the living room. Her face was smeared with the remnants of smoke.

Klaus opened the door as he spoke with the fire department and dissuaded the issue at hand. He assure them, that there was no fire as he compelled them to leave. He closed the door behind as he saw a bee line of hybrids coming down with the scorched and burnt furniture from the stubborn witch's room.

* * *

><p>Back in Mystic Falls...<p>

The platinum blond looks at her perfectly manicured hands as she sighs in boredom. She in a weird way misses her older brothers, especially Klaus. She and Klaus had always been close but ever since her brother took liking to the Bennett witch, he has been a little more into himself and he has been more demanding than ever with the doppelgänger as well. Boy, did she hate the doppelgänger and now she is starting to dislike the witch more and more. She sat in a booth in the Mystic Grill.

Rebekah was there again, awaiting for Matt Donovan to appear for his shift. She still hadn't given up on the athletic jock. There was something about Matt, that sparked something in Rebekah. She felt alive and always on edge, she loved the feeling. She felt alive in her undead body. She sat there as she watched people come ago, but there was no sign of Matt. The millenium year old girl, yes girl because she indeed acted as one sat there. She was crushing on Matt like a teenage girl. Rebekah got out of the booth as she went to the restroom.

Once in restroom, she inspected herself. The hazel eyed vampire looked at herself as she fixed her holister plaid shirt and fixed her mini skirt. She retouched her makeup. She existed the restroom as she did she looked up as she heard the door of the establishment open.

The raven haired vampire walked in. He did not make any eye contact with anyone. He headed straight to the bar. He pulled the bar stool roughly and demanded a drink. He has not been his usual manipulative polite self since Bonnie left. You would have thought he would be like this if any were to happen to Elena but nope.

The oceanic blue-eyed vampire plopped himself on the stool. He looked at the Mitch the bartender. Mitch looked at him in surprise and said " Long time no see. I haven't seen you in 2 months. So what's your poison?"

Damon smirked bitterly as he said " Uh, how about absinthe for starters." "alright, so no bourbon?"replied Mitch.

"Did you not hear me the first time." Damon said as his eyes darken. Damon was not really up for no one's shit that day.

"Jeez...What crawled up his ass." muttered Mitch in a barely audible tone as he rolled his eyes. Damon fisted his hands in annoyance as he reached over and grabbed Mitch by the neck in a swift motion. Damon by then was choking the living lights out of the poor bartender. The bartender's eyes bulge and his face was beginning to turn red.

"Nothing is wrong .. with me. Just you useless corpses polluting my air." Damon said. In reality the vampire was angry and he was looking for a reason to get into trouble. He kept choking him as he simultaneously felt the pulse of the man. The man began to turn purple and then Damon's face contorted into its monstorous self.

He plunged his fangs into the man jugular vein. The other customers watch in horror the altercation. Rebekah had sat there watching the argument. But in amusement, but it quickly turned into aggravation and fear as she saw him expose himself carelessly. She got up from her booth as she began to compelled everyone at the grill to believe nothing was going on.

She sprang from the last person who she had compelled to drop the phone. Since the elder woman was about to call 911 and report Damon's outburst. The blond orignal walked up to Damon as she pulled him off the man who was about to die.

Damon growled in anger as he animalistic side came out. He pushed her roughly as she landed on the table across the bar. She got up quickly like a feline. She smirked as annoyance crossed her face. Damon walked over at the man quiescent form as he went to finish him off. Rebekah stopped Damon right there. She punched him square in the face as she took the coffee pot in which they had put vervain. She remember how they would causally put vervain in the pot. She threw at his face as he screamed in pain.

Rebekah quickly pit into her wrist as her blood ooze of her wrist and some drops landed on her new Hollister. She opened the dying man's mouth as she squeezed her wrist and the blood fell on his lips. She did this meticulously. She got Mitch to feel better as she fixed him shirt and then compelled him to forget what happened.

Simultaneously Matt entered the grill to see Damon's shirt covered in blood as Rebekah compelled. Rebekah gets the man back to normal as she turned to see Matt walking quickly towards Damon. Matt is fuming.

"Hi, Matt." Rebekah said in a cheery tone. Matt looked at her as his face showed disgust. He stared at the blotches of blood all over her yellow Hollister shirt. Rebekah looked back at him with a questioning look. " What is it?" she asked quickly. Matt's anger rose. " Seriously, you two disgust me. You have no regard for human life. GET OUT!" Matt said in fury.

Rebekah looked at him shocked as she stared at him with anger. "WHAT! I just save this worthless man's life." Rebekah said as she looked down at her shirt. She let go of Mitch as she got all up on Matt's face.

"Rebekah, I don't care, just leave. I can careless what you do. Oh and stop coming here and stay the hell away from me." Matt said.

Rebekah felt angry and hurt as she felt like snapping his neck. "FINE!" she screamed as she flipped over some stools. Damon by then had sobered up from his anger tantrum, he began to laugh as Rebekah stormed off pass him. Damon followed the very upset blond. The blond was about to get into the car as Damon stopped her. He held onto her arm as he said "I can't believe you won't give up. Get it through your head Barbie Klaus... He doesn't want you."

She spun around. "Oh really, this coming from the pathetic vampire who was pining for the doppelgänger and the carbon copy. I guess you are the one who needs to give up on the witch too.. She's not coming back as long as my brother has her." Rebekah said bitterly.

" Don't you dare talk about Bonnie." Damon said as his hands snaked to Rebekah's neck. Rebekah laughed as she moved closer to his face. "What are you gonna do? Huh?" the blond challenged him.

"Don't test me. Although, I must say you are right. I was pathetic. But you are more like a loser. Why bother chasing the jock. I mean why are you still lingering around here. Your family is not here and you could be some where else vexing others." Damon said as he began to close off the space between them.

Rebekah laughed at him as a small amount of blood remained on his lips. She leaned close enough and said " Nope." Damon laughed humorless and in an amuse voice said " Why, did you stop me back there?, You never cared about humans. I mean you even saved that man back there."

Rebekah backed up into her car and said " Well, I was bored today..." "Touche" Damon said as he then looked at her. " You know. Why do you like Mutt over there. I mean you could have somebody else. I suggest you leave this dull town and find yourself someone else." said Damon.

"You are right. But I don't want to. I guess me liking Matt, is unusual. I guess you never felt alive. I mean when you see that person and it's like nothing can go wrong that they give hope and you want to do better." Rebekah said as she thought of Matt.

" Wow, that is deep. I can believe an original like you could have this feeling. I mean you are like the definition of cruel. Although, I give it to ya for crushing on this jock like a high school girl. Wait ...you haven't mature." Damon said as he pressed her buttons.

"haha. Seriously, you are just as bad as me. SO don't act tough. I guess you don't care for the witch either. I wonder why you are mopping around. Guess you are weaker than me." Rebekah said in anger.

Damon turned around and said as he got close to her face. " I do know what is like to have someone make you feel alive. Just because I am not following them like a puppy doesn't mean I don't know. As for Bonnie, don't talk about her."

Rebekah looked at him as she leaned in and saw the smudge of blood on his mouth. She close the space between them and licked his lips. Damon pulled away as he surprise and shock crossed his face.

"ahem..." Rebekah said as she pulled back and smiled. She swiftly went to get in her car. Damon pulled her back and stared at her in her eyes. He cleared his throat and said " Wanna get a drink."

* * *

><p>In North Carolina<p>

Bonnie opened her eyes as she looked around. Her whole body hurt and the pain was aggravating. She looked at herself, and saw that she was wearing a hospital robe. Her head throbbed while she saw the oxygen connected to her nose. She looked up as she all the machinery hooked up to her. The witch began panic, while she quickly sat up. The door opened at the same to reveal the dirty blond and tall vampire. Klaus walked in with a pitcher of water and a blood bag in hand.

"Where am i?" Bonnie as soon as he saw him. Klaus set the pitcher down and toyed with the blood bag. He stared at the window and said " What does it look like love?" .

Bonnie looked at him and said "I know where am at..." Klaus shook his head and said " Then why ask the obvious. The stunt you pulled today, got you here and also I don't have time for the tantrums." Bonnie folded her arms as she said " Whatever. Just tell me why I'm at a hospital?"

"Is it not ..self-explanatory love?" Klaus replied as he walked out of the room. Bonnie was left speechless as she fumed and coughed a bit. She was mad, but she could tell he was probably worried.

She let out a sigh as she took off the tube connected to her nose. She breathed in the air in the room. She knew that she started the fire, she wanted to be numbed to be gone. She couldn't be caged. The caramel skinned girl brought her legs to her chest. She hugged them tightly as tears slipped in. Klaus watched her from afar. He had left the door left ajar. He stormed off, he couldn't bare seeing her mopping and being miserable.

Bonnie breathe in and out evenly. She recollected herself, the witch reminded herself why she should end Klaus and then she thought about the possibilities of seizing to exist. She thought about what would she do once she ended him. The teenage witch deep down felt like she would hate the thought of it. It felt foreign, twisted and morbid. How could she feel anything for her tormentor and executioner. She was becoming exhausted of fighting him at every turn.

She was thankful that he had not dare to get close to her. Klaus hasn't been affectionate or trying to finds ways to remind her that she may be weak at then knees for him. Everyday that passed by she fought the urge to subdue to any of his advances. She was perfecting and trying to be immune of his charms. But every time she would be near him she could feel the strings of her heart pull and she could feel as if it was squeezing together. At times she could hear the shaman's voice looming as it said '_Don't fight it let it be.'_

Bonnie was afraid and yet she still wanted to fight till the end. The novice witch felt that it was impossible and shameful to ever think that she and the hybrid could ever be. It was like a lion and lamb being together. What kind of crazy thing was this. She shook as she remember the elixir that the shaman gave her. She had to start scheming and meticulously figuring out Klaus demise. She had to be rid of him. Although she couldn't think about the after math of it.

She looked at her hands as she trembled and then she thought how low she had stooped. That's why she begged for normal. Just an once of it. Klaus walked back as he finished drinking the blood bag. He really hated blood bags but something told him not to drink from humans. He was terrified to the fact of changing. He was freaking evil without any care for human life. He was the pure definition of a psychopath. He didn't have a moral compass, nor scruple. Remorse was something he tucked away many centuries ago.

He was flabbergasted and confused at the thought of feeling guilt. He walked back to the witch's room. He saw her curled up into fetal position. He let out a sigh as he walked in a sat at the edge of her bed. He saw that she had removed the oxygen tubing off herself. He groaned in frustration. Bonnie removed the sheet off her face as she stared at Klaus. Their eyes clashed and the tension mixed with anticipation rose between the two.

"Bonnie.." Klaus began. He cleared, his throat. " You know what little witch. I am tired of the outbursts, if you don't want your magic privileged to be taken away. Then stop it right now. I know that your schooling is important, since you humans have a short life. Therefore, I decided that it would be ok for you to attend." The hybrid said as he was quickly interrupted.

" REALLY!" Bonnie said as her eyes sparkled in joy. Then she realized that she shouldn't have done that. She thought of this as she giving him control and the confirmation that he indeed called the shots. She wanted to retain the shed of rebellion, her inner fight and the small amount of control she had.

"Well, I am glad. You reconsider and yield to my demands. Oh and the privilege thing. Is not a privilege... my magic is mine, it's my birth right and no one and I mean no one can take it away." Bonnie said as she folded her arms.

"Ack." Klaus said as he scoffed. A beat. "I swear what does this little novice of ..." muttered Klaus. He quickly turned to face her. He was very close to her as their noses where few hairs from touching.

"You, better understand. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt here. By the way take your ability to attend school is a token. But you must work for it. That means more spells, more research and preparation for the unbinding spell from the doppelgänger." Klaus said.

His breath hit her like a ton of bricks. He sure knew how to make it seem that he was in control. Bonnie pursed her lips and then looked at Klaus in disgust. That was her way to conceal how fast her heart was beating at their proximity. He tilted his head as he tried to catch her eyes. He reached over and lifted her head. Bonnie gulped nervously as she held his gaze with defiance. She reminded herself how she would not submit. She closed her eyes as her hands gripped onto the white sheet. Klaus looked at the novice witch's hands. He looked up to the ceiling before getting up.

Bonnie opened her eyes as Klaus moved away. She felt aggravated, seeing him retreating like that made her feel uneasy and relieved at the same time. He got up as his hands lingered on the bed rail. Bonnie reached for it as she pulled him back. The azure orb vampire questioned her with his eyes. She got him to sit back down. This time she got closer to him and they were back in the same position as before. Her lips where centimeters from his. Klaus stood there frozen waiting for her to make her move.

The caramel witch moved closer as if she was going to capture her lips with his, but instead she moved and whispered in the base of his ear. " I think you, always forget who you're messing with. Let's keep this clear we are enemies. Just that and if you think I will thank you..Not gonna happen. My demand is a basic right..." The witch said with such impetus. Klaus moved his face as he then whispered right onto her face as his lips were merely from hers as he replied.  
>" I know. But you always forget that you are at my mercy. I could end you before you could blink."<p>

In swift movement he was gone. While Bonnie just stared at the door which was left ajar. She finally breathed in and out as he left. Bonnie felt as if she had to fight back, he pushed and she pushed back with any rebellious antic. It was the game of power and control. The caramel beauty ran her hand down her hair. She closed her eyes as she thought of the hybrids lips and the way he made her feel at times. " I must fight it." she said to herself. She could feel her fear of letting him get to her.

They both had made an agreement not to be so close to each other. But little did she know that Klaus as well was battling with the developing feelings he had for her.

* * *

><p>It's a dark lit place. You can tell that is the perfect setting for a horror story, even a killing. The vampire descended lower into the darkness of the cave. The sound of the small amounts of water dripping and the mold like smell was unpleasant. He quickly entered as he cleared his throat. The torch's light lit the dark and ominous cave. Ian adjusted his black suit. He waited for him to come out. The torch was held below his face. The other individual entered wearing a black cloak. The hood of the cloak covered his face, you could only see the silhouette created by the light as it was encircled by darkness.<p>

Ian cleared his throat in hesitation and fear. Ian wasn't afraid of anything but this guy transmitted fear. By just hearing his steps it made your flesh get goosebumps. The man in the cloak raise his head as he looked at Ian, his grayish black eyes showed danger. The two stood before each other, the silence made Ian nervous.

The man smiled Machiavellianly and in a sinister way. Ian gulped nervously, as the man spoke. " Did you bring anyone with you?" asked the man. "No, I came by myself. I ensure no one followed." replied Ian. Ian turned around to ensure that he was telling the truth.

"GOOD." He said in an omnious way. He wouldn't show his face to him completely. " Yeah." replied Ian as he felt at a loss for words. "Now, how are things going with the Bennett witch?" The man inquired.

" Umm...I haven't been able to finish her off. Actually, she has been missing. According to her friends and people that know her, she was taken by Klaus. You know the hybrid." Ian said nervously.

"NO!" the man said as he growled in anger. " Do you know what this will do. This is going to speed what I am trying to prevent." said the man.

" It's impossible.. I mean for what I know he would make her life a living hell. He is not to reckoned with. He would kill her in an instant. Although that doesn't mean that I have stopped looking for her. The last I heard, she was in Sweden." Ian replied quickly.

"SILENCE." The man said as he dropped the torch and picked Ian by the collar. " I have to ensure that the witch is dead. She is a threat. Not only to you but also to me. What she may bring will be the end of us." said the man

"Yes, I understand. But if we let Klaus know then, we could get her killed by him?" Ian said. "NO, because if he were to know it would make it worst and plus, I need him gone. Since I am sure that he won't yield to my demands. Plus I have not lived for centuries for this." The man replied in anger.

"Ok, Ok. I got it." Ian said. a beat. The man set him down. "I, know. I can't let the prophecy fullfill itself. I just feel like am pressing for time..." Ian said. "Well, You better find her and kill her. Because her being with Klaus will make the prophecy a reality." replied the man in anger.

"Ok. Silas. I will do all I can.-" said Ian as he fixed his collar. " No, you must do it, there is no trying. I don't want your effort I want results and the witch ten feet under.

Ian nodded as he disappeared into the night. Silas disappeared into the darkness. Silas was an immortal and he wanted Bonnie dead. If the witch didn't die, it would be the end of him and his plans would go downward spiral.

* * *

><p>Three months Later...<p>

The two hybrids ran into her room. "HAAAAAAAAAPPPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ruby and Lilith screamed. Bonnie rolled over as she let out a groan. "AH, can you two be quiet, a girl needs her sleep." Bonnie said. Her eyes were shot red, she cried herself to bed as she realized it was her birthday and she wouldn't spend it with her friends.

Although the two hybrids had become close to her and the funny thing they reminded her of Elena and Caroline. Ruby was more like Elena when it came to persuade people and make anyone feel like they need to protect her. Lilith on the other hand was like Caroline, she was outspoken and she should be crossed with when it came to the ones she cared for.

Lilith pulled the sheet of the witch's body. "WAke up Sleepy head.!" said Lilith as Bonnie pulled the sheet, over head and groaned.

"Seriously, wake up this instant. If not I will give you a wet willy. I swear, I will do it." Ruby said as she jumped on the bed. Bonnie bolted as soon as she heard that and gave Ruby a dark look.

"Don't you dare...Unless you want to die 'a la roast'-". The moody witch said. Ruby lifted her hands in defeat and said " Alright, Alright. Just spare my life, Oh great Bonnie."

Bonnie actually smiled at Ruby's antics. "So, its your birthday. What do you wanna do?'" Ruby said as leaned onto the headboard.

"I want to sulk or maybe even die.." Bonnie said bitterly as pulled the sheet over head once again. " Nonsense!" Lilith said as she pulled the sheet again. The stubborn witch pouted as she got aggravated. Her hair was out of place and her curly mane looked like a tangle mess with knots.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Bonnie said in frustration as her hands balled into fists. "No, we won't. We won't leave even if you threaten our lives." Ruby said.

Bonnie let out a sigh. " Fine, I will get up." The witch said in a defeated and lethargic tone. " the long face. It's your birthday!- I mean, you need to enjoy and be thankful for one more day of life. You made it through a whole year." Lilith said as Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... whatever. No.. Not whatever. I mean should I be thankful on how my life has become a living hell in the last few months. I mean besides going to school, which the thing the keeps me sane, I don't know how I should be thankful. I am being held captive here." Bonnie said as she threw the pillow on the floor.

" Ugh, Bonnie... I know its hard. But can we focus on the fact that you are alive. That even though you have done some crazy things. Our master hasn't threaten to kill you or Kill you; Should I say?" Ruby said.

"Okay, Okay... I get your point. Now may I get dressed and ready." Bonnie said as she shooed the two hybrid girls. Bonnie watched them exit her room as she ran into her closet and began to cry some more.

She really wished that she could go back to her family and friends. Today, was by far the worst day of her life besides the day her Grams died. She got up as she wiped her tears roughly. She picked up her cut-off jeans and her crop off top. She put on her converse and brushed her hair. She put on this red berry lip gloss. Th witch took a deep breath. " Might as well enjoy this day. It's your birthday." Bonnie murmured to herself.

She quickly went downstairs as she entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the 1/2 gallon of milk. The witch reach for her coco pebbles. A gust of wind entered the kitchen. She turned around and she saw Ruby, Lilith and Embry leaning on the island of the kitchen. They all smiled at her deviously and then they began to sing happy birthday to you. Bonnie stood there amuse and got a bit teary eyed.

More voices join the three hybrids. The human servants and other hybrids came in. They sang it with such joy, that Bonnie for a second forgot where she was at and that it was indeed a happy day. She looked at everyone as she noticed that Klaus wasn't there. She mentally scolded herself for even caring for a miniscule second. Her green brownish eyes scanned the kitchen, she set down the milk as they all finished singing. The kitchen erupted into a loud uproar of whistling and cheering.

Bonnie cleared her throat as it began to quite down. " Umm..Ah. Thanks...I sure was not expecting this." Bonnie said as all of them looked at her. Everyone went up to her and wished her a happy birthday. In that moment that witch felt a small amount of happiness and the feeling that she mattered. It was really weird but everyone was radiating with happiness. Bonnie shook her heads as she recollected herself and reminded herself of her reality. Captivity. That was her reality, she was pushed into this life, due to the circumstances. None the less she was surprise that some of the people and the supernatural showed some interest in her life.

They cleared the room as Lilith instructed them. "SO... What do you wanna do Miss Bennett?" asked Ruby as she sat on the stool. "Yeah, BOOONNIIIE. What do you want to do for your birthday. Anything. Well, exccept

any plans of escaping." Lilith said as she seem to reason on her willingness to let Bonnie do whatever.

"AW,Boo.. That's what I wanted", Bonnie replied in cynical tone. " Come on..." Ruby said as she folded her arms and gave Bonnie a scolding look. "Urgh. Actually, I don't wanna do much." Bonnie replied in frustration, she was a bit aggravated that Ruby and Lilith were so fixated on doing something for her birthday.

"Well, we ought do something darling." Lilith said in enthusiasm. " By the it's Saturday. No school." Ruby said as she drummed her thumbs on the island.

" You aren't two aren't going to give up?" Bonnie said as she crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrows at them. " Nope." Lilith and Ruby replied simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day in Mystic Falls...<p>

It's 12 am and the four of them walk into the old Wilson park. They are holding floating lanterns. The lanterns were her favorite thing and because of it they would use it to remind themselves not to lose but to try to celebrate her birthday. The blond vampire stood there feeling numb as she held onto the lantern tightly. She didn't dare to shed a tear for her, no she felt it in heart that she wouldn't want that.

Caroline knew that her tears would be futile, they weren't going to fix anything and plus it was her best friend's birthday and she wanted to believe that she was well. She wanted to maintain in her head the witty, caring and smart Bonnie; that knew.

Elena walked in as she stood next to Caroline and took her hands. She squeezed her hands lightly as she breath in and out evenly. The doe eye girl did not want to cry, she was actually trying to keep her hope alive for her best friend. Elena missed her like no other. Elena still had a lot to sort through, especially coming to terms to the fact that she was to blame to some extent Bonnie's disappearance.

Lucy and Abby stood there. Abby's eyes were as dark as an abyss while gray lines appeared on her face. She was upset, her daughter was with an original but the weird thing was that she was more upset with her feelings. She was brewing the guilt and self loathing for not protecting her daughter or being there for her. She regretted the years she missed out of her daughter's life. As she stood there holding the lantern as she thought of Bonnie. In her mind she remembers Bonnie in her five year old self. She remembered the last day she saw her.

She picked her up from school and as she drove home Bonnie and her sang. "I see the moon and the moon sees me. I see my mom and my mom sees me. When you see the moon remember that Mommy see it too. Remember that mommy will always love you. " Abby said to her daughter in tears as she finished singing the song. Bonnie nodded and said "ok, Mommy. But don't cry." Back then Bonnie didn't know how horrible their goodbye would be. Abby reminisces about it a she let one tear slide her cold and hard cheeks.

Lucy clears her throat as the rest of the guys get there. Everyone is there except Damon. They all say funny antidotes of the outspoken and witty witch. Matt starts off as he said, "Bonnie is the coolest, girl ever. She was there for me like no other. I remember when we were younger she was the first person I met in kindergarten and she made a mud pie in the play ground that same day. She's just that caring. And today on that her birthday I wish the best where ever she is at. That she's safe and that I won't lose hope nor stop trying to help find her." Everyone nodded as they agreed.

Tyler spoke up and said " Bonnie is great. I mean, she spent the whole summer coped up with me after I broke my LC. She would watch Bevis and Budd head with me and we would play all this board games. I miss her. She was one of the people I could go to. This to Bonnie and where ever she may be. I hope she gives that Bastard Hell."

Caroline smiled at Tyler as she began to say her piece. " I just want to say that I miss her. Today is her birthday and I wish she was here so we go to the club and dance our butts off. I know that where ever she may be at, I just want to send her my love and hope that she stays strong. I am confident that she'll come back and that she is definitely a spitfire and also that I am not giving up. SO here's for my girl Bonnie." Caroline said as she let go of the lantern.

As each of them let of their lanterns Lucy said " May this represent the freedom we wish on her birthday. That she may float away with ease like this lanterns do tonight."

Meanwhile...

Damon sits on the shambles of Fell's church. He has a bottle of jack Daniel and Bourbon on the other. He switches each drinks as he downs it down. He can't get together with everyone and sit around passing around their sorrows. Nope he was not about to that. Damon Salvatore didn't show weakness nor his raw emotions. Right now he was feeling sad and guilty. He didn't want to admit that he missed her and that thinking of her brought him pain. He realized that she had engraved him self into his dead and porous bones. He didn't her credit and how she changed him.

So he sits along as he makes a toast. " To Bonnie. I hope you are safe, My judgey witch. Happy Birthday." He said as he downed the last bit. He then suddenly heard a tree branch break. He quickly looks up to see Rebekah. The original had been following him around for weeks. I guess you can say misery loves company. She sits next to him as she takes the bourbon bottle and takes a gulp. "So is her birthday huh?" Rebekah asked as she turned to look at the raven haired vampire.

"What do you want?" asked Damon in a curt and hostile way. " I guess is it. So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be some what celebrating her birthday..." Rebekah said as she ignored Damon's dark mood.

"Look mini Klaus... I don't have time for your pointless talk." Damon said. A beat. "Don't got somewhere to be like stalking high school boys?" Damon said. Rebekah smile and then she saw how distraut he must be.

She shrugged and said " Nope. Not today, I am off the job.". Damon rolled his eyes as he went to leave.

Rebekah let out a sigh and said. " Funny Huh?. How you can fall in love with someone. How they don't even expect you to change your true self, but they are willing to see you do better. That they can be so lethal to you as they are you, that their being with you its not comprehensible that they hate what you are but they made their way into your heart. Then puff they are gone!"

Damon turned around and looked at her as pain crossed his face and quickly morphed into anger. " You don't know what is like." Damon said through is clenched teeth.

" I do, I do know what is to know the pain of it. I am sorry my brother took her." Rebekah said as she got up and took another swig of the bourbon before handing it back to him. She thrust it into his hands.

She began to walk away while Damon stood there. He couldn't muster a word he was so surprise that Rebekah had picked on his feelings for Bonnie. He looked up as he said " WAIT." Rebekah kept walking away. " Rebekah, Wait" Damon said. He knows that him and Rebekah started this on and off thing about sharing their feelings and such. He was also aware of the weird attraction between them, but he didn't want to give up on Bonnie. He realized that he never wanted to cheat on her and that the Elena thing was the stupidest thing he ever done.

"Wait..." He said as he stood in front of her. " I wouldn't want to offend my favorite drinking buddy." He said with as wand smile. "fine." said Rebekah with a small smile. They walked towards the shambles again. They sat in silence as they passed the bottle back and forth. The raven haired broke the silence and said " Care to tell me about that person you were talking about there?"

She looked up to him and gave him a sideways look. " Do you really wanna know?" the blond said. "Well, yeah. I think I want to hear about your sorry self than squabble in mine." He said with a cynical grin.

She laughed as she nodded and began to talk, they spent their time talking. It was therapeutic and little did they know that it would be the start of something.

* * *

><p>In North Carolina - Present time.<p>

"What!?" questioned the defiant witch with a sour look. " Don't be a party pooper. It's the 18th birthday scavenger hunt. " Ruby said all excited as she waved the piece of paper in Bonnie's face.

"It's going to be fun..." Lilith said in a melodious voice. " Ok. So what do I have to do?" Bonnie said with a sigh as she stretch out her arms towards the auburn hair hybrid who held the paper.  
>"Wow. You guys want me to do some of this stuff?' Bonnie said as she grinned deviously and her eyebrows quirked in surprise.<p>

"yes, MA'M." Ruby said as she looked at Lilith and they both laughed. " You guys were crazy, before becoming hybrids and I feel like it has been heighten..." Bonnie said as she laughed at them.

" You know we are cray cray!' Lilith said. " Please...never say that word again it doesn't suit you!" Bonnie said as she tried to be serious.

A beat. " So, what about number 5, have you guys thought how we are gonna do that. I mean Klaus will have your heads..." Bonnie said as she read over.

"I am sure it would be fine. Cause I have a plan. Plus, its your birthday." Lilith said as she sat on top of the island.

"Eh, I doubt that your MASTER...Care if it my birthday." Bonnie said with a bitter edge. "OK..." Ruby said as she rolled her eyes.

"Seems like we're back on the cranky and bitchy train here. Let's remember is your 18th freaking birthday. We are trying to give you a decent one.." Ruby said.

"I am not being cranky nor BITCHY. I am being realistic!" The witch hmphed as she took a hearty full spoon of her cereal.

"Fine. But can you focus on the fun stuff we are gonna do." pleaded Lilith as she jumped over the island and gave Bonnie a hug. Bonnie was a bit startle by the closeness of the hybrid but then she quickly relax.

"Alright. I will attempt to relax and just try to have fun...Happy?!" The stubborn witch said while throwing her arms in the air for more emphasis.

"YAY." Ruby and Lilith said at the same time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Klaus had left the mansion pretty early. He had spoken to one of his hybrids back in Mystic Falls, he smiled at the success that the hybrid did in completing his mission and being undetected.

"So is it ready?" Klaus asked in anticipation. The monstrous hybrid for the first time was excited about this. It was the first time in 900 years that he had actually care about a birthday. I mean lets, get real after a millenium of living and roaming earth for centuries it gets a bit mundane and boring.

Klaus smile when Jordan said " Yes, its ready. I got the doppelgänger, to ask make it." "Good." Klaus said. After finishing talking about how far did Jordan had to get back to North Carolina.

Twenty minutes later...

He stands in front of the jewelry case. The clerk hands him the necklace, he smiles in delight. He likes what he sees, the custom made necklace is beautiful. The Peridot light green colored diamonds shone against the light. He looked at it with scrutiny as he then smiled again as he like the fact it would be a nice against her muddy green eyes.

The clerk asked. " This is a very beautiful work of art. I am sure the woman you be giving it to will love it. By the way what is the occasion?"

Klaus smiled as the looked up and then gave the clerk a wolfish grin. " It's for her birthday." He replied as he ruby red lips spread into an actual dubious smile.

"Well, that is great. Would you like to pay in cash or credit?" asked the clerk as he got handed the necklace and gave it to a co-worker to wrap it up in a silk white material.

Klaus left the jewelry store with the blue bag in hand. He got into the car that he had taken from a man. He got into the Ferrari as he drove back to the mansion.

Meanwhile, Back at the mansion...

The three of them walked out to the front of the house. Ruby opened the black Sudan's door as Lilith pushed Bonnie to walk out.

"I still don't know how you guys are going to get away with this." Bonnie muttered apprehensively. "Yeah, Yeah... just get in." Ruby whispered.

Lilith sat in the front while Bonnie sat in the back of the car. Ruby turned on the car and began to drive on the drove way. They got up to the security booth of the mansion. Jayson the stocky muscular hybrid looked at Ruby and Lilith with suspicion.

" Where are you guys going?" he asked. Lilith leaned her head out of the car with a playful grin. "Oh Jay... You know darling here and there."

"I asked where." Jayson said as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, We are going to the store and getting some errands done we will be back before dinner. " Ruby said.

"alright. Wait, why is the witch with you. You darn well know that she only allowed out with Klaus." Jayson said as Bonnie said in the background " I knew it."

" Ah, Actually Jayson if you must know. It's her birthday and she has permission to be with us. " Lilith said.

" Oh, Yeah. Well that's fine. But you'll have to wait till Klaus comes back. Oh by the way happy birthday." Jayson said as he peered into the car.

"Well, thank you." Bonnie said as she stared at him. " So can we go?" Lilith asked. " Nope." Jayson.

Ruby turned to look at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded as she gave him an aneurysm. He dropped to the floor. Lilith got out the car as she open the gate.

"Thanks Jayson. see ya. " Lilith said as she got back into the car. Bonnie smiled as she began to enjoy herself. They sped out of the mansion.

"Where to?" Asked Ruby as Lilith looked at the list on the scavenger hunt. Ruby quickly glanced at the paper and nodded as Bonnie said " Where exactly are we going?"

" Somewhere." Lilith said. "Oh. come on I am the birthday girl!" Bonnie whined. "SO, now you are the birthday girl?! huh." Lilith said."Oh. come on I am the birthday girl!" Bonnie whined.

"SO, now you are the birthday girl?! huh." Lilith said. They head towards the express way. Ruby finally pulls up into a what seems to be a bridge. Bonnie gives the two hybrid's a confused look.

"What exactly are we doing here?" asked Bonnie as she held tightly to her seat-belt. " Well, We are doing Number 5 on the list." Ruby said as she smiled and looked at the witch through the rear view mirror.

"Which is?" Bonnie asked with curiosity and suspicion. "Take a look for your self." Lilith said as she handed the paper. The witch read the list as she found number 5."WHAT" Bonnie responded. a beat. " I am so not doing this...Bungee Jumping. ARE You two crazy." Bonnie said as flipped out.

"YEAH. BUNGEEEEEE JUMPING." Ruby and Lilith shouted as they turned to look at Bonnie. The two pulled Bonnie out of the car. Lilith brought the harness and quickly began to set up.

Bonnie looked at them fearfully, " So, there is not a professional here?" she asked. "Ugh...we are professionals. Well, I am. I used to work in this type of thing.." Lilith said with a smile although sadness filled her eyes.

She turned to Bonnie said " Alright, Let put you in." Bonnie shook her head as she backed away. The witch was a bit apprehensive and she was scared. Ruby took the witch's hand as she gave a reassuring smile and a hand squeeze.

Bonnie put on the harness as her trembled. She planted her foot firmly on the edge of the bridge. She took a deep breath as she saw how high she was up. "Ok. Bonnie lift one finger when you are ready. Remember close your eyes and think of all your problems going away. Let go." Lilith shouted from the bottom. Bonnie nodded as she took a deep breath and then she sprang from the edge of the bridge.

The witch began to free fall as her hair flowed with wind. She began to scream at the top of her lungs as the adrenaline rush took over. She began to relax as she fell and then she was quickly jerked back and began to bounce. "WEEE" The witch emitted.

She was letting go. When she got off and removed the harness, and gave it back to Lilith she smiled. Bonnie said "Thanks. That was fun!"

"Well, I am glad that you enjoyed yourself and obviously I know that it wouldn't be disappointing." Lilith said as she beamed at the witch. Ruby nodded as she put her arms around the witch and the other hybrid. "So what, Next?"

"We are going to have you buy your first cigarettes and lottery ticket!" Lilith said as she eyed the list. "Ok." Bonnie said with ease.

Bonnie enters the gas station, she puts on her hat and walks in. The gas station clerk is a young man. He looked at the petite and curvaceous. He gives her a once over as he asked her in friendly tone what she needs. She told him that she needed a pack of Malboro's and a lottery ticket. He asked her for an ID. His brown eyes spaked interest. "OH. You just turned 18! CONGRATS. Any plans for a beautiful girl like you." He said as he leaned over the counter and handed her back her id. She smiled and said " Yeah. I got plans... Anyways thanks. I gotta go."

"Alright, sugar..." he said as he watched her leave. Ruby waited for Bonnie to get into the car. Ruby began to laugh and said " If Master were to see how, that guy acted I would guarantee you he be gone..."

Bonnie looked at her. " Why would he?" the witch asked in curiosity. "AWH, come on Bennett. Don't play dumb. Everyone at the house knows that you and Master Klaus...have something going. I say just get on with it." Lilith said.

Bonnie shook her head and said " There is nothing, going on, Now what do we go on our list." "Whatever...I seen how he looks at you and the way you respond whenever another woman flirts with him or interacts with him. You get angry and not to mention Kendra hates you for it. So just jump each other bones already." Ruby said.

The witch rolled her eyes as she took the list. " Alright we got, 8 things to go. Let's get to it." Bonnie said as she switched the subject. She was having a good day and she was not about to ruin it by throwing Klaus into the mix.

Four hours later...

Klaus sat in the living room. He drummed his fingers along the arm of the sofa chair. He was not happy, but he knew that Lilith and Ruby weren't dumb enough to go far, although it was the witch that he couldn't trust. But for some reason, he wasn't worried. He was impatient the clock read 5:30 p.m., he decided to read a book. He picked up the book_ Lolita. _ He scrunched his nose in intrigue. He was so curious to know what drove the author to write such twisted tale.

The two hybrids and the witch entered the home. They two hybrids walked in with stealth as Bonnie tip toed up the stairs. "Bonnie.. Come down stairs...will you?" Klaus said as he was already in the middle of the book.

Bonnie grimaced as she scolded herself for being caught. The witch muttered some incoherence and complained. She walked into the living room. Klaus watched her walked in as he followed her every move.

Her caramel legs, shone against the lighting of the house and her tone legs made the hybrid lose concentration. Bonnie's hair flowed from her fedora hat as she came down the stair stomping away.

He put the book down as she stood in front of him as she folded her arms. " What?!" The rebellious witch said. He looked at her and said " I just want to know who gave you permission to roam around?"

Bonnie scoffed and the looked at the book on his lap " No one . I am my own person. I do what I want." replied the witch. Klaus laughed and said " Oh okay, so we are now getting cocky and independent. May I remind you never leave without my permission..."

"Yeah...whatever." Bonnie said as she looked around. She looked at book and picked up. A beat. Klaus watched her in anticipation. " Hmmm... I didn't peg you as pedophile...Wait you are one. But taking advice from a literary work who make both characters equally twisted, although it make the main character the victim when Lo is the actual victim...Sick." Bonnie said as she gave him a cynical smile.

"My, the witch actually knows about books." Klaus said with an actual smile. "yeah, Yeah. is there anything else you need to say. Cause I want to go to my room and don't yell at Ruby or Lilith. I force them to go out with me..." Bonnie said.

Klaus chuckled and said " ok...". Bonnie took it as her cue to leave. She began to walk away. " Oh, Bonnie. Don't think I forgot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Consider my civil behavior for you get away as present."

The witch smile as she felt something flutter and she felt happy, that the hybrid remembered. She shook her head as she scolded herself for having a small spot for the hybrid. She turned and said " I can care less about your merciful present giving."

Klaus laughed and shook his head in amusement. He was really becoming a softy for the witch, he hated it but today was her birthday so...he was gonna let her and the two hybrids finish their whole scavenger hunt.

She walked up the stairs as she thought why the hybrid hadn't challenged her. She walked up stairs feeling a little less sad. She missed her friends but Ruby and Lilith made her feel less sad. She walked up to her room. She opened the door as she saw it. It was set on her bed. The blue bag stucked out like a sore spot. She walked up to it as she grabbed her hair brushed and poke it.

The bag fell down on her bed spilling a case. The witch sat quickly on her bed and opened the bag. She pulled out the blue wrapping paper and then she found a cassette tape and the case wrapped in the silk material. She opened the box as she saw the beautiful necklace. She smiled as she looked at the diamonds that were her birthstone color.

She then chanted to ensure it wasn't charmed or some other crazy thing. She then looked at the cassette tape. The cassette was wrapped as well. She unwrapped it while it read on the edge " Watch me!" . Bonnie opened it and then looked to see a tape recorder. The witch popped it in.

She began to watch it. At first you hear rustling around and laughter. Then she saw it. " Alright stop. Let's be serious this for Bons." The doe eye girls voice was heard.

"Hey Bunny Bons!" Elena said as she took a deep breath and sat down on her couch with her brother. " I want to say happy Freaking Birthday. You are officially 18! You Little Brat. When I see you we are gonna party like no other. By the way stay strong for me, I love you." Elena said as she got teary eyed.

" I miss you." Elena said as her voice quivered. Jeremy hugged her sister and then cleared his throat. " Well, Bons you are 18. Awesome. I wish you the best. By the way, when we see each other. I am so taking you to Myrtle beach, like we planned . I miss you so much, I hope you try to have fun...love you." Jeremy as he smiled. His smile made Bonnie get more teary eyed.

Then the video changed scenery. Then you could hear Caroline, Tyler and Matt singing happy birthday. Then giggles as Caroline "Nope. I am going first."

Caroline cleared her throat. " Alright you Biotch. You turned 18 without me. But it's cool, you couldn't help it. Alright, so her is a cupcake I made you. It red velvet your favorite. Ok make a wish. (Caroline held the cupcake with the single candle. and waited as she then blew the candle.) Happy Birthday girl. I fucking Love you. Alright, so your slutty self needs to came back, but don't worry I am working on it.-."

Caroline was interrupted as Matt took the camera. " Ok. Miss Mystic Dramatic. So Bonnie what kicking my hellion? Ok. So happy birthday. You can officially be an independent person, oh lets not forget smoke some cigarettes. By the way we can get married. Will you marry me? haha. Hope you remembered that!" Said Matt. 'He smiled as his eyes got teary and then he said " Umm.. Just stay strong and be the best you can be at making that Hybrid's life hell. LOVE YOU!"

"Enough of this cheesy stuff. Heya, Bons it Lockwood right here. WOw , You are 18...man you are old.-Haha. Just playing, I hope you are having fun. I miss you and i love you. Can't wait to see your stank face. We are so gonna party when you came back. I will see you sooner than you think. By the way, make Klaus' life a living hell and We are looking for you. I Love you." Tyler said.

Then Lucy, Allie, Stephan and Abby recorded themselves. They all say happy birthday. Abby spoke. " Hey, baby. I hope you are ok. I miss you and I hope your birthday is 'going well. Bunny, I Miss you so much. By the way remember this is an important day. This day will be the new beginning into your magic... Just be ready and don't worry, am looking for you. I won't stop until you are with me and your friends." said Abby as tears and lines formed.

Then it was her dad. "My princess. I hope you are having fun on your birthday. It feels like yesterday when held you in my arms. I can't wait to see you my little sunshine. Have fun I love Bunny!" Sean said as his voice cracked.

Bonnie began to cry as she covered her mouth and tried not to be sad. Lastly it was Damon. The vampire toyed with the camera. 'Ugh..Hey Bonnnie. Well Happy birthday. I -ah-I wanted to say that you need to bring your Judgey behind back. Uh...I can't deal with all this emotional people.I mean I have enough with Barbie and Elena... Ah... Okay, I am emotional too.. Wait I am kidding. I miss you. ok. come back and Happy birthday." Damon said as he gave her a smile although it didn't reach his eyes.

Bonnie cried and then she smiled as she wiped her tears. She was glad to know that her friends had not given up that they remembered about her. She got up as a blue card fell out of the cassette. She open it it was written in Edwardian script. She opened it and she read it.

'_I know you having a hard time without them. Happy Birthday.'_

Bonnie stared at the paper as she sat down on the bed. She realized it was Klaus who got her this for her birthday. " So he...cares?" Bonnie said as she shook her head. She smiled as Ruby and Lilith walked in and talked about their last 4 things to do on the list.

"Alright. Bonnie. So before your birthday ends. We gotta do this ones. 14. Dance with a go-go dancer. in the cage at Club Chasers. 16. Get on stage and shout its my birthday BITCHES. 17. Go to a bar and dance on bar table. and 18. Go skinny deeping." Ruby said.

"Ok..Wow, there is a lot we gotta do." Bonnie said with a smile. " YEs, lets get ready. I am doing your make-up." said Lilith.

* * *

><p>The three left the bar as they laughed. "WOW, That was fun!" Bonnie said as she laughed and wipe the tears from her laughing so hard. They got into the car as they began to drive. "Skinny deep-ing Time!" said Ruby as she shouted really loud and Bonnie giggled as she felt a bit tipsy. She had gotten a lot free drinks. They drove towards the creek. They ran out of the car as Bonnie said " I can't believe we are doing this."<p>

They got undress and ran into the creek and as the moon shone. The three of them started singing "Tonight" by fun. They are laughing so hard as they swim around and then after 20 minutes they get out of the creek. Ruby hands them towels as the dry themselves. Bonnie looked at the two hybrid girls and said " Thanks guys, This has been a good birthday. Thank you!" The two hybrid girls smile as they hugged the witch.

That came to halt as they heard a breaking of a branch. Then he appeared. " Nice to see you are alive. Bennett." Ian said. "Who are you?" said Bonnie in confusion. Ruby and Lilith stood on guard and stood in front of Bonnie.

" Oh, where are my manners? I am Ian and you have some things to discuss." said Ian. Suddenly a swarm of vampires appeared as they began to fight, Bonnie began to freak out. While this was happening Klaus' hybrid began to appear as well they began to fight. Bonnie got so scared as Ian try to grab her. She began to chant as the shaman's spells began to spill from her mouth.

Bonnie closed her eyes as her magic took over. The wind began to pick up and she began to filled a different surge of magic. She began to shake as she felt like something was being awaken from the depths of her soul. Her good and bad side began to mesh. Her raw magic took over as she began to fight off vampires and she began to incinerate vampire with flick of her wrist. She felt the powers of year of the Bennett ancestry as well as a different power.

Vampires are dropping from all sides of the creek as both hybrids are dying as well. Ian grabbed Bonnie by the hair as he said " Any last words. Because you are dead as of now. "

Bonnie gritted her teeth as she burnt him and said " No on my watch , I am not dead." They fought as Bonnie was killing a lot of Vampires her power became unbearable and she chanted in ancient words. Klaus appeared at the scene he began to fight as well as blood began to fall.

Bonnie fought off another vampire as Ian tried to reach her again as he was held off by Lilith. Bonnie blew up a vampire as she was drenched in blood. The necklace given by Klaus.

"Klaus nice for you to join us!" Ian said as he Klaus fought. Bonnie was fighting as a vampire came from behind her. Lilith saw this as she ran toward her screamed " Bonnie watch out." Lilith was killed in an instant. Hybrids were dying as Bonnie was in a trans.

Ruby's body drop to the floor as Ian stuck his hands in her chest and began to tear her apart. Ruby turned to look at Bonnie before taking her last breath. Ruby took the hit instead of Bonnie. Bonnie was too busy lighting up the other vampires and anything that came at her way , Bonnie didn't notice that as she stood in the middle of the creek.

They fought until the moon shone brightly. The hybrid and Ian fought as many of the hybrids seized to exist as Bonnie began to be drench in more blood as her tears build up. Her friends were dead. Her birthday had become a night mare. She was out for revenge now. The creek was now foggy and the it smelled like decaying bodies , burnt flesh and blood every where. The grass and the mossy floor stained by blood.

Bonnie fell to floor of the mossy creek. Bonnie opened her eyes as she felt like she was loosing her life. Her chest heaved as she felt the surge of magic was unbearable and then she began to relax. She got up and realize everyone was dead, then she saw the silhouette of man. She sat there, it was like nothing scared her any more. She had lost her friends and everything it was nothing new.

She was bound to loose people. Death surrounded her and if she had to die she would. Ian didn't scared her. While Klaus held the stake near Ian's heart. Ian and Klaus kept fighting. Ian gave up as he disappeared as he said " I will find her again. I will Kill Her."

Bonnie looked up, as he came to view. She was bloodied up and her tears were dried into the mixture of blood and salty tears. Klaus walked up without saying a word. He picked her up as he ran into the night.

He put her into car as he drove off. The hybrid didn't care that his car was bloody up. He was worry for the witch. He felt relieved that his hybrid had followed them. He realized that he had more that he had bargain for. He would become her protector instead of her tormentor. She would be the one to provide service and protection but instead he would. He longer had to worry about his protection.

Bonnie's traveled back on how she saw the two hybrid girls die. Lilith and Ruby. They were the closet's thing that she could call friends. Ruby reminded her of Caroline with her bubbly antics and carefree views on life. Lilith was more like Elena she was caring and really quite. She remember Ruby's body drop to the floor as Ian stuck his hands in her chest and began to tear her apart.

* * *

><p>He set her down as she detangle herself from his arms. Bonnie was drench in blood, her silky and straighten hair was now a matted curly mane. Bonnie can feel her sweat and blood on her scalp. Her hands were bloodied as the blood seeped through her nails. Klaus stepped away from her. Bonnie stood there without saying one word. She was numbed and terrified. In her 18 years of life she had not seen so much bloodshed. Bonnie was used to blow up vampires, incinerate them with one look, deliver one heck of an aneurysm.<p>

But today on her 18th birthday, she realized how small she was that she was only human. Bonnie was not invincible, that her life could be gone in the snap of fingers. Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself as Klaus watched her. Klaus had never seen her so vulnerable, the Bonnie he knew was composed, always alert, judgmental and that fire that elated his most blood boiling rage. But tonight, Bonnie looked like a small child. Klaus took her appearance, the blood began to dry up and sweat glistened. She looked delectable and again adorable.

Klaus looked at himself as he saw his own bloodied hands and the blood that dripped form his chin making his bear look red. Bonnie's small feet were bloodied and he could see the small tints of her orange nail polish as her perfectly manicure toes were bloodied. Bonnie's beige and gold shirt was completely drench in blood.

Klaus just stared at the young witch, her magic became more potent and overwhelming. Bonnie didn't know it but since it was her 18th birthday, it was the day she became in touch with her magic. Today she would unleash her full potential, she would reach the depths of her magic and she was still didn't realize it as she stood in Klaus's room.

After two minutes of Klaus looking around and finding new clothing to put on he said " Let's get you clean." He took her hands as they tremble and fear crossed Bonnie's face. She shuddered as she tried to hold it together but she could not. It was her birthday and she had to be part of a huge massacre. Klaus led his to his spacious bathroom it was white, with black towels and a black granite sink. He sat her on top of the sink as Bonnie's eyes were expressionless.

He undressed her as she sat on the tub. The water fell as the blood fell of her body. He left her in the bathroom to give her space. She sat in the tub until her skin wrinkled and her eyes gave out tears. The witch came out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in his towel. She was scared.

Bonnie walked up and left his room. Klaus didn't stop her as she walked up. She got into her room as she cried and changed into her pajamas. She cried as her magic over. The ground began to shake and the lights flickered. The wind picked up and everything was going out of control.

It was two hours and she cried and cried. She stopped crying, as she then drifted into sleep. Klaus stood behind her door as his fist balled. He left to his room as he sat there listening to her cry. Then she screamed and everything began to shake again.

Bonnie open her eyes as her chest heaved and her heart beat erratically. The death of Lilith and Ruby scared her and Ian trying to kill made her more afraid and then again stronger. She was no longer fearful, she had gained her birth right. She got up as she walked towards his room.

She opened his door slowly. He sat there in his Henley shirt and some jeans. He was bare foot. " Come in." He said as she finally opened the door. Her eyes filled with anger and tears. She ran up to him as she pushed him and hit him on the chest. He stood there as he let her. " Why! she yelled over and over.

"Everything is taken from me. I hate you." She said. Klaus felt sad as he hugged the emotional witch. " I am sorry, Love." hes said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie fell asleep in his arms as the rain hit the window of his room through out the night. Ten minutes later, Bonnie woke up. She rolled over and she felt his arms around her.<p>

She looked at him as his eyes where closed. She stared at him as he looked peaceful and so innocent. He looked as if he couldn't hurt anyone. Bonnie took a deep breath and leaned in. She kissed him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He pulled her towards him. He kissed her back and then move back.

"No, You are not ready. You are emotional." Klaus said as he put some space between them. Bonnie shook her head and said " I want this.." she said. She moved over as she grabbed him. She pulled his face towards hers. She looked at him as she said "I am ready. If I leave this world today...I want to share this moment."

Klaus shook her head. " No, death shouldn't make you do this. I lived for centuries and this is a cry of someone afraid. I won't take this from you unless. I want you to be sure, that is pure."

Bonnie smiled and said " I am ready and I am not fighting with myself anymore." With that Bonnie kisses him and use her magic to get him to lay on his back. She straddled him as her hands snaked around his shoulder. He kissed her back. He gripped her hips as she kissed him and she kissed his face and nose.

She took off his shirt as she kept kissing him. His hands ran down her legs and he found her boy shorts. He flipped her over and then he removed her shirt with dexterity. She moved slowly as she let him caressed her skin. She closed her eyes. He was on top of her. She removed his jeans as she saw his desire grow.

The witch and hybrid looked into each other's eyes as passion grew. " You don't know how long I waited." He kissed with intensity and urgency. She wiggled her self out of her underwear.

She nodded and said " Neither ... Have I. Oh God...I am goner. But I am not fighting it any more." He kissed her from her navel to her toes and with each kissed he praised her body. He kissed the curves of her body as and the planes of breasts.

She looked at him with lust. His eyes sparkle with lust as well and euphoria. The kissed more as Klaus entered her moist center. She took a deep breath as she tried to relax. It was her first time. She looked at him and right there he knew. He felt her walls tighten. She was a virgin.

"relax. if you don't it would be worst. I promise to be gentle." Klaus whispered in her ear. Suddenly they were floating in the air. Klaus realized that her magic was talking over as he slowly entered her. He was still not in completely. " Are you in yet?" she asked with pain and pleasure behind her voice.

"No..." He said with hesitation. "Oh..AH.." she said as she gasped for air and a tear trickled down her rosy cheeks. He wiped her tear and talked her through it as he finished entering her.

He slowly moved in and out of her. Bonnie moaned in pleasure, she looked up as she realized the were floating. " the.."she said as he gave her a wolfish grin. She began to panic as the began to fall.

Klaus quickly switch their bodies as they crashed into the bed. He laughed as she looked embarrassed. " Bonnie... it's your magic. Everything that has emotions will connect with your magic. " Bonnie's face was buried in his chest. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. He kissed her again as they began to thrist into each other slowly.

They began to make love to each other. Bonnie looked at him and he looked at her. Their eyes never left each other,they officially entered uncharted territory and Bonnie had tapped into her power.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

This goes out for STILLSTACEY and My reviewers, My followers and those who favored this story.

UPDATE ...YES. I am back. Yay... You guys don't know how long I wanted to write this. I finally did.

I want to give a shout out to those who are following or favoring. Good or bad, Suggestion. How you feel about the story thus far. Your favorite part of the chapter. Tell me what you think Your review are my inspiration.

So, what you think about Klonnie's interaction? Debekah making the scene? Ian and Salias in the plot? How did you like Ruby and Lilith?

What is gonna happen next? W

:) Love Luzsingravedad

check out my others stories

**These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	21. Chapter 19: Bella Traicion

** Chapter 19 **

_Bella Traicion (Beautiful Treason)_

The caramel skinned girl woke up from her slumber as she stretch out. Her legs were intertwine with the bed sheet and his legs. Her hair was sprawled out on his chest and her head was buried on his chest. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt the sun rays hit her eyes. She stirred in her sleep as he opened his eyes and smiled. He nuzzled her shoulder and kissed her lightly as he tried not to wake her. He never felt like this in his millennial life.

She angled herself to look at him. She was mesmerized by his beauty, she couldn't help but want to hold him tight. She wanted to kiss every inch of his face from his forehead to his lips to his cheeks. She moved as he opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled brightly as he said " Morning love." Bonnie smiled sheepishly and she tried to disguised the soreness she felt as she said " Morning..." He leaned into kiss her. He kissed her with urgency and passion. He moved quickly onto top of her. They're tongues began to dance in a dance of power and control. Her hands snake around his neck and she pulled him closer. She pulled back as she need air.

Then suddenly she saw it. She could see everything he had done in his life, the bloodshed, the lies and the horrible things. Then she was able to hear every thought he has ever had. She wanted to vomit when she saw how he had compelled Damon to cheat on her, how he still was collecting blood from Elena to make hybrids. She wanted to die, how could she ever believe he cared for her. How could she be so naive?

Klaus stared at her as he asked " Bonnie-Are you ok? Is something wrong?". Bonnie moved and squirmed under him. She felt like the air was knocked out of her and her whole body hurt. It was her first time, so you couldn't expect it to be so fantastic. She grabbed the sheet as she said " Ah...Nothing, I just need to use...ah the restroom." Klaus nodded as he still felt skeptical. She bolted towards the bathroom. She entered the bathroom as she started chanting, she did a silencing spell. The caramel skinned girl dropped to the bathroom floor. Tears fell from her eyes like Niagara falls. She shook in anger as she muffled her screams. She punched the wall as her knuckles began to bleed. The pain traveled through her arm.

The naive witch couldn't believe it. She was furious and she was out for blood. Bonnie wanted to kill him right then and there. She weighted her options, she couldn't kill him just yet, she was not ready and her emotions were all over the place. She couldn't act on emotion. in order to kill him; she had to be precised and no lose cannons. She wiped her tears as she wrapped herself in the sheet. She couldn't believe it. The novice witch felt betrayed beyond compare, she wanted to kill self.

The teenage witch was in denial, she couldn't bring herself to belief that she had given the hybrid something so precious. She had lost her virginity to him. The caramel girl had given herself to him and she was appalled and now ashamed. He had lied to her repeatedly and broke all his promises. He had given his word to leave Elena out of this and her friends alone. Unfortunately, he never kept his word and her attempts to have her loved ones safe were futile.

She looked at herself in the mirror this unexplained fury filled her inner being. She gritted her teeth as she wiped her tears. She cleaned up the remnants of her blood that spurt from her knuckles. She finished cleaning up as she then wrapped herself in the sheet. She was already embarrassed to walk sans clothing just wrapped in a bed sheet. The petite woman took a deep breath and gulped. She was about to open the door, when simultaneously Klaus got anxious and got up to knock on the door.

The door open as they faced each other. She felt startled as her heart skipped a beat and their gazes locked. The witch tried to keep her emotions on check as he stood there in front of her only his boxers. He walked into the bathroom as she retreated back in, her steps faltered as she hit the rim of the tub. He watched her like a feline crouching low as it went in for its prey. His eyes never left hers and she tried to not show her anger. He swiftly scooped her up.

He kissed her forehead and then he kissed her mouth. He pulled her form towards his. Bonnie hands balled up into fist as she tried not to punch him and her rage to surface. He kissed her tenderly and for a few seconds Bonnie loss her battle against his charm. He begin to undo the knot that held the sheet against the petite witch's form.

She pulled back as he was beginning to snake his arms around her waist and moving his hands down to her bottom. He tugged on her lips with his teeth lightly as he then let out a sigh as he smelled her scent. Bonnie pushed him back lightly as he then looked at her with a questioning look.

"Bonnnnie..BOnnie.." He said in a seductive way as he tilted his head to look at her. Bonnie looked at him as her head rose from the floor. "Hmm...What Klaus?" she asked in an even tone. He slithered his hand around the small of her back. She angled herself away from him as it seem like she was in some sort of arched position.

"Bonnie...would you want to continue last night-." he said as he was interrupted by Bonnie's stomach growling. Her hands quickly went to her stomach in embarrassment. He begin to chuckle and for the first time it seem so free and genuine. She looked at him with confusion and then she told herself that it was a facade. He took her hand as he dragged her out of the bathroom.

He handed her one of his shirts and boxers. She took them quickly. She threw the clothes on and didn't give much thought. She went downstairs as the smell of eggs and toast hit her nostril. Her mouth began to water. She decided to eat before making a brisk decision. She kept telling herself to remain calm and then deal with the conniving bastard.

She gets to the kitchen as she then remembers the death of her two friends. She feels guilt and pain for their deaths and then she looked up to Klaus. His back is facing her and he is humming as he makes the food. He turned around and said " I know you are hungry... I hope this is to your liking..."

Bonnie touched the rim of the island as tears fell from her eyes, she breathed forcefully. He turned around and stopped at he saw her watery green emerald orbs. She wiped her tears and cleared her throat before he could say something. " Bonnie, Love what's wrong?-Is it about last night? Do you regret it?" He asked in anxiety of Bonnie reverting to the same rebellious and spite filled witch towards him.

"I...umm...ah" Bonnie uttered and then ran her hand down her tangled mane. He set the plate down and moved towards her. Her head hung as she stared at the floor and anger rose to her face. He swiftly was in front of her. He lifted her chin and said in urgency " ANSWER ME...Please"

She moved his hands away from her face. She cleared her throat. " I- I don't-regret what happened between us. I can't because I-initiated it. But I was a fool. To ever, Oh God to ever think that ...You cared."

Klaus eyes filled with confusion. " What?!". " You heard...me." Bonnie said as she looked into his eyes with pain and anger. " I didn't use my better judgement. I let my lustful thoughts take over. I - I was naive enough. I let my guard down. This is my fault, I will never ...make that mistake again. " her hands were in fists now.

The hybrid couldn't register it or more like understand it. " Bonnie... what in bloody hell ." " Don't talk. Everything that comes out of your mouth is lies. LIES. I know that you don't ever keep your word. But At least... With our understanding...I just thought you were..\ OH ...GOD" Bonnie said as her anger took the best of her and the house began to catch on fire.

"You lied, Lied, LIED...Killed and deceived. But last night, I wasn't thinking right. But I gave you the one thing, I had tried to cherish...I am stupid. To ever think you cared for me... IT's probably some sick twisted thing. But Mark my words I will end you. " Bonnie said in rage as she did an exiting spell.

The house caught on fire as Klaus tried to leave. He yelled her name as he put out of the fire.

He sat on the couch as he couldn't believe it. She was gone. _Puff_, like thin air.

* * *

><p>One day later...<p>

She's dirty, barefoot and her hair is out place. She is cold and fearful. She managed to performed the exiting spell and block any location spells. Her magic is much stronger than ever. The power emanates and radiates out of her. She tired and hungry. The novice and young witch has been wondering around. She finally got to a small ghost town. No one knows who she is. They think she's a homeless girl.

Bonnie walked into the small bar as people looked at her. The shirt was dirty and you could see the grime on it. The novice witch was so paranoid and wouldn't search for help. She found herself surprise that she was able to be out Klaus's reach so easily. The caramel skinned girl walked up the sketchy looking bar. She was tired and she didn't even cared.

She wiggles through a crowd of bickers. She doesn't even turned back as she entered the bar. An 80's rock song was playing as she stumbled in getting in. She looked up as she picked herself from the floor. She breath evenly as she was stared by everyone in the bar. She felt a strong hand around her small arm. She felt like her arm was going to be pulled off as the person picked her up the arm roughly.

The man seems to be in his forties. His brown and gray bear were the first thing she noticed. He picked her up and told her in a rude voice. " We don't allowed homeless people in here, if you came to panhandle, I suggest you leave."

Bonnie pulled her arm out of his forceful grip. She was in tears. She didn't know why, but all she wanted was a glass of water. She wasn't sure but her emotional state started a thunder storm. The blonde bartender looked from afar the interaction. Bonnie gulped as she said " I will...leave."

The blonde stopped wiping the counter top. She felt the change in the weather immediately and the magic surrounding it. The magic was strong and it was potent. Her eyes lit up, she knew it right then and there. A witch of that girl's caliber was one that many witches yearn to be. The blonde picked up that the witch was not aware of the vast power , that she possessed.

The blonde stopped wiping down the counter as she leaped over and ran towards the two. Bonnie was about be free off his grip as green and brown orbs clashed. The blonde stepped between the two. "Jackson... Let the girl go." the blonde said in a commanding voice. Bonnie turned around to look at her. Chills traveled down the neophyte teen witch.

The brown haired man let go, as he muttered nothingness. The blonde looked around the bar and then said " Alrighty, they aint nothing here to see. So ya'll get back to whatever ya'll were doing!"

The blonde woman took Bonnie's hand. Bonnie pulled back as she felt the magical connection. "IT'S okay, child... I think I was waiting for this moment." the blonde said as her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You're a..." Bonnie said as the blonde quickly nodded as she replied "YES. I AM" She took Bonnie's hand and led her to the back of the bar, while doing so she took off her apron and told one of the staff that she was stepping out for a bit.

They sat out in the back of the establishment on the steps. Bonnie followed her with precaution, the young witch looked around as her paranoia rose. The blonde witch smiled as she turned to face Bonnie.

"Your power is beyond compare, its raw but efficacious. It's something that has been awaited for." she said as Bonnie stood in front of her awkwardly. "I-I, don'tn know your intentions. But I must leave." Bonnie said quickly as she began to walk away from the place.

" I understand your skepticism. I can sense your fear and that you are running away from many things. But I can tell you this, I can offer you help if you want it... I know what is like to live in fear. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." The blonde witch said.

Bonnie turned around and said " That's good to know , but it doesn't deflate the question at hand. I can't trust no one. Unfortunately, everyone I encounter fails me one way or another..."

The novice witch began to walked towards the dusty road. The blonde woman stopped her. "I get you. How about you this, I can help you hide for the time being..." she said with a warm smile.

Bonnie looked at her and then she was her past and saw her intentions. Bonnie nodded as she smiled. She decided to go with the witch. She couldn't expose herself not with Ian and Klaus after her. The two talked for hours about their experiences. The blonde's name was Flora and she lived with her three sisters. They were a coven, there were two more witches added to their coven and with her it made them seven.

Flora finished closing up the shop and looked at Bonnie who had fallen asleep in a corner of a booth. Flora smiled as she walked towards the tire witch. "Bonnie. Bonnie. Wake up."

"Just a little longer..."Moaned the young witch. "C'mon, wake up. I have to close up." Flora said in a commanding voice. She opened her eyes as they shone against the light, they sparked in alertness.

"ok... I am up." Bonnie said as she rubbed her eyes. Flora smiled as she patted the girl's back. She closed the bar and took Bonnie to her home.

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

"WHAT!? What do you mean you can't find her?" He screamed into the cellphone. He crushed the cellphone in an instant. The hybrid growled in frustration. It had been a week since she had disappeared from his side. He tried to reason and remain calm. He felt as if it was unbelievable, he a millenium year old vampire could not be outsmarted by a 18 year old witch.

He was about to go out of his mind. He had threaten and maim others to get them to help him find her. He went to New Orleans, and found a powerful coven of witches. He demanded their help and they couldn't fight him. He had his sire Marcel help. Marcel had sure whipped the town in New Orleans into shape. The witches were being terrorize by Klaus' little protege.

So, there went his arduous take into finding Bonnie. He sat in the room where he had so passionately made love to her, and no it was not lustful. In his millenia he finally had given himself to a woman for the second time, that is besides Tatia. Tatia, the doppelganger who had driven a wedge between his brother and himself.

The room was left intact, he just sat on the floor with a bottle of gin and snaps in his hand. He drank down both bottle as he let out a sigh. He did feel this way in centuries, but now he was starting to feel. He hated the fact that he fell for the witch. The novice witch had broken down his defense and made home in his cruel and tainted heart.

He got up from the floor as he heard steps. It was one of his hybrids. Embry stands in the door way too afraid to walk into the room. Actually, he won't dare to step in just because of his master's volatile state and the fact that he hates anyone who may want to enter.

"Master?" Embry asked timidly and fearfully. " What!" Klaus said in an irritated voice. " Umm, the car is ready." Embry. Klaus got up in a blur he fixed his shirt and closed the door behind. He looked one last time at the room. He slammed the door hard enough to make the sound of it resonate through out the house.

* * *

><p>Meawhile...<p>

The blond tipped toe out of his room, ensuring to the close the door with stealth. She closed the sucessfully as she smiled to herself. The tall and slender blonde woman turned around to be face with Lucy. Lucy stood there with her arms folded as the blonde became startle as she jumped. The blonde looked at her, while doing a hush hush motioned.

Lucy laughed as she whispered "Damon...Seriously?!-" . " Will you be quiet!" The blonde replied as she hissed in anger. The millennium year old vampire was already aggravated but what she hated the most was being caught.

"Oh, I will be quiet...but of all people why would you be with Damon. I mean Damon. isn't any better than you...but-" Lucy said as she walked around in circles in the hallway.

"STOP IT" the blonde said as she was losing her cool. "Fine. But, the thing that gets me is that...Damon mopes around for my cousin. Although he hits the sheets with you.,Ah-well never mind.." Lucy said with a cynical smile as she turned to go.

Rebekah reached over took the witch's arm. " You are not gonna tell everyone?, are you?" Rebekah as through her clench jaw. "Why would I? Are you scare I will?-I mean there isn't anything to be afraid off. Since you are an original." Lucy sassed back.

"I-I -I am not afraid, of anything. Not even the bunch of losers in this town." Rebekah said as she lifted her chin in defiance and in haughty airs. " Well, that's great." Lucy said as she walked away.

Rebekah stood in the hallway as she let out a sigh. Simultaneously the door open. The raven haired vampire was sans a shirt and had a towel hanging from his shoulder. He looked at the blonde, who was wearing cheerling shorts and one of his wife-beaters. His eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"Are you still here?" he asked in annoyance. " Yeah...so?" Replied Rebekah without facing as she held onto her satchel and her shredded t-shirt. He walked past her in a blur, he stopped again while he said " I just asked cause...we usually never see each other after our random..what the term for the lack of word...Ah hook-ups.-"

"You, Bugger... I don't know how I got to this." The blonde said as she mumbled to herself and walked out. "Ah, spare me the tandrums sugar. I suggest you get going. Last night was fun, but you know the deal." Damon said as he shrugged and gave her a cheeky smile.

She humphed in annoyance and embarrassment. She left the house quickly, trying not to be seen. While Elena and Caroline got off the car discretely to run into Rebekah.

"Rebekah?!" the doe eyed doppelganger said. Rebekah looked at the brunet as she scoffed. " Huh? If isn't my favorite carbon copy. I knew something smelled awful!" Rebekah replied while Caroline bumped shoulders with her as she passed by the infant vampire and doppelganger.

"Look Klaus with a Wig. What the hell are you doing here?!- I am not like Elena so let's safe the dramatics." Caroline said with impetus. " I am aware... Infant!" Rebekah said while she walked to her car.

"Why are you here? That's all we wanna know. You aren't no angel and there is no way in hell you are here to help.." Caroline said. "Yeah, I know... But it's none of your concern... I had some buisness to take care of.." Rebekah said as she threw the shredded shirt into the car.

"I, shouldn't be saying this... Well, yes I should. You wreak of Armani Code...Hmm, I wonder who you were with?!" Caroline said with a devious expression.

The millenium year old vampire smiled and said " Hmm... snopping around are we... No wonder you are dating a dog... anyways you should stick to the search of your friend. Instead of sticking your head where it does not concern you. Are we clear?"

"Oh, no she didn't... I am gonna show you ..." Caroline said as she went to launch at Rebekah. The volatile and newbie vampire was stopped by Stephan. "Stop..Caroline. " Stephan said.

The dirty blonde vampire reached over and grabbed the much younger vampire by the arm. He pulled her closer to him as he put his hand on a pressure point. "Stephan!-Let go of me. This Bitch, had it coming!"Caroline screamed in fury while her jaw ticked. Stephan pulled her closer as he whispered in a commanding tone , "I wouldn't want to see you die for pissing off an original...not the way I would ever think of you leaving this world for a second round. I suggest you think, although we have establish is not a wise choice."

Caroline shook in anger under his grip. The doe eyed teenager touched her best friend shoulder lightly. " Caroline, please calm down. Think about your mom, Bonnie and all of us. We care about...Don't let her get to you." Caroline looked at her as she tried to calm down. Her black lines began to disappear and her black eyes returned to her aquamarine orbs. She looked at Stephan to let her go.

The shameless and haughty original girl smiled as she got into her car. She loved how to get under their skin. The green eyed vampire, the infant vampire and the doppelganger walked back into the boarding house. They entered the house as they followed a beeline. The blonde quickly sped up the stairs as Stephan said " Well that was-Caroline, Caroline..."

Elena looked at him with curiosity as they were left in the room. Tension filled the room and it felt as if it could be cut with a knife. Elena looked away as she tried to avoid making any eye contact with the broody vampire.

"So...Caroline..and her temper. I swear she is getting worst and worst. I think is because of Rebekah.." Elena said as she tried to deflate the tension. " Huh..Ah yeah.. Elena ...I-" said Stephan as a loud bang was heard and then a crashing noise.

"This is unbelievable."yelled the blonde vampire. Suddenly you see this form being flown across the hallway and then you see in a blur the raven haired vampire launching at the blonde. Elena and Stephan looked at each other, then Stephan run up and in a blur he is in the mist of the commotion. Stephan removed Caroline off his brother as his brother held a broken piece of wood off the stairwell.

" You are so dead baby vamp" yelled the much older and angered vampire. Elena ran up as she said "STOP STOP STOP. What has gotten into to you all?". Stephan stood between the two enraged vampires.

"Why are you too arguing?!" said Elena as Stephan just waited for the bomb to drop. He knew about his older brother rendezvous nights with the Original and enemy.

" This Bastard, you are a real piece of work. Damon, you know..." Caroline said as she only saw red and squirmed under Stephan's grip. "HUH?!" Elena said as she looked at Damon. The doe eyed ran up to Damon who was heaving, which seem out of the ordinary. Elena touched his blackend lines on his face and the dead skin on his face.

"Damon..What is she talking about?" Elena asked desperately. Damon breathed in as the vervain left his system. " Ask her. She started it." Damon said as he dropped the wooden stake made out the stairwell.

"Caroline?" Elena said as she turned away from the raven vampire. Caroline looked up as she scoffed. " You are shameless... Well let me enlighten you all. Our lovely douche bag here... He walked all up and down, acting depressed...acting like you didn't want to live. That Bonnie's absence is like a crippling pain...Bullshit. You are over here fucking the freaking DEVIL!"

"NO...What?! You aren't saying he is sleeping with Rebekah!" Elena said in a disdain tone. " Damon...what the heck is wrong with could you? WHy her!" Elena said.

Caroline shook her head as she said " It doesn't matter that he was sleeping around. It matters that he slept with Rebekah are freaking enemy, Klaus's sister! I mean for all we know that how Klaus may know our plans."

Caroline was so angry as Stephan said. " I think we should think about Bonnie. As for you Damon we will deal with your stuff later. Now can you give me a second with the girls?" asked Stephan as he looked at his brother.

"Whatever do what you please...But next time baby vamp comes at me ...Let's just say it won't be pretty." Damon said as he smashed the piece of wood in his hands and clenched his jaw.

Damon sped out of sight towards his room. He sat in his room as he open a bottle of Jack Daniels and drank it in one gulp. He really feels like crap, but when he is with Rebekah he felt like he for a minute would forget his shared it with the original vampire, he took from her and she did the same with him. No, he didn't believe that he was starting to like her nor even think of falling for the blonde original vampire.

It was like they shared their pain, they were on some sort level. The pain and hate they carried for years finally was taking a toll on them. He cared for Bonnie but just thinking about him would send him to withdrawal.

Stephan looked at Elena and Caroline. " Well, that was interesting. All I will say is that Damon is not himself. We know how he does things on a whim. -". Elena inteupted as she said " Yes, that for a fact we know that Damon is all impulse. But to get mixed up with Rebekah is no where near on just being impulsive. Damon is being reckless."

Caroline nodded as she then said " He is being stupid and if you don't do something Stephan...than I will-." Stephan shook his head and said " Caroline, don't you see. He's searching a way to numb his pain and for some reason ...Rebekah is helping cope with it..."

" That is the wrong way to go about it. I can't believe it.. I would prefer him going around on feeding fest!" Elena said as she fumed. "ELENA... How could you say that...well I mean it would be better than him associating himself with Klaus junior...But none the less human life is important." Caroline said as she gave Elena a shove on the arm.

" I know...I shouldn't have said that but just hearing about this...puts me up against a wall and it rubs me the wrong way!" Elena said with embarrassment behind her voice.

"Ok. Well, that is enough. I will talk to him. But I also think that we may have an edge about the whole Damon and Rebekah." Stephan said as he rub his chin and thought about it.

They sat there as Lucy and Abby arrived and they decided to talk about what has been going on. Abby sat down as she said " I guess, we have some good news... Well, I hope it is. "

"What is it?" Elena and Caroline said at the same time. " Ok, I will tell you..." Abby said as she looked at Lucy. " It seems that Bonnie is no longer on Klaus's side." Lucy said.

" What! That's great! I am I right?" Elena said as she held her hands on her chest. "Yes and No..."Abby said as worry crossed her face. "Why?!"Caroline asked as she looked at Stephan and back at Lucy.

"Well, she is not with him. But according to the witch and coven community, there is this immortal named Salias. I am worried, it has been said that there is prophecy and if it fulfills Bonnie would be in danger. I think she is in more danger than ever. We just have to find her. I am just having a hard time locating her."Lucy said.

* * *

><p>A Month later...<p>

Salias and Ian talked about how they were on the look for the witch. Salias rubbed his hand together. He let out a sigh and said "It has fulfilled itself, although we still have time to find her and destroy her. I doubt that she is aware. But we can't let her know about it.

"Yes, that is true. Now that she is out of Klaus's reach, it seems that it would be easier to find her."Ian said with a sinister smile. "True, but lets not underestimate the witch. She is gaining such power... We need to be careful."

The two schemed the witch's demise. Salias knew it was just a matter of time, but he sure didn't want the witch to came into such power. What was brewing was beyond her.

Meanwhile...

Her head hung off the edge of the toilet bowl. She closed her eyes as her form hugged the floor of the cold tile of the bathroom. She wiped her mouth as Sandra held her hair. She looked at the brunnet witch. "This can't be..."Bonnie said as she got up and looked at herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

OOOh... what is gonna happen to our heroine Bonnie. What will happen between her and Klaus? What is Salias planning? Stay tune!

Love you all and Review Review.

**_This goes out to my anonymous reviewers and to StillStacey._**


	22. Chapter 20: There

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

_Her head hung off the edge of the toilet bowl. She closed her eyes as her form hugged the floor of the cold tile of the bathroom. She wiped her mouth as Sandra held her hair. She looked at the brunette witch. "This can't be..."Bonnie said as she got up and looked at herself._

* * *

><p>The petite and caramel skinned witch sat on top of the kitchen counter. She had a jug of Tropicana Orange Juice in one hand and in the other she had bag with eight pregnancy tests. She told herself that it was to be rid of the speculations that Sandra had.<p>

_An hour earlier..._

Bonnie really thought it must be a stomach flu but Sandra had shook her head while she replied to Bonnie's words. " Child, a stomach flu can go away in 2 days to even 4 days, but you have been puking for the past week and a half. If it ain't the stomach flu it might just be that you're pregnant with a capital** P!**"

Bonnie's eyes had bulged at she replied " It can't be...I mean, I only done it once...and it can't be.". Sandra laughed as she said " Sweetheart it only takes one time for you to get knocked up or heck catch a disease".

" Sandra!-UGH." Bonnie said as she was perplexed of Sandra's response. Sandra laughed as she soothed Bonnie's curls. Bonnie let out a groan as Renee walked in and looked at Sandra and Bonnie in the bathroom.

"What's going on?' Asked Renee as she leaned into the door. Bonnie looked at Sandra as she said " asked her!". The blonde and tall woman looked at Sandra. Sandra's black eyes sparkled as she was ready to tell a juicy secrete. " Sandra?!" Renee asked as her eyebrows furrowed in anticipation.

"Well, our little Bonnie here is carrying a bun in the oven!" Sandra said with enthusiasm. Renee looked at Bonnie and back at Sandra. "Is it true Bon-Bombs?!" Asked Renee in excitement. Bonnie looked at her palms and then began to wrung her hands in nervousness.

"I don't think so. It just can't be." Bonnie quickly responded as she bit her lower lip. "Oh.." Renee replied. a beat. " Hmm... ok answer this, have you been with a man, child?!" Renee asked.

The petite girl looked up as she cleared her throat. " Well, yeah. If I could consider him a man..." Bonnie said. " Then that settles it child. There might be a possibility." Sandra pitched in.

"NO... IT just can't be because, I know he can't have kids..." Bonnie said in panic.

"Ok, Well there's only one way to find out." Renee said as Sandra nodded simultaneously.

_Present time..._

Bonnie took a huge gulp of the juice as she eyed the pregnancy test. She read each of the directions of the pregnancy test. She was freaking out as she told herself that it was impossible for that to happen. She thought to herself '_Klaus is a freaking vampire hybrid and a millennium years old. There's no way I could get pregnant.'_

The petite girl ruffled her hair as she waited to fill her bladder fill up. Sandra, Flora and Renee appeared into the kitchen. " Alright...anything yet?" asked Flora. Bonnie looked at them as she shook her head. "Goodness child you already had three glasses of water, Half a gallon of the juice in an hour and nothing. You must have a huge bladder." Renee said as she chuckled.

"Ugh... Why.. do I have to do this?!" Whined Bonnie as she scrounged her nose. "Cause you wanna get rid of uncertainty" Replied quickly Sandra as she patted the girl's hair.

"Urgh.. I just want to get this over with. Plus, I actually drank a whole gallon and this is my second one!" Bonnie said as she rose the gallon of Tropicana Juice.

"Ok,how about if I can make a spell for you that can make you piss!' Sandra said. "Gawd, Sandra why are you so crude and no." Bonnie said as she hopped off the counter.

Five minutes later the caramel girl runs out of the kitchen like a bat out hell. She holding her crouch as she ran towards the bathroom. She begins to pee as Flora quickly hands her the bag with all pregnancy tests. Bonnie had labelled each pregnancy test and she was very meticulous about it.

She followed the instructions as she then nervously waited. She felt at a tug of war with herself. She felt as though that she shouldn't be worried but then again in the world of the supernatural everything is possible.

Forty five minutes later...

The caramel skinned girl scream in frustration while she slammed the pregnancy tests on the bathroom sink. " FUCK!" BOnnie said. She shook her head as Flora, Renee and Sandra ran into the bathroom.

"What is it?" asked Renee touched the door handle of the bathroom. " Can we come in?"asked Sandra. Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror her eyes filled with tears as she then stared at her stomach. Her flat stomach will morphed into a huge bulge in a few months, she thought about it. She was going to give birth to Klaus's spawn, well she couldn't say it that because it was half of her.

She looked at the door and then she opened it. " Nothing, I am fine." Bonnie said as she stormed out of the bathroom. Renee and Sandra moved out of her way as Flora looked at the pregnancy test. Renee and Sandra looked at each other as Flora pointed at the pregnancy tests.

"Oh my God. She's totally knocked up!" Sandra said as she squealed. " No dipshit Sherlock!" Renee said as she chuckled.

Bonnie entered her room. The caramel skinned girl paced back and forth. She ruffled her hair as she tried to find a possible explanation this, she couldn't bear a child, well not coming from Klaus that is. She wanted to hide and not show her face.

She quickly changed into some jeans ans a t-shirt. She pulled her hair back and wore a bandanna. She got her purse and sandles and headed out of the house. "Hey, where are you going?! By the way congrats on being a mommy!" Sandra said.

Bonnie stopped at her tracks as she pivoted her weigh and looked at the brunette witch and cleared her throat. " I am going somewhere and don't be so sure that I am gonna be a mother. Who knows." Bonnie said.

" Child... you ain't going to do what I am thinking?!"Sandra said while Renee came in and shook her head. "What are you thinking?" Bonnie asked as she arched her eyebrows.

"You aren't gonna..." Sandra said as she stopped herself and shook her head. "I ain't gonna what?" Bonnie asked as she squared her shoulders and folded her arms.

"Ugh.. What she trying to say is that you aint gonna terminate your pregnancy... an ABORTION?!" Renee said in exasperation. "Oh...that, I don't know. But I am going to the doctor , I just don't believe them pregnancy tests." Bonnie said as she humphed.

She walked out the house towards the clinic in hopes of some answer and hoping this was just some dream or more like a hallucination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Stefan and Lucy walked into the lone and quiet bar. Lucy quickly sat down and order scotch on the rocks. She was about to get some answers and even if meant dragging it out of people. The mocha skinned woman sat on the bar stool as she eyed the bar.

The bar tender walked up to her as he dried beer glasses. He asked " What can I get you?". "I already got the scotch, but can you get my friend some Gin." Lucy asked as she angled herself in a way that gave her a sensual exposure.

She smiled as she said " No, that's all...well actually do you know by any chance if Micah is here?" The bartender stopped what he was doing as he looked at Lucy cautiously as Stefan sat across the bar hearing the conversation from afar.

"I don't know who you are talking about..." The bartender replied cautiously. Lucy arched her eyebrows as she said " Really?-Well since you don't know him tell him, Klaus will come after him. If he knows where the Bennett witch is hidden better tell us or it will be far worse."

"UH.." That was all the bartender could utter as Lucy slammed the shot glass down and the liquor bottles began to explode. The bartender quickly ducked as he pulled out his man-made wooden stake shooter. Stephan pulled Lucy back as she created a force field. She had this cold and meticulous look.

"William, like I said you let Micah know, heed my warning. I am not the bad guy here but I will be if ya don't help" screamed the mocha skinned witch as Stefan stood back.

Then the two left the bar in a blur. A few streets away Stefan stopped as he placed Lucy in the car. "You shouldn't have lashed out like that!" Stefan said in a scolding tone.

Lucy's head whipped up as she stared at Stefan in disdain. " I shouldn't have lashed? Are you kidding me, I should have incinerated the whole place to ashes!" Lucy said through her clenched teeth.

"Lucy, listen. We nee those people alive if we are going to find Bonnie. We are closer than ever." Stefan said as he let out a groan and turned around to calm himself before he would kill the volatile witch with his bare hands.

"Stefan, I know. But I am tired of being so damn civil. I mean my cousin is out there. It's not only Klaus but the great evil that has fallen and it's going to leave a trail of deaths not for the supernatural but for the human race. Bonnie needs to be found, if not something terrible can happen to her and that prophecy..." Lucy said as she spoke like a mad-woman.

"LUCY, LUCY. Listen to me... We gotta to remain cool. I mean we have to find your cousin, but acting like this is going to get you killed and maybe we won't find Bonnie." Stefan said as he gripped the car's steering wheel.

"Uh.. I know Stefan. I am sorry. It's just that what's coming is beyond me, It's like bigger than life. Not even Klaus can handle it." Lucy said as she looked into Stefan as fear filled her hazel eyes.

WHILE...

The tall and broad shoulder man entered the bar. His eyes bulged at the chaos he saw. Chairs and tables flipped over, shattered glass everywhere, busted windows and injured staff. He looked at around as he said in his southern twang voice "WHAT IN THE HELL!?-WHAT Happen?"

William walked towards Micah, as he said "Boss, a witch and vampire. That's all I can say". Micah's eyes remained expressionless when he heard that. " Hmm. is that so?-how long ago was it?" Micah said as he fixed his jacket. The black eyed man was not scare, you see he was a hunter and to add to that an Alpha wolf leader.

He rubbed his chin as he smiled and then laughed. " SO, it's true... That girl must be giving those heathen some trouble", said Micah. He looked at William as William quickly said "What are you going to do boss?- I mean that witch seem very assertive about her warning.-She mentioned some one by the name of Klaus."

"Klaus!-Did you just say Klaus." Micah quickly interrupted as his eyes filled with surprise and fear at the same time. " yeah, that what she said.." William said as he took a step back as Micah had gotten close to him.

"This doesn't sound too good. Do you know where that witch went?!" Asked Micah. "AH, they left about 20 minutes, they could be anywhere." William said.

" I gotta find them. I need you to call the rest of the gang. I think I might need for find that girl and get some answers." Micah said as he went towards his office and pulled out his weapons and his bag.

This meant business.

* * *

><p>At the same time...<p>

He sat in the car, his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. _Crank. _The resonated into his ears, he could feel the material of the steering wheel beginning to crack. His lips were a crimson red, he had fed again and this time he had left half a town in devastation. He was officially being reckless, he killed three witches in a blink of an eye. His eyes where like an abyss, no emotion nor remorse.

He wanted her back, and for the last few weeks, nothing was being found. He already had made an appearance in Mystic Falls and for some reason, her friends had been looking for her fervently. He was aware of this, since he had his other witches help concealing her location for the past five months she had been with him.

Klaus officially had begun to loose it. He was frustrated, how can she become something that he needed. He decided to resort to what he has always known, to be the monster and beast that he was. He never thought that she would find a place in his heart. Well, heart... that was something that has never been considered when it came to the original.

He walked up to the mansion where he has stayed before she left. He walked in as his ears perked up and he smelled a familiar scent. He rushed up stairs to the room that he would not dare to enter. He stopped going inside that room, her scent was on the sheets and her shirt of that night was still in the bathroom.

Klaus left that room intact, that night to him was the beginning and the apogee of the relationship that he had with the Bennett witch. That was he thought. He wanted to find her and be rid of her. He wanted to stop the excruciating longing he felt towards the witch. The mere image of her and the thoughts of her where to much for him.

She had become the Achilles heel. Bonnie was his weakness and he hated himself even more for letting it be. She was supposed to be a tool for his plans. Instead as he took her freedom and tore down her defense mechanism, he as well took away from himself. He opened up and she took from him as well.

The tall and blonde original stopped in front of the room. He touched the surface of the door handle as he gritted his teeth. He swung the door open. While he did this she sat on the love seat in the room. Her legs propped up on the other as she sat there twirling her platinum and perfect coiffed hair.

Klaus opened his eyes in disbelief. Rebekah got up and hugged him. "Brother..." She said as she smiled and fixed her salmon colored blazer. "BEKAH? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Klaus asked without thinking.

"Wow, you are hard to find. Like the saying goes ' You don't find Klaus; He finds you'. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack." Rebekah said as she saw the unmade bed and the bathroom floor with the blood stained clothing.

"BEKAH...Enough. How in the bloody hell did find me?", Klaus asked as he pulled his sister by the arm. " Klaus, don't forget I am_ your sister_ and the _one_ who knows you best!" Rebekah said as she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Bekah, how did you find me?-" Klaus said as he shook his head. Rebekah walked around the room leisurely. " Oh, dear brother... it doesn't matter how I found you. But I want you to find the witch.-" Rebekah said as she sat on the bed.

Klaus quickly picked his sister off the bed and said " FIND WHAT WITCH?". Rebekah smirked and smiled " Oh, you know the Bennett Witch. Word is out that you don't have her anymore and there is a big uproar about. You see I don't care about her but I know that the witch's friends and family are searching. I feel like they might find her. Oh and you better find her..." Rebekah said.

"Why do, you want me to find her?" Klaus asked in amusement and intrigue. Rebekah looked at him as she folded her arms and thought about her answer. A beat. "No that's not the question, I want to ask you. The question is what will you get out of it sweetheart?", Klaus asked with a challenging look as he walked up to his sister and stare at her.

"Hahha...I don't want nothing much. I just don't need her near me..." Rebekah replied in witty remark. "Rebekah, stop with the excuses and tell me why exactly you don't want the witch to be found by her friends and family?-What is it to you?" Klaus asked.

" Listen, I know you are dying to find her. I promise to let you know if her family and friends make any progress. Alright!?" Rebekah replied as she pushed passed him.

Klaus let out a sigh as he realized that his sister was not going to say anything of the matter. "Rebekah..."Klaus said as Rebekah turned around and looked at him. "What?!"asked Rebekah in an irritated tone.

"T-tha-thanks."Klaus said as he struggled to say those simple words. "You are welcome?..."Rebekah said as surprise laced her voice.

The blond began to see that the witch had indeed changed her brother in more ways that she never thought. She turned around and said "I was right about her. I knew she would change somethings about you.".

Klaus' eyebrow furrowed in confusion at his sister's words as she parted in a blur. He looked up towards the ceiling as he wonder why his sister had come. He realize that rumors of the ambiguous prophecy were everywhere.

* * *

><p>The squeaking sound rumbled in the examination room. Her short legs dangled off the edge of the examination table. The disquiet young woman could not control her emotions. While she sat on the table she waited impatiently for the nurse's arrival. The awaited results seem to take ages.<p>

Bonnie kept reassuring herself that it was impossible for her to be pregnant. It was just a delusional possibility to be impregnated by a vampire; Let alone a thousand years old hybrid. She stared at her converse as she hoped that the nurse would come. She could feel her stomach churning and the uneasy feeling creating knots.

Her heart beat began beating extremely fast as she stared at the clock hanging on top of the drawer. She began to nibble on her lower lip. The shaking of her legs became more erratic and the squeaking sound of the examination table became louder. She eyed the clock with each tick-tock her heart raced and time seem to slow down.

Suddenly knocks were heard and then the door was open. The anxious witch looked up in anticipation, she looked to see the lanky and dirty blonde nurse practitioner. The nurse smiled as she closed the door behind her slowly. "Hello again, Miss Bennett" said the nurse in a cheery tone.

"Hi" replied the witch in an airy tone full of anticipation. "I have the test results. Sorry for the wait."said the nurse as she held the chart in her hand.

"So, Um...what the verdict" Bonnie asked timidly, yet awaiting for the results to negative. The nurse looked at the chart as she pulled out the lab results. " Well, Miss Bennett. The results came back positive. You are pregnant and 8 weeks along", replied the nurse.

"Oh...Oh", Bonnie uttered. She felt like life itself had stopped and that she should be ten feet under. The young witch felt hopeless and confuse. She knew, she had as much fault as Klaus. A baby, wait scratch that thought Bonnie. She was now more terrified on what she had bred.

A minute went by as Bonnie looked at the nurse as she gulped down her spit. She laughed as she said " Eight weeks...Huh. WOW. I am pregnant!" the caramel skinned witch said in disbelief.

The nurse glance at the young girl and awkwardly cleared her throat. " I take it, that you weren't expecting this. I am right?" asked the nurse with a uncertain expression. The witch had this crestfallen expression as she quickly replied " No, I was not... I am still awe and disbelief. I - I- I don't know what I am gonna do. Are you sure about those test results?" Bonnie asked with denial behind her voice.

"Yes, Miss Bennett the results are correct. If, I can say something. I know that having a child is something very hard and beautiful thing. I also know that at your age it's a bit harder. I suggest for you to look at some options for yourself and your developing child." the nurse said in a genuine voice

"What options?!-This is delusional, I- To be pregnant is unbelievable." Bonnie said as she looked at nurse. Angered encircled the young witch.

"Yes. OPTIONS. You can go with adoption if you decided to let this life become, keep it or...an abortion. " said the nurse. " AN ABORTION..." Bonnie repeated.

The nurse nodded and said " Just think about your options. Ok. Miss Bennett. I hope you make the choice that makes you happy. But, you know what I think?!"

Bonnie locked gaze with the nurse as she said "What is that?". " I believe that this baby will bring something beyond your wildest dreams... I feel it." said the nurse as she walked out of the room.

Bonnie let out a sigh as she thought what to do next.

A week later...

She snuggled into the bed. The breeze enter the bedroom as she heard the water falling into the shower. She smiled lightly. She caught herself smiling, she was heads over heel for this man. The fact of having the witch coming back would ruin everything. Call her selfish, but hey that was a trait that she had mastered as an original.

She sits up as she looked at the sunlight coming into the room and the morning's breeze invaded the room. She looked at the dark wine colored curtains and the Victorian styled designed of the room. "Indeed his likes things dark." muttered the blond.

She hears the water being shut off as the bathroom door opens. She snuggled back into bed as she shut her eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep. She hears him scoff as he laughed. He walked in like a god from the Olympus with his towel hanging awfully low.

"You...should stopped playing human..." he said a seductive tone. He stood at the edge of the bed as he pulled off the sheets. She quickly sat up and yawned.

"Seriously, I don't understand why, You want to give up your immortal life for humanity. SHSH" He said as she stuck out her tongue and gave him a sideways look.

"Oh, why are you so charming. That's the perfect way to start off the day... Can you be any more pessimistic?!" the blond said.

" Oh, yeah... I can. Much, Much more.." He said as he sat on the bed and brought her closer. " Damon... Not now." she said.

"Rebekah. All, I am saying is that why give up the power, the strength and the everlasting life? What for a few years on this earth? For a life full of misery, illness and death?-No thank you." Damon said as he got up from the bed and began to get dressed.

Rebekah scoffed and folded her arms as she said " Yeah, well. A life with the one you love, being able to grow old together and have children...Enjoy the simple things. Live up the time of natural human life.."

" Ok, have it your way. Now can you get dress and leave. I don't need Barbie and Lucy talking all day in my ear about my shameless behavior. How horrible I am." Damon said as he stared at himself through the mirror and then back at Rebekah.

Rebekah scrounged her nose and got up as she picked up the bra from the nightstand. "Dear, I don't see why you put up with that and always acting like you don't want me around. Admit it, you can't get enough of me." Rebekah said cockily.

"Pff, I can stop This-When I please." Damon said as he pointed at himself and at her while he was inches from her face. Rebekah laughed " Really, than explain to me why you are always looking for me. Oh and why does it matter what infant and bitch witch want?"

"Hey, watch it. Those are ...um..are _her_ friends you are talking about." Damon said as he thought about Bonnie. " _He_r,_ He_r? -Oh my God . You aren't over her. Let's get this straight Damon... The Witch is gone... She's not coming back and even if she does, **_she won't be with you_**." Rebekah replied as her anger took hold of her.

Speaking about Bonnie made Rebekah uneasy. Rebekah realized how much she loved Damon and how she was not about to lose him based on the memory of the witch.

"SHUT UP.- Don't you dare mention her." Damon said as he pushed Rebekah up the wall. " Damon. Please just give up. Aren't you tired?- Don't follow their lead. I mean, she's gone and its time to accept it." Rebekah said as her eyes filled with sadness.

"Can't you move on. With me?" Rebekah said as Damon loosen his grip around Rebekah and let out a sigh. "Rebekah... You already know the answer to that." Damon said in an exasperated tone as he began to walk away.

"Why?!-Can't you just let her go?!-You, sure let go of Katherine, heck Even the Carbon Copy. Why is she so damn special?" Rebekah yelled as she threw a book at the door.

Damon turned around and smirked in disbelief. " Rebekah, don't start this. You, Know that what we have is strictly sex. I-never wanted this to get to this point." said Damon.

"Yeah, I am aware." Rebekah said in curt way while her jaw ticked. " So, why are you asking about...Bon-BONNIE!?-Can't you understand.. I can't give up on her, she -" Damon said in anger and pain.

" No, I can't understand. Why?-Because, she is gone and you are here. You have to understand that she may not want to be with you. But you are acting blind to what is in front of you." Rebekah said.

"Oh and what is that?-What is it that is in front of me?" Damon asked.

" Me." Rebekah answered as she walked way.

Damon sat down on the bed as he remembered Bonnie. He still didn't want to admit that he loved Rebekah but he wasn't ready to start completely fresh. His guilt was eating away and he couldn't just forget Bonnie. He wanted to someday hear the witch say that she forgave him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile..<p>

Lucy and Stefan were held hostage by Micah and his pack. " So, what is it that you all want?-Why is Klaus being brought up?" asked Micah.

Lucy looked up and laughed in mockery. " Micah, Oh... Micah. You should be thanking that you are crossing paths with me and not that bastard."

Micah looked at Stefan who remained quiet through out the whole ordeal. "I ain't afraid of nothing Witch. As for Klaus-" Micah said as he got close to Lucy's face.

"Listen Micah. I need you tell me if you have seen Bonnie Bennett. We must find her if you want to keep existing along with human race." Lucy said in an ominous tone.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Micah asked as he looked into the witch's eyes. She smiled sadly and replied. " Well, have you heard the prophecy. The one that says 'It shall rise, a vision. The awaiting that shall be for destruction or the saving grace for world. Brought from the depths of pure soul and tainted darkness.'-''

"Oh, that one. That's ancient garbage." Micah said. " Oh, believe me its not, garbage." Stefan said as he interjected.

"Are you kiddin. I am tired of the gibberish and the prophecies. If it weren't for you vampires and witches the world would be a better place." Micah said as he got up.

"Micah. I am warning you. You must help find her. I am begging. If you care about this world or heck the human race." Lucy said as she looked at the tall man and back at the dirty floor of the basement.

"Let's say this true. What exactly do think this prophecy means?" Micah asked as he pulled Lucy by the arm. Lucy felt his hot breath in her face. She tilted her head and said " I am not sure, to be quite honest it could be anything. But I don't want to find out. If you must know, it seems that not only Klaus is after her but someone much greater..."

"Huh...fine. I'll help. But if my pack and I are to be in trouble... I won't hesitate to throw you both under the bus!-GOT IT?!" Micah said as he rubbed his chin.

Lucy smiled and looked at Stefan as she nodded and replied quickly "Likewise!". A beat. "Oh, and I hope you do help us for your sake." Lucy said as she then unleashed herself from the rope and chains that held her captive.

Micah nodded as he realized that Lucy, just played along. "So, why didn't you use your magic on me?" Micah said. "Call yourself lucky, that I took a civil approach!" Lucy replied as she shrugged and fixed her shirt and helped Stefan.

Micah smiled and said " Touche".

* * *

><p>Bonnie's form moved to and fro in front of the parking lot. "No-Yeah" Bonnie said as she shook her head and decided to walk in. She felt that it was the best thing to do. She couldn't have this baby or whatever it was.<p>

She walked into the facility, her palms where sweaty. She couldn't believe she was going to this. Her moral compass was at war, she knew it was a bad idea but then again she didn't want to deal with this. Bonnie entered the building and checked herself in.

The receptionist took her information and told her to take a seat. Bonnie looked around uncomfortably as she saw different women seating there. Some looked to be younger than her. She sat there as her foot tapped against floor impatiently. She nibbled on her lower lips as she held onto her satchel.

She waited as suddenly a girl walked out running as tears streamed down her cheeks. " I can't, I CAN'T, I CAN'T DO IT!" The girl screamed while running with the hospital gown. " Miss, Miss..." said the nurse who walked behind her. Bonnie looked at the nurse as she made eye contact.

A woman appeared suddenly next to her. She smiled and tilted her head at Bonnie. Bonnie gasped out of being startled. "AH, Child... You can't stop what is forming within you." said the woman in a commanding voice. Bonnie looked at her as if the woman was crazy.

" You don't know, I have the right to decide. It's my body and I don't want to-to!" Bonnie said while she stuttered. The woman laughed as she placed her hands over Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie looked at the woman as she saw it. She saw this light flowing from her and she felt this indescribable love.

"Child, this is meant to be. Yes, it's impossible but it happen for a purpose."said the woman. The woman's brown eyes locked with hers.

"Huh..." Bonnie uttered as tears fell from her green orbs. The woman rose up as she began to walk away. "Wait. What's your name?!" Bonnie asked as she looked at her stomach.

"Ayana. Child, My name is Ayana." said the tall dark skinned woman. Bonnie got up as she tried to follow her but she was gone.

"Miss Bennett, Miss Bennett." said the nurse as she read the clipboard. Bonnie turned around as she smiled nervously and then she began to walk out of the building while holding her stomach. " I guess, I don't want to this." Bonnie murmured to herself. She looked at her stomach and ran out of there.

She hopped onto the old pick up truck. She breathe in and out as she held onto her abdomen. She couldn't believe what she just was about to do. Maybe, it was better to keep the baby and see what happens. The more she thought about it, she realize it was not a coincidence.

She drove towards the Flora's house. She turned on the radio as she heard a song by Angus and Julia, it was "All of Me". She began to find it peaceful to have made such decision. She turn off the roaring engine of the pick-up Truck as she parked perfectly in front of the house.

She walked up to the drive way as she pulled the keys. She went to open the door as Flora opened the door. "Well, Hello!" said Flora. "Hi (sigh) Flora." Bonnie said. Flora looked at her as she reached for the young witch's arms.

"Bonnie?! Are you ok? Did you...?" asked Flora. " I'm fine. And it's a reality... I am pregnant!" Bonnie in monotone voice. Flora smiled and then she said " I guess, you decided to keep the baby?". Bonnie nodded quietly as she walked towards her room.

Bonnie sat down on her bed as she let out an exasperated breath. She looked at herself in the mirror as she looked at her flat stomach. She wonder if it would be bulging in the next few months. She felt like she should hide her pregnancy for a little while as she thought about her next move.

"Oh, boy!-A baby!" Bonnie said as she stared at her reflection. She was still uncertain what this little being would bring, but she didn't know that this was leading her to something powerful and dangerous.

* * *

><p>The two women stared at each other as they sat on the roaring car. The brunet looked at the blond as she lowered her sun glasses. The blonde vampire smiled as she said " Bingo-Told you it was good to wait."<p>

The brunette looked at the blonde as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever,if waited any longer-I would've just jumped out of here." said the brunette.

"Seriously , after all we've gone through you are still so impulsive." the blonde said. " Yes, i am impulsive but when it comes to Bonnie. Caroline we can't always be so darn cautious", replied the doppelganger.

"Well, I guess you are right. It's been 7 months since she's been gone. But I think if we stick to this pack of wolves we can find her." Caroline said as she eyed the tavern where the Alpha leader usually visited.

"Yeah, We have been following them for the last 3 weeks Care. Now we have to find a way to infiltrate ourselves or beat some sense into their heads." Elena said.

"Wait. We can't get all crazy, but think about this...Well, I am vampire and I can defend myself . But what about you?" Caroline said as she fixed her disguised and looked at the tavern.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard. Elena quickly ducked under her seat. Caroline became alert as she opened the door of the car. The blonde took off her glasses as she saw a group of men surrounding the car. She felt this ropes around her as she pulled them off.

She felt the lethal and pain inducing drops of vervain on the net. She screamed in pain as she saw them take Elena out of the car. Elena squirmed and try to fight, but it was all in vain. The next thing she knew everything went black.

Caroline opened her eyes as she felt everything coming back into slow motion. Her vision is bleary and her head felt as if it were on fire. She squirmed around while attempting to release herself. She tilted her head as she saw Elena's form. The young vampire became worried as she saw the doppelganger's disquiet form.

"El-ELEN-ELENA!", screamed the vampire. The inexperience vampire clenched her jaw as she try to withstand the pain. She broke the the chain that held her hostage. She got up as she picked up Elena. She shook the brunet lightly. Elena's eyes opened. At first young girl's eyes showed confusion as she held her head.

The brunet felt disoriented, she stared at Caroline. Caroline's flesh was regenerating before the doppleganger's eyes. The two hugged each other as Caroline broke the embrace. " Thank GAWD! You are ok", Caroline said as she wiped her hands.

The two exchanged another hug, as the sound of a door creaked was heard. The two of them quickly looked up as dark haired man walked in. " Oh, No, No-Don't mind me. Carry on", the man replied sarcastically.

"Who are you?", Elena asked as she attempted to get up from the corner. Caroline moved towards Elena in a protective pose.

" That's a question, I should be asking a leech of your kind!" , replied the man as he looked at Caroline. Caroline gritted her teeth as she held onto Elena. "Fine. I see this how it's going to be..." Caroline said as she feigned disappointment.

"Hey, Hey, You haven't answered me yet!", replied Elena in a challenging way. "Oh, is that so. Well, I am Isaiah. Second in the Yucatanean Wolf gang. Any questions?", asked the man with disgust.

"No...", said Elena as she hesitated and looked at Caroline. "Now, will ya explain, why have you been following our pack for the last month or so?!", The man asked as he slammed his hands against the wall and startled Elena as she stepped back and hid behind Caroline.

Caroline yawned as she looked at her nails and remained unfazed. "Pfft. That... We weren't following you guys. You guys happened to run into us quite alot.", Caroline replied sardonically.

"HAHA, real cute. You think I am gonna believe that. Listen leech, you and your little friend here have been following us. So what is it that you want?" Isaiah said as he got close to Caroline's face.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, cat caught your tongue?-Huh. I know the Bennett witch?!" Isaiah said in a taunting voice. " WHERE IS SHE?!", asked Elena as her hands curled into fists.

" Haha, what do I know. She's been missing quite some time. I swear, Klaus has been snapping necks left and right. But oddly enough he still has not found her and well he asked us too and we don't know..." Isaiah replied with bitterness.

"So, you don't know where we can find her?-", Caroline began to ask. Isaiah rolled his eyes as he looked at her and answered. " If, I knew where she was, I would drag her back to Klaus or others that are looking for her. Although Klaus is not my biggest worry, It's more like Ian."

"Ian?-Wait are you saying there's more people after her?" Elena asked as her eyes filled with worry.

"Really, this unbelievable. You two are looking for one of the most powerful witches in the making, and still don't know of the threat she poses for many?!", Isaiah said in disbelief.

" All I care about is finding my friend", Caroline replied with annoyance behind her voice.

Isaiah stared at the two as he cleared his throat. " I am sorry but you two weaklings arent going to find much from us. But be sure to leave a post card if you have some success.", Isaiah said.

" We will find her, we are not giving up." Caroline said as her black veins took over her lovely porcelain skin. Those words would be their motivation on finding the witch. The only thing is that little did they know that it would be the other way around.

* * *

><p>7 months later...<p>

She huffed and groan as she twisted and turned in the bed. She fixed the pillow around her body. A pillow between her legs, another tucked under her back, two that propped her feet. Her bright pink toes looked like little sausages. She couldn't believe how far she had gone.

The hiding of her pregnancy had been really hard. She had to work harder to conceal it, although she was able to draw from the energy around her. The novice witch realized that her internal energy was being taken from the life forming inside of her as well as she could draw from the baby. She was thankful for the coven, they had helped her so much.

Bonnie had experience the most dangerous and life threatening situations. She had to be careful but in the last few weeks things had calmed down. She had stopped hearing about her friends searching for her although she knew that Klaus was also looking for her.

The witch was surprised that Klaus had not lashed out on friends just yet and that went the same for Ian. Bonnie felt uneasy knowing that they hybrid nor then other vampire had not come out to get her. She knew she had to be ready for them to come at her.

Bonnie pushed off the bed sheet roughly. She was eight months pregnant and the more the months went by she became irritable and wonder why she was going through it. The novice witch began to understand that her love for this baby was engraving itself in her whole being and her life took a new meaning.

The witch decided to be selfish in some ways, she had to look for her well being first and child. She wonder how she had come to such decision and then again, she knew it.

Bonnie got up from the bed, although it took her a while to finally be up from the bed. She heard Flora knocking. She opened the door as Flora handed her a glass of water. The young witch smiled timidly, it was funny how Flora looked out for her.

"Thanks Flora!", Bonnie said as she drank down the glass of water. She wiped the dripping water from her lips as Flora smiled.

"No, Problem sugar. So how's the activity today?", asked Flora as she touched Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie smiled as she said " Well, the baby has kicked me twice. I mean twice in the last 5 minutes, the last one felt like it knocked the wind out of me".

"Aww, Do you want me to get you an ice pack, I mean your side looks swollen", Flora said as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie winced in pain as she nodded.

Two minutes later...

Everything had turned into choas. Bonnie stood in eye of the storm, her arms embrace her belly protectively. The young witch is chanting as she felt her baby's energy withering to nothing. The home she share with Flora, Renee, Sandra and the rest of the coven is cloaked in a crimson red and orange flames. She screamed as her eyes took a red hue.

The young witch's face was no longer terrified instead she felt courageous and just thinking how to get out this. Flora was coming back with the ice pack as the door of the front of the house was being beaten in way to bring it down. Flora quickly felt the dark presence as she called out her sister Renee and the rest of the coven.

Ian had found the witch's exact location. He decided not to deviate and take it as an opportunity. The blond and dark green eyed vampire, stopped listening to Salias, well just for a little. He knew Salias would be upset but he had an agenda. Salias wanted to have the witch at her complete vulnerable state and then attack.

Ian on the other hand, Ian got tired of waiting. He knew the longer he would let the child grow inside of this Witch, the more she may become stronger.

Ian had brought with him a coven from New Orleans. He made a bargain, he said if they helped him; he would help them bring down Klaus. He was sure that Salias would like to part take in the death of Bonnie as well in Klaus' demise.

Bonnie looked at Flora as she felt the coven to chant in unison & the power building. She felt the opposing magic. She stares at her bulging stomach against her small frame. She felt this why it's worth living and fighting for, her child is her reason to fight.

The blast of magic and the swarms of vampires appear. Bonnie looked at Sandra as she said ¨Black Magic¨. Sandra nodded and said "Don´t worry , we got this."

Ian lead the swarm of vampires towards the house. They tore apart part of the entrance of the house as the witches from New Orleans chant away in the dark voices and the demonic darkness that surrounded them. Bonnie could only focus on getting out of there with the coven unscathed.

She begin to chant away as the windows burst into tiny pieces and the house began catch on fire. She focused on incinerating the younger vampires before they could reach her. Her nose began to bleed as she felt it pour down to her neck. She gritted her teeth while she felt a pain on her abdomen.

The young witch held her belly while panic took over. She turned to see Flora being thrown around like a rag doll. "FLORA,No!" Sandra said as she ran towards the vampire and lifted her hands. Sandra was thrown across the room and landed right on top of the glass table in their living room.

Bonnie lost her focus as she began to cry as she saw her friends falling apart. The pain surged all through her body and she screamed in agony. Her magic was pushing back. Bonnie's vision became bleary as she held her belly for her dear life. In a swift movement, Ian was behind her.

Ian grabbed Bonnie by the hair, as Bonnie angled herself. She looked at Ian with rage and hate. She felt a boost of energy as she began to draw from him and inflict pain. She gave him aneurysm after another as he fell down to his needs. He began to scream and wither in pain as Bonnie was ready to make him explode.

Her cold blooded killing came to a halt, as she saw the death of the coven that would follow after her actions. Bonnie weighted her options as she decided to spare Ian's life and ensure that the coven would survive.

After they all fought and their energy was drained, Bonnie looked at the chaos and the lost of the place she had called a safe haven. She hugged each of the witches and began to disappear.

Bonnie was on the run again, she couldn't let others die. Bonnie knew she had reason to stay alive. Her baby was her reason.

A month later...

Bonnie had been hiding. She ensure that Flora and her coven were safe. She was back on the run and she just wanted to plan out away to find Ian and end him. The small caramel woman was now in a dingy hotel. The hallway smelled like cigarette ash and urine.

She wanted to hurl and vomit. The young witch felt like she was being followed as she stared at the full moon. She felt her eyes change color. Her emerald muddy orbs took a honey color and she felt like all her energy was been drawn. Bonnie chanted as she ended in a random setting.

The petite witch held onto her bulging stomach. She stood in front of an opening of a cave, she felt this immense pain. She closed her eyes as she tried to ease her pain. Suddenly she heard a splashing sound. Before she knew it she was going into labor...

* * *

><p>AN: GAWD, it been so long. Well I hope you guys like it and please review. I will be working on my other stories and update soon.<p>

Thanks to those who have stuck around. I apologize for any grammar or syntax errors, I tried really hard to keep it flowing and for you guys to understand.

Love you all.

This goes out to STILLSTACEY and All my faithful readers.


	23. Chapter 23: Till there was you

**Previously...**

_The petite witch held onto her bulging stomach. She stood in front of an opening of a cave, she felt this immense pain. She closed her eyes as she tried to ease her pain. Suddenly she heard a splashing sound. Before she knew it she was going into labor..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

The splashing sound and the pain that travelled from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes. My eyes rolled back in pain as I felt like I was going to faint. I gritted my teeth in hopes to withstand the pain. It seem to be futile effort as I screamed in agony and thinking, why people say childbirth is by far one of the worst pains, one can experience. I remind myself that this was worth fighting for. My baby will soon be in the world, and I must survive this for him or her. I am not ready to die, not yet. My child is going to need me, their father is not even aware of their existence and not that I want him to know anyway.

I may sound selfish and bitter about the whole Klaus thing. I refuse to let him know that he helped me conceive a baby. I can see him, scheming and planning ways to use _**my**_ child-well _our_ child for his ruthless plans.

I looked at the dark cave as I think how I can't possibly go into labor. I know, I am a witch but I not a magician that can fix anything and everything. I am freaking out because I need to give birth but I need certified professional.

The next surge of pain makes me feel paralyzed. My eyes feel like they morphing into something and I have this insatiable thirst. I bit down on my lips as they began to bleed. I began to taste the metallic flavor of my blood and then suddenly I began to taste the citrusy-ambrosia.

'Ambrosia?!-Cytrus!', I thought to myself. How can I possibly detect those flavors in my own blood. I start to freak out as I looked to the sky and noticed that it was a full moon. I looked at my bulging stomach as the next pang of pain hits me. I hold onto the cracks on the opening of the cave.

My thoughts began to race as I think of anything to get my child and myself to safety, because I need to deliver the baby somewhere safe. I tried to think of any spells to help me out. I suddenly remembered one. I began to chant slowly and in a whisper. My pain is still intense but as I began to chant, meanwhile the wind picks up and it feels like I'm in the midst of a whirlwind.

My eyes are closed as I keep chanting. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to find myself in the middle of a hospital and surrounded by nurses who wore a confused expression.

"Ma'am. Are you alright?", asked an older woman who happen to be a nurse. I looked at her with relief, I was surprised that it worked. I feel the pain coming again as I let out a ear-screeching scream and I grab her hand and squeeze it with my dear life.

" I'm...about to have a baby!", I said through my teeth. The nurse looked at me as she said " I can tell, someone call a doctor. This woman is about to give birth.", she said as another nurse sat me down on a wheelchair.

The other nurse looked at me as she said "Miss...your eyes...". She seem to be flabbergasted. " WHAT!", I replied with irritation as I clenched my jaw. "Your, your, eyes are gold...", she said as she shook her head and stare at me once more.

"AHHHHH...GET IT ...OUT ME!", I yelled while pulling on the nurse's scrubs. " Alright, Ma'am", The nurse said in a calm voice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Salias paced back and forth. He looked at Ian as his jaw ticked. He wasn't sure whether to kill Ian swiftly or give him eternal misery. His dark eyes showed no mercy as he smiled with malice and evilness. Salias realized he could use Bonnie before killing her. Maybe he could use the life, she carried as leverage and even get Klaus to do what he says in order to free himself from the actual tomb.

Although it sucked to take another man's form than his own. He now realized he could use Bonnie. She was one of the most powerful witches, more powerful than Qestiyah and well he could deceive her and also be rid of her child. If this child would rise, it pose a threat to his plans.

Ian was chained against a wall, as his head hung low. The vampire was weak, Salias had roughed him up a bit. Salias wiped his bloody hands and the starved vampire just had begged for his life.

"Ian, Ian... That was a wrong move. I told you to stay still.", Salias said in a menacing tone. "But-", Ian began to say as he was quickly silenced by Salias' stare. "There are no buts, nor ifs. I needed the witch to be completely clueless to what was going on. To be in such comfort, that when I would attack she would crumble",Salias said in a scheming way.

"But, But... she is definitely ready to give birth any time soon. I just couldn't let her do that... That's why attacked.", Ian said as he looked real scare. "Well, I suppose you actually had a reason. Nonetheless, I want to ensure that the child is born in order for me to kill it", Salias said.

"But, you forgot about one important thing... The child has a power beyond compare, and well the witch feeds off that energy-", Ian said as he looked at Salias like a mad man.

"Well, I decided... to use her and her child for my own plans before I kill her",Salias said. Salias walked out of the dungeon as he left and fixed his collar and smiled michavelianly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Mystic Falls,<p>

Lucy and Abby flipped through the pages of various grimores. Abby was determine and she felt like something was about to Bonnie. Abby looked at Lucy as she said " Lucy...don't you feel it. The shift in magic and the energy?". Lucy turned her eyes from the page to look at Abby as she sat on the floor with three books opened and scattered. They were in Shelia's house.

Lucy smiled as she said "Yes, I feel it. But I don't think is a bad shift. You know like something good might happen and I think we will find Bonnie or more like she'll find us. But we must be ready to whatever she may bring with her along. I think she's not the same but we have to ensure she knows that we never stopped searching and that we won't judge her".

"Yeah. I am just worried that Klaus, may have turned her into something she is not or worst that he hurt her so much that she can't longer be who she was. I am just worried...", Abby said as she stared at the grimore in her hands.

Suddenly, Lucy's cellphone began to ring. Lucy picked the cellphone as she eyed the foreign number flashing on her screen. "Hello?!", Lucy said as she heard his voice. It was Micah.

" Turn the t.v on...watch the news on channel ten.", Micah said as he then hung up. "MICAH!?", Lucy said as she looked at the phone and hear the dial tone go into a silent and fuzzy sound.

"Micah, Micah?", Lucy said as Abby quirked her eyebrows with confusion and intrigue. " Well, turn on the t.v., are you going to find out what's going on?", Abby said.

"Yeah.", Lucy replied as she got up to her feet and quickly turned on the t.v.

" The destruction to half of a town. Several homes burn down. Including one of f the most helpful person in this town. Flora Stevens and her sisters lost their home to an unexplained fire. There have been reports of several animal attacks and of missing persons.", The reporter said as they showed images of the coven's home completely destroyed and pictures of the several dead people and missing ones as well.

"Oh my God...It's the coven from Tennessee. This means vampire all over it.", Abby said as she stared at the screen. a beat. " I think we better pay them a visit. Maybe they know something...", Abby said.

"Why would Micah want us to look at this. How does this connect to Bonnie?",Lucy in confusion. "Well, we better get to it and find out.", Abby replied as she dialed Stefan's number.

"I am gonna call Alaric and see if he can come with us?", Lucy said as Abby smirked at the mentioning of Alaric. These last few months the vampire hunter and the witch had been getting quite cozy.

The gang would be back at it again in the search for Bonnie.

* * *

><p>While back at the hospital...<p>

Bonnie had a trip started and she could see her heart beat spiking up and down. She was screaming like never before. The doctor came in as he said he couldn't give her the epidural since it was way too late. Bonnie yelled as she said " I DON'T CARE...Just Get it out! GET MY BABY OUT!"

Bonnie was going crazy. Her eyes were a gold shade and the doctor and nurses looked at her like as if she were possessed. Bonnie rolled on her side as the doctor said that they baby heart beat was becoming awfully slow. Bonnie sat up as the doctor said " I am gonna have to turn one of the babies , it seems like they are both their necks are wrapped around their own umbilical cords".

"OOOH, WAIT DID YOU SAY BOTH...AS IN LIKE TWO?",Bonnie asked in disbelief and in panic. " Yes, Two... Ma'am didn't you know you are expecting two babies..." Doctor asked skeptically.

"NO-THAT'S unbelievable...Two?!", Bonnie said as she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. "Yes...Two.", The doctor said as he lifted her gown and put pressure on her lower area.

" Uh, oh..", Bonnie uttered in awe and still not believing she was having not one but two babies. She was freaking out.

Bonnie shook her head as she breathed heavily and wished that this would be over. The doctor does what he said as he then looked at Bonnie strangely. "Mam'm, are you ok?", he asked as Bonnie face contorted as she held onto her mouth. She felt like her jaw was going to fall off.

Then it happen. The lights began to flicker and Bonnie let out a painful and ear-screeching sound. Her body began to go into withdrawal, her magic pushed as she felt this thirsty feeling and it was not for something usual. It was blood. She tried to keep it together.

Bonnie's heart beat began to slow down, as the doctor told her to push. She held onto the railing of the bed as the nurses assisted the doctor. The doctor looked at the monitors as he became worried. Bonnie staggered breathing and her eyes turned gold and she was screaming as her teeth began to hurt.

She began to shake uncontrollably. Her body couldn't take it, it was trying to find a balance. Then the ground began to shake as she felt her teeth began to hurt.

Fangs appeared as she looked at the horrified doctor. She tried to control herself. She thought of getting through it. Bonnie closed her eyes as she saw her life, play it self out. Since the day she was born til now, from her choices, she smiled as she saw the last part. She was holding two babies she couldn't see their faces but they were happy.

"ma'am..." Stuttered the scared doctor. Bonnie looked at him as her thirst increase, she began to chant as the shaman's spells began to come to her mind.

She had to have her two kids. She really wanted to kill Klaus, just about now. She got knocked up with not one but two, oh God!

She focused on just letting her witch side take over. She began to realized her babies weren't going to be normal. They were definitely supernatural just like her and their father.

She focused on her energy and her children's as a gust of air was felt the machinery began to sound off , while doctor tried to not freak out and put his focus on delivering the babies. Bonnie closed her eyes once more, her thirst for blood intensified.

The small and young witch opened her eyes to see the nurse passed out as the doctor, screamed for her to push. She saw the window across the room being hit over and over. It looked as it were stones. She bit her arm in desperation, the blood poured out of her as the terrified doctor began to see the crown of the baby.

Bonnie stared at her stained sheet as her arms bled, she didn't care, she couldn't hurt anyone. She pushed as she heard the wailing sounds of the first baby. The doctor handed the baby to the blond nurse who seem terrified to look at Bonnie and the baby.

Then the doctor said "Ok, we need to get the other one." Bonnie nodded as she asked "May I see my baby?-What is it?".

"It's a boy", the nurse replied as she cleaned the baby and wrapped it up and placed him in the tiny bed. The nurse turned to look at the baby and became mesmerized. The nurse looked at the baby, he was a light caramel skin color, with red lips and dark hair. His nose was like a little button, if you looked at it closely it resembled Klaus's. The baby laid there peacefully as the chaos surrounded the room.

Bonnie started crying out of pain. She was about to lose it as she growled in desperation. The petite woman began to push as pain engulfed her entire body, tears fell from her eyes and her mind just focused on getting her baby out. She began to push again as she chanted and thought how to calm the vampiric side.

Her baby boy began to wail as the window across began to crack. It was not stones as she thought, it was crows. The dark and omen like symbol of the crows, creeped the nurses that passed by as they fell to the ground. Bonnie eyes widen and she turned to look at her baby that laid on the bed. She chanted as she pushed. The doctor seem to be losing it.

The crows began to form into these lycans. Bonnie screamed as she thought of her baby and everyone else in the hospital. The doctor just stares at the baby that is coming as he said "I can see the crown.".

Bonnie screamed again as she chants and hopes the lycans don't get any closer. The young witch feels her energy coming down as she stared up the ceiling and then she heard a loud wail. It was in sync and everything stopped. The lycans stopped as well as the swarm of incoming crows. Bonnie looked and then she saw it.

The doctor looked petrified as he saw the two babies floating in mid air. The other baby that he had tried to hold was a little girl. The bloodied baby girl was in mid air as she had this aurora of colors. The colors surrounded the baby boy. The babies' powers engulfed the room as they created a shield. Bonnie began to lose conscious as she smiled at her two babies. She felt their power as everything turned into a blur.

The young witch took a deep breath as peace filled her heart and her heart beat slowed down...

* * *

><p>A Week Later...<p>

She fixed her leather jacket as she twisted her lapis ring. The vampire looked at the crumbled piece of paper and then back the mocha skinned witch. "Are you sure this it?", Abby asked. The ex-witch and new born vampire was nervous. She felt in her non-beating heart that she may find out about her daughter. Even though, she couldn't have her hopes too high.

The motel looked very rugged and dirty. Lucy stared at Abby and then back to Alaric and Stefan. Lucy nodded and smiled. She took Abby's cold hands into hers as she said "Yeah, it is. I can feel the magic and the energy. Just wait out here. Alaric and I would go in".

"Ohhh, Ok." Abby said as she resigned into Lucy's request. Lucy let out a sigh as she walked towards the motel as Alaric followed suit. He turned to look at Stefan who had this somber expression. Stefan just hoped that they could find something, well anything.

Alaric gave the brooding vampire a wand smile. The two walked into the motel as Lucy asked the receptionist if Miss Flora was there and to tell her that Lucille Jackson was there to see her. The receptionist gave her tight smile as she attempted to be polite and refuse her request. Lucy smiled tightly as she turned to Alaric and said in a sarcastic tone, "Ah, great service they render here. Ain't Ric?!"

Alaric smiled as he followed along. "Yeah, its very superb", Alaric said and winked at her. Lucy smiled once more as she turned back to the receptionist as she said in a menacing tone for them to do what she asked.

"Oh, ok...I am gonna have to ask you to leave.", The receptionist said in a commanding tone. Lucy laughed in their face as she chanted and found the room number. She looked at the receptionist again as she put a spell on them to remain calm and let her do what she wanted.

Lucy and Alaric walked up to the elevator. She pressed the button that indicated the fifth floor. She looked at Alaric and gave him a reassuring smile. The witch was ready to face that coven and she hopped it didn't turn into a brawl.

They step out of the elevator as they both look at each other. Lucy smiled as she said "Show time!". "You couldn't say it any better.", Alaric replied. Lucy stood in front of the door as she rose her fist to knock, the door was opened simultaneously.

Flora stood there as she looked at Lucy with intrigue and caution. "HELLO", Flora said in a questioning tone. Lucy smiled and said" Hi, I believe you felt my presence. So...My name is Lucy and I am-".

"Let me guess you are looking for Bonnie. Well, she aint here and even if I knew I wouldn't tell you.", Flora said as she folded her arms. Flora began to close the door as Lucy stopped it with her foot.

"AH, Look. I am her cousin. I -well, her mother, her friends and myself have been looking for her like crazy. We tried to fight Klaus and it was futile she left with him and now she is no where to be found. We came here after seeing the catastrophe, that has happened to you and your coven. We thought you know something and by the looks of it , we were right.', Lucy said as her eyes became watery.

Flora looked at her as she wondered if this woman could be trusted. Flora smiled as she reached over and touched Lucy's hand. Flora saw that what Lucy was saying was true. Flora looked at Alaric and then she turned around and said "Alright come in."

Lucy smiled as relief ran across her face. The tall and mocha skinned woman walked into the room as Alaric trailed behind her. Flora sat on the bed as she motioned for the two sit down on the chairs. Lucy sat down as her brown eyes sparked in anticipation.

"Ok. So do you know where my cousin is?", the mocha skinned woman asked. Flora looked at her as she let out a sigh and said " I wish I would know too. All I know is that she disappeared after the attack. She's in danger but , she didn't want us to get hurt. I remembered how she hugged us all and then she disappeared like thin air. The girl has skills and I have never seen such power. I mean it has grown so much that I started to get headaches because of it. I just worry about her state right now...", Flora said as she stopped abruptly.

"Ah, what do you mean by state. Is she alright, what happen to her?", Alaric and Lucy asked simultaneously. " I can't say much, just that its a delicate issue. I am worried that after the attack she may be hurt.", Flora said as she kept it vague.

" What is the issue?-Please tell us, it's my cousin we are talking about.", Lucy asked as she pressed on. "UGh, I can't. I promised Bonnie and well she said when she was ready to see everyone she would let them know." Flora said with a wand smile.

"Flora, please... I am begging. If Bonnie is in danger...",Lucy said as desperation was noted on her voice.

"All, I can say is that you all must be understanding. She's gone through a lot. I know she'll come back!", Flora said as she got up and walked to bathroom.

Lucy stared at Alaric as she felt hopeless. The question that loomed was why couldn't Flora tell her what is going on with Bonnie. "Alaric, I am worried now. I can't with all this vague things. I need to find Bonnie." Lucy said as she tried not to cry in frustration.

Flora came back as she smiled and looked at Lucy. " Listen, I know that she will be back. Bonnie is a smart girl and she has been through so much she will find you guys when least expected. All I can say is that Ian and Klaus are after her, their reasons aren't all that clear but Bonnie has been doing good staying under the radar. By the way she's a Bennett...", Flora said as she stopped herself once more.

"Flora...if you know anything...Please let us know!", Lucy said as Alaric held her hand. Flora nodded as a wand smile played across her face and said " all I can tell you as of right now is look into the prophecies...".

Lucy looked at Flora as she felt peace in her heart and she felt that Bonnie would be back sooner than later.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Salias began to conduct his plan. He looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his collar. He took the image in front of him, he had promise the professor to help him reunite with his wife. Salias decided to pay Klaus a visit and began to mess with his head.

So it began, he appeared in Klaus's layer if that's what it could be called. Klaus sat on the love seat of the Victorian looking house. He sat there as his eyebrows furrowed and wondered where can he go. He decided to go to New Orléans himself. Klaus stands up as he looked at the grimores, he has collected over the years. He stared at the one at the far left corner its cover has been made out of sheep skin and its about a century old. He stared at it intently as images of Bonnie flood in.

The insufferable, rebellious and sweet witch he had grown to be found of. The woman who had turned his world upside down, he hated to admit it but he had fallen for her and she brought emotions he would have never dream of seeing after a millennial of roaming this earth. His eyebrows furrowed, his hands curled into fists and his veins began to appear.

You see Klaus was a calculating sadistic and hot-tempered man, but he never seem to lose his cool. He never left loose cannons and he always had a meticulous way to up one on his enemies. But after he got involved with Bonnie, lets just say that he had lost he touch so far. He had a brooding expression as he stared at the grimore and remembered the day they came back from Brazil.

She sat on the floor, indian style as she ate an apple. Granny Smith apples were the witch's favorite. She wore a t-shirt and cheerling shorts. Her silky legs exposed and her feet tucked away but you could see the neon blue colored toe nails. She held the grimore tightly as she rigorously wrote down notes in her own grimore. Klaus remember walking in and she saying before he set a foot in the actual room " Leave...I need space to think, I suggest if you want results for your scheming plans and for me to cooperate, then you should leave."

She gave him this tight smile as her hair covered her face. Klaus smiled as he nodded and began to walk away. But before leaving he heard her heart beat, it was out of control as if she was scared. He turned to her as he shook her head and plooped himself right next to her. He sat really close as their arms touch. Bonnie schooched away from him as she let out a small sigh.

She murmured incoherencies as she looked at him. Klaus just gave her a smile, it seem almost angelic like a child who could do no wrong. " why are you still here?", Bonnie asked as she placed the grimore down.

"I have ensure that you are doing what you are supposed to do... I hate to know you are trying to double cross me. It would be such a waste to kill you now...", he replied while seating closer to her. Bonnie turned her head to face him again as she found herself face to face with him. They were mere inches from touching. Her heart quickened at the proximity as Klaus got even closer and gave her a wolfish grin. She moved back as she tried to get back, he quickly took hold of her hands. Bonnie's got sweaty as she looked at him in bewilderment.

She bit her lip in anticipation as she hoped for Klaus to stop. "STOP!" , Bonnie said as she pushed him with her magic. Klaus laughed as he said " HAha, what did you think...I was going to do huh?".

" I am not sure... But I wasn't -", Bonnie said as Klaus looked at her and got in her face at eye level. He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. " I am a gentleman when its called for and I never throw myself at a woman, unless she wants it. So until then I will wait patiently, because...time is what I have... oh and plenty of it ."

Klaus began to walk away as he heard her groan in frustration and she threw her grimore on the floor. He laughed because he felt that at one point she may subcome. But he didn't realize that it was him who was giving in quickly. Klaus smiled and then became angry as he thought of Bonnie.

How could she do that to him. He had not felt that way since Tatia. He let out a growl as he decided to get ready to leave, he will find Bonnie, as he remembered saying that he had time.

"Time...", the blond and cherry lip vampire said. He fixed his jacket and he picked up his blackberry. The tall and blond vampire stared at his phone as he dialed to call Marcel but he suddenly stopped. He heard chaos outside of his study, he walked out of the room as he was greeted by a brown haired individual.

His vampires and hybrids were arguing, while the brown haired man smiled deviously. "WHO ARE YOU?!", Klaus said as he maintain an expressionless face.

The average and scruffy beard man smiled as he cleared his throat. "Hello, Klaus. It's quite easy to find a mere original.-", the brown haired man said. Klaus quickly took hold of his throat as black veins began to form on the original's face. He could feel the man's pulse and his vampiric tendencies began to show. The man laughed as he began to choke and to turn blue.

"You humans are useless, how dare you come here and what gives you the right to show up...", Klaus said as he flung the man away from him. He got up as he groan in pain as he laughed in mockery.

He struggle to get up as he fixed his collar and cuffs of his shirt. Klaus stood there growling and fist tight as he tried to calm down and figure out what he was going to do. He also wanted to know what the heck did this man wanted. The brown haired man got up while saying. " Well, that's no proper way to receive a guest-".

"You call yourself a guest, when did I invite you?-I don't recall that.",Klaus said as he was ready to launch at the brown haired man. "Very true, where are my manners...but I must say that little witch did a number on you huh-?!', replied the man.

" What did you say?!", Klaus contained himself as he wanted to see where would this lead to.

" The witch.. the Bennett witch... Well, you see need me. I can find that mere witch, but you need to know it won't be a good idea for her to see you... She's a threat to you...can't you see how you are acting. I'll help you find her and when we do you must...well that's something you will come to terms when the time comes.", the man said.

"What do you mean when it comes?", Klaus questioned. "Oh dear Klaus. You definitely lost your touch, if you haven't heard the prophecies, she's part of it but not for the good but for the worst...especially for vampires and originals are included.", the brown haired man replied with a wand smile.

"Wait, fellow...what is your name and what is this you speak of?", Klaus as he stood there and wondering if what he was hearing was some falsehoods.

"My name is Atticus Shane and this is just the beginning. You must be on guard, you fell for her naive charm but she's tainted and she would bring destruction. So heed my warning.", Atticus said.

Klaus rubbed his chin as he looked up and Atticus was gone. Klaus stood there in the center of the hallway as he felt bewilder by the words uttered by this mysterious man and the fact that not knowing things made him uneasy.

Atticus left the mansion as he smiled. Atticus fell to the ground as Salias spirit smiled in a cunning way. He knew he sure planted uncertainty and that Klaus would follow suit to his demands.

Klaus walked back to where his hybrids and followers were at. He asked them how could they be incompetent and let an intruder in. They looked at him in confusion and with silence. They had spent their time and every waking moment searching for the witch and they lost the notion of other things. Many of them had to remember to feed and it was taking all their strength to not speak up.

They stood in silence as Klaus's fury was unleashed. The hybrids didn't dare to retaliate. Klaus finished his speech on how they should be on guard and how it was unusual for a mere human to be under the radar.

Klaus walked away from the clearing after he had yelled and went back to his study. He thought once more of what he was told. He shook his head as he headed towards the garage. He got into his car as he pulled his phone and told to be prepared. "I am coming.", Klaus said as he pressed end.

* * *

><p>A week earlier<p>

Bonnie held her two children. The hospital was alright and she was able to get the staff to forget the atrocity and the evil that had come against her and the children. She was left in awe and fear, was it right to let them live to bring them to world. Would her children be alright, will they be a good for the world or bring destruction and sorrow.

Bonnie was not sure but when she looked at them, they made her feel strong and she gained a sense for her life that was beyond what she ever imagine. She sat there as the two were sound of sleep and she smiled. She thought of Klaus, she saw him engraved in their faces and she saw herself. Klaus and her had made this two little beings.

She couldn't believe it, but she was glad that she had become a mother. She felt this immense love, it made her forget about all the bad things and the fact that Klaus was part of this beautiful miracle. She was lost for words and it felt surreal as she stared at them. She thought what was she going to name them. Her thoughts came to a halt as the nurse came in with some paper work.

The caramel petite witch held the paper as she wrote down the name of her son and daughter. She smiled and then she stopped as she was asked for the father's name. She felt paralyzed. _Niklaus MiKaelson._ Bonnie thought as her hands shook and she felt many emotions rushing in. She saw the lights flicker as her children open their eyes. Greenish brown and tints of blue and Blue-greenish orbs looked at her. She wanted to cry.

She looked at the ceiling as she said " I wish I could... Oh What I am going to do?", Bonnie asked herself. She looked at her babies as she decided to leave it blank. She gave the nurse the paper as she gave the nurse a straight smile and sadness filled her heart. The young witch picked up her children and said " Its for the best, I hope you two don't mind me playing mommy and daddy ... Huh?"

She wiped her eyes as she thought of the things that may lead ahead. She sat there in her blue gown as her little babies were wrapped in a pink and blue blankets. Bonnie was ready to face whatever it was, except Klaus at any moment. She had to protect them from him, the witch was not ready to tell him about his children.

* * *

><p>Present time...<p>

Damon and Rebekah looked at each other. Rebekah smiled as she then said " You... like me huh...You lov-". Damon looked up as he said " I am starting to get use to you. But that's it!". Rebekah laughed as she sat on the table in the study of the Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon heard his phone ring, he quickly dug into his pockets. " Hello...", Damon said in a curious voice. "HEy, Damon...", the bubbly female voice said. "eh, what do want Barbie?", Damon said as he looked at Rebekah who sat up straight as her feet dangled from the desk.

"What?!", Damon said as the phone slid out of his hand. " Yeah, Its true. I'm positive she's there.", Caroline said.

"How?- I mean not even Stefan nor Lucy had much luck. But you?!", Damon said. " Well, believe it. Elena and I are heading there.", Caroline said in a triumphant way.

"Alright. Barbie...listen don't get to excited, you should wait for those of us who are a bit more versed. I mean, you don't know how to fight and taking Elena well you know how things usually end.", Damon said while concealing his worry.

"They found the pesky little witch?-GREAT!", Rebekah said as she rolled her eyes. The blonde stormed out of the room as Damon finished talking to Caroline.

Rebekah stood outside of the boarding house. She dialed Klaus's number. " They found her!", Rebekah said as soon as her brother picked up. " Oh, really, I'll be there...", Klaus replied in an detached voice.

Rebekah hung up as she got into her red convertible and sped out of the boarding house. She was really upset and she wandered if Klaus could find the Bonnie, well maybe Damon would just give up.

Meanwhile...

Caroline and Elena headed to the place where they heard about Bonnie being around. Caroline and Elena got near a warehouse. Caroline got out of the car as she told Elena to stay put and to keep her vervain in hand and her handmade stake-gun. Her steps where meticulous and thorough. Caroline swiftly jumped over the fence and crouched low to see through a small window.

She saw caramel skinned woman tied up in the middle of the clear warehouse. Caroline felt a spark of hope and although she couldn't see the woman's face she hope it to be Bonnie.

She crawled until, she was out of sight. She wanted to ensure it was Bonnie. She ran back to the car as she looked for Elena. Caroline got back into the car as Elena waited. Elena was sitting in the car tapping her foot impatiently as she toyed with the handmade stake-gun.

" I think she's here...We gotta go though. We don't want to get caught.", Caroline said as she eyed the perimeter and looked at Elena. " Ok, but don't we want to get her now?", Elena asked impatiently.

" Elena, we can't put ourselves in danger. You know that Bonnie will then sacrifice herself once again. We have to have plan. I am gonna call Damon and the gang. We will figure something out.", Caroline said.

While,

Salias smiled triumphantly not only had he gotten Klaus to agree to help him and also have a witch create an illusion spell. He had told Klaus that if he helped draw in the witch's friends and love ones, then they could get her to come out of hiding. So far that was the part of the plan that Salias had revealed.

Salias had Ian out of the cell and made him talk to the New Orleans witches. The witches agreed to let them use their power and use this witch name Aria. Aria had the power to create illusion, she was able to look like Bonnie. Aria had also decided to help Salias because he promise that New Orleans will be vampire reign free. She told Davina about it but Davina had just laughed and said " Trusting a vampire on giving you freedom...NONESENSE!".

Aria wanted to believe it was real, so she decided to help. Aria sat in the warehouse tied up and acting to be terrified. She noticed that a vampire had shown up and left in haste. She smiled as she realized it was one of the witch's friends.

A week later...

Bonnie got discharged out of the hospital. She looked at her babies as she smiled. She let out a sigh as she wondered what was she going to next. She had to stay under the radar. She couldn't have her children nor herself exposed. Just having to carry her children for nine months had been difficult and the dangers lurking around seem to intensify. The caramel skinned witch let out a sigh.

She asked the nurse for a yellow pages. The nurse smiled as she handed it to her. Bonnie made a few calls, she got a motel room and a cab. A few hours later. Bonnie walked slowly as she held her children, she walked into the motel. It was small but it was clean. She set her two babies on the bed as she walked around the room and then looked out the window.

"Well, you two. This is our temporary home. I have enough money for us to stay here a week. Hopefully I find a job soon. Gosh, I have to find out where to hide you guys and someone that can take care of you two. What am I gonna do?!", Bonnie said as she stared at her daughter and son. She looked at them as she wanted to cry.

They resembled her as well as their father. She was still terrified and she worried about their well- being and about what Klaus would do. She was not ready to face her family nor friends and be judge on how she brought Klaus's children to the world. Although those two were hers just as much as Klaus's.

Bonnie put a protection spell on the motel room. She smiled happily as she laid beside her daughter and son. Her daughter sneezed as the baby's eyes sparkled in curiosity. "Aww, Jade! Bless you!", Bonnie said as she cooed at her daughter. Then her son let out a yawn as she laughed as the baby boy's hands turn into little fist and he made a cute face as he blinked. " Aw, Cedric...you are sleepy huh?-My look at those beautiful blue eyes of yours...just like-his!", Bonnie said that as she felt her heart drop.

She was indeed falling for Klaus, it made sense now why she wanted to keep the babies. Even though Klaus lied to her and deceived her, she felt like in someway he had cared for her. Even, if he didn't love her or so she thought. She knew that their attraction for each other was strong and out of the wild and untamed emotions they felt for one another, they created something beautiful.

She let out a sigh as she fed the babies and they all fell asleep. Three hours later Bonnie woke up as she saw that she had to go job hunting. She wrapped both of the babies in the hospital blanket. She chanted a spell that would make her children invisible to the human eye as well for the supernatural world. Although for the supernatural world it would last 3 hours but unlike the human world.

Bonnie headed out as she walked past a bar. The sign said "Help wanted". She walked in to the low lit place. There was a man wiping down tables, his left arm was basically a sleeve of tattoos.

"Hello", the caramel skinned woman said timidly. The man stopped wiping down the table while he looked up. He gave Bonnie a once over as he straighten his posture and said " May I help you?".

"Ah, Yes... Um, I saw the 'help wanted' sign. I wanted to get more information and see if I could work here...", Bonnie said as she had her two kids floating in mid air. She was using her powers frequently. She felt a bit tired. Unfortunately she didn't have no one, that she could trust with her children. Plus, the kids and her are always facing constant dangers.

"Oh, I see. Well need a bartender... But you look fairly young...", The brown haired man said while he inspected Bonnie. " Oh..I used to work at bar. I was a waitress during the day and I use to bar-tend as well. I am 21 years old. If you want I can show you...", Bonnie said quickly as she chanted silently and handed the man her Id.

The man looked at her Id and then back at her. He looked at her with distrust for a few minutes and then he let out a sigh. " Oh, what the heck...So Miss Anderson, would you make a cuba libre, bay breeze, a black russian and last but not least a dirty bird."

Bonnie smiled as she looked at her daughter who was sound asleep and then back at her son who seem to be entertained with the lights. The baby let out a yawn as she saw that the lights immediately flickered.

"Sure thing!", Bonnie said as she walked towards the bar. She quickly started making the drinks. She finished as she handed them to the man. The man's name was Joey. "Wow, you are pretty good. If I must say I would hire you on the spot. But my Boss is not here today. How about you leave your information. ", Joey said with a smile as he finished drinking the Black Russian.

"Ok.", Bonnie said in a disappointed voice and she quickly pulled a piece of paper and put down the phone number of the motel. She walked out as she held her two little ones. She walked towards the town library. She began to look for more job options.

Four hours later,

She was back at the bar, his hazel eyes landed on her. She turned as she made eye contact with the man. "Hello!-You must be Kayla?-Right?!", said the hazel eyed man. Bonnie looked at him as she realize he was talking to her and that she had to remember that he was referring to her fake name.

"Yes, I am Kayla...", Bonnie said as she looked around her surrounding once more. " Please have a sit.", the hazel eyed man motioned for Bonnie to take a sit next to him.

Bonnie sat down and faced him. " Joey, here says you are a good bartender. So, If you don't mind can you make me a Dirty Bird.", the man said. The caramel skinned witch got up quickly and walked behind the bar. She made the drink and handed it to him. He lifted the glass as he smiled and drank it.

He was surprised as he smiled. "Wow, you are good. I can say you are hired. We'll give a 90 days to see if you are adequate for the job. Is that alright with you?", asked the hazel eyed man.

"Yes!", Bonnie quickly replied. " I mean, that sounds great. By the way how much is the pay?", Bonnie asked after a pause. "Haha, right. You will be getting paid $9 an hour. Is that ok?", the man asked.

"Well, that's better than minimum wage, SO yes!", Bonnie replied enthusiastically. "When would you like to start?", asked the man. " Well, ASAP. I want to get working", Bonnie said timidly.

"Ok, well...can you come in tomorrow at 11 am, thats when we open and we close at 2 am. So, you can work the waitress shift and on the weekends you can work the bar. Just to start.", the man replied.

"Oh, that works for me. Thank you Mr. Winchester.", Bonnie said. Dean looked at her as he smiled. He looked into her green orbs, he could tell she was something special. He felt this energy and he right away knew she must be a supernatural being. He was going to let her work for him and see what she had in mind in his town. Dean Winchester is a hunter, he goes after supernatural beings and seeing Bonnie put him a bit on edge.

"OH, Miss Anderson. Good job today!", Dean replied.

A two weeks later...

The five of them are chained. The look on Damon's face was unreadable and Elena just sat there crying. Elena was crying because they hurt Caroline badly. Caroline got bitten by a warewolf and the only way to cure her was to use Klaus's blood. The man in front of them threatned that if Bonnie did not show up they would never get the cure and the rest of them would die. Lucy rolled her eyes as she was stripped away from her powers. She swore that she would find a way out.

Salias smiled as he began to make each one of them turn against each other and blame each other. "Damon, this is your fault!-If you didn't barge in trying to save Bonnie. I mean I know you felt bad about what you did to Bonnie. But you still mess around with Rebekah...so you're not that sorry...", Elena said as she turned to face Caroline who try not to show her pain.

Meanwhile...  
>Bonnie began to have nightmares. In the nightmare she could see them all.<p>

_The novice witch walked into the clearing she could hear the wails of her children. The sounds of their cries echoed through the forest, it became dark as she walked towards the sound. Suddenly she was in the mist of thousands of corpses and the place was crimson red. She saw her two children in the mist of the bloodshed. A figure stood in front of her and it was holding her children. " You want them?", asked the figure meancingly. She tried to hold her children but they disappeared as the figure laughed mockingly. _

_"Give them back!", Bonnie yelled in worry and anger. She tried to move the corpses out of her way as each time there where more. Suddenly she saw her friends and wolves that are ripped apart and she sees Caroline. Caroline's body is ripped apart that is hard to make sense of what she sees and Elena in a pool of blood and Stefan has stakes all over his body but his heart is unscathed. Damon is withering in pain and when she runs to make sure that they are ok. Her hands turn red, blood pours out her hands. Bonnie began to scream as she sees her children again. IT seems like they are now the cause of the chaos. Her mother is dead and Lucy seems to be dying. _

_Bonnie cries out despair and Klaus is there but this time he stands there watching everything. He smiles as the babies are in his arms. "Told you love, we would be invincible.", Klaus said._

_"NO!", Bonnie said._

Bonnie woke up as she looked at her son and daughter. They are sleeping peacefully, but she's shaking and she's sweating bullets. She can feel the cold sweat. Her heartbeat was erratic and she felt scared. Her children...goodness, it couldn't be. "You two aren't going to harm anyone. You two are Bennetts..Mommy won't let you two do bad things...", Bonnie said as she picked Jade and Cedric up held them tightly. She kissed the crown of their heads.

Bonnie place her two children on her lap as she did a spell. She wanted to know how Caroline, Elena, Lucy, Stefan, Damon, Abby, Jeremy and everyone else were doing. She saw them it was terrifying they were all chained up in this dark cell. She could see Caroline shaking in pain and Abby's eyes were dark as an abyss as she shouted. Damon was in pain as well and Stefan looked starved. Elena was crying out of hysteria and despair.

Bonnie's eyes began to get teary. She looked at her babies and then at the door. " I can't let you guys get hurt...But what am I gonna do.", Bonnie said as she held her kids once more.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Dean was sitting in his office reading up on any supernatural finding or anything that was out of the ordinary in towns. He heard a soft knock at the door and said " Come in!". He closed his laptop and looked up to see Bonnie sticking her timidly.

"Come in, Kayla. What is it?", Dean asked her. She looked around and said " I have a favor to ask... Umm...I need to take this week off. I know I only been here for a 3 weeks, but something really came up...", Bonnie said as she sat down.

"Oh, we will have to make some arrangement. So no worries green eyes.", Dean said as he got up and gave her a pat on the back. "Really?!-I hope it doesn't burden you...", Bonnie said in a soft voice.

"It won't be , I can assure you that. By the way where are you going?", Dean asked as he crouched to look at her at eye level. "I-Umm, I still don't know exactly, I am stopping at Virginia. Then ... I see from there.", Bonnie said as she thought about it.

"I see. Anyways be careful. There's some crazy things going on.", Dean said as he looked at the door. " Oh... Is that so? Like what?", Bonnie asked quickly asked.

"Hmm..For instance, in New Orleans there has been reports of animals attacks and missing persons. I mean not long ago about 2 months ago there was animals attacks in Tennessee and the fire at the small ghost town...", Dean said. Bonnie eyes widen and she felt nervous.

"Oh, do you have any idea why that happen?!", Bonnie quickly replied. "I am not sure, yet that is. I know its not a conscience. I think its the same thing actually that is causing the animal attacks...", Dean said with an edge.

"Well, Hopefully people can find away to stop the animal attacks...", the caramel skinned witch replied. She got up as she looked at Dean and he gave her a nod.

"Be careful, green eyes.", Dean said. Bonnie gave him a small smile and said " Thank You!-I will be safe."

Bonnie left as Dean put on his coat. He was not going to let the caramel skinned woman out of his sight. For some reason, he was interested to find out what exactly she was and also he was developing a crush on her.

"Hey, Joey. You'll be in charge for the next week. I'll ask Jenny to come cover for the bartending.", Dean said as he gave Joey the keys and left by giving him a short nod.

Bonnie stood in the motel as she found a duffel-bag and began to put all her belongings there. She packed all four blankets, and the 12 oncies she had bought for her two babies. She put her four article of clothing and her two shirts that she had recently bought. She let out as sigh as she closed the closet door and puts Jade and Cedric in the stroller. She was so happy on having a stroller.

She looked at her kids, her reason to live. She only prays that her going to Mystic Falls is not a mistake. She needs them to be safe and she has no time to have her kids face any danger.

* * *

><p>Bonnie lets out a yawn as she wakes up while the greyhound bus makes a halt in a rest stop. The stop is very small, the bathroom are dirty and she feels disgusted as she hoist her babies onto both sides of her hips.<p>

She step out of the bus as the spring breeze encircled her and she breathed in the cool and crisp air. Cedric let out a small muffled sneeze. Bonnie looked at him as he stared at her and his lips let out a pout. She laughed and he stared at her with his azure orbs. Bonnie was taken back as she could see the same expression that Klaus had the day he told her to stay by his side.

She felt cold sensation, she wanted to erase her feelings for the hybrid but she couldn't. She began to realized that she was in love with him and she felt ashamed of it at times. Bonnie felt shame because the hybrid had caused so much hurt and let alone he deceived and killed so many. Although the last days she spent with him, he was the most caring person towards her and he protected her.

Bonnie stood in the bathroom as she use her magic to open the faucet, she refuse to touch anything. Suddenly she heard a scream and a loud boom. Her magic began to pick up as she felt a dark aurora.

She turned as she saw snake head looking creäture. The creäture smiled creeply as it try to hold off Cedric. Bonnie began to chant as she felt drained, she turned to see a short and green looking creäture that resembled the guy from lord of the rings. She held back a scream as she tried to focus her magic against the creatures.

miraculously and out of the blue, Bonnie hears gun-shots and then flying bullets are everywhere. She closes her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her children protectively.

She looked at her babies after the gun-shots ceased. She looked up and saw him standing there pushing away the creatures around her. She tried not be act fearful and she took a deep breath. The petite young woman closed her eyes as she heard him say " Green-Eyes! are you ok?-Come on let's go!". His booming voice startled her but she got up quickly as she held the babies.

He looked at her as he then saw her kids. He gave her a wayward look. He smiled as he pulled her by him. He kept shooting the creatures Bonnie hid her face as she chanted away and some creatures were incinerated.

Dean looked around as he then saw her chanting. The brown-haired man realized that she was a witch. He was appalled but he didn't know what do, it was overwhelming as he pushed her away.

"You are witch!", Dean said in confusion, although he knew she was supernatural but a witch. " Yeah...", Bonnie said timidly. "But I am not a bad person... I am just trying to go back to Mystic Falls, would you help me?", asked Bonnie in a pleading way.

"UH... Fine, Let's go.", Dean said as he led Bonnie to his car. " Wait, I need my bag..", Bonnie said. She turned as she ran towards the bus and saw that most of the passengers were safe. She got her duffel bag and ran back. A lycon appeared in front of her as it grabbed her by the neck. The more it squeeze her neck, began to lose conscious as she then opened her eyes. Her eyes glimmer as they took a red hue, she chanted as the lycon fell to the ground and began to contort in pain. She then lit the lycon on fire.

She was on the ground and she pushed the arm of the lycon. She began to drag herself since she sprang her ankle, she felt a hand on her as she quickly kicked it and then got up a she limped back to the car, she didn't dare to look back as she incerirated the other creatures.

The caramel skinned young woman rushed to the car, she hopped in and picked up Cederic and Jade. Jade's green orbs turned black as she saw small dark lines forming on her face. Bonnie was aware that Jade had vampire tendencies. Cedric other hand had let out a wail as a shield engulfed all three of them. Bonnie smiled as she kissed her babies' cheeks.

"So, green-eyes you are witch and you have two kids...", Dean said as he began to drive.  
>"Yeah...I am sorry I didn't say anything about me being a witch but I have to be careful. Oh and yes I am a mom!", Bonnie quickly said as she held her kids protectively. "Alright. so why are you staying in Kentucky?", Dean asked. Bonnie looked at him and said " I just happen to land here. I am not trying to create trouble, by the way how did you get here?".<p>

Dean looked at ahead and said " I just happen to land here...". Bonnie smiled and then rolled her eyes. She replied with a smirk and said " Right... I bet you followed me. But I am glad you did. Now that you know that I have kids... I can't let them be in danger".

" Look, Green Eyes, I am sure you know about those animals attacks are not actually it. You are witch and you know of the dangers. By the way where is the father of your kids?", asked Dean as he stared at Bonnie into her eyes.

She looked down as she felt her throat closing and her breathing becoming a bit harder to control. _Klaus_. She thought of him and she felt like her world would crumbled. " I -I know about of the attacks, most them could have been done by vampires, heck if witches exist vampires aren't far from it.", Bonnie said.

" I can tell you that nothing surprises me. So, how is it holding up with the babies. I mean you have two and you seem a bit tire and I notice that at work you are pretty awake...Do they keep up a lot?", Dean asked as he watch her babies sleeping comfortably.

"They are good babies. Plus I am a witch... so at times I use my magic.", Bonnie replied. "Say you haven't use it on me?", Dean asked with a grin. " No, I haven't!", Bonnie said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

Bonnie is wearing a hoodie and dark shades. She sat on the booth as she waited for Ally. "HEy!", Bonnie whispered and looked at the blonde. The blond has no longer her pixie hair cut, her hair is now framing her face. She looked at Bonnie. " I am glad you are alive. Say how did you get out of Klaus' reach?!", Ally said as she looked around to make sure she was not being followed.

"Haha, I am Bennett witch!-Obviously.", Bonnie said with a smiled and she chuckled. " Well, that's true you are surely a Bennett. But how are you?",Ally asked as concern crossed her face.

"I am ok... It's been hard staying in incognito. -I just want to make sure everyone is ok!", Bonnie said as she wiped the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. " AW, I know. I am not sure about everyone I came back the same time as you. I can't find the rest of our friends. I been seeing Matt and well he's been in and out of Mystic Falls. He wants to be away from the supernatural bullcrap.", Ally said with a smile.

"Wait, are you and Matt. Like together?", Bonnie said as she clasps her hands while Ally blushed and said " Yea. We are...Just that we are keeping it on the dl. Plus, I have been hiding as well. I was trying to find you but it's been hard."

"Yeah, I have been working hard on not being found. Uh I know this is random but ... can we go to my Grams house?!", Bonnie asked as she felt the need to get out of the restaurant.

The two walked into Shelia's home. Bonnie and Ally walk in as Bonnie quickly goes into the back of the house. She holds onto her twins babies as Ally's eyes widen in confusion. The witch sat on the couch next to Ally. Ally was about to speak as Bonnie smiled and said, " Ally, I want you to meet my children. Cedric and Jade.", Bonnie said with a sigh. "What-KIDS..Yours?!-OH My GOD!-AWW!", Ally said.

"Ok, listen...Ally. I need you to take care of my babies... I mean I am making a cross dimension spell, or hiding spell. I mean you remember how the witches hid coffins in the witches house", Bonnie said as she gulped and the looked back at Ally.

"Uh, sure. But Bonnie, I am still surprised about you having this kids. I mean you left like a year ago... Plus, I am in hiding as well so...", Ally said as she looked at Bonnie with fear and then again she was concerned.

"Ally, you are one of the people, I can trust. Just do it for today.-", Bonnie said as she pleaded and looked at Jade and Cedric. " Fine.-SO, where are you going?", asked Ally as she agreed to help. Dean stood in the corridor of the house. He heard Bonnie's plead. He wandered why all the commotion.

"I am gonna go see where the rest of everyone is...", Bonnie said as she was interrupted by Dean. "Green eyes, you aren't going by yourself!", Dean said as Ally looked at him in surprise and then back to Bonnie.

"Who's this?', Ally asked as she folded her arms. Dean smirked as Bonnie looked at him and let out a sigh. " Ally, he's my boss... He helped kids and I get here in one piece. He's not a threat...", the caramel skinned woman said quickly.

"Alright, so how long is it gonna take?-Wait should I stay here?, You know Klaus's hybrids are swarming all over Mystic Falls!", Ally said as she took Jade in her arms.

" Don't worry, Just stay here. My Grams made sure that no one could get in. Heck,not even humans...do you think hybrids can?-", Bonnie said as Jade let out a gurgling sound and then lifted her little fingers as the lamps elevated.

Ally smiled as she then looked at Bonnie. " Your kid sure took after you... But how can you go undetected here with this town being supernatural central?", Ally said as Bonnie chuckled.

" Ally, I am not the same naive witch from before. I have new tactics up my sleeve. I am gonna make sure we are safe. Oh and of course my kids are supernatural... they take after the Bennetts.", the caramel witch said.

"You aren't going by yourself, are you?", asked Dean as he folded his arms and looked at Jade's little display of magic. " Yes!-I will be going. You two should watch the kids... They are a handful...", Bonnie said as she dismissed Dean's question.

"Bonnie...", Ally said as she got up and held Jade as Bonnie gave Cedric to Dean. Dean was surprised as the baby was handed to him. Cedric looked at him as he smiled and the he giggled as the light flickered.

"Bonnie-", Dean said as well as Bonnie smiled and said " See you in a few!-Take care of my babies... if not you are dead!"

* * *

><p>At the boarding house...<p>

Bonnie stood in front of the stairs of the boarding house. Images of Damon flooded in and all the things she experienced came to mind. She chanted as she was able to walked into the house undetected. The caramel witch walked into the study and then the living room. Bonnie stopped as she saw the platinum blond get up and looked around. The millennial year old vampire rolled her eyes as she sat down on the love seat.

Rebekah grabbed the phone as she screamed into the phone. " I don't care!-Marcel, listen... if they want to get my brother...fine by me. I need to find the rest of the witch's friends. BECAUSE I DO!", Rebekah said as irritation took over.

Bonnie folded her arms as she became suspicious. Bonnie turned as she saw someone entered the house. Rebekah got up as she said " Niles... You are here.-Good, I need you to go to New Orleans. All the talk about kill Klaus, its getting on my nerves. I just need to find Damon... UGH!".

The caramel skinned witch's eyebrows arched in confusion. She watched Rebekah walk into Damon's room, the blond frantically searched for things and turned the room upside down. Rebekah was freaking out as she looked for anything that may tell her where Damon has gone. Rebekah picked up her flats from the floor and storm off from the house.

Rebekah stopped as she felt a presence's following her. The blond pulled out a necklace. The necklace seem to be enchanted because at the moment that Bonnie trailed behind the millennium year old vampire, she dropped to the ground. Bonnie let out a growl as she moaned in pain. The vampire sure knew how to protect herself.

The petite witch shook her head and got up quickly as she thought of a counteracting spell. Bonnie got up from the ground and dusted off the dirt. She was going to find out what was going on and she was going to put an end to the shenanigans. Bonnie felt no longer afraid and she felt this surge of energy. Bonnie was on a mission.

Bonnie followed the vampire to a small cave. Rebekah walked in with an impetus attitude and she looked at the chained up hybrid. The hybrid barely moved at the sound of her arrival. His movement were lethargic and he barely could hold up his head.

"HELLO!", Rebekah said as she pulled out a blood bag and taunted him as she juggled it in front of the famished and tired hybrid. Rebekah placed the blood bag down as she looked at her perfectly manicured fingers and let out a yawn. She stretch and cranked her neck, she then position herself as she then slapped the brown haired hybrid.

The hybrid just moaned in pain as Rebekah then wiped her hands and then picked up the blood bag. The vampire smiled cynically and then said in a seething way,

" Tucker, Tucker, Tucker... I told you not to interfere and to not report anything to my brother. Now, the man I care for is gone and I don't even know where to exactly. I know it has something to do with finding the witch. I already know that you had something to do with it! NOW-If you don't want to die...again that is; Then start talking!"

Tucker took a small breath as he coughed up blood. He replied in a whisper " I can't tell you. All I can say is that they fell in a trap... I say think of the places where people go unnoticed".

Tucker then closed his eyes as Rebekah rolled her eyes and then opened the blood bag and poured some in Tucker's mouth. " Alright. I'll take that, but if I find out you are lying you are dead.", Rebekah said in a warning tone.

Three days later...

Bonnie stands in the mist of vampire central. NEW ORLEANS. She stands in the middle of the town, there seems to some sort festival going on. Bonnie tilts her head as she reads a sign that says ' Fortune Telling', Bonnie seems intrigued by it. Her body felt this pull as she walked towards the small parlor and her feet didn't stop until she was inside the shop.

The colorful decor surely made her feel in New Orleans. The ambiance was calm and the caramel skinned witch felt this sense of peace. It felt foreign to be so peaceful, it was like everything had calm down and soon enough a storm would come along. Bonnie browse around the small shop, it had decorative jewelry. She saw amulets, dream catchers and small vials.

"Ladaree, ladaree... AH, Hello", said the melodious voice. The voice startle Bonnie as she jumped in response. "AH, Jesus-Ahem, Hi?!", Bonnie responded as she uttered the first part to herself.

The older lady walked in. She was wearing a long purple and red dress, it was more like a tie-dye dress. She had her head wrapped in an African wrap. Her smile was inviting and her eyes sparkled in anticipation. She looked at Bonnie with curiosity and then again she seemed to be expecting the young caramel witch.

"You came.. I see, well how can I help you?", The woman asked as she walked towards Bonnie. The caramel skinned woman put some space as the older woman smile and then said "Don't be afraid. You have a pure aurora...You know that right?"

Bonnie looked at her timidly as she let out sigh. " I just stopped by to look at the things in here-", Bonnie said. " I can see that, mind if I look at your hand?", the elder woman said.

She looked at Bonnie's palms as her eyes widen in surprise. Bonnie looked at her as she said " What is it? -Is something wrong?".

"Ah, child. You surely are the one!", The elder lady said as her eyes twinkled in awe.

Bonnie smiled as she said " I don't know what you are talking about, but I hope that is a good thing".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The gang was still stuck in their cells. Klaus watched from afar. " Is it necessary?-I believe the little witch, no longer cares...", Klaus said as he thought out loud. He was a bit annoyed by everyone's complaints and pesky little comments. He walked out of the room as Atticus or Salias watched the plan unfold.

Klaus heard his cellphone ring. As soon as he picked up he was out in a blur.

...

Her hands were in the air as the wind became a whirlwind. She smiled cynically as Marcel screamed and convulsed in pain. She noticed Rebekah following suit as the millennial platinum blond stopped and stared in fear.

Rebekah always tried to play it safe but today, she was focused on finding Damon. The vampire was in love and she had lost all her senses, it was something that drove her nuts. She needed love and acceptance, which made her forget to act rational.

The witch stood in the center of the isle of the old church. Marcel had pissed her off and she was tired of him. She was no longer fearing Klaus' arrival and she was ready to put an end. She wanted her town vampire free. Davina looked at Aria as she said " I am telling you child, you can't trust them. This visceral disease or scum we call vampire need to be extinct."

"But...", Aria began to say as she dropped to the floor. Marcel clutched his head as he screamed once more, he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. He looked at Davina with scorn as he said " You better count your days, consider yourself lucky!".

Rebekah began to retreat. The blond was at the door as she bumped into no one other than Klaus. " Nik!", Rebekah uttered. Klaus dismissed his sister as he walked right up Davina.

"Glad to see you are in one piece. Now, finish your whatever it is you are here for!-", Klaus said as he sat on one of the pews and propped his feet up and yawned for emphasis of not caring.

Davina blasted Klaus with her magic. Klaus grunted in pain as he struggled to get up. He finally got up and began to clap. " Bravo!-You my dear have gotten stronger.", Klaus replied.

While Klaus was provoking and fueling Davina's anger, Rebekah quickly took flight as she then saw Marcel. He looked to her for help, she rolled her eyes as she knew it. She may regret her decision, but she may need him.

Klaus now was in front of the angry witch. " You couldn't ran away like the scumbag that you are, you had to leave your putrid puppets. But we witches are stronger and you will-", Davina said as Klaus now had his hands snaked around her neck.

Davina smiled as she blasted him once more with her magic, while Klaus replied " Oh, you witch. You should stop now. Stop your little show and begin begging for your dear life. I am not like them, I will end you-".

Davina put space between them and she laughed. " Ha, ha, end me?! YOu should watch what you say. If you don't want the witch who birthed YOUR CHILD-DEAD!", Davina said as she saw Klaus face's contort into confusion and then distrust.

" WHAT!-Falsehood do you speak of WITCH!", Klaus said as he tried to rattle the witch. " Guess, you've been to busy on rebuilding your empire here and finding her that you didn't keep up!', Davina said as she challenged him on.

" Ha, Haha, Keep lying I am not falling for your trickery. You poor excuse of a witch and parlor trick thief!", Klaus said as he was about to leave.

" I guess, that poor child...Oh what's her name ...BONNIE?!", Davina said. A beat, as Klaus steps faltered. " Yes, it's Bonnie. Just like the prophecy, it's sad such waste. A pure linage tainted by you!".

"Shut It. Davina, if you don't stop, you are dead.-It's not possible. No Bonnie...it's impossible.", Klaus uttered. Davina smiled as she bind him to be stuck in the old church building.

"If you want to believe it or not is up to you. But remember this... I die... She and your spawn dies as well!", Davina said.

"Bonnie... A child.. Impossible, a CHILD!", Klaus said as he was dumbfounded and flabbergasted of the information. " A CHILD, MY CHILD?!", Klaus said once more as Davina bind him.

The witch began to disappeared as she laid out her plan for Klaus' destruction and joining forces with Salias.

* * *

><p>AN: UPDATE!-YAY.<p>

My apologies guys, for some reason the chapter was completely uploaded the first time around.

What do you think?

Leave a review! Porfavor mis amores~

With much love,

Luzsingravedad.


End file.
